


I never agreed to this

by PoisonJack



Series: Sign me up [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Cuddling, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, General au, Hurt and comfort, Jack's actually a halfway decent human being in this one folks, Knotting, M/M, Maliwan sucks an entire bag of dicks, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, Rhys as Jack's PA, Stay tuned folks XD, The fluff will give you cavities tho, Will add tags as I go, a/b/o dynamics, angst angst angst, fluff and love, hostile corporate takeovers/arranged marriage, now there's your R-rating right there BAHHA, oh man the smut, the absolute sweetest sappiest insulin-needing ending ever, yeah how's that for a wtf tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 106,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys' heat gets triggered early and hits him hard at work, trapping him in Jack's office unbeknownst to the CEO. Jack takes extra good care of him, and that doesn't stop when the heat ends.</p><p> </p><p>Rhys as Jack's PA, heat fic, omega!Rhys, all our favorite tropes are here and accounted for folks hahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think we should all settle in cuz this might be a long one if my precursory notes and where I want to take this are anything to go by. I'm going to mess with some ideas I haven't actually seen done yet in this fandom for this AU so I want to make sure I do it proper. :)

Jack was bored as shit, listening to a report before him by a beta whose name he couldn't remember and who was stuttering far too much. The other members of the board room looked much the same, doing a pretty good job feigning interest in the weapons report if he was being honest. But Jack didn't bother with pretending, his chin in his left hand, right hand he allowed to start drumming loudly on the table before him.

The man stuttered more pronouncedly at the alpha's drumming even though his speed of speech picked up, and Jack felt a foot kick his own beneath the table, and turned his attention to the omega at his side. 

Rhys was giving him a disapproving look, his cybernetic hand paused in the notes he'd been taking. The younger man wasn't at all shy in making his disapproval known, the stuttering beta already reeking of nerves and not needing extra incentive from Jack, but it only amused the CEO even more. The alpha just shot Rhys back a smirk, and sat up straight in his chair.

"Alright so what's the bottom line of this whole deal?" Jack interrupted the man, his patience at an end. "Jerry, was it?"

"F-Frank," the beta replied, hands clenched around the papers he was holding, heart pounding wildly at the interruption with visible sweat on his pale face. The other people in the room looked alert, waiting for Jack to do something unpredictable, and also relieved that this thing was going to be prematurely ended. Whether it ended in blood or not was anybody's guess, and had less to do with the beta's answers and more to do with Jack's mood.

"Frank. Right. Well, _Frank_ , hit me with the bottom line: should we focus our time on the campaign with the existing L33s and compete with Maliwan, or do we focus more on the new _Peace Keeper_ line and push that?"

The beta looked around the room as if the answer might jump out at him, hoping someone would come to his rescue. Jack began drumming his fingers again and the man was flipping through the pages in his hand in a fluster at the alpha's question. Rhys gave Jack another kick but the CEO didn't even look at him, a smile growing on his face. At least he wasn't dying of boredom anymore.

"W-well the reports f-found that--"

"Nah nah, tell me what you think, Frank. You work in advertising. You should have an idea. What sells hot with the kids these days? Which should it be? What would you put _your_ money on?" A wicked smile crossed the alpha's face as he decided to play with the man. "Or your life?"

The beta looked like he was going to pass out. Jack just wanted this to be over, wanted a quick answer and no more stuttering, though he was very entertained by the way the department head was almost dancing before him. He was fidgeting like he might be shot any minute. And if he didn't hurry it up then he might just be.

"I-I don't think it w-would be smart to ruffle any f-feathers right now, s-s-s-sir."

Jack was quiet, all eyes watching him and the beta. Rhys sighed next to him but Jack paid him no mind as he considered the man's words. He began drumming his fingers again, this time slowly in thought, and the beta started muttering. It was the wrong answer, maybe they should go up against Maliwan, etc. etc. and was quickly back peddling through his statement, but the CEO held up a finger.

"A-a-ah _shhhh._ Thinking."

Rhys was rolling his eyes next to the alpha, being the only other person in the room besides Jack and the trembling beta that dared moving. The omega made a few more notes and then looked up at Jack with unimpressed exasperation while he thought. If Jack was going to just make the decision himself, then why he'd dragged Rhys to another boring meeting he wasn't even sure. The omega had a ton of work to do, and Jack wasn't about making it any easier on him.

"Okay, gotcha. We're pushing the _Peace Keeper_ campaign then. Send out the ads and make it something catchy. But with a little bit of class. Everyone likes class." Nobody moved or said anything for a few beats, and Jack gave the entire room a glare. "You idiots deaf? Get on it."

Rhys wished he could say he hadn't seen people vacate a room so fast before, but in what was almost a full year of working for Jack, it had become rather commonplace. He sighed and stood up as people fled around him, snorting as the terrified beta swept by him and his scent caught in Rhys' nostrils.

"You didn't have to be mean you know," he told Jack as the CEO gave him an amused grin. "Everyone is already terrified of you."

Jack laughed as he got to his feet and clasped a hand on his PA's shoulder. "You and your little bleeding omega heart. That wasn't mean, princess. Everyone should be thanking me. We _all_ wanted him to stop talking. I never thought I'd be so bored discussing weapons before. Don't pretend you disagree."

Rhys tried to bite back a smirk as he followed Jack out of the room into the halls. "He looked like he was going to have a heart attack, Jack."

"Nah, that's not what it looks like when they're about to have a heart attack."

Rhys gave him a disturbed frown. "I wish I could say it surprises me that you'd know."

Jack just shot him a grin, never happier to stretch his legs after almost two hours sitting in that uncomfortable chair. Two hours wasted on things he already knew. Sometimes he hated the face service he had to pay to these departments.

"You hungry? Man I could go for a burger right now. Burger and fries. What's next on the agenda?"

Rhys flipped through the schedule book he kept with all of Jack's meetings and appointments, the little book absolutely filled with Rhys' script. The past two weeks had been extremely busy. "You've got a meeting with R&D in about half an hour." Actually the advertising meeting _had_ been running long. Maybe he was more than a little grateful the alpha had shut the man up, otherwise they might have missed their next appointment.

"Aaaaagh reschedule that. I don't wanna go to that."

Rhys gave him an absolutely exasperated look as he followed the alpha, closing the book to come to heel. "Jack, I've already rescheduled it _three_ times. It's important. You're the CEO of the company. Just get it over with it."

"That's right, I'm the CEO. So I can reschedule things as many times as I want." He gave Rhys a smirk that the omega returned with a frown. But he wouldn't let it spoil his mood. "Let's get burgers. You want a burger?"

Rhys huffed. Jack was in insufferable-alpha mode today. And when he got like that, it made Rhys' life a bit more.... interesting. In short, Rhys was in a pissy mood. "I want tacos."

"Alright, burgers and tacos. Let's do that. Reschedule that R&D meeting, pumpkin. What's next on the agenda?"

\--

Rhys was much more amiable with his belly full of good food, even if the tacos weren't exactly standard. Though he wasn't sure what he'd expected when Jack made the _burger_ place fill the order, even after Rhys insisted a burger would be fine. That they'd actually made some damn decent tacos made Rhys impressed with their adaptation. He'd keep that in mind.

They'd had three more meetings with various department heads that day- two running a bit smoother than the other- before returning to Jack's office. 

Jack had effectively scared every one of them, being snarky and interrupting and basically just being his usual self. But Rhys was full of tacos and a side salad so he just sat back in amusement as the department heads quivered, and took notes. 

Though now that things were all over several hours later, Rhys was exhausted. On top of the notes he'd compiled and balancing the schedule book, he had things to catch up on at his desk now that they were back. He personally would rather deal with the mess of papers than any of the messages awaiting him on the echonet. Jack was an important man, and Rhys was the gatekeeper between him and the rest of Helios. A few hours gone meant a mountain of work waiting back for him.

"So, do _you_ think it's a good idea to go with the _Peace Keeper_ campaign?" Jack asked Rhys as he spun about lazily in his PA's chair, eyes focused on nothing in particular. Rhys was standing over Jack's own desk across the room, organizing piles of papers for the older man to look over by degrees of importance. At least if there were print-outs, Rhys knew Jack was less-likely to ignore them.

"That's what you told everyone," Rhys replied flippantly as he somewhat petulantly placed the R&D report on top of everything else. Damn but he wanted that out of his hair already. He was sick of their harassment.

"Well yeah I mean it's a good line; it's gonna sell like crazy. But I _really_ wanted to give Maliwan a run for their money. Some.... _friendly_ competition as it were."

Rhys turned around to frown at Jack. "Don't make huge decisions just because you're bored." Jack stopped in his lazy spin, and regarded Rhys with a shameless grin to the accusation. "We're on good terms with Maliwan right now, and that wasn't easy to accomplish; profits aren't lagging to justify the punch."

"But have you seen what the new elemental add-ons for the old L33 series pistols even _does?_ It makes their new line look like shit!"

Rhys sighed as he walked back over to his desk and took up his schedule book, wishing the alpha would vacate his space. Jack was all over the place like a bad oil spill and his frenetic energy for the subject wasn't helping Rhys' frazzled mood. He wished he could tether that energy and make the man finish his work. "I was there when you tried it out, remember?"

"Then you know how cool it is," Jack replied confidently.

Rhys had to admit to himself that it was really cool watching the standard issue pistol rapid fire different elemental rounds without even switching barrels. That they'd managed to create a new chamber system upgrade for the pre-existing gun was exciting in itself, and since it was so common, it meant a _lot_ of people would want to get their hands on it. It was like turning a slingshot into an uzi. That the add-on would sell beautifully was a given. But they were also trying to get people amped up about a new line. _That_ took a bit more convincing since folk tended to stick to what they liked.

"Just because _you_ have a hard-on for the new E-tech accessories doesn't mean you need to rub it in everyone's face." Jack snickered and Rhys rolled his eyes. "...I swear you're like working for a five year old sometimes....We were trying to work _with_ them before, remember?"

Jack vacated Rhys' seat with an amused flourish. "Oh come _on,_ kitten. I think we could give them a _serious_ run for their money with this one. Don't act like they haven't been showing off lately. They're asking for the competition."

Rhys ignored him to retake his own chair and slide himself back under the desk, huffing at Jack's alpha scent permeating things. The man smelled stronger when he was excited, and Rhys didn't need anymore distractions. He was already bogged down as it was and having trouble keeping focused; there was simply too much to do.

"They take that shit so seriously that they are gonna literally crap their pants when they see how easily we've manipulated their tech."

Rhys was opening his schedule book as he spoke. "But the _Peace Keepers_ aren't even established yet, and that's a _big_ project. We need to build that up first. The whole ad campaign, and build up trust."

"It's stamped with the trustworthy Hyperion brand. Boom. Done."

Rhys looked up to give him a sour twist of his lips. "You still have that thing with the Maliwan representatives this week about recoil chambers. _Remember_? ' _Goodwill between companies'_ and all that? Those were _your_ words, Jack. Do you really think they'll be willing to cooperate if we have _directly_ competing tech right off the bat? They might try to shoot you instead. And I'll be damned if you die and leave me to complete all this shit on my own."

An annoyed huff left Jack as Rhys knew he agreed with him. The CEO sat against Rhys' desk with a pout, arms crossed.

"You're a damned buzzkill, you know? It puts a real dent in a man's ego, being shut down by his PA, pumpkin."

Rhys tried to bite back the smile he felt stretching his lips. "Call me crazy but I have a feeling you'll live."

Jack just snorted and quirked a side of his mouth in smile. Rhys leaned back in his chair to regard the man, taking some pity on his boss and hero.

"Have the meeting with Maliwan. Make sure you get what Hyperion needs from them. Release the updates to the L33s the next day."

Jack raised a brow at those words. "Next day?" he asked, amused tilt to his lips.

" _Next day_ ," Rhys repeated. "Preferably while they're still on Helios."

Jack was laughing hard, holding his face while Rhys smirked. So the omega had a vicious streak. And he called _Jack_ mean. The CEO turned to give him a pleased smile. Yeah, he liked that idea a whole lot. It would take Maliwan down a peg with the way they'd been waving their dick around lately just because they had some shiny new ideas.

"That's cold, Rhysie. Real cold. You sure you don't got a little alpha in you?"

"No, and I don't need any," he responded before Jack could make the joke himself.

Jack barked out a laugh and shot Rhys a waggle of the eyebrows. "Who said anything about little?"

"Oh my god, Jack." Rhys rolled his eyes and the alpha stalked away with an amused laugh.

"Good work, pumpkin. Alright, pushing for the _Peace Keepers._ Keeping the peace the Hyperion way. OH! We should make that our new slogan!! Send advertising a memo, would ya kiddo?"

Rhys wrenched his mind away from Jack's teasing and focused on the pile of work before him as he jotted down the note. As if he even had time to be flustered by Jack's words. Neither of them had the luxury to play around. He was going to be working real late tonight again, he just knew it.

\--

Rhys stretched in his chair while Jack typed away across the room. He eyed the alpha somewhat suspiciously. Jack had been quiet the past two hours but for a coffee request now and then. Rhys hoped he was getting _relevant_ work done to create a dent in everything that had accumulated. It was too much to hope he'd given any thought to the request for a proper secretary Rhys had put in.

His comm got his attention with a melodic ding, and he pulled it up to see a message from Vaughn. He frowned and responded, sending a reply, and then frowned at the frowning text face Vaughn sent him back.

"Who's that princess?" Jack's voice interrupted him. Rhys looked up to see Jack grinning wickedly. "Got a hot date?" he asked slyly, one brow lifted. 

Rhys rolled his eyes, taking no amusement. "That's my _roommate._ Asking me if we're going home together. _Again._ And I have to tell him that I'm working late tonight. _Again_."

Jack's amused expression slightly grated on Rhys' nerves. He was too tired for this. "Don't act like you don't love our quality time together, sugar. _I_ know your company is always a treasure," the alpha said with a snort he couldn't hold in.

"You owe me some serious down time. And before you say it, I'm not in the mood," Rhys told him, heading off any jokes Jack might make about 'going down' or how much time that would take. Normally he'd consider the teasing amusing at least, or it would be the fuel for a little alone time stress relief- because when all was said and done, even if he got to see Jack every day and came to think of him more as an amazing _man_ instead of an amazing _God,_ Jack was still his hero- but he was so far at the end of his rope that he had little room to spare even for Jack's joking flirtations.

Jack's lips curled, the alpha eyeing the omega with an amused, predatory grin. "Not in the mood for what exactly, sweetheart? What's that little omega brain of yours thinking about?"

"Definitely not the same things your alpha brain is thinking about," Rhys muttered petulantly, earning a snort. "You've been working me ragged, Jack." He shot the man a warning look, and Jack was biting back a grin. "You promised me time off."

"We put up that ad for a secretary, right?"

"Yes, _we_ did." Rhys dug a folder out of his desk and took out hard copy paper applications. He brandished it at Jack across the room. "I've compiled a dossier of acceptable secretaries. You need to pick one."

"Ah, why don't you go ahead and pick, kitten? I trust you."

Rhys was not to be fooled by his words, and got up from his desk to force the stack on the CEO. "The last person I picked didn't even last a day-"

"They were incompetent."

"-because you _spaced_ them."

Jack smirked, unrepentant. "Incompetent."

"You didn't like any of the candidates I interviewed before."

"None of them had legitimate skills; they just wanted to be closer to Handsome Jack," the older man said unapologetically. "Just crazed fans."

"You think _I'm_ a crazed fan," Rhys huffed as he forced the papers in front of the alpha with a frown he wasn't going to wipe from his face. He was crossing his arms over his chest, daring Jack to make a remark about his fanboying over the CEO; the piles and piles of papers and data and meetings that he was juggling proved he was so much more than just one of Jack's brainless fans, and he'd bite the other man before being reduced to just that.

Jack steepled his fingers over his lips with a grin at Rhys, knowing he was on thin ice with his PA. "But you're actually _good_ at your job, sugar."

"I wasn't at first," Rhys reminded him, mood still foul. He wasn't going to let Jack win this one. Not this. He _needed_ the man to have a proper secretary; someone to field calls and tell off the R &D interns and basically function as _Rhys'_ PA if he was being completely honest. Doing the work of a personal assistant _and_ a secretary wasn't working for either of them; Rhys couldn't afford to take any time off, and when he _needed_ it, like for his heats, he came back to a literal mess of work that Jack just allowed to build up.

They needed someone else. Preferably a beta. Too bad Vaughn wasn't the least bit interested.

"You had _other_ redeeming qualities," the alpha told Rhys. The omega gave him an annoyed cock of the head that only made Jack's grin grow, though he chose his words carefully. "They never did find that body, did they?"

Rhys rolled his eyes. "I _told_ you that wasn't-"

"Sure pumpkin, sure."

Rhys brandished a finger at Jack at the old accusation. " _That_ was an accident." Sure, the disappearance of a department head and some rumors and a chance encounter might have been what brought Rhys to Jack's personal attention, but he maintained his innocence on the matter. Jack could give him all the knowing smirks and grins he wanted but it didn't change things.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, cupcake." The wink and conspiratory grin Jack gave him just made Rhys sigh in exhaustion.

"Just please, _please_ choose someone. Anyone. They all check out, they've all got the necessary skills, and none are overzealous fans." Jack made an amused noise in his throat. "I checked."

"Don't want competition around, huh, Rhysie?"

Rhys gave Jack an exasperated shake of his hands. "Just _pick_ someone!" 

He walked back to his desk as Jack laughed at his retreating back. "You're all I need, sweetheart!"

Rhys made an annoyed noise, ignoring how pleased those teasing words actually made him, and gathered up his stuff. 

"Aw honey, baby, sugar, don't be mad! You're not gonna leave me are you?" Jack laughed as Rhys put things away and shut it all down for tomorrow. Rhys put on his jacket and gave Jack a withering look. The CEO frowned. "Who's gonna get me coffee?"

"I'm going _home_. You should too. We have a meeting with pharmaceuticals tomorrow morning and you don't _need_ anymore coffee tonight." 

"There's too much work," Jack grumbled as Rhys was making his exit, ignoring the alpha as he knew it was just about the only thing to get under his skin. "I can't do it on my own. Come _on,_ Rhysie."

But he was exhausted, overworked, and damn he needed some _alone_ time ASAP. He wasn't in the mood to play anymore of Jack's games tonight.

"Then pick a secretary!!" Rhys called over his shoulder as he got in the elevator.

Jack's cackles echoed to him as the doors closed, realizing this game was lost. "I'll miss you!"

Rhys knew Jack didn't see the roll of his eyes that he gave him as the doors closed, but it still left him satisfied. 

Back at home under a hot shower, he replayed in his mind what had been Jack's annoying-at-the-time remarks, bringing himself off quickly and satisfactorily, and he was able to actually get some proper sleep that night, utterly relaxed and his mind slightly off work.

If he was at all lucky, Jack would have chosen a new secretary for him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet but....either next chapter or the one after that OOOOH it's a-comin. Just don't know how long the next one will be yet so it will either start in that or 3 idk. I'm trying to get some first chapters of new work up while I work on stuff for some of my other rhack series. Bear with me :)
> 
> Stalk me at my secondary tumblr :) http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible tw for drugging I guess? Nothing bad happens, just a mention but idk, better safe than sorry? I've been there and I don't think it needs it buuuuut you're not all me so just in case ;3

Jack didn't have a secretary picked out for Rhys the next day. Or the day after. Or the following. Rhys was about ready to staple the applications to Jack's handsome face if he didn't choose one.

Rhys had a ridiculous amount of work piling up just from the new _Peace Keeper_ campaign, let alone his usual duties and prepping the CEO for his meetings. There were various department heads that kept sassing him about wanting to meet with Handsome Jack about this or that, the messages they left the PA devolving from polite to passive aggressive to outright threatening. And it was all giving Rhys a giant headache. _Those_ messages got put at the bottom of his priority list. 

R&D kept sending interns up in the flesh to pester Rhys about the meeting Jack had put off five times now. And trying to juggle all the people that _wanted_ to see Jack while making sure the CEO kept to the ones that _needed_ to see Jack was not easy. Especially since the alpha often tried to cajole Rhys into taking extended lunches with him or playing with the new toys the weapons department kept coming up with instead of going to boring stock meetings.

Though that was at least admittedly fun.

Rhys desperately needed a secretary to help sift through things. Another barrier to the CEO. To tell off those begging to see Jack so the PA could focus on keeping track of the alpha and keeping him up to speed with everything. There was just _too much._ Jack sometimes tinkered with personal pet projects or wandered off to scare the shit out of accounting with a "surprise inspection!" Vaughn told Rhys to make the man knock that shit off, but there seemed to be as much a chance of that happening as there was with Jack telling Rhys that he was the new president of Hyperion.

To top off all the work snowballing around him, they had a meeting with the Maliwan representatives tonight. Rhys might not have been quite as stressed about it if he knew there was a secretary holding down the fort and fielding messages and calls while he was out with Jack. But there was little hope for that. He hoped it wouldn't go like the last time they had met with Maliwan about six months ago. That had gone horribly, crashed and burned.

The last time, Maliwan had sent an alpha and a rather unfriendly, mousy-looking beta from their elementals department to discuss technologies. Jack and the alpha had _not_ taken well to each other. 

To be fair, it was the Maliwan representative that had started it all, pushing Jack's buttons. Rhys took into consideration that he was biased in the matter because he was Hyperion, but even if he wasn't, Jack was someone with a serious reputation. He'd turned Hyperion into what it was through a combination of brilliance, force, and sheer brass balls. He talked a big talk and he actually had the brains _and_ the brawn to back it up. He was not the type of alpha to get on the bad side of. 

But from the moment they had stepped foot on Helios, their demeanor had been rudeness border-lining hostility with a touch of snobbery. The omega knew some good old Hyperion snobbery well; hell, a certain amount of arrogance was expected when you worked for Handsome Jack. 

But these two in the pressed business suits and coifed hair took that to a whole other level. The alpha had taken one look at Jack's relaxed clothing and deceivingly easy grin, and pegged the CEO as a big violent peasant (at least, those had been the words Rhys had heard the man use before Jack had broken his jaw).

Rhys had welcomed them to Helios on Jack's behalf, introducing himself and asking them to please follow him to Jack's office. What followed ended up being a very uncomfortable trip up to the CEO's office. The two refused to make idle chitchat with the omega, and made snide comments to one another about Helios' design and what such a company might actually have to offer as if Rhys couldn't hear them. When they met Jack, Rhys was surprised their demeanors hadn't shifted.

Jack's posturing was to be expected, both due to his endotype and his innate sense of self. He had an ego that was as big as his reputation. And the representatives had come on invitation from Jack to discuss possible teamwork on a project as Hyperion was making strides in elemental weaponry. But they were passively condescending to the man. 

Jack had taken it in stride to a point, impressively diplomatic where business matters were concerned. Yes, Maliwan headed the game in E-tech and weapons, but they treated Jack like he was a simple savage who didn't understand fire. Not giving Hyperion its due was one thing, but when it was suggested to Jack that throwing on new additions and giving things new names only masked existing defects, well, things had gotten ugly fast.

That had quickly started the pissing match that devolved into a fistfight between the two men, the beta giving Rhys side looks but not getting into it. Jack had stained his shirt with blood and broken the other alpha's jaw before Rhys suggested that there was a shuttle about to leave in ten minutes and it might be wise for them to be on it. 

Frankly he was surprised Jack hadn't killed the other man.

And now, six months later and after very strained relations- where it had been strategically leaked to Maliwan that Hyperion had new tech they should be _very_ concerned about- Jack was accepting a meeting between himself and the Maliwan representatives again.

The meeting was not to take place at Jack's office, but instead a club that was known for its clientele and far beyond Rhys' pay grade.

Rhys hoped they weren't meeting there because they thought a more public place would deter Jack from violence. The idea made the omega laugh. If anything, Jack would be spurred on by an audience to become more violent should he feel slighted in any way. Rhys wasn't sure if he could peg the behavior on being an alpha thing or a Jack thing. Either was likely.

So now he was prepping Jack, gathering anything he thought he might need- cringing at the amount of work he was leaving behind- and accompanying Jack to the venue.

\--

"Brimstone?" Rhys read as they were allowed in with the fanfare befitting Jack's status. 

It was dim inside, wood-panel walls lit by intricate red lamps covered in black geometric designs; there was throbbing music playing within, dulled and deep, not excessively crowded with people, but those that were there were dressed fashionably, on the prowl. The bar was illuminated by fire contained inside long vertical tubes going through the ceiling, and there was a dance floor with black wooden panels surrounded by sheer, deep-purple carpeting. The entire place made Rhys think of velvet and blood; not unpleasant.

"The beef here is good," Jack told him while Rhys was gawking.

The omega considered the fact that Jack might not be talking about steaks as he was a little in awe of the attractive, stylish people around them. "But why a club?"

"Ask our hosts, sweetheart. Wasn't my idea," Jack snorted as a man was making a bee-line for them around a few people.

"Handsome Jack, sir! It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person!" 

The man approached them; beta, russet colored hair, fair complexion, tall but shorter than Rhys, keen blue eyes in a pleasant face. He held out his hand with an unassuming smile to Jack as he introduced himself.

"I'm Massmain, Steven Massmain. I head Research and Development at Maliwan. Let me thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with us!"

Jack grasped the other man's hand after a moment, a grin curling his face while he looked at the beta but spoke to Rhys. "Not a problem, right, cupcake?"

Rhys gave the alpha a glare. "Not at all, _sir_."

"And you must be the Rhys we've been exchanging correspondence with! Its so nice to put a voice to the face." He extended his hand to Rhys for a firm shake.

This was new, Rhys thought, returning the man's smile and shaking his hand. After the reception he'd received last time, this joviality definitely made him suspicious. Or was Maliwan seriously concerned about what Hyperion might have? The stuff they had allowed to leak must have had the company wetting their pants if this was the change in attitude from six months prior.

"On behalf of Maliwan, I want to extend our apologies for what happened the last time our companies met."

"The last time our companies met, I broke your associate's jaw," Jack said with a quirked smile. "I was kind of hoping he'd be the one to show up tonight. Wanted to see how that worked out for him."

The beta was not at all taken aback by Jack's statement. "Mr. Trent's employment has been...terminated. I assure you, he did not represent the interests of Maliwan."

Jack snorted. "Whatever you say, pal."

They followed the beta to a reserved booth in the corner of the club, a man and a woman waiting there, and they each exited as the party of three approached. 

"This is Miss Hotchkiss, department of fire and ice weaponry," the beta told them, gesturing to the long-haired blonde with dark green eyes and Cupid's bow lips. "And this is Mr. Lateur, head of our advertising and design department," he finished, gesturing to the man with sun kissed skin and eyes the same color as his rich brown hair. 

The blonde, Miss Hotchkiss, was all smiles as she extended her hand to shake Jack's. The Hyperion CEO gave it a considering look for a beat before shaking it. Mr. Lateur, the brunette, also gave Jack a smile and extended his hand.

The pair were attractive. Awfully attractive, if Rhys was being honest with himself. The woman was gorgeous and the man was beautiful. Nice complexions, nice smiles, nice teeth. And they were omegas; Rhys could smell that off the bat. If he was aware of all that, then there was no way any of it escaped Jack's notice. He doubted everyone at Maliwan as as attractive as these.

"You have awfully soft skin for somebody working for a _weapons_ company," Jack pointed out to the other man before releasing him. 

"Don't get much chance to play around with guns as much as we'd like in the design department, sir," he told Jack with a charming smile. His voice was rich like honey and it sent a bothersome thrill up Rhys' spine at how pleasant it was.

"We see a lot more action in _my_ department," the blonde woman chimed in with a laugh. Her smile was as bright as her voice as she looked at Jack coyly, head cocked to the side.

"I bet you do," Jack replied, and she only smiled wider and laughed at the CEO, and the five of them fit into the booth; Maliwan on one side, Hyperion on the other. 

They were flirting. Outright flirting with Jack. What the hell was this? Rhys didn't realize he was frowning until the beta was asking him if he had any preferences for food the man had ordered for the table.

"Oh uh, I'm fine, thank you."

"Come on Rhysie, the steaks here are great," Jack told him, and had the beta order up two steaks and a bottle of champagne. 

They were making small talk as they waited for the food, again apologizing for the last time, sipping champagne and mentioning recent triumphs in basic designs and how they were excited at a prospective partnership with Hyperion. The food came not before long, a lot of finger foods and such for the table, steaks for Jack and Rhys, as they established a sort of easy communication.

Rhys was halfway listening as he worked on his steak, the small talk nothing of real importance for his notice. This was one hell of a new tactic though. No alpha, and two omegas, all three attractive. And they were charming as hell. Rhys didn't think that was an accident. Maliwan wanted in on Hyperion's claim of having new E-tech, that much he knew, and they had been trying to get back into bed with Hyperion for months.

Apparently they were going the literal route. Rhys decided that this was wholly intentional to try to gain Jack's compliance. The omegas were supposed to be an incentive....or a distraction. Either way it was sure as hell working. It didn't escape his notice how attentive they were to the alpha; the idle touches, the quick jokes and teasing. Jack could usually tell when someone was stroking his ego, but not if they were this good. It may have been genuine- Jack _was_ an attractive, powerful man- but Rhys honestly couldn't tell. Either way, it wasn't good.

Jack was asking the brunette something and the man just laughed and shook his head. The woman added something that had Jack laughing hard, and Rhys felt his hackles rise. He gave Jack a little nudge with his elbow, having the alpha excuse them while he slid out of the booth to get Jack on his own. 

"Having fun, kiddo?"

"They're up to something."

"They're not the only one," Jack joked with a laugh.

Rhys openly frowned. "Jack please remember that we're here because Maliwan is worried about what we've got, and we want what _they've_ got. Remember how the last meeting went?"

Jack wasn't even looking at him, giving the omegas back at the table a raised brow and a wink as the beta representative was refilling champagne glasses and signaling a waitress to bring another bottle.

"Jack are you even listening?" Rhys pinched him.

"Ow! Damn Rhys yes I'm listening. Shit." He rubbed his arm and shot Rhys a dramatically-hurt look to which the omega just rolled his eyes.

"We're here officially about the new chambers but we want to know where they stand in new trade routes. Prospective markets we can poach. That's your goal. Remember that. And they're nervous enough about what we've got to give it up."

"Yeah I bet they are," Jack said with turning his attention back to the table. The brunette playfully winked at him and the blonde blew him a kiss, and Rhys pinched him again.

"Dammit do that again and I'm throwing you out an airlock!"

Rhys frowned at him hard. Jack didn't pay him enough to deal with this bullshit. 

....Okay that wasn't true, but it wasn't in his job description at least.

"You're not listening."

"...You nag me more than a bored housewife."

"Jack. They're playing some serious hardball. Why do you think they didn't send an alpha this time?"

"Because I broke the last one's jaw?" Jack told him with a proud smile.

"Don't underestimate this. Force didn't work last time. They might try to charm the pants off you-- literally."

"That could be fun." He waggled his brows at Rhys. "If I do this right I bet I could finagle a three-way...."

Rhys completely let that slide right off him as he looked at the alpha like one might scold a misbehaving child. "You've got a big mouth, Jack. You'd tell them _anything_ if they had your dick in theirs. _Don't_ sleep with them. Get the info."

Jack turned back to him with a grin at that. "Shit baby, my dick was in _your_ mouth, you could make me sign Hyperion over to you."

Rhys felt his face flush and his body go a bit warmer at those words, and Jack laughed as he took notice.

"Ooooh is that what this is? Are you jealous, Rhysie? Suddenly not the omega in the spotlight of Handsome Jack's attention and you get pissy?"

"Your ego could really stand to be taken down a few notches..." Rhys replied with slightly pink cheeks. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't a little jealous. Jack _was_ his hero, though months of working for the man had done great things to dampen the idolization and hero worship. Only a bit though.

Jack was _still_ his hero- after all, he was a truly brilliant man and innovator and smart as hell the way he ran the company- but he was also a huge freaking dork behind closed doors and something of a smart ass, and Rhys had gotten to know Jack the person, not Jack the legend. It might have dulled the shell-shocked excitement he used to get, but he was never lacking in admiration for the older man.

So yes, he was a little jealous that Jack's undivided attention was on the other omegas, but it was more than just that. 

"Just don't think with your dick. Okay? Maliwan is _not_ messing around. And I think one of their omegas is about to go into heat soon." Jack gave him a raised brow, interested. "Like tomorrow, soon. That's gonna fuck with your head if you're not careful. They were probably hoping to time it better to their advantage, make you totally lose your mind."

"Alright princess how in the hell would you know that?"

"I can smell it."

"I didn't smell anything."

"That's because it's probably just on the side of early. And they're probably on suppressors. My nose is more sensitive than yours." Not to mention the scent of another omega in heat made him sick, all worry and nerves, and he supposed that lended to his general agitation. He wasn't around other omegas often enough to be able to ignore it, so he was extra sensitive to the pheromones.

Jack shot another look over to the table where the three were talking, and the blonde caught his eye and gave him a wink. He turned back to Rhys with a frown. " _Really_?"

"Seriously Jack, no self-respecting omega would put themselves in this position this close to a heat. If they get desperate enough they're gonna try to entrap you. They're pulling out the big guns."

"Alright alright, then I won't pull out mine," Jack grumbled as Rhys gave him an exasperated look. "Are you really sure it's just to get information? I mean it is _me_ we're talking about here." Rhys gave him a glare and didn't say anything, his answer obvious. "Can't it be both?"

" _Jack._ "

Jack huffed. "How the hell do you figure all that anyways?" Jack looked disappointed, but Rhys had no problem bursting his bubble.

"It's what I'd do," Rhys told him succinctly, arms crossed over his chest with a frown. "If we needed to get information from the Maliwan CEO as bad as they want it from you and it seemed impossible, then I'd try to seduce it out of them, yeah."

Jack gave him an amused grin. " _Really_ now pumpkin? You'd offer yourself up as a sacrifice to the CEO to get information for Hyperion? Your company loyalty runs that deep huh?" 

Jack slung an arm around Rhys' neck, palming his shoulder and waggling a brow at him. Rhys' cheeks were hot as he knew Jack was just messing with him, but the leer and smirk he gave him did annoying things to his belly. 

"Just don't think with your dick. Please. I know it'll somehow create more work for me," he said sourly.

"What would I have to do to have _you_ run a honeypot scheme on me, kitten?" Jack whispered in his ear, and Rhys told his cock to mind it's own damn business at that deep voice, that he was working and Jack was an idiot.

He offered Jack what he knew was a smooth smile- one he'd practiced with Vaughn to try to show his superiority over others. He leaned to whisper in Jack's ear as the alpha was actually paying rapt attention. " _Pick a new secretary_."

Jack was laughing so hard tears pricked at his eyes, and he wiped them away with an amused smile. "You really are one in a million, cupcake. Alright, let's get back over there before they realize you've clued me in to all their dastardly schemes. Flirt with their beta a bit, they'll think we were discussing getting laid."

Rhys frowned but followed Jack back to the booth. One of the omegas slipped out so Jack could sit between the two, all smiles and idle touches under the table which Jack took exceptional notice of, while Rhys sat on the other end outside next to the beta. 

More champagne was brought and poured and the two omegas were practically brushing up on Jack. It made Rhys scowl; especially the amused looks Jack sometimes purposely aimed at him. 

Rhys tried to engage the beta, coy smiles and idle touches and chitchat, but the man just wasn't interested; his responses polite and succinct while he tried to impress upon Jack how much Hyperion and Maliwan could truly accomplish together. He barely touched his drink for as much as he played with it, and his eyes were a little too bright while he served the others. Yeah, Rhys had been right; Maliwan was playing hardball, and the beta must have suspected he was losing his edge.

Jack was all laughter as he discussed just what type of business arrangement they thought they might come to- what type of duration. The oily smiles he received while the matter was discussed made anger pulse up Rhys' spine. The conversation couldn't have been more steeped in innuendo if Jack had been ending every sentence with 'that's what she said'.

Rhys excused himself from the booth to use the restroom, really needing to get away from the cluster of hormones and semi-covert touches the omegas were putting all over Jack. The alpha was taking far too much pleasure in the whole thing and it was grating on Rhys' nerves. Rhys just prayed his words had gotten though to him.

Coming back, he decided he didn't want to rejoin the group yet. He was two and a half glasses of champagne into the evening and he was afraid of what he might allow to come out of his mouth. So he ordered a weak cocktail and kept his distance from the booth separated by the dance floor and multiple people.

He was watching- _observing-_ for any obviously questionable behavior from the Maliwan group that might give them away further, and abusing the straw at his lips. He was sucking down his drink wondering again why on earth they were having this meeting here and at a club of all places and why Jack had to be a teasing ass, when he was shaken from his ominous thoughts. 

"Hi."

"Uh, hi there." Rhys was standing face to handsome face with an attractive blond with short cropped hair, the man taller than him- an impressive feat- and wearing a grin. 

"I saw you from other there and I just wanted to come over and maybe....get your name?" He offered Rhys a charming smile, eyes looking him up and down.

Rhys was being picked up. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't had the time to get out recently with how busy Jack was keeping him, which meant no time to date or anything, and here he was, face to face with a handsome-- _ooh an alpha-_ who wasn't actually shorter than he was. That was a rare thing indeed.

"...Tall," Rhys muttered, and then immediately startled himself as he felt like an ass, his face going cherry red as the man before him actually laughed. "I am _so_ sorry. I'm Rhys. I just- it's not very usual to see someone....as tall as me...." he was losing this, stumbling over his words, sounding like an idiot. "I uh....that is...shit sorry I didn't mean-"

But the man before him just laughed and grinned, uncaring. "I'm Nate." He held out his hand to shake, but Rhys was holding his drink in his cybernetic arm and clumsily offered his flesh hand. The other man laughed again and switched hands to clasp with Rhys' own, bringing the omega's hand up to his face to kiss the back of his fingers. Though it wasn't the lips on his skin that Rhys was focused on- it was the hot exhale of air that skirted over his fingers. 

The other man was _scenting_ him. Covertly, but publicly. Right now. 

Rhys felt a slight thrill of pleasure go up his back at that. No one had tried to scent him in a long time, and not this ostentatiously. And the guy was good looking too. Hot damn, the night was turning around.

"So, _Rhys._ Can I buy you a drink?"

Rhys grinned what he was sure was a stupid grin, slightly intoxicated, but he didn't care. "Please."

The man laughed and asked what he was drinking. He named his cocktail with a goofy smirk, and the man parroted it right back to him, taking his empty glass from the omega and letting his fingers linger much longer than necessary on Rhys' hand.

Rhys was beside himself with gratitude that this night seemed to be turning around. If the Maliwan beta was going to ignore him and Jack got to be the center of the two omegas' worlds, then dammit he was going to have some fun too.

Rhys turned his attention back to the corner booth, surprised to see Jack was watching him. The CEO gave him a raised brow and a look that seemed to say " _really?_ " But Rhys just made a face and stuck his tongue out at the CEO. Jack rolled his eyes, dividing his attention between the Maliwan representatives at the table and his PA.

The omega paid him little mind. Jack owed him some serious time off. And dammit if Jack was going to flirt and play with the Maliwan representatives then he was going to have some fun tonight too.

Jack kept shooting Rhys glances, listening to the beta tell him how their new chamber technology was going to revolutionize the way people looked at elemental weaponry, while one of the omegas had a hand on his inner thigh. Jack nodded, half-paying attention as he watched the blond man Rhys had been talking to at the bar.

He looked like scum. Nicely dressed scum, but definitely a man with a vice. Jack raised a brow as the man was pouring yellow powder into the drink he'd just ordered. Maybe he had a condition or some shit. Maybe it was sweetener. Maybe he was getting high on those powdered Pandoran mushrooms you mixed with gin. That seemed to happen a shitton more at this club than Jack wanted to acknowledge. If _he_ wanted to hallucinate about rainbow-colored skags all night then that was his own damn business.

But he watched as the blonde man didn't drink the cocktail himself, but brought the drink back to his idiot PA. The omega sipped it with an oblivious smile as the other man idly touched him and gave him hungry smiles.

Nope, that wasn't happening. Not on his watch.

Jack frowned as he was muscling the omega at his right out of the booth to get up. They asked where he was going and the beta asked if he wanted a refill, and he would be happy to get it for the man. The Hyperion CEO just ignored them and was shunting others out of the way as he made a beeline for the man with his hand on Rhys' upper back, stroking the back of his neck with his thumb as he leaned in to whisper something that made the omega drunkenly smirk.

A waitress got in Jack's way, and the entire contents of a tray made for a table of eight collided with his chest and shattered to the floor. Beer, red wine, and a whole lot of shots now drenched the alpha's front, glasses littering the floor. The waitress first had cried out in surprise, and then again in fright as she realized just whom she had doused. Her life might have been flashing before her eyes as she was sputtering at Jack, but the alpha didn't give two shits about that. The manager was already there, dish towel in hand as Jack was scowling and threatening as they dabbed at him. Great, this was all he needed.

Jack took his attention from that to search out Rhys again, but didn't see him. They weren't where they'd been mere moments ago. Shit. He scanned the club for that chestnut hair and mismatched eyes, but couldn't see the younger man anywhere. He'd been in that spot only mere moments ago. Jack couldn't smell him either with this many people around and booze all over him.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK. YO. COUCH. Get on it Jack.
> 
> No worries, I love Rhysie too much to hurt our poor delicious cupcake ！(◎_◎;) not enough not to fuck with him >_> but yeah. Bwaha <3 review me, kudos me, lick me, whatever. I'm here for your pleasure so give me a taste XD 
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran very long, so I had to cut it in half. _Hopefully_ get into the damn heat part of the fic next chapter? If not next, most def. after that one. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy yourselves my little buttercups. :) I'm gonna go work on the five million other rhack trashery not up yet Bahaha

Rhys went with the alpha who guided him with a hand at the small of his back, leaving the club and all annoyances behind him.

He felt good, hazy, maybe a little sleepy, the alcohol settling in his stomach. The alpha was saying something to him, something Rhys didn't quite hear, but he didn't fail to catch the way the man's hand wrapped comfortably around his hip or the way he mouthed at the side of Rhys' neck as he herded him. It sent a surprised little thrill through him, one he rather enjoyed, even if it was _awfully_ close to the most sensitive part of his neck. 

That _should_ bother him, he realized, but it just felt so good. He'd been so stressed, so overworked, so lacking in anything the least bit intimate that this was just.... He felt hot and he didn't know why- he hadn't drank _that_ much- but the alpha's lips and hands felt so good on his sensitive skin that he didn't question it.

He let himself be led between the buildings and he took notice of how warm his skin felt. He could feel himself leaking slick, supposed it had been even longer than he'd thought since he'd hooked up with anyone. The alpha had Rhys flush chest to chest, and was grinding his hips against Rhys' own against the wall of the building. He was leaving little bites across Rhys' neck as the omega leaned against the wall for support, the feelings making him hot and knees weak.

He gave a pleased shudder as the alpha bodily turned him and pinned him belly first against that wall. Again, that _should_ bother him, being so exposed, letting an unknown alpha at his back, the man's hand at the back of his neck. He didn't submit to just anyone because he was an omega, and he didn't just allow intimate gestures like this from strangers; not one-night stands and not someone he'd just met. But it was like his body was fighting everything his brain was telling him.

The way the alpha mouthed at the sensitive back of his neck was sending shudders through the cybernetic man, intense and powerful, and he was just so _aware_ of the slickness between his legs and how hot he felt, like his body wanted more and more though his brain was disengaged. That should have been sending alarms off in Rhys' head. 

But Rhys just moaned at the sensations, and the alpha ground his hips into his ass as his hands circled around Rhys to undo his belt, his erection prodding the omega through his pants. Part of Rhys- the coherent part somewhere behind the alcohol and the haze- realized how foolish and unlike him it was to allow himself to be doing any of this, let alone in an open alleyway, when he was supposed to be at business. What was he _doing?_

Jack would wonder where he went. Why he wasn't helping field questions or get information from Maliwan. He batted the man's hands away from the front of his pants. Get back to business or whatever. Back to Jack. Yeah, Jack would be expecting notes or something, regardless of how hot his body felt or not. The fear of Jack momentarily overpowered the curious pleasure running through him, and he tried to turn about face.

But the alpha held Rhys there firmly by the back of the neck, not allowing him to turn around, moving his shirt and biting his shoulder as a pleasurable surge went through Rhys, making him cry out. God how could that feel so good? It sent a jolt right to his cock. He must be _really_ drunk and not know it. But no, no what was he doing? Did he really want to do this?

The man was still fumbling with one hand on Rhys' zipper. Rhys felt unbearably hot and his skin was sensitive all over and the hands felt good- _really_ good- but wrong, definitely not quite right in the intimacies that were taking place. And the still-sensate part of him told him no, go back, are you nuts to let some random alpha have you in public outside a club? Go back. And he pushed back against the man with a frown and a weakly spoken "quit it", though the man still fumbled with the zipper and pushed him harder against the wall.

Just as quickly as Rhys had spoken, the man released him, and the omega slowly slid to his knees without the support as he felt entirely too sensitive, too weak to stand. His eyes were very heavy; he wanted to sleep. Or maybe have some alone time first. Hmm yeah....

Hands grabbed him and turned him around, and Rhys was suddenly looking into the face of his boss. The very _angry,_ very _intense_ face of his boss. He felt too mellow to be afraid though, the familiarity before him pleasing, comforting, thinking absently how nice it was that Jack's attention was solely on himself. This safe, familiar alpha. Yeah that was nice. That was alright. He could stay here now. Why leave?

Rhys offered a very slight one sided smile as Jack scowled, nostrils flaring in anger, checking him over, quick touches in inventory. Then he released Rhys to launch himself at the alpha he had pulled off the omega, beating the crap out of him with fists and fury and not allowing him to make an escape attempt. The stranger might have been taller than Rhys, overall bigger than Jack, but the Hyperion alpha CEO was broader, raging.

Rhys was only minorly concerned as he closed his eyes, sounds of scuffle and muted pain as he was more interested in the possibilities of rubbing his cheek against the rough coolness of the wall, or maybe doing something about his semi-erect cock. He squeezed his legs together, feeling slick, and hummed as he rested his head against the plaster, the feeling odd but nice. Cool. Increased tactility overtaking his interest in what was happening around him. Why weren't his legs working proper? And why was it so hot out here? 

He was aware of hands against him again, raising him up without effort. He smelled liquor and copper as he was shook, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Jack scowling with blood flecks on his mask. Rhys perked up a bit with looking at him, breathing in what was under those two scents, and leaned into his chest. 

Alpha, alpha scent, _familiar_ alpha scent, safe, yes let it engulf him. Yeah he needed an alpha. Bend over and do whatever he wanted. That was what the drowsiness was telling him, his pants tented, the slick between his legs. Get an alpha near, get _this_ alpha near, please him. Get close, get his scent on you, let the alpha take care of you....

Jack allowed the clinginess, the soft touches, and Rhys just nuzzled his face into Jack's neck, mouthing at the skin. "You smell so good."

"I smell like beer. And you're a moron, going with that scum..... He drugged you," Jack told him, checking over the omega for any damage with bloodied hands. But Rhys was just rubbing up against him, ignoring him, ignoring his damp clothes, and Jack could feel his slight hardness against his thigh. Okay, annoying, but his PA was in no immediate danger as it was now obvious to Jack what he'd been slipped. "How're those heat mimickers working you, kiddo?"

Rhys just nuzzled him again. 

Jack sighed. The last time he'd met with Maliwan, he had been covered in blood too. Now he was covered in blood and alcohol, and was dealing with a drug-induced horny omega. Great. "You're in for a shit night, pumpkin. I'm taking you home."

The short walk to the car, Jack had to support his lanky PA as the younger man was barely able to walk on his own. Legs weak, slightly incoherent, smiling every time Jack growled at him to move his feet. Rhys just nuzzled him and stayed close, and Jack huffed at the inconvenience. 

The Maliwan beta was waiting outside, but Jack offered him no explanation. Just, "I'm taking this one home." They left the man as he watched them, trying to plead to Handsome Jack to please consider everything; that he'd call again soon. Jack wasn't even paying attention.

The whole car ride Rhys was trying to get into Jack's damp clothes to get closer to his skin and his scent, and why was he so slick and why did everything feel so strange?

Jack held his hands in his own, telling Rhys he was a moron as the omega rested his head against Jack's shoulder with a sleepy whine, seemingly settling down from his handsyness as he breathed deeply. 

Jack unassumingly freed one of the omega's hands and stroked his hair as Rhys hummed, trying to comfort the younger man. Heat-mimickers were not fun. If the booze wasn't going to give him a hangover then certainly that shit would. It was not going to be an easy night, but hopefully the omega could just sleep it off.

With one of his hands freed from Jack's grip, Rhys tried to sneak under Jack's many layers. The alpha snatched the hand up and Rhys audibly whined, digging his face into Jack's neck defiantly to mouth at his skin instead. A gruff noise made its way out of Jack's throat as he wrapped both arms around Rhys' own and pulled the younger man into his lap, effectively locking his arms at his sides and disabling Rhys' attempts. He couldn't handle the drug-induced tactility of the younger man, and he wasn't going to put up with it.

"Behave yourself, kitten."

If the dampness of Jack's clothes bothered Rhys, the omega didn't show it. Rhys' squirming was something Jack thought he could stoically endure, but coupled with the ever-increasing frequency and pitch of his whines, Jack let out an exhale of frustration. "What is it?"

"Jack _please_ ," Rhys whined, trying to reach his neck with his mouth again and failing. He just wanted to taste the alpha's skin, inhale his scent. _Maaaaaybe_ blow him. Jack kept himself just out of reach and Rhys nearly sobbed, squeezing his legs together with annoyance. Why was Jack being so mean to him? What did he do to make him mad? He wasn't asking so much, right? _"Please? Please Jack?"_

"Deal with it, sweetheart. It'll wear off."

Rhys let a hitched breath loose without understanding, trying desperately to rub his face against the alpha, the back of his head just brushing Jack's chin. He wanted the alpha scent on him desperately, trying to get the older man to touch him or be touched. He tried to rub his cheek against the CEO only to receive a growl in return, and Rhys quickly craned his head to the side at that noise to offer his neck to the alpha pleadingly.

_"Please....please...."_

He felt a hot exhale of breath from Jack's nostrils before the older man nosed about the skin of his throat. It made him bodily shudder in pleasure. He was being scented and knowing the fact he released a shaky, relieved breath. Jack didn't release the grip he had on him, and inhaled. 

Rhys smelled like himself. Maybe a bit stronger, but not different like a real heat. Not that he knew what the younger man smelled like during a heat, but it was obvious the substance was having its intended purpose: Rhys was whining like an omega in heat, felt like it, showing physical symptoms of it, but he smelled like he usually did. Jack found it very strange. And it filled him with fury that someone had tried to take advantage of his PA.

Jack could smell the alpha from the alley still on him, and it made him growl. He mouthed over Rhys' neck where he detected the scent, covering it with his own. The back of Rhys' neck was heavy with it, and it made his gut clench. Anger went through him again as Rhys made little happy noises at Jack's lips. The douchebag in the alley had been toying with Rhys in the worst of ways. You didn't play around with the skin near a bonding site. There was a pleasure-inducing nerve there that could turn the omegas to willing puppets, but you didn't play around with it unless you intended to bond them. It made them receptive, easy to handle, eager to please. 

Or in the case of that asshole, manipulate them. 

Jack carefully dragged his tongue over Rhys' skin, intimate in a way he'd never willingly tease the other man, and Rhys whined. Jack tightened an arm around him and used his other to pull at Rhys' shirt to expose the skin of his shoulder. He licked and laved over the spot that was heavy with scent before sinking his teeth into it, aggravated and a little turned on- which made him more aggravated- and Rhys moaned as his hips arched into nothing. 

Jack let an amused huff puff from his nose, having adequately covered the scent on the omega's skin with his own. He could hear Rhys' heavy breaths and feel his heartbeat at his neck. He nosed about his skin as he addressed the limp man in his lap. "Did you just come, sweetheart?"

Rhys didn't answer but relaxed against Jack's grip, less of a handsy octopus and more of a weak mess. It got a chuckle from the CEO, who continued to nose about his skin, smelling the stink of the other alpha still in his clothes, but at least it was off him bodily. "I'm making you deal with that in the morning," he teased gruffly as Rhys just hummed, relaxed and much more obedient for the rest of the car ride.

\--

Taking Rhys home, Jack had meant to _his_ home. Frankly he had no idea where Rhys lived and he was too rankled from the evening that he just wanted to sleep.

He showered the younger man, getting the other alpha's stink off him and changing him into some old sweatpants since Rhys had made a mess of his own in the car. It wasn't easy. There was no process of this ordeal that was easy. 

Rhys had bodily pulled Jack into the shower with him after he'd been disrobed, drenching the CEO for the second time that night and then rutting against him with whines. Jack had turned him away and given him the quickest scrub down of anyone's life before he'd kicked him out of the enclosure. He had to peel the wet mess of clothes from himself while Rhys whined and cried like some confused kitten against the transparent glass. To say he was out of it was the understatement of the year. The car had been bad, but this was worse.

Toweling them both off hadn't been fun either since Rhys kept dragging Jack's towel off, and putting the younger man into the sweatpants had required many reassuring words and mercenary skill on Jack's part. 

He'd tried to get some food in him. Thought that might help. But that was hard with Rhys continually rubbing up against him and making little needy, whiny noises that Jack wasn't going to give into no matter how it sent interest to his cock. The idiot had to get through this himself, but dammit why did he have to suffer through it too?

Rhys had been put to bed in the guest room, sleepy and exhausted, and Jack thought that was the end of what turned out to be an amusing but frustrating night. He'd managed to quickly tug one off in frustration before he settled into bed and his eyes grew heavy, succumbing to sleep.

But Rhys had found his way to Jack's bed three times in as many hours before the alpha just dealt with it in his classic fashion, wrapping the younger man up in a sheet to stop his wandering hands and hold him against him so he could get some sleep. Rhys kept trying to snuggle up against him, trying to grind his ass against Jack's groin. While his cock might have been more than slightly interested, the alpha wasn't having any of it, if not out of noble intentions, then out of pure spite. 

Rhys was super handsy, but even in grabbing his hands and growling at him, the omega just submitted and bared his throat to the other man. This total submission with no smart mouth within Jack's own bed was torturing the CEO, and he would make Rhys pay for it later. How he would love to take care of the pretty omega in exactly the way he wanted, but dammit he was a hero and heroes didn't do that kind of shit.

Jack wasn't going to lie to himself; his PA made a _very_ pretty picture and he was horribly tempted to put the omega out of his misery. He hadn't considered it before. No, that wasn't true. He'd considered it many times, but he rather liked the way they worked together; liked the kid a great deal. 

Rhys was an effective and very loyal PA. Probably one of the best Jack had had in years if he was being honest. And he knew what was and wasn't to Jack's tastes. He was good at his job, and wasn't afraid to stand up to or contradict Jack. That was something you couldn't train into someone. And he knew that if he second guessed himself on things, he could trust the omega for a fresh outlook on a subject.

Jack didn't want to risk fucking that up by....well, fucking. Too many good working relationships had ended that way before; he tried not to dip his interests directly in the company pool. He just didn't have time to deal with an omega off-hours either, when he thought about it. Even if Rhys _was _very pretty. And omegas were a lot more work and emotional than a beta or even another alpha. Yeah. He was too busy for that shit. It wouldn't be fair to either of them, even if the kid had followed him around with stars in his eyes the first couple of months. Yeah, he didn't have time for any of that shit. Even if it was fun flustering the other man.__

Jack decided he could take pity on him and pet him though, nosing at his throat and licking in equal intervals- just to comfort the omega- and just until the younger man finally fell asleep. For Rhys' sake, he'd do it as long as it took. Only because he was nice.

He didn't release him from his grip though. If he woke up one more time with Rhys' hand on his dick, he wasn't responsible for what happened next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dem blue balls, Jack. So blue. Much PA. Very want.
> 
> I actually cut this chapter in half. It got kind of crazy long. I guess we'll just open next chapter with poor Rhysie discovering just where the hell he's ended up. And also deal with the hell Jack will give him for it all BAHHA.
> 
> Really though being teased suuuuuucks bravo to you Jack hang in there, _very_ good times coming your way.
> 
> As always, stalk me you hot bitches http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My douchebag next door neighbor spilled at LEAST 10liters of kerosene in his entryway (cuz Japan fucking thinks it's still 1859 as far as heat technology goes) and didn't fucking know about it (how did he not smell it??) and it's in the hallway outside and just uuuuugh so my apartment has STUNK for the past two days and you can smell it on the first floor (we're on 4) and basically I've been spending time at the gym writing and cranked this shit out xD
> 
> I probably won't update anything this weekend so this is EXTRA long, like yikes, so please enjoy. Because I'm hating the stench here _aaaaaaaagh it's permeating my braaaaaaain_ haha

Rhys woke up with a headache- pounding, wicked, bodily exhausted. Then he realized he wasn't at home. 

_Then_ he realized _where_ he was.

Rhys nearly had a heart attack as he found who he was in bed with. How had he gotten here? He didn't remember. Had he accidentally picked up Jack? They were meeting with the Maliwan representatives.... Did he make a fool of himself? Jesus did he actually get jealous and make a move on the man? _Oh god._

An annoyed huff left Jack's mouth as he pressed his face into his pillow without opening his eyes, face slack and tired. "Stop moving around so much. Sleep."

An undignified squeak left Rhys, and Jack groped for him with one hand to push him down into the mattress. _"Sleeeeep."_

Sleep was the last thing he was capable of, but Jack just smooshed his face into the pillow in annoyance until his breathing evened out and he began snoring.

Rhys laid there, heart beating wildly in his chest, trying to remember what had happened last night. Jack didn't seem at all shocked Rhys was there. Had Jack picked _him_ up? He'd never made a move on him before. Well, not a _serious_ one anyways. Jack flirted with anything on two legs but Rhys had learned to mostly ignore it; save the man's comments for a rainy day.

Rhys realized that he was clothed- at least the lower half of him. But upon further inspection, they weren't _his_ clothes. He was trying to find them in his field of vision somewhere in the room- any hints as to what had happened. But there were none.

A snort and annoyed huff left Jack as the CEO inhaled and then cracked an eye at his PA. "Why are you so twitchy?" he growled. 

Rhys swallowed, and something in his eyes must have registered with the sleepy alpha next to him. Jack turned fully onto his back, closing his eyes again and exhaling out his nose. He wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

"You went with some idiot that slipped you heat mimickers," he murmured, voice filled with sleep. 

If Rhys wasn't so freaked, he probably would've noted how different Jack's voice sounded all sleepy and tired. But he didn't have the thoughts to spare for that. He went pale. He knew what affect those drugs would have on him. God what had he done last night? "I was drugged?"

His tone of voice had the older man cracking an eye at him again and his mouth turned into a frown. The look Rhys was giving Jack was more full of questions and worry than the CEO wanted to deal with in the morning.

"Yep," Jack told him matter-of-factly. He stretched, and Rhys stared at the way his muscles moved over his skin before flicking back to Jack's face. "Be glad I'm a standup guy, kiddo."

"Wha-- _standup guy_? I don't recall picking you up." His voice was full of light accusation and Jack immediately shot him an angry look.

"I bet there's a lot you don't recall. If you'd stayed in your own bed I could have gotten a good night's sleep without you molesting me all night too. You don't remember _that_ either, do you?"

Rhys turned away, face red, looking sheepish and a little ashamed of his accusation. His body didn't particularly hurt like he'd been mistreated, and except for the headache and exhaustion, he actually felt relaxed. Well, aside from his sudden terror of trying to piece things together. The alpha had looked out for him, apparently.

"Did you.....I feel like I remember blood....You didn't kill the guy did you?"

"Hmm maybe I don't know." Jack flipped onto his belly and tried to bury his face into his pillow. "If you're back to yourself princess, I could really use a cup of coffee. Everything is on the kitchen counter."

Rhys huffed at the brush off, and Jack turned his face to shoot him an unimpressed look. After all the nonsense he'd had to put up with, he deserved a damn cup of coffee. The omega rolled his eyes, cheeks flushed slightly, and got up, stretching, to explore Jack's home.

He'd been there once or twice to drop some things off, but he'd never stayed for long. It was a huge place befitting the alpha, but not impossible to navigate. The kitchen was right where one would suppose it to be. And true to his word, all the effects for coffee were sitting out ready, including two cups. Rhys wouldn't put it past him to have set it up just for him.

Making the coffee was no great feat, so he let his mind wander. He was still trying to piece the night together. He was dressed, he realized, in what he assumed to be Jack's sweatpants. If they _had_ hooked up, he highly doubted Jack would have bothered redressing him. But where were his clothes then?

As he returned with coffee-- Jack propped up on an elbow to receive the mug- he questioned that. 

"Oh, you don't remember?" He sipped from the mug with a devilish smirk, eyeing Rhys' exposed torso. "You came all over yours, pumpkin." Jack gave him a wicked, amused grin as Rhys went red.

"I thought you said you didn't do anything!"

"I didn't," Jack's grin just got wider. "You were rubbing all up on me in the car; just a few touches of this mouth and you go off like a rocket. And you can wipe that dirty look off your face, I only got the other alpha's scent off your neck. It was disgusting. And it was a lot less than you wanted, princess. I mean I'm flattered and all but what happened to keeping things professional?"

The amused leer he was giving Rhys as his eyes scanned over the various tattoos on the omega was anything but professional. The fact that he said it lounging around in bed half-naked-- or _fully_ , (Rhys actually didn't know and the thought made him beet red)- didn't make it any less awkward. Rhys felt mortified.

Jack slowly drained the mug while Rhys perched on the edge of the bed away from the older man, his scent too overpowering for Rhys' weak state of mind. His little fanboy brain might have run through this scenario a million times- getting into bed with Hyperion's hero- but this was _never_ how he pictured it going. It was going to haunt his fantasies now.

"Alright enough fucking around," the alpha told him. "We have work. And you can't go in my old sweatpants. Or I mean, you could, but I'm a little worried that might _distract_ you too much." Rhys gave him a wrinkle-nosed look and Jack grinned. "What? Not _enough_ fucking around for your taste? I know what this mouth does for you, so wanna rejoin me here, kiddo?" He patted the bed beside him with a raised brow.

Rhys stood and left the room as Jack cackled behind him, enjoying the situation far too much. Jack was _never_ going to let him live this down.

\--

Rhys met Jack back at work about an hour later. Though the man had been teasing and cackling the whole time, hinting that Rhys could hold onto the sweats and old t-shirt he loaned him for _souvenirs_ , he'd graciously allowed him use of the same car that had taken them about last night, and he'd managed to get home without much fuss.

Clean clothes, styled hair, and perhaps a bit more dignity than he'd woken up with, and Rhys was more or less ready to attack what was surely a clusterfuck of work after the way they'd abruptly left last night's meeting.

Jack surprisingly didn't tease him too much when he'd walked back in. A couple snide comments about his sweats looking better on the younger man than the black suit and golden pinstriped shirt, and that was about it. 

Though the CEO seemed to be busy at work, Rhys was sensitive to the fact that he was being more or less ignored. That wasn't at all like Jack, not when Rhys had made such a fool of himself. It made him paranoid as hell.

True, both were a bit frazzled having to deal with the fallout of the night before, but Jack always required coaxing to get actual work done. That he was taking the bull by the horns seemed suspicious. The silence was grating on the omega's nerves.

Then he realized Jack was watching him and pretended like he wasn't. Rhys was going through the files from the general shit-show from the night before, wondering how he should respond to Maliwan's inquiries about the night before, when he caught Jack shooting him smug glances. Rhys couldn't take any more.

"What? _What what what_?"

Jack raised a brow and gave him an innocent look. "Huh?"

"Don't _huh_ me, Jack. Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like _what,_ exactly, princess? There something you're hinting at there?" Rhys felt his cheeks slightly flush for reasons he was pretty certain were related to the knowing leer Jack was giving him. It just made Jack holler with amusement and Rhys turned back to his work in annoyance. "Oh baby, don't be mad." 

Rhys snorted in ill humor and settled the stack of papers in his hands, standing to move them to his outgoing box on the far end of his desk. He ignored Jack's footfalls behind him, choosing not to give the man the satisfaction at knowing he'd flustered him.

"You mad nothing happened? Wishing you'd ended up in my bed under different circumstances?"

"I'm _trying_ to get work done and that's hard when you keep staring at me."

"You know what else is ha-"

"What happened to keeping it _professional_?" Rhys taunted, throwing Jack's words from the morning back at him as he refused to give the alpha his full attention.

"Kiddo, I am the very _epitome_ of professional.... Unless you mean something like a boss/secretary kind of role play.... I'll even let you play boss, how about that?"

Rhys snorted. Under any other circumstances, Jack's words might _reeeally_ be doing it for him. But he was frankly far too annoyed for them to have any affect. "Don't project your fantasies onto me."

"Oh I don't need to _project_ fantasies, sugar. You gave me _plenty_ of material to work with last night," Jack teased. He caged Rhys in from behind, a hand on either side of him on the desk. 

Rhys wasn't about to be outdone by Jack's intimidation techniques, knowing he was being played with, and ignored his proximity even though all his instincts were telling him to face the other man. "Speaking of work material, you still need to choose one of the candidates we interviewed for the new secretary position," he said without even turning around, impressed with himself at the neutral tone he'd managed, and ignoring Jack's presence.

He felt the CEO's breath on his neck and suppressed a pleased shudder. He wasn't going to let Jack's teasing get to him, though he was still embarrassed by the whole situation. He wished the older man would let it go, but that was hardly to be expected. 

"No problem sugar. You just gotta say the magic word. And it sounds _so_ pretty coming from your mouth." When Rhys remained staunchly silent, he continued. "Come on Rhysie, what do you say?"

"I say I'm _this_ close to quitting if I don't get some relief like you promised." As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could cram them back in. 

"The magic word-" Jack said, and Rhys could hear the smirk in his voice, "if I recall, was _please_." Rhys felt Jack's nose skirt along his skin, starting at the bottom of his neck going slowly up to his ear. Rhys couldn't stop the shudder of pleasure that ran up his back, and he could feel Jack's smile against his skin, though Jack wasn't kissing him or even opening his mouth. Rhys was on high alert in anticipation, but he wasn't going to lose at this game. Even if his heart rate speed up and his breath came a little faster. "If you want some relief, kitten, you just gotta ask."

He still wasn't touching Rhys anywhere else but the path his nose traced on his throat, and Rhys rallied himself with a shaky laugh. " _Please_ choose one of the new candidates so I can take some time off."

Jack frowned as his tracing stopped, giving up, and he rested his forehead against Rhys' shoulder in defeat. "You're no fun, pumpkin."

Rhys just laughed and held the stack of papers in his flesh hand behind him, not turning to the older man. Jack lifted his head and Rhys could almost sense the sour look that must be on his face. But he refused to turn around, and gave the stack a little waggle.

With an annoyed sound Jack took them, unnecessarily brushing his fingers over Rhys' own as he took them and stalked back to his desk. Rhys was incredibly grateful for that, and hoped the red in his face would go away sooner than later as Jack bitched about how boring Rhys was and how the day wasn't looking any better.

\--

The intricacies of work was giving Rhys a serious headache, and that they'd left the club and meeting with Maliwan early had only added to the load. Try to keep the professional relationship in good terms, don't let it be strained. Shit, he'd almost sabotaged all their progress by leaving early last night. He was already hungover, and a work migraine was not at all welcome.

Rhys popped some tablets and downed them with water as he sat at his desk trying to organize the different responses for Maliwan's written proposals and for a rescheduled meeting as Jack had asked. Being diplomatic as he recalled the dirty tactics Maliwan was using was not coming easy. He took one more painkiller, and Jack gave him a look at the crinkly noise.

"You coming down with something, princess?" Jack gave him a dirty smirk as Rhys meet his eyes across the room. "Or are you still hungover from last night?"

Rhys shot him a dirty look that Jack shot back with an incredulous, holier-than-thou brow-lift of insult. "If I _am,_ it's because you've taken so long choosing the new secretary. My immune system is shot to hell I'm certain."

Jack shot him a toothy grin. "Great thing you can take the time off then, eh?"

"Only if you'd pick a damn secretary," the omega growled. Rhys narrowed his eyes at the CEO which only seemed to amuse Jack. The last thing he wanted was to waste his time off getting sick and stay in bed. _If_ he even got the time off. He couldn't afford to let things pile up right now. He dreamed up evil schemes and fantasies to infect Jack. It would only be fair. Thought knowing the other man, he was probably immune. 

Jerk.

"Where's that report from R&D, kiddo?"

"Which one specifically?" Rhys asked with annoyance. "The one for the meeting you had me reschedule _seven_ times, the one with the prototypes that still need your sign off, or the one for the new hires to replace those that were forcibly _retired_?" he finished sarcastically.

Jack didn't miss a beat, still grinning. "The meeting."

Rhys huffed and found the file, walking it to Jack's desk. He crossed his arms after handing it over, and frowned. "So help me if you reschedule _again_...That department keeps harassing me with interns asking what the progress is."

The alpha flipped through the pages with an unimpressed look on his face. "When is this grand meeting supposed to take place?"

"Twenty minutes from now," Rhys said sourly, mentally rehearsing the excuse he'd feed the overzealous interns this time. Something about 'Handsome Jack is Handsome Jack and can do what he wants _even if he is a mondo dick sometimes_ blah blah blah'.

Jack stood up with a grin and gave Rhys a pat to the flank. "Alright alright princess, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll head down there."

Rhys pinched the bridge of his nose at a tension headache coming on. His relief that Jack was actually going to the meeting was short-lived. "Just please try not to kill anyone. These new hires are too fresh as is."

"No promises." Jack left the report on his desk purposely and Rhys just shook his head to himself. "Go have an early lunch, kiddo. Get yourself a beer or something. Loosen that stick up your ass."

"Real cute, _sir_ ," Rhys told him sarcastically.

Jack saluted him with a sarcastic grin and was off, and Rhys took a seat at his desk, bringing up lunch locations on his comm that were booze-friendly, and on Jack's personal list. Maybe some hair of the dog would help with this hangover. He was going to charge lunch to Jack's tab and damn if he wasn't going to choose a pricey place.

\--

Rhys made sure to order a bottle of beer he could uncap himself after the ordeal of last night. He nursed it and only picked at his chicken Alfredo. He didn't actually have much of an appetite, the scents making his stomach queasy.

He wondered if the beer didn't sit right with him, or if he was coming down with the flu. He moved the bottle to the end of the table. If he _was_ getting sick due to Jack running him ragged, then the last thing he should be doing is drinking.

He decided that he was going to force Jack to make a decision on that secretary _today,_ forcing the man's hand by going home early and resting. The rest of the day's itinerary was set up, there were no pressing matters requiring his attention that couldn't wait until later, and there was no way he was going to be able to get back to Maliwan today. His brain was too scrambled. If Jack wanted more assistance, he needed to make a damn decision on that secretary _today_.

He left the restaurant and charged everything to Jack's tab, taking his time making his way back to grab his things and head home. 

He felt a bit lightheaded, more tired than when he'd woken up. He put his hand to his forehead. Yeah, he was a little hot. He'd take some cold tablets and go get in bed. Get Vaughn to make him some chicken soup for dinner or something if he asked in his most pathetic voice.

Getting in the elevator for the long ride up, he began to feel progressively worse, nauseous. God a cold he could handle, but _please_ not the flu. As the elevator stopped to let some people on and others off, Rhys wished he'd just decided to leave his things and head straight home. His legs felt weak and he was lightheaded, and the elevator's movements made him sick.

Only a few more floors and he'd be in the clear. It would be his luck of course, that the elevator would stop yet again, and the one person he most _definitely_ did not want to see hopped on. 

"Rhys! Long time no see!" Vasquez said rather too amicably as he entered the carriage. 

Rhys didn't hide his displeasure, his expression already sour as his humor was quickly weakening. He felt entirely too hot, the beer and noodles settling uncomfortably in his stomach, and now Vasquez to his left. He could smell the alpha's scent, practically engulfing him. Combined with the musk the man must practically bathe in, it was doing nothing for Rhys' weak stomach.

"Not long enough," he muttered in disdain.

"Oh come on, we're both grown ups here. You got the good end of the stick in the end, right?"

Rhys couldn't deny he was right. Since Vasquez had stolen the position he'd wanted, it had put him on a path to become Jack's personal assistant. He wasn't going to tell the man that, though. He was still angry about it, even if things had gone in his favor.

Rhys just snorted and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to be small and unnoticeable in the elevator corner and wanting nothing to do with Vasquez' presence. He was wishing the elevator would hurry up; when had it ever been this damn slow? It stopped to let another person on as Vasquez moved closer to let the other person in and chatted away while Rhys felt his stomach lurch to the sensitivity of the stop. He closed his eyes as it rose again and stopped to let the same person off only one floor up. He wished Vasquez would get the hell off already. 

"....even listening to me?"

Rhys felt far too hot and sensitive to the vibrations and scents around him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to throw up or curl into a ball and cry. He just didn't feel right. He wondered if this was the beginning of a nervous breakdown. Well if it was, he was going to make Jack pay for his therapy. 

He opened his eyes to look in annoyance at Vasquez as he realized the other man had stopped talking. He was staring at Rhys oddly, nostrils flaring and inhaling, and it took Rhys a second before he added everything up.

No. No no _no._

He wasn't _sick._ It wasn't the hangover. That's not what the churning feeling in his stomach was, or the lightheadedness or sensitivity or why he felt so feverish and he just kept feeling hotter and hotter.

It was his heat. It should _not_ be here yet. No no no. This wasn't right. It wasn't due for another month at _least._

Had it been triggered because he was so stressed? Shit, had he even taken his suppressors? They'd been so busy.... He and Jack had been working extremely hard this week. Fuck, had those damn heat mimickers screwed over his biology somehow? He should have gone to the doctor to be checked over like Jack suggested earlier in the day. But he hadn't wanted to give the other man the satisfaction of taking his advice.

He realized Vasquez was asking him if he was alright, genuine concern soft in his voice, his hand gentle at Rhys' elbow. It made the omega panic as he was trapped in the elevator surrounded by the alpha's scent and slowly losing track of his thoughts, realizing he could feel slickness wet between his legs, different from what he could recall of the night previous. 

The fact that he _didn't_ want to rip off the arm Vasquez had used to touch him, that he considered the concern _nice_ , a smile nearly tugging his lips, made the still-logical part of his brain horrified and he fled out the door as the elevator next stopped, almost knocking down the person who had called it.

He wished he'd gone straight home. He'd been feeling weird all morning, racked it up to a seriously shitty night and overworking. He couldn't stand to be trapped in the elevator a second longer. He wasn't even on the right floor, but he made a bee-line for the stairs as he got several interested looks from those that worked in this department. He hoped it was because they weren't used to seeing Handsome Jack's personal assistant, and not because they could smell him. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. He'd been in a small box, riding all the way back from lunch. His scent must have filled it. Yeah. This was okay. He was still okay. This was manageable.

He made it to the stairs and back to the office with haste. He was never so happy to be back up there. He wanted to be home, where it was safe. The office wasn't safe. Well, it was safer than anywhere else in the working sections of Helios, he assumed, and definitely a fair bet safer than the elevator. But it wasn't _home._

He sat down in his chair, grimacing at the moistness between his legs and his slight hardness. He didn't know what to do. It was starting and he couldn't stop it. Even if he had suppressors on him, they couldn't do much now. He'd already forgotten to boost his system in advance for it. He didn't want to- _couldn't_ \- risk taking the elevator back down so he could get home. He didn't want to take the chance running into Vasquez again or anyone else for that matter. 

Vaughn. He could call Vaughn, have him take him home, take care of him. That should be okay. If anyone said anything, he would claim it was a directive from Handsome Jack himself. No one would question that. He could leave Jack a note. He'd let it slide; he was sure he'd let it slide.

He called up Vaughn on his comm, squeezing his legs together as if it would relieve some of the building pressure of arousal there. God, he didn't want to leave the place with tented pants. Maybe he could hide it behind his bag? But what about his scent? If Vasquez had picked up on it then he was already fucked. Maybe he could just take care of it really quick and....

He jerked his hand away from his pants as he realized what he was doing, and groaned in worry. That wouldn't help anything. It would make it progressively _worse._ Once started, it wouldn't stop. He knew that. 

He received Vaughn's voicemail, and tried again, and again. He felt hot and annoyed and scared; wanted the beta to take him home. Help him. He wanted reassurance, he wanted to be pet and held, didn't want to be alone. When was Jack's office so cold? His skin felt itchy then clammy then hot and why wasn't Vaughn answering? Didn't he know Rhys needed him?

He was starting to get worried, wondering if he should just grab his things, throw on a coat and just make a mad dash for home while he still had some control over his faculties.

Remembering Vasquez' scent and the expression on his face brought that line of thinking to a dead halt. He didn't want to risk being incapacitated in a public space; didn't want to risk what he might do if he ran into another alpha.

He whined to himself helplessly. He didn't want to stay here, and he couldn't leave, and his body was starting to get out of control. He was hot and then cold and Vaughn _still_ wasn't answering, and he had a painful grip on his chair to try to keep his hands off himself.

He remembered Jack kept a blanket in his desk for when he liked to nap on the couch in the office instead of working as _diligently_ as his PA did. Rhys knew where it was, and hauled himself up on shaky legs with an uncomfortable whimper. No, he wasn't happy about this, not one bit. But at least he didn't have to be cold.

He shakily went to his knees behind Jack's desk to dig in the bottom drawer, finding the object of his search and feeling almost immediate relief as he removed it. 

It smelled like the alpha, gun smoke and musk and just Jack, and he immediately wrapped it around himself, letting himself be engulfed in the scent. He felt a modicum better, but he didn't want to move from the spot. Wasn't sure if he _could_ ; he felt too weak. He was further away from the door, out of sight. It made him feel less vulnerable in the large expanse of the office.

He did the next thought that entered his head and pulled Jack's chair out, ensconcing himself in the dark under the large desk. Jack's scent was everywhere here and it was dark facing space and the blanket was large and comfortable. It felt secure in the small space, hidden, safe as he could be at the moment. He wasn't getting back up.

He stayed like that, trying to will away his burgeoning erection and the slick leaking out of him as he curled into a tight ball, adamantly keeping his arms wrapped around himself to comfort himself, as well as trying to keep his hands off his pants. He just had to wait it out until Vaughn would call him back; could get him home. Don't help it along, fight it fight it fight. Stave it off. He could stave it off for a little while, he was strong.

He tried Vaughn one more time, shivering with need, but the man still didn't answer.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus that was long. It'll have to suffice XD next chapter we get some hot hot action buuuuut technically we've gotten to heat stage this chap like I said before so I'm not _technically_ a liar  >_> bwahah
> 
> You're all absolute peaches with the comments and shit thank you <3 it picks me up when I'm down in the panic disorder anxiety spiral bwahah.
> 
> As always, stalk me, say hello, etc. I need to vamp things up a bit but on my tumblr I do accept fic requests and whatnot :) as of....like two days ago haha.
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kerosene smell in my place is _just_ starting to dissipate  >:| and it took the apartment people two full days to send a cleaning crew out. I should've razed it to the ground!!!! >:D

Jack came back from his long overdue meeting with R&D in good humor. For once the idiots had actually earned their paychecks, and he was extremely pleased. No wonder they'd been after him for so long. The cherry on top was that now they definitely had more than a few things up on Maliwan. 

After that piss-poor excuse last night of trying to manipulate him into new business deals, he was riding high on excitement to announce the new E-tech for the L33 series and really give them a punch. He didn't even care about their prospective markets or new routes. What Hyperion had was damn good. 

The representatives were still on Helios, according to their travel itinerary. They were probably hoping he'd be in bed with them right now. Literally. He wished he could see their faces when the announcement went live. Maybe if he got into the camera systems....

He grinned to himself as the elevator let him off at their shared office, and his grin faded, footfalls pausing as he looked around but no PA to be found. 

"Rhys?" He got no reply, inhaling deeply. The kid's scent was heavy, smelled like he was right here, but he wasn't in his chair. He walked around to Rhys' desk, hand on the back of the chair as he inspected, smelling him here as well and something more. His stuff was still here, the office was more or less how he left it, but he was nowhere in sight. He pulled out the chair and looked underneath just in case, but nothing. No PA. "Kiddo? You in here somewhere?" 

He thought he heard a whimper come from his own desk, and immediately his hand went to the gun at his hip. His chair was pulled out; that much he noticed. Rhys wouldn't have done that; he was always complaining that Jack never pushed his chair in or was leaving things out or open. If Maliwan had tried something to turn the tables, gotten the omega alone.... His thoughts were still on edge from the night before. 

He approached with caution; quietly, slowly. He wasn't at all prepared for the sight let alone the scent as he rounded his desk. There was a mound made of the blanket he kept in his desk that smelled absolutely _deliciously_ of his omega PA, and it was whimpering and whining below him. 

Jack took a knee, laid a hand over the blanket gently, his heart-rate picking up in involuntary excitement as he gently stroked. "Rhys." He only got a whine in response, and Jack dropped to both knees to peel back some of the blanket.

Rhys blinked up at him dazedly, face flushed, grimacing, giving him a suffering look. He had a bruising grip on his arms as he held himself and whined, curled into a surprisingly tight ball for his tall stature. 

Jack brought his palm to Rhys' face with a sympathetic look, gently stroking with his thumb and not at all teasing. "Oh baby, you weren't getting sick at all, were you?"

Rhys leaned into his touch, eyes closing, nearly crying. " _Jack....Jack...._ "

Jack pulled him bodily out and sat him between his legs, keeping the blanket about his shoulders as he stroked his back with both hands. Rhys just whimpered into his shirt, still holding his arms tightly about himself, shaking, and trying to burrow closer to the alpha as Jack tried to soothe him. He could feel the heat radiating off him through the layers of his clothes. Rhys was clearly miserable. "Why didn't you go home, sweetheart? How long have you been like this?"

" _Jaaaack._..." he whined. It seemed to be the only thing he was capable of saying. He was trying and nearly failing in keeping a hold on himself, hands shaking.

"What do you need, Rhysie? You want me to get you home? Is there someone I should call?" Jack kept up petting him, trying to ignore how good he smelled, how every instinct in his body was telling him to get the younger man on his back below him immediately. God he smelled good.

Rhys was shaking his head into the CEO, nearly sobbing. Yes, he wanted to be home where he'd be safe. But no, that wasn't what he needed. God there was only one thing he needed.

" _Jack....can't...I can't....help_..." He was deeply inhaling the alpha's scent, nose flat against him, but it wasn't helping. It was making the arousal worsen, and he was so hard it actually hurt. 

He didn't realize he was openly sobbing until Jack was pressing kisses to his cheeks and prying his arms from around himself. Rhys latched onto the alpha like a lifeline, rubbing himself against him, _rutting_ against him, and Jack just let him, trying to soothe him, scenting along the omega's neck. He smelled absolutely _incredible_.

"Okay sweetheart, okay, I've got you. Do you want me to take care of you?" he asked gruffly, his pulse already quickened and cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans at the younger man's scent. His body was well on board with the idea, ready to do anything and everything the omega needed him to do. He just needed the go-ahead. "Answer me, kitten."

He was trying to tell Jack he was _dying_ , he needed relief, it was killing him. Please God take care of him _immediately_. All he got out was a sobbed 'please'. 

Jack's hands were already undoing Rhys' belt and Rhys was arching towards the feeling as he gripped the alpha, whimpering as Jack slid it free and carefully undid his zipper. 

Rhys was painfully hard, a wet spot on the front of his underwear as well as between his legs, and he cried as Jack freed his cock from its confines, hard and red and weeping. He gave Rhys a few short strokes and the omega was already coming with sobs as Jack whispered to him in encouragement. "There you go. There you go. It's alright."

Jack kissed his jaw and throat and whispered softly to him, telling him it would all be alright. He wiped Rhys' relief on his pants and proceeded to remove the younger man's shirt. He pulled the pants the rest of the way off, underwear going with them in a pile aside from them. The article was sodden with slick, and Jack's eyes fluttered closed a moment at just how seriously _good_ the younger man smelled, how strong. 

Rhys was on him before he knew what was happening, rubbing against him and dragging his cheek along Jack's neck as the older man was pushed to the floor in front of his big yellow chair and a view of Elpis.

"Easy, kitten," Jack told him, carding fingers through his hair as he was able to lever himself back up on his elbow, pushing Rhys away as the other man whined. He quickly stood and Rhys grabbed a calf, nearly making him fall. Rhys' expression looked desperate, betrayed, but Jack just dragged blunt nails over the omega's scalp, and Rhys' eyes fluttered in pleasure. "I'm not going anywhere. Let me get these off."

It wasn't easy, but he managed it, and Rhys was already offering himself up to the older man, on hands and knees while he whined Jack's name. He kept shooting impatient looks behind him, weak with arousal as the alpha got to his knees.

Jack made a noise Rhys had never heard before, somewhere between a growl and a sigh, and he felt the older man's hands on his ass, spreading him, and he almost cried with relief and anticipation. He was absolutely dripping hot with slick, and Jack easily inserted two fingers into him with zero resistance. He wrenched some lovely sounds out of the younger man as he brushed his prostate, and it was an easy feat to insert a third finger. 

Rhys was more than ready, his body crying out even when he did not, pushing back against the alpha's fingers. He needed it. He was going to die if Jack didn't put his cock in him. That was how it would go. He'd probably shrivel up into a shell of his former self and his remains spaced if Jack didn't put his cock into him now.

" _Jack please....please...._ " He pushed himself back against the CEO and Jack released a shaky sigh, self-restraint weak. " _Please_?" Rhys looked behind himself at Jack again, and the alpha shuddered as a thrill of pleasure went up his spine. Rhys looked so desperate, so pretty, so totally lost to lust and impatient, and the CEO couldn't find it in himself to carry out this foreplay any longer.

Jack positioned his cock against Rhys' slick hole and the younger man came with a moan as he only slipped the head of his cock in. Jack groaned and stroked across Rhys back knowing how hotly wound up he was, telling him how good he was and that he had him; everything would be alright, it would be alright.

He shallowly thrust the first few times, building up to deeper thrusts until he was able to bury himself to the hilt. Rhys was moaning and pushing back against him. More more _more_. This was what he needed; the stretch, the weight of an alpha against his back, his scent-- God he felt relief wash through him at the scent- finally, as the sounds of flesh against flesh echoed in the large office. Rhys' moans and whines joined the sounds with Jack's grunts and groans of pure pleasure.

He was coming again as Jack's release flooded him, knot swelling and giving that beautiful pressure against him inside that he was craving so horribly. The haze in his brain gave him a moment's respite from screaming at him to be mated, and he was less the physical body of impulse and more capable of stringing together a thought. His arms went weak from holding himself up, and he lowered himself to the floor, not caring at the tacky mess he was laying in. 

Jack had arms caging him in as he supported himself on his elbows, fingers playing in the hair at the nape of Rhys' neck. The omega was trying to catch his breath as Jack leaned over him, kissing his shoulders, neck, licking the sweat at his back. Far more attentive than Rhys had ever pegged the man, his motions gentle and soothing.

"That's right sweetheart, Jack's got you. It's alright."

Rhys just whimpered as Jack wrapped an arm around him and lifted him slightly against him only to lower him back to the blanket. He used the younger man's shirt to clean the omega off, and threw it aside. Jack's back pressed against Rhys' own as he held him close, slightly sweaty but reveling in their mingled scents. The alpha wrapped loose bits around Rhys and never stopped with the soothing touches, keeping the omega flush against him as he whispered little reassurances.

"Jack...."

"What is it, baby?"

Rhys whined unhappily. "I don't wanna be here."

Jack just pet his hair soothingly. "Not much to be done about that, sugar." They were both laying stark naked before the great window into space of Jack's office, and Jack's knot was heavy inside him, staving off the madness that had burned through his brain. The place would reek of sex before long; this wasn't over with one go. They weren't going anywhere. Rhys wanted the familiarity of home. 

"...s'not safe...."

"Shhh don't worry, I've got you, you're safe." Jack got another unhappy whine and pressed a kiss against the back of his neck as Rhys backed closer to him, huddled back to chest. "You're safe."

\--

Jack knotted him another three times before the day was out, and made an annoyed after-hours call to Rhys' little beta friend. The omega's comm was going nuts with messages; apparently Rhys'd had just enough warning but not enough time to do something about all this. Jack arranged for the beta's assistance in getting Rhys home. Not to the shared apartment, but _Jack's_ home.

Vaughn was sketchy as he arrived; he'd been up to Handsome Jack's office many times to see Rhys, but frankly the intimidation never waned. He brought with him a bag of things he thought Rhys might need, and a robe to cover the omega in. He distractedly helped as Rhys' scent overpowered him, cheeks flushed and evident arousal tenting his pants. They both ignored it though, and Vaughn helped to the best of his ability where his best friend in the world was concerned. 

Rhys was one-hundred percent out of it. He'd given maybe a slight sniff to the air, registering Vaughn's safe scent somewhere in there, but then turned his cheek to Jack's neck, unconcerned. Wrapped in a robe, and then cocooned in the blanket that now smelled like the both of them, Jack had Rhys in his arms like a takeout order. Jack wouldn't allow Vaughn to hold him; growled with raised lip when he'd offered to take the other man from him. The beta had stood down, backed at least a step away, but not without an offended frown. He looked over his friend in contemplation.

"Why me?" Vaughn asked as everything was settled, Rhys passed out in Jack's arms. "I mean, don't you have body guards? And like, an army?"

Jack snorted. "You've got a mile wide tent going there yourself glasses, but you're only interested in keeping him safe," Jack pointed out without humor. Vaughn shot an accusatory frown to his crotch. "I don't want the temptation there. He smells far too good. I figure you're used to it."

Vaughn wasn't shy at the speech. If anything he was a little proud. "He's my best friend in the whole world."

"Good. Now take the gun out of my top drawer, and let's get him home." Vaughn gave him a wide-eyed look behind his glasses. "Ever shot anyone before, shorty?"

"N-no.....Just who am I supposed to be shooting?" he asked nervously, doing as the King of Helios requested but not at all looking comfortable with it. The gun was a strange heavy weight in his hand. He looked at it with a thinking frown.

"No one, but my hands are a little full if you couldn't already tell. Might take me a second to reach mine."

Vaughn didn't look any more mollified with the explanation. " _Why_ would we need guns?"

Jack raised a brow at him. "Don't pretend like you don't want to get your hands on him."

An insulted huff came from the beta as he puffed up in anger. "I can control myself! I just want to help."

Jack smirked, a raised brow aimed at his crotch. "With your dick, maybe."

Vaughn covered the front of his pants with his hands and the gun, cheeks flushing slightly from anger. "I'm not an animal! I can't help how my body reacts but it's not like I'd jump him! He's my best friend."

"And I don't expect everyone to be as noble as you are," Jack told him with a grin. "And I'm not going to be as forgiving to anyone who might try. Now let's get a move on. Oh-! Grab the first page on that stack of papers on my desk."

Vaughn once more did as he was bade, and looked down at it to confirm. "Secretary applications?"

Jack nodded. "What's the name on top?"

"Um....Meg?"

"Well congratulations Meg, you're the new secretary to the CEO of Hyperion." Jack started to stride to the elevator with Rhys in his arms and gun at his thigh. "Make sure she gets told, would ya? I'm going to be a little busy this week. She starts work tomorrow. First thing is to get the janitors up here. Can you handle all that, muscles?"

Vaughn gave him a slightly incredulous look but nodded, memorizing the tasks the CEO had assigned him. Of all the things Jack _could_ have asked him to do-- knowing the man's fearsome reputation- this was something he'd gladly do without complaint.

"Okay then let's get this kid home."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short but I really wanted to get it out. I needed the distraction and also I super appreciate the kind words from those here and also you creepers anonymous on tumblr. It can sometimes make an entire shit day turn around I'm not even joking.
> 
> Oh for those sneaking over to my tumblr to fic request me, I'll give you one little caveat: I honestly sincerely do not know wtf I'm doing xD I've read stuff with Jack, Rhys, Tim, Nisha, and throw in Vaughn and Yvette and that's about my world right there XD feel free to request whatever you want, but it may not be my forte so please don't be discouraged if I can't quite do it :) You can request anyways though; I do answer everything, so maybe someone else will pick up a request I can't quite do <3 
> 
> Seriously thank you sugarplums.
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick, my house is a disaster zone, I need to clean my fish tanks, and I'm getting on a plane to surprise my mom in two days.
> 
> So obviously let's not pack, and write porn instead LOLOL

With Jack next to him, breathing in his scent constantly, Rhys' body wasn't quite so desperate and wound up as when his heat started. That wouldn't last for long though.

Rhys didn't understand how he'd gotten into Jack's bed, _again_ , but the familiar scents around him told him he'd been here before. It was safe, it was warm, it smelled amazing. He dug his face into the skin of the man next to him and rutted up against him with closed eyes. A hand carded itself through his hair.

"You awake, pumpkin?"

He cracked open his eyes to furrow his brow in dazed arousal, not ceasing his movements. "Jack, please? It....I can't...."

Jack was sleepily crawling over him to place kisses about his skin. Rhys urged the other man between his legs, whining and wrapping his flesh hand around Jack's neck, metallic one gripping his lower back. He was kissing Jack hard, tugging at his lips with his teeth. Jack pressed him down into the soft mattress and kissed his way across Rhys' jaw to suck his neck as he positioned himself to the omega's hot slickness.

Jack groaned as he sunk into the heat of the younger man, and Rhys made a happy noise, arching his body up towards the alpha as he held Jack hard against him.

"You know how good you smell, sweetheart?" Jack spoke into his shoulder as he scented the younger man, leisurely thrusts of his hips. "If I knew you smelled this good during a heat I would have had you doing a lot more than just filing papers for me."

Rhys just hummed in response and angled his head back for Jack to further nibble and kiss about his skin. The alpha's thrusts were grinding their bodies in delicious friction, perfect and yet not enough. Rhys urged himself to meet each thrust, Jack brushing against his prostate as the omega cried out. Jack wrapped a hand around Rhys' cock as the younger man whined wantonly, making the older man smirk in pleasure. Rhys bared his neck to the CEO in invitation and Jack ran his tongue over the skin, tasting him and biting the flesh as he left red marks in his wake.

Rhys was muttering a litany of _yes yes yes_ while Jack thrust into him, and the younger man's cries reached a pitch as he came with a shout onto his belly. Jack sped up as Rhys clenched around him, gave three hitched thrusts of his hips before he was spilling into the omega with a heavy groan, his knot swelling and tugging at the younger man's entrance as his cock twitched inside of him.

They were both breathing heavy, laying still and catching their breath. Jack was kissing at the side of Rhys' neck while the younger man flexed fingers at his back with a pleased hum. The omega drew fingernails lightly up and down Jack's buttocks as he lay there contented with his eyes closed. Neither seemed to care about the mess between them.

Rhys was a little more coherent as he hung off Jack's knot, but that would change as his heat progressed. Jack's fingers entwined with his metal hand, he addressed the CEO, voice tired and small, but satisfied, coherent. So much more coherent. He turned his face towards Jack, lips brushing at his cheek at he spoke. "What happened to keeping things professional?"

Jack levered himself up on an elbow to smirk down at the younger man, " _You_ jumped _me_ sweetheart." Rhys reddened as Jack laughed and returned to nose below his ear. "Everyone paints me as the bad guy but you've been after my virtue much more proactively than any of my half-assed attempts."

Rhys sputtered, trying and doing a poor job of preserving his dignity. "Oh shut up. You were just....there. Convenient."

Jack chuckled, pressing kisses to his skin. "Not to mention the little shrine to me you used to have before I promoted you....Call that professional do ya?"

"I-- that's all company issued motivational stuff!" Jack just chuckled, staying silent as he let the younger man dig himself deeper. "A-and I don't need that if I'm sharing an office with you....I take my job very seriously thank you. I'm a professional."

Jack just laughed, the fact that they were having this conversation while he was knotting the younger man not at all wasted on him. He whispered into his skin as he stroked his hair. "I can arrange someone from an agency if you want. It's not a problem to get someone else if it's too weird. We can switch and I can go back to work. I'm Handsome Jack after all, I can make anything happen even on such short notice." He was breathing into the junction of Rhys' shoulder and neck, lips pulled together in a smile while the omega was silent a few moments.

"Try it and I'll bite you," Rhys threatened.

Jack laughed hard, his knot shifting inside of Rhys as the younger man shuddered in pleasure. "That's what I thought. No one says no to Handsome Jack."

"You're an arrogant asshole," Rhys muttered futilely at Jack's well-earned smugness.

"And yet _you_ chose _me_. What does that say about you, kitten?"

Rhys was silent long enough that Jack thought he'd chosen not to answer. "That I'm an idiot, obviously."

Jack was cackling, rewarding the omission with a hand reaching between them to stroke Rhys' cock. The omega didn't even notice he'd gotten hard again. He wasn't about to tell Jack that his whispered voice was enough for him. The younger man let an undignified moan fall from his lips while Jack chuckled. "Oh sugar you are a peach."

Rhys writhed under him, clenching around Jack's knot in pleasure as his eyes screwed up in sensation. "This....isn't how I was supposed to...be spending my time off..." Rhys groaned.

Jack kissed his lips as he stroked the other man deeply, with a growl that made Rhys' stomach clench. "Change for the better, hm?" 

"This is gonna make things weird," Rhys whined as Jack brushed his thumb over the head of Rhys' cock, eliciting a sharp cry.

"No, it's gonna make things _awesome_ ," Jack corrected, inhaling at his neck. "You couldn't be in better hands, baby."

"...what about work?"

"Hyperion isn't going to fall apart a few days without me," Jack said as Rhys thrust into his hand with a moan and Jack nibbled at his throat, leaving marks all over him. "I think the CEO deserves a vacation now and then too, huh?" Rhys' response was only a moan as he came across Jack's hand, body pulsing around the knot inside him and getting some heavy sighs from Jack. "When is your next heat, sweetheart?"

Rhys let loose a shaky laugh as Jack wiped his hand on the sheet and wrapped that hand around Rhys' neck to hold him against him, kissing aside his mouth. "That's not a very professional question."

"Mmm you telling me you don't want a repeat? You? Crazy little fanboy."

Rhys' amusement was felt through Jack's chest, and the alpha curled his other hand under Rhys' side, effectively wrapping himself around the omega. "It's the first day of my heat, Jack."

"An awesome first day, baby."

"It's just going to get worse."

Jack smiled against his skin and lightly bit him. "Not for _me_. I know how to get someone through a heat, kitten. You're in good hands." He kissed his shoulder and was able to pull out of the omega as his knot deflated. He moved about to lay half on, half off the younger man to pepper kisses about his tattoos. "Maybe we _should_ make things _un_ professional, hm?"

"You fuck me a few times and wanna ask me out? That's moving a little fast..." Rhys chuckled as Jack licked over a nipple. He bit down and Rhys arched off the bed, giving him a frown to see Jack contemplating him.

"Who said anything about asking you out?" Jack told him. The whole situation would be funny if Jack hadn't been inside him not two minutes ago. "I mean making you _mine_."

A pleased shiver ran up his back and his heart picked up speed as Jack regarded him with those deep blue and green eyes. Heat or no heat, he liked those words very very much.

Rhys nervously looked away, unable to meet his intense gaze, and hoped he couldn't feel how hard his heart was beating. "Just because you fucked me through a heat?"

"I don't just fuck those that are begging for it....even if you _were_ totally begging for it I mean _damn_ baby boy. I'm Handsome Jack." Jack gave him a cocky smirk. "And I'm gorgeous, you're gorgeous, and I know your obsessed ass is loyal as hell, _and_ you're good at your job. That's not an easy combination to find. I wouldn't mind throwing fucking into our daily work schedule, would you?" 

Rhys was biting his lip, hot, intoxicated by the alpha's scent and words wrapping themselves around his brain. Yes yes he'd like that very much. The praise was going straight to his head-- both of them. His blood was singing at the idea to stay under the alpha in all facets. It was the perfect thing to say to a heated omega, and it made Rhys slightly nervous as he looked at that predatory grin. 

Jack kissed his chin as if to drive his point home. "And I don't want anyone else touching you, sugarplum."

"You.....you're not asking me to _bond_ , are you?"

It was Jack's turn to laugh, wiping away a tear as he calmed down. He levered himself up onto his elbows to look at Rhys with a smirk. "Now who's moving too fast?" Rhys' red cheeks had nothing to do with his arousal, and he couldn't meet Jack's eyes. "I want you to be mine, only mine, kitten. I don't like the way people look at you like they're good enough to sink their teeth into you. The only alpha smell I want on you is _mine_."

Rhys liked what he was hearing, _really_ liked it. His cock _loved_ it. But it was bothersome. "Jack this might just be the hormones talking. You don't even like me."

"Who says I don't like you?" Rhys frowned in thought, and Jack smirked with a raised brow. "Am I really the only one who's been keeping things strictly professional at the office, oh king of the fanboys?"

Rhys looked away with red cheeks. "You don't have to be mean."

Jack just chuckled. "I wouldn't have watched over you all night if I didn't like you, kitten. Could have looked up your address and dropped you at home. Just because I'm not jumping you every minute of the day doesn't mean I don't care," he informed with a snicker, kissing the younger man's jaw.

Rhys was frowning in thought, cheeks hot, as he again tried to recall the other night.

"Okay pumpkin, if you're worried, I'll ask you again when your hot little ass is done with this. Though you still go off like a rocket even not in a heat so...."

"Oh my god please don't bring that up again."

Jack was laughing and kissing his throat, erection heavy against Rhys' stomach again, and the younger man sighed as Jack pet him. "Don't worry baby, I've got you. No one can take care of an omega like Handsome Jack."

\--

Jack was having a lot more fun with his heat than Rhys ever thought possible. He was pretty positive the whole thing was like a novelty to the alpha CEO, but the older man definitely was taking good care of him, regardless.

Rhys was laying on Jack's chest on the couch, the alpha's knot stretching him and bringing him peace as he dazedly dozed. They had some action movie on the tv, the sound low, and Jack's attention flickered to Rhys every couple of scenes to stroke his hair or kiss his skin while he watched the movie.

The hands against him were warm and gentle, soothing his fevered skin and putting his mind under. He didn't realize he was mouthing at Jack's chest, his fingers twitching at the CEO's neck, until Jack moved to smile down at him.

"You doing alright there, baby?" Rhys slowly looked up at him, giving him an easy smile. Jack chuckled and stroked blunt nails over his scalp, talking to himself. "I'd say you are....such a sweet thing..." Jack brought his head back against his chest and Rhys relaxed against him. The older man continued watching the movie while Rhys dozed on top of him, eventually falling fully asleep.

It was a while later that Jack was still inside him even though he was no longer knotting the younger man, and the movie had ended, but he didn't want to get up. Rhys' weight was pleasurable on his chest and the sound of his rhythmic breathing hypnotic. The CEO hadn't felt this relaxed in a very long time, all the way to his bones. The cute little omega asleep on top of him was definitely what the doctor ordered.

Rhys' fingers twitched and he murmured in his sleep, and Jack gently stroked over his back soothingly. Jack jolted, however, feeling Rhys' slick hole clench around him, and realized the younger man was hard between their bellies. A low moan worked its way out of Rhys' throat, almost like a growl.

A smirk worked itself across Jack's face. So Rhys was having himself a little erotic dream there. How quaint.

Jack could feel himself hardening with interest as the omega still twitched and murmured. He stroked his neck and kissed his forehead, murmuring back to him and groaning as he felt Rhys clench around him again. Then the omega fully moaned in sleep, and his hips gave a little thrust.

The amusement Jack felt was overpowered by the arousal, and half of him wanted to wake the younger man up proper so they could take care of things. The other half wanted to see how far it would go before Rhys woke himself up-- or got himself off if his twitching hips were any indicator.

The alpha drew hands up and down the younger man's back, grabbing handfuls of his ass in passing before repeating the movement. Rhys' little twitches of the hips seemed to be frustrating the younger man, and his moans in sleep- which sounded suspiciously like Jack's name- eventually woke himself up. His hooded eyes met Jack's own interested and amused orbs as he squirmed against the older man.

"Let me ask you something, kitten," Jack started with a teasing grin and low voice, "am I usually the subject of your wet dreams, or is it only because your little omega brain is drunk on my scent?"

Rhys huffed and buried his face in Jack's chest as the older man snickered. He didn't stop his movement against him though, however embarrassed he was. "Oh shut up."

"Come on kitten, enlighten me, I'm very invested in this." Rhys pointedly ignored him, focused more on the friction of his cock between their bellies, but that didn't bother Jack one bit, and the older man continued with his teasing while Rhys fidgeted pleasantly. "You wouldn't be the first and you definitely won't be the last to wish Handsome Jack would bend you over a desk." Rhys groaned, half annoyed, half aroused. "Is that it? That one of your fantasies, Rhysie? Would you like to be bent over that big desk of mine in front of that huge window?"

"Jack....come on, quit it..." Rhys' groaned murmur came from his chest. 

"What else is a popular one you peons like...." Jack said thoughtfully, ignoring the omega as he ran through his mind, hands on Rhys' ass. "Getting stuck with the big boss in an elevator? I wonder how we could possibly wait that one out...." 

Rhys murmured indignantly, but his body clenching around Jack's hard length just added to Jack's smirk. The older man gave a little hitch of his hips to tease.

"How about on your knees under my desk?" Jack's voice was husky, getting just past teasing and into consideration. "During a meeting, maybe? You the kind that likes an audience, sweetheart?"

Rhys moaned despite himself, wondering where Jack was getting this from. Though knowing the man and his infamous ego, it wasn't at all implausible to think Jack had heard some interesting stuff on the echonet. Rhys wasn't his only fan, after all. Though he would label his level of infatuation within acceptable deviations of socially agreeable.

"Would you let the boss man have his evil alpha way with you, sugar?" he husked into his ear, and Rhys was already whimpering, pleading, squirming and clenching around Jack's hardness inside him desperate for the other man to move. He was mouthing at Jack's chest, moving against him, desperate from Jack's voice alone. "Would you do _anything_ for the chance of having Handsome Jack fuck you senseless?"

".... _god yes please anything Jack please_..." Rhys looked up to whine at him, desperate for the man to move and losing track of what he was even saying as his need was becoming too great to ignore. "...please please please please..."

Jack let loose a husky laugh, deciding he'd been mean enough in his teasing and took pity on the squirming omega. He took him by the hips and began thrusting properly inside him, moaning at how slick and warm it was, his cock hard and all worked up by his own words.

Rhys was already coming between their stomachs without being touched as Jack was intermittently grinding his hips and pounding upwards into the other man. Rhys was whining, searching out his lips as Jack opened his mouth to the omega, tongue brushing Rhys' own and sucking it into his mouth. 

Jack brushed across his prostate and Rhys was crying out as electricity danced over his skin. With a wicked grin, Jack aimed for the same spot again and again until Rhys was confusedly worked through another orgasm. Jack's hips hitched as he thrust in a few more times before spilling into the younger man, knot trapping the two of them together as Rhys made little whimpers from the aftershocks of pleasure.

Rhys was sighing, happy, feeling the beloved weight of the knot pressing against him, and held tight to Jack, completely ignoring the tackiness between their bodies. He felt weightless, pleased, without a care in the world. Nothing short of the place burning down around them could make him move from on top of Jack.

"Oh princess, that was....Jesus that was good," Jack spoke softly, petting his back. He smirked as Rhys just murmured in agreement. "So which _is_ your fantasy, sweetheart? I won't let it go until you tell me."

Rhys huffed with sleepy, pleased amusement, seeing no reason in his post-orgasmic mind not to tell the older man. "None of that." He could feel Jack looking down, but just mouthed at his skin happily, touching and petting and ignoring the nonverbal cues that Jack wanted elaboration.

"Okay I gotta hear this....You must be into some freaky shit then. Lay it on me cupcake. You'd be surprised what I'm into and what I'm willing to work with."

Rhys just sighed happily, inhaling his scent and very aware of the knot bringing him peace. "None of that." Jack waited patiently but Rhys' mind was wandering. Jack made him look at him, curiosity burning through him. "All my fantasies just involve you." The loopy smile he was getting didn't communicate half as much as Rhys thought it did, and Jack pressed him for more. "Just you, marking me up, biting me, mainly wondering what you tasted like." He was giving Jack such a genuine smile, all blissed out, the CEO found it hard to accept. "I stopped wondering what you smelled like after you promoted me."

It was disgustingly endearing, and Jack ate it up. The very simple wants of his PA almost wanted to make him laugh and never stop. But he couldn't at such sincere words from a blissed out on pleasure omega. It was so....domestic.

"That's way too vanilla, sugar. You're boring as hell."

"I also wondered how you'd fuck me, what it would feel like," Rhys said conversationally with a dopey smile. "...if it ever came up."

That _did_ make Jack laugh, and he held the omega to him tightly, his laughs shaking the younger man.

"We can explore that much more later, after I get us showered and cleaned up. You smell, pumpkin."

"So do you," Rhys responded without thought. He inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering closed. " _Mmmm_."

Jack snorted at that, and allowed him to nuzzle at his skin and happily drift in post-orgasmic bliss until sometime after his knot deflated and he could slip out of the younger man.

Getting Rhys into the shower proved to be just as harrowing as the first time, but this time Jack was ready, and Rhys already had an orgasm in him to make him more agreeable. The younger man wouldn't let Jack wash them so much as he flung his arms around the older man's neck and just hung there happily under the hot water sucking his neck. Jack allowed the clinginess since it kept him in one spot, but that quickly devolved into the younger man rubbing up against him, cock half-hard already nearly throwing Jack off balance. And as much as he tried to coerce Jack into shower sex, the alpha didn't want anything broken in the slippery area and made him behave himself with promises of so much more once they were out.

He managed to tangle the omega up in enough towels to distract him while he quickly changed the bedsheets. But no sooner than he'd gotten the clean sheets on than he was being tackled behind by gangly limbs and horny omega kisses. 

"Jack please, please now," Rhys said as he wrapped arms around the CEO and rubbed his body against him.

Jack was more amused than annoyed, and got the younger man off him and onto his back in the middle of the fresh sheets. He smelled great; nice and clean, of soap and his own scent. And his upper body was marked in various spots with the handiwork of Jack's mouth. It made the alpha swell with pride.

There was a lack of the scent of sex on the younger man though, now that they were clean. Pulling his legs around his waist while Rhys moaned, and leaning over to worry a nipple with his teeth, Jack decided to address the deficit personally. He sunk into that slick, wet heat with a moan and Rhys urged him forward, meeting his thrusts until they were moving as one.

Jack decided he'd figure out how to change the sheets again later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what I wanted to update this weekend but my brain is totally sickness muddled so this was easier. I've got something like 25 total fics now (I tallied the bits on paper haha). Also I had a lot of fun playing with the fanfic tropes for these two XD it's good stuff bwahah 
> 
> Quite pissed off about being sick. It goes straight to my lungs always and then I can't go to the damn gym >:| Well I hope this made some of you happy :) I am getting to answering stuff on tumblr btw. Be patient with sick and dying me D:
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember the kerosene incident? My apartment STILL stinks D:
> 
> Just 194days left in this apartment aaaaaagh....just 194.....
> 
> This chapter is basically nothing but unabashed heat porn Bahaha. And I literally cut it in half. This chapter was insanely long, BUT that means I will most likely update middle of the week after I polish up more :)

Jack's hand was moving across a tablet in his lap as Rhys was woke by his heart's rapid beating, body hot. He was watching Jack from where he was curled up in the middle of the bed, not realizing he was lowly whining while he did it. Jack took off his reading glasses and gave Rhys a smirk as he put the tablet down. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"....please?" Rhys hooked his hand around Jack's calf. The warm smile he got made him nearly cry with want. "Jack please?"

Jack already had the tablet put away and was moving his body over the omega's. He kissed the younger man under him, worked their lips together and a hand into Rhys' hair. The omega arched his body up against Jack's, and the alpha laid down bodily on top of him, heavily, the pressure delicious.

Rhys was writhing under him, impatiently trying to get to the older man's cock as Jack just chuckled. "Alright kitten, alright. Be patient."

"Jack it just....it....hngh," Rhys made a displeased noise, giving the man above him a heated, glazed-over pout. It made Jack smirk, and he kissed those pouting lips as he gyrated his hips against the younger man, earning a moan before looming over the omega.

"Is _this_ what you want?" Jack asked as he took his cock in hand and teased at Rhys' slick entrance. Rhys whined and pulled hard at Jack, demanding, and the CEO smirked before he slowly eased into the younger man. 

" _Yes yes yes_ Jack _go_ ," Rhys urged as he tried to press towards the older man, desire burning hot through his veins. He ignored the chuckles, the teasing words from the alpha, as he fisted his own cock and angled his hips up to meet Jack's lazy thrusts.

His body was just too hot everywhere. He wanted relief from the intense arousal coursing through him, the heat burning in his veins. He was intermittently moaning and whining, the movement electrifying and hot. It felt fantastic, but it wasn't quite enough. He needed _more_. So much more. "Jack.... need your knot... I-I need it _I need it_ ," he whined helplessly as Jack groaned at the pleaded words. " _Pleeeeease_ I need _more_..." he sobbed.

" _Fuck_ ," Jack sighed, kissing the younger man and dragging a hand down his inner thigh. "How about this, baby?" Jack stopped his thrusts, which made Rhys cry out in very real frustrated pain before he was crying out in perfect pleasure. Jack traced his hole with a smirk before he worked a finger in alongside his cock, groaning at the tightness as Rhys was just overcome with the added thickness.

Rhys was babbling-- what exactly, he didn't know nor did it matter- but _god_ this was exactly what he wanted, what his body _needed_. The pressure satisfying some demanding need inside of him as the man slowly thrust, a burn that made him forget about the one making him so crazy. It had him unable to shut up about how good it felt, and between that and Jack's grunts of pleasure, he was coming hard between them. 

Rhys was breathing heavily, blood rushing in his ears as aftershocks of pleasure shook through him and he realized Jack was replying to his inane mutterings. But all he could pay attention to was the pleasure coursing through his body and even building once more. It was so perfect and exactly what he needed.

"Sure sweetheart, everyone does," Jack replied with a laugh, kissing him before the man was removing his finger (much to Rhys' displeasure) and took to hard, fast thrusts into the omega beneath him. 

Rhys was still half-hard between them, but as Jack's knot started swelling and the older man still kept up thrusting, Rhys was arching up and coming again at the stretch of the knot alone. He laid there absolutely boneless under Jack as the CEO spilled into him, resting his forehead against the omega's shoulder and breathing gruffly against his skin. Damn that had felt good.

"... _nice nice nice_..." Rhys was repeating happily, eyes closed and just inhaling the scent of the alpha on top of him, something primal in him satisfied for the time being.

Jack made an amused sound and Rhys felt lips to the side of his own before the older man was stroking his cheek. "You're a perfect little peach, aren't you Rhysie?"

Rhys made a noise of agreement that had Jack laughing, continuing his touches as the younger man dazedly dozed in post-orgasmic bliss. 

When he was finally able to pull out of the younger man, he grinned at how pleased and wrecked Rhys looked, and he cleaned up the omega before returning to cuddle him close to his chest. Rhys made little tired noises and clung to him, mouthing at his skin and sighing his name. Jack gave his abandoned tablet a look, but decided to hunker down next to the younger man instead. 

Work nonsense could definitely wait.

\--

Jack was cupping Rhys' head at his chest and idly scratching blunt nails about the nape of his neck as they lay sated again some while later. 

"You alright, baby?" Rhys sleepily grunted in response, not opening his eyes. "You hungry?" Jack laughed as Rhys mouthed at his chest, eyes only half opened. "You need some food, cupcake. Keep your strength up."

Rhys curled into an uncooperative ball when Jack got up to relocate them to the kitchen, and it took a few gentle commands before Rhys was unwillingly up. The omega was giving him a stubborn, defiant look that Jack found so endearing in the lanky omega that he got right back into bed with him, kissing those pouting lips and pressing the younger man into the mattress. 

Rhys became more compliant with the treatment, not surprisingly, and Jack was able to get him out of bed after thoroughly inspecting the younger man's mouth with his own. He wrapped Rhys up in a sheet and brought him into the kitchen. He sat the omega nearby in a plush chair with a glass of water, and went to work grilling up some chicken. That should be easy enough for the heated omega to eat, and it should help to keep the younger man from burning out.

Rhys watched him with a goofy smile, the yellow polka-dotted apron wrapped around Jack as the alpha moved about his kitchen in sweat pants. This was a sight Rhys never thought he'd be seeing in a million years, and it brought him pleasure to be treated to it. Jack's usually immaculate hair was mussed and his bare feet made light slaps on the linoleum as he expertly moved about the kitchen. Jack's image now was fairly far removed from the one he cultivated as the supreme overlord of Helios. 

Basically, anything aside from completely immaculate or covered in blood was just out of character in Rhys' mind. But to see the same confidence and power in the way the man moved even at home, someone who knew what he was capable of regardless of the current incarnation.... Oh, this was a rare treat indeed, and the younger man reveled in the idea of Handsome Jack, domestic vision.

Jack was setting the cooked chicken on a plate and cleaning things up as he realized Rhys was breathing heavily. He looked up with a raised brow, then a smirk. The sheet was pooled around Rhys' waist, and his hand was busy stroking himself as he watched Jack with glazed eyes, biting his lower lip.

The alpha washed his hands and removed the apron before coming before the omega, whose smile only got wider with Jack's approach.

"See something you like, baby?"

Rhys' hand didn't stop what it was doing, and he only leaned up towards Jack's face wanting the alpha to kiss him. Jack put his own hand over Rhys', passing his thumb over the head of his cock where his fist didn't cover, and the omega happily cried out. Jack gave him a nice deep kiss, pressing one to the younger man's nose as well, and wrapped his hand more fully over Rhys' erection.

"Need a little help with that, kitten?"

"Jack please?" Rhys said as he reached for the older man with metallic hand, tugging at his bicep, while with the other he tried to direct Jack's hand to where he wanted it most. "Please? I-I need--"

Jack trailed his hand down Rhys' shaft, cupping his balls before slipping a finger into the omega's slickness, and the younger man groaned in pleasure. He leaned forward to put his forehead against Jack's bare chest, making happy noises as Jack pushed further in. He clung to the alpha, fingers twitching against the man's skin as he squirmed and Jack pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Is that the ticket, sugar?" Jack lowly growled into his ear, and Rhys bodily shuddered, pulling on the older man.

"More. More Jack more," Rhys told him, his whole world bordering on where Jack was touching him. The alpha nibbled at his neck and Rhys thrust his hips up towards the CEO. Jack smirked and got another finger inside the omega as Rhys shuddered and sighed.

"Lean back for me, sweetheart."

Rhys did it without question, urging his hips closer to Jack's hand as the alpha moved inside him. Jack had a palm on the younger man's chest, moving him further down in the seat so the omega's head rested on the back of the chair and he was all spread out for Jack. He trailed that hand down the younger man's body to meet the one currently pumping fingers inside the younger man, and got to his knees between the omega's legs.

Jack smirked up at him. So, so pretty. Face and chest flushed all pink contrasting with his tattoos, mismatched eyes dilated in desire and staring at Jack with raw want, cock throbbing as Jack stroked the base with his thumb as he moved his fingers... and that demanding scent of pure undiluted _need_.... Fuck, his PA was the prettiest damn thing he'd seen in a long time.

Rhys cried out as Jack licked a hot stripe up the younger man's cock. The omega looked down his body at the CEO from under lust-hooded eyes, heart pounding inside his chest. The way the alpha was looking at him made his blood run that much hotter. Jack gave him a smirk before sucking his cockhead into his mouth, and Rhys yowled in pleasure, hips coming fully off the chair. Jack's amused noises vibrated around the younger man and Rhys couldn't shut up for how good it felt.

Oh, Jack had one hell of a skilled mouth. What the hell was he even doing with his tongue to make that feel like _that_? He was taking the younger man deep, a hand on his hip for leverage and another on his thigh massaging at the flesh. Rhys' head was spinning with nothing but Jack. Seeing the powerful man on his knees before him, sucking him down.... He didn't know what kind of luck he'd cashed in on but this was his every fantasy come true.

Jack was on his knees before the younger man and bobbing his head on the omega's cock with increasing speed as Rhys groaned and cried out in loud pleasure. Jack wasn't sure if it was too much or not enough as the younger man consistently pulled _and_ pushed at him. Though he supposed that was just the affect he had on people, being Handsome Jack and all, master of sex and king of blowjobs.

He had the omega coming but didn't let up. Rhys was still hard and whimpering Jack's name incoherently. Jack growled, knowing what he needed-- what they _both_ needed- and dragged his sweat pants over his ass and thighs to bare his own neglected erection. He pulled the omega into his lap. 

"Gonna knot you up real good, sweetheart," Jack growled as he bit at Rhys' shoulder. The younger man was rubbing himself against Jack as he sat on the man's thighs, and the alpha told him to remain still so he could move him- get inside him- but Rhys wasn't listening. He'd gotten a hold of Jack's cock as he was writhing in his lap, and it was like nothing else in the world mattered. He straddled the CEO proper and lifted himself on his knees, trying to hurriedly get Jack inside him. The alpha laughed and carefully assisted, guiding the younger man by the hips. With how eager Rhys was, this had 'injury waiting to happen' written all over it.

As Rhys sunk down onto him, they both groaned. The omega raised and lowered himself, squirming, loving where Jack stretched him but needing more than that wonderful stretch alone, and right _now._ Jack bodily shuddered as the younger man's body bore down on him, the hot slickness around his cock just perfect. The omega crushed their lips together and bit at Jack before whining his name impatiently with unspoken demand.

That did it for the older man. He had Rhys on his back on the carpet in milliseconds before he was pounding into him. Rhys was grabbing at him with fingers, his legs wrapped around the alpha's ass spurring him for more. Jack's hand went immediately to the omega's cock as he tried to brush Rhys' prostate, and the omega was keening, wailing in pleasure and coming between their bodies. Jack's hips gave a few hitched thrusts and he collapsed onto the younger man with a groan.

They were breathing hard against one another, Jack's chest pressing down onto Rhys and vice versa as their hearts palpitated wildly in their chests. Jack might have been a bit embarrassed at how quickly he came when he was encased in that sweltering wet heat, but with Rhys practically purring in his ear in orgasmic bliss, mouthing at his jaw as Jack's knot stretched him, the CEO found he didn't give a shit. Rhys was sucking a mark onto the older man's neck as Jack's heart still pounded away in his chest, back covered in a fine sheet of sweat. He grinned, so utterly satisfied, and wrapped a hand under Rhys' neck so he could get a good hard kiss.

" _Fuck_ you turn me on, kitten," he told the younger man as he kissed all about his face and neck. Rhys luxuriated in the attention, baring his neck to the CEO's mouth and humming pleasantly. Jack pressed his nose flat against the younger man's skin, inhaling in pure satisfaction. Rhys smelled so mouth-watering good, especially all fucked out and happy. Jack had made him smell like that- all satisfied and pleased- and he'd made him look as much of a wreck as he felt. He took pride in that.

Jack was biting Rhys, worrying flesh gently but firmly with his teeth before he let it go to bite again, leaving teeth marks in the younger man's skin. Rhys was pawing at him, whining as he tried to give Jack more skin to work with, tilting his head back against the carpeted floor and loving the sensations.

Jack had his tongue pressed into the hollow between Rhys' neck and shoulder, and the younger man shuddered below him with a hitched sigh. Jack snorted as he felt warmth splash between them, and kissed the omega's jaw. "That _is_ your special spot, huh sweetheart?"

Rhys had his arms wrapped around Jack's shoulders, tugging the CEO until he was fully and heavily laying upon him, bearing all his weight. He murmured Jack's name before his heart rate started going back to normal and he dozed beneath the comforting weight, not a care in the world. 

Jack pet him, ran fingers through the younger man's sweaty hair and admired the marks he'd left upon him. He _definitely_ wanted a picture to remember this look upon the younger man. It was too delicious, and he was far too pretty for his own good. Like _damn_ , Jack knew the omega was attractive but he'd never assumed it could get to this degree. He'd jerk off to the memory alone for a long time coming, he knew that for certain.

He kept the omega under him until his knot deflated, and then cleaned up and roused him to eat. Rhys fought him on that, growling and trying to pull Jack back on top of him, wanting to sleep more under the alpha's reassuring weight.

"Tough shit sweetheart, you need food," Jack told him as he hauled the younger man back up into the plush chair. 

Rhys was shooting him little judgmental looks, like how _dare_ Jack try to feed him instead of fucking him again? The older man just smirked cockily in total amusement and had the younger man eat everything he'd prepared before rehydrating him. He then bused the pouty omega back to bed, where Rhys dragged him down and climbed on top of the alpha to work the older man's cock back to hardness. He wanted to ride him to another knotting and he was impatient at the fact.

Jack just laughed afterwards as they both laid there breathing hard, Rhys refusing to let the alpha up, happily sucking on the man's throat. Jack couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun fucking someone. 

"Alright sugar?" 

Rhys couldn't see Jack's face, as his eyes were closed while he licked over the older man's Adam's apple, but he could hear the smug amusement in the CEO's voice. " _Stay_ ," Rhys commanded, wiggling down against the older man and sighing as his knot tugged at him. Jack's laughs bounced Rhys, and he stroked down the omega's back until such time as they both fell asleep.

\--

Rhys' whimpering to himself roused Jack in the middle of the night. He was spooning the younger man, an arm wrapped over the omega's middle, and Rhys was whining and whimpering but not trying to jump the alpha. Jack looked over at him with a raised brow in concern as to why the younger man was so discomfited but not trying to mount him. "Okay pumpkin?"

Rhys' whines were nearly sobs, and Jack slid a palm down his belly to rest at the base of the omega's cock. Rhys couldn't even vocalize what he needed, just whining and curling in on himself in obvious discomfort, not even trying to climb onto Jack. The younger man's body was hot even where their skin didn't press together. His heat was climbing to the peaks, to the worst of burning. It was going to get a lot less fun for the omega.

Jack was attentive to the younger man, rolling him over while Rhys pulled at him, wanting the alpha close. The younger man was rubbing his cheek against Jack, writhing his body and sliding skin as he tried to get more alpha scent on him, as if he wasn't completely covered in their scents from fucking already. 

The CEO rubbed a hand down Rhys' hard cock as the omega cried out, and he kissed his throat while Rhys' hips jerked towards his hand, needing and wanting anything he could get to relieve the discomfort inside him. 

"It's okay sweetheart. It's alright."

Rhys was moving below him rather actively, and Jack let up a moment as he realized the younger man was trying to get back onto his side. He turned, pressing his back against the alpha, and Jack held him close, kissing about the back of his neck and petting the uncomfortable omega. Rhys was grinding his ass into Jack's groin now, trying to get his cock in him, and when Jack finally sank in and gave short, easy thrusts, the omega immediately went to work meeting every thrust with surprising energy and snap of his hips.

Rhys had an arm thrown back over his shoulder to cup Jack's head to him, keep his mouth in his skin, and the older man kissed his neck and kept a tight grip.

"Jack just....just..." Rhys was whining as he pressed back towards him, towards the cock moving in and out of his slickness.

"What sweetheart? Tell me what you need," Jack rasped hotly into his ear as he continued thrusting.

Rhys was having trouble verbalizing what he needed properly as the heat burned in his brain. He wanted the alpha in him, but he already _was_ , so it was more than that. He wanted his existence to be nothing but the older man; his scent and where he was thrusting into him and the hands that had a firm grip on him. But he didn't know how to even _begin_ to explain that. At this point, he was more or less incapable of it anyway.

 _"Jaaaaack_." 

"Talk to me, princess."

Rhys grunted. " _Hard_ ," was all he managed. 

Jack was suddenly pulling out of and away from him, and Rhys sobbed out a distressed cry before the alpha was lifting the younger man to hands and knees. As he sank back into the omega, he pulled his hips tight against his own, an arm around the younger man's lower belly. And he was pounding into him hard and fast.

Rhys was sighing in pleasure, grabbed the headboard of Jack's bed to anchor himself so he could push back hard against those weighty thrusts. _Yes yes yes_. He hung his head between his arms, watching his cock bob and leak with the movements as Jack fucked him powerfully. 

Jack's breath was suddenly on his ear as the alpha lowly growled words to the omega; worried his earlobe and bit his shoulder while a hand was quickly working his cock.

Rhys was coming unexpectedly, clenching around the older man and moaning long and low. He heard Jack's groans, filling his head with the beautiful sound even as Jack was filling him up, knot trapping them together as the younger man weakly hung on the headboard.

Jack pulled Rhys properly back against his chest, sitting him on his lap, and laved over the rather severe bite he'd given him. That was going to definitely bruise, and not pretty like the other marks the CEO had been leaving. But Rhys wasn't whining anymore, wasn't crying or whimpering in discomfort, and the heat in him seemed to calm for the time being.

"How was that, sugar?" Jack gruffly asked, still kissing and licking the mark. Rhys just let his head loll onto Jack's shoulder, giving him an utterly satisfied, blissed-out look. Jack brought the younger man's chin to his mouth to kiss those smiling lips. "You're such a perfect, sweet little thing. You know that Rhysie?" He just gave him a goofy smile that made Jack chuckle. "Fucked out is _such_ a good look on you, sweetheart. We're definitely doing this again sometime."

Rhys' unassuming smile made Jack snort, and he continued his care over the marks he'd made on the younger man until the gentle movements had Rhys dozing against his shoulder. 

He maneuvered them both down to the side of the bed that was somehow free of wet spots from their frenzied fucking, and he fell asleep next to the omega while he was still knotting him.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun writing omega!rhys heat chapter in this story, and also working on an update for omega!jack heat fic at the same time Bwahaha
> 
> I _am_ working on so many other things (as per usual ahaha) mainly for the purge series so those reading that uhhhh....I have got _so_ many effing installments for that series including some of the anon requests on my tumblr SOOO....um....I AM writing.
> 
> I very much enjoyed my vacation in California over Christmas haha :)
> 
> Gimme a hey gimme a ho! http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter is as long as my dick let me tell you xD Rhys gets all stupid strung-out heat-possessive, and we break on through to the other side :D haha
> 
> Oh it's started finally snowing here. Or, dumping snow actually. About freakin time. D:

Rhys had definitely reached the worst of the burning peak of his heat. He was more or less incoherent, delirious where Jack had to press cool cloths to his face, and just reactive to CEO's presence. He wanted to be near the alpha at all times, and Jack honestly didn't want to go very far from his side either.

Jack had forgotten about this-- this feeling of wanting, _needing_ to stay near an omega. How his thoughts and instincts revolved around little else. It was annoying in a way, but also nice. It had been a long time since he'd gone a heat with an omega and this one was definitely making up for the loss.

Rhys was sleeping through some of the worst of it while Jack tried to get some things done and ready-- made another meal, threw the dirty, come-covered sheets that were on the floor into the hamper, and got more water to put near the bedside for the younger man. It would be very easy for him to get dehydrated especially now, but Jack wouldn't let that happen as watching over the omega was his number one concern.

He hadn't picked up his work tablet since the first time, the office the furthest thing from his mind. He was CEO of Hyperion in charge of millions of lives and deals and stock options, but his primary concern was the pretty omega curled up in his bed, and nothing else. That, of course, he blamed on his alpha instincts, and he was happy to go with that. Besides, he had a bran-new secretary holding down the fort for him so way he saw it he could literally fuck around as much as he damn well pleased.

Jack was in the bathroom giving his teeth and hair a much-needed brushing while Rhys slept. While he praised the virtues of marathon sexing an omega, there were only so many rounds of insane fucking one could take before hygiene became a much greater concern. If Rhys was wrecked, then he was a mess. That, and he hadn't taken his mask off in some time when _usually_ he liked to sleep out of it. He was itching to be refreshed, and while the omega slept was the perfect opportunity. 

Rhys had other plans though. The omega startled awake from the middle of the bed where he was alone and insanely hot, looking confused and alarmed at no alpha to be found. He was trying to make sense of the situation. Had he been dreaming? Was it real? There was light and a cracked door with splashing sounds, and he got up to investigate, wobbly from sleep and high-burning arousal both, a frown on his face. That should be his alpha in there. He hoped it was his alpha. He _needed_ his alpha. 

He found the older man in the bathroom as he was washing his face-- the face _under_ the mask, his brain supplied and just as quickly ignored- and Jack was unpleasantly surprised as Rhys' arms wrapped around his middle, the younger man's face pressed into his skin with a whimper. 

Jack was cursing all kinds of creative things and sounds- trying to fit the mask back on in undignified hurry- while Rhys just hung there and whimpered pathetically against him. The younger man took no notice of the frenzied movements of the CEO and just held onto the older man's much cooler skin.

" _No no no_ ," Rhys was repeating into his skin, rubbing his face against Jack's lower back and pressing into the softer bits of flesh. 

Jack's heart was beating a bit quicker as he turned in Rhys' arms, a hand on the younger man's head and shoulder as Rhys just kept rubbing and scenting and repeating "no" over and over. His clinging was desperate, possessive.

"' _No_ ' what?" Jack asked him a bit curtly, his fingers threading through the omega's hair with a frown on his face as he tried to reel in his anger at being surprised. The younger man was clearly out of it. "What's wrong?"

Rhys looked up at him, eyes glazed and unfocused, confused as he looked at Jack and the sink and back to Jack. The man was washing his scent off. He must be. He didn't want Rhys' scent on him. " _Don't go_."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"They....they're not... _No_ , Jack."

It was obvious to the older man that Rhys was having some sort of fever delirium, his skin quite hot against the alpha though the omega was nude, as he looked up at him in desperate distress. His words didn't make any sense to the CEO, and the older man didn't expect they should.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he soothed a bit more gently, petting him and giving a look at his bathtub. This omega needed to be cooled down right now.

"You can't go," Rhys whined, looking at Jack imploringly, pleadingly.

"I don't have anywhere else to be, kitten."

Rhys looked momentarily relieved, then again suddenly alarmed, his brain addled with heat fever. " _I_ need you," he pleaded to the alpha with emphasis, and Jack gave him a furrowed brow before he drew him up proper against him. Chest to chest, he could feel just how hot Rhys really was. That wasn't good. His cybernetic arm felt soothingly cool in contrast. 

"What do you need, Rhysie?" Jack asked with surprising patience. Rhys wasn't himself; he'd get clearer answers from a black out drunk.

Rhys buried his face in Jack's bare chest, inhaling the wonderful, thick alpha scent deeply. God Jack smelled amazing. Comforting. Safe. That was all he needed. But he was convinced Jack was taking off. " _I_ need you," he affirmed again, argumentative, putting special emphasis on himself. 

Jack didn't know what the hell he was talking about but whatever it was, he was convinced Jack needed to be elsewhere, and apparently with someone else if his tone was to make any sense at all. Weird, but not unheard of. Omegas could say and do a whole lot weirder shit than worrying about being abandoned. "Don't worry, sugar."

"Just me?"

He held Rhys' face between his hands as he gave him a frown. The younger man's eyes were dilated and his cheeks were pink. He wished he knew what was going on in the omega's head. "I'm not going anywhere, Rhysie."

Rhys huffed a little, still clinging to Jack as the man remained his entire focus. He wasn't convinced. " _Jack._ "

" _What_ , sugar?" 

"Please? Please?" He was rutting against Jack's leg, hard and hot and just so uncomfortable and just wanting wanting _wanting_ the alpha.

Jack gave a groan. "We need to cool you down, princess. You're going to burn your brain out." Jack might have let go of Rhys to turn around and plug up and fill the tub, but the omega didn't let loose of him, nor did he understand the correlation between Jack's words and his actions.

He whined more at Jack's seeming disinterest, the man's focus elsewhere for the moment. Why wouldn't Jack fuck him when he asked so nicely? The heat was burning through him and he thought he'd made himself completely available to the alpha; that he'd do anything the alpha wanted. Was it not enough? Did he not smell nice? Was he not pretty enough? Or was the alpha just waiting to give him the slip to be with _two_ omegas instead of one? The idea sent a sudden panic through Rhys.

Jack would have cracked his chin wide open on the tub if he hadn't caught himself against the edge as Rhys let go to then lunge bodily at him. He turned around with a snarl on his lips as the water ran below his outstretched arms. 

"Jesus Rhys _what the hell are you doing_?"

Rhys was holding tight to Jack's body at that angry tone directed at him, trying to make himself small and unthreatening as he whimpered. "Jack please.... don't leave. I-I.... Don't leave."

His tone was disgustingly pitiful and Jack rolled his eyes before he stood up and wrapped arms around the idiot omega tightly. His heart rate was through the damn roof. "I'm not _going_ anywhere. I'm right _here_. You're gonna have a nice little bath and cool off whatever's going through that crazy little omega brain of yours and it'll be okay, okay?" Rhys looked close to tears, expression unmasked worry and upset. He was horny, uncomfortable because of it, hot, frustrated, and utterly convinced that Jack had other options thanks to heat delirium. 

Jack pet him, tried to soothe him, and the younger man's hips still ground into him even while he whimpered. The CEO didn't know why he'd forgotten that simple logic wouldn't work on an omega in heat. Hormone drunk impulse idiots was what they turned into when the heat got to be too much. Whatever Rhys had gotten into his head, the fever burning through him was only making it worse. There were two ways to manage it though, and that was either externally cooling him down, or knotting him. Jack was going to try both.

"Hands and knees, sweetheart," the alpha growled to him as he grabbed the younger man's ass. The omega moved quickly, eagerly to the bathmat at their feet. He was on hands and knees presenting to the alpha with bitten-lipped whines and untrusting looks behind him as Jack slipped out of his pants and joined him. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He stroked Rhys' ass before spreading his cheeks with his thumbs, and Rhys pushed back into those large, warm hands with a whine as Jack ghosted over his hot, slick entrance.

He was gonna take him hard and fast. Whatever was burning through the younger man's brain would be partially satisfied if he got an orgasm in him, and frankly Jack didn't fancy dying in his bathroom at the hands of a heat-drunk omega. The quicker they came, the easier it would be to manage things, and whatever weird shit Rhys had gotten into his head should dissipate.

" _Jaaaaaack_ ," Rhys whined impatiently back at him, and Jack just gave him a little smirk before he was pushing his cock into the younger man.

The CEO was groaning in pleasure as he sank in. Rhys was so much hotter than before, but it didn't compare to the noises the omega was making. He was holding onto the edge of the filling bathtub as Jack thrust into him, moans and groans and most definitely relieved-sobs escaping him as he pushed back hard against the older man. He was still moaning Jack's name with a note of supplication in his voice; getting fucked by the man but still worried. It was maddeningly frustrating. Jack draped himself over the omega's back and nibbled at his flesh, whispering dirty nothings in that deep, sultry tone as he held him tight; tried to soothe.

Jack's promises of not going anywhere- of still wanting to fuck that tight little ass 'til he couldn't see straight- had Rhys coming without being touched. His cock jerked up towards his stomach as he came, body throbbing around the older man, but he still pushed back towards Jack as the alpha groaned. He needed his knot. That's what he wanted. And as he pushed his body back and Jack's thrusts became erratic and hips snapped against him, the older man was groaning and spilling into him.

As his knot swelled in the younger man, Jack rested his weight on Rhys' back and kissed the nape of his neck. Rhys had a satisfied smile on his face as he pressed his cheek to the edge of the cool porcelain, brain hazy and body thrumming in bliss. Their heavy breathing and the sounds of water echoed in the room.

"How do you feel, cupcake?" the CEO checked as he tugged at Rhys' earlobe with his teeth. Jack was hoping the insanity had lessened somewhat. But Rhys' pleased smile turned sly, relief in his voice when he spoke.

"You can't leave," he sighed out smugly, happily, unwilling to move or further look at Jack as the fire in his brain was reduced to hotly burning embers. The CEO couldn't go anywhere.

Jack snorted, voice gravely with pleasure. "I'd agree with you there, pumpkin." He moved a little that had his knot tugging at Rhys' overworked hole, and the younger man arched back with a pleasured noise and Jack's name.

"They can't have you."

An amused noise left the CEO at Rhys' assuredly greedy tone, and he moved so he could look at the younger man's relaxed face proper. Rhys looked far too self-satisfied for him to leave it alone. "And just _who_ can't have me, kitten? What's going on in your head?"

"The....the other two..." He pressed back against Jack, wanting closeness even as the older man was knotting him. The idea of other omegas wanting Jack was upsetting to him. "Blondie and....mmm.... The other...."

Jack stopped in his petting a moment, making Rhys grab for him and continue, as it suddenly hit the CEO. "Maliwan's omegas?" He snorted as Rhys made an annoyed sound. "You talking about them, princess?"

A growl worked its way out of the blissful omega's throat as he shot Jack a gimlet eye. He was satisfied, happy, but determined. "You're _mine_."

Jack's hard laughter echoed off the tiled walls, slightly shifting his knot inside the omega as the laughs bodily shook him. It was too fucking hilarious and Rhys was far too ridiculous. He kissed the younger man's lips while Rhys gave a slight groan of discomfort as his knees started to bother him. Jack just laughed. "Possessive looks good on you, cupcake. I'm gonna remind you of this later."

"You can't go."

"Nope. Your evil plan to trap me here worked. Bravo, Rhysie."

Rhys gave a pleased sigh, the sarcasm going right over his head. "Oh good."

Jack was still chuckling as he asked the younger man to reach the water of the filled tub, and then maneuvered them to lay on the bathmat until such time as they could separate and get into the bath.

Jack thought it was all funny as shit; he now understood the degree to which Maliwan's omegas must have irked his PA for the idea to still be at the forefront of his mind. Even in the CEO's home, in his bed, even when Jack was _fucking_ him, he'd been worried. So he _had_ been jealous that night at the club. That was promising. 

Though he had to give the younger man a _little_ leeway, he supposed. He _had_ gone through an artificial heat before this had snuck up on him, and he'd been subjected to the Maliwan's dirty tactics. Forcing nearly in-heat omegas on another wasn't nice as far as scents went. That must have affected him more than Jack assumed because of his biology. That, and he was Handsome Jack. Everyone on Helios wanted to get fucked by him, so why not Maliwan too? Totally understandable.

"Alright, pumpkin?" Rhys just hummed happily. Jack sucked a mark onto his neck as he stroked across the younger man's flank. "I'm not letting you live this down, Rhysie." Rhys just hummed in tacit agreement which only made Jack chuckle. Heat crazy blissed out omegas didn't remember shit, so it probably wasn't going to be as successful as he hoped, though he knew the omega would turn red at any teasing regardless.

Well, at least it was fun.

\--

Rhys was making little sobbed noises in bed later, even while Jack was knotting him once more. The older man smoothed over his hair while Rhys scrunched his eyes together, obviously discomforted as he squirmed. "What is it?"

"I.... _hmmph_... it _won't.... hmmph_."

Jack furrowed his brow, slid a hand down Rhys' chest to cup the omega's cock. The younger man was thankfully soft after the past three hours, a bit cooler, and Jack was still inside him. But Rhys was obviously uncomfortable in ways Jack didn't quite understand. They'd been at it for hours. He thought going through days and days of a heat would only make it easier to cope with, but truth was that Rhys could never quite get used to the level of arousal burning through him. There was no tuning it out.

"You need rest, sweetheart." Jack kissed him, rubbed his skin against the younger man as he knew omegas liked, but it didn't help with Rhys' hitched noises of discomfort. "Here pumpkin." Jack slid his hand over Rhys' eyes, palm heavy, and Rhys whined again, though he liked the feeling. The idea that the visible world could be entrusted to Jack's watch was comforting. "Sleep." 

Rhys was still whimpering even as Jack held him tightly, and against his better judgment (but not necessarily his instincts) Jack gently, _gently_ stroked his tongue over the back of Rhys' neck. He exerted pressure with his tongue against the nerve at the base, and Rhys shivered against him in delight, sighing. The younger man backed against him more fully, pressing towards Jack's hot mouth as his face pressed into Jack's hand. He reached a hand over their bodies to touch the alpha, groping at his hip. The CEO threaded the fingers of his other hand over Rhys' searching one as he laved his tongue over the spot with the utmost care, enjoying the sounds and movements Rhys made but also succeeding in ultimately calming the younger man. Rhys went limp against him with happy hums, and his breathing eventually evened out into exhausted and very-much-needed sleep.

Jack stopped the movements of his tongue and pressed his nose against the omega's skin, cuddling the younger man close and contemplating just what he was toying with. Even if it was just to calm him down, it wasn't exactly right. Effective, yes. But it was risky and he didn't approve of messing around with that shit without intending to bond someone. 

Well, whatever. It had worked in the past, and it still worked now, and Rhys was asleep.

He held the younger man while the omega surprisingly slept the whole night through. 

\--

Rhys woke with a slight headache, blinking his eyes tiredly and pushing his face into Jack's warm skin next to him. He didn't know what time it was or what day it was, but he knew where he was. He heard the CEO snort, felt a hand card it's way through his hair, and thumb stroke at his neck.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Jack asked as he kissed the younger man's shoulder.

Rhys hummed tiredly, unwilling to wake up further but knowing he wouldn't be falling back asleep. "'m tired....and thirsty."

Jack smirked and suddenly the warm skin Rhys was pressing his face into was gone. He sat up with a sleepy frown as Jack was pushing water into his hands, tried to wipe the worst of the pout from his lips as he thankfully took the water and downed it.

Jack was smiling as he took the cup and then settled back down to worry the omega's neck with his teeth. Rhys sighed and closed his eyes at the feeling.

So he'd made it through to the other side. He didn't feel heat insanity like his brain was going to explode without sex. Thank god. Unexpected heats were the worst. Though he had to admit, he never thought he'd end up here in Jack's bed for one, so bravo to unexpected heats. Fantasized about it, sure. Longed for it going a heat alone, yeah. But he'd never pegged the older man as someone who would actually take the time and patience necessary to deal with an omega in heat, and actually do it quite well. He was very pleasantly surprised by this whole turn of events.

He felt good. Hungover like, but good. He felt utterly safe, relaxed, and cared for. The arousal had burned through him and now it was like some light thrum in his veins; intriguing, but manageable. He could hear himself think again, not totally consumed by the need to be fucked. Oh, it was still there, this wasn't _quite_ over. But he was more in control once more. With Jack kissing below his jaw and relaxing in the comfortable bed with the CEO, Rhys wasn't entirely sure he wasn't having some wonderful wonderful dream.

Rhys gave a long look at the bedroom window as Jack was nuzzling into his skin, and he gave the omega a bite before laving over it with his tongue. Rhys sighed.

"Did...did we...?"

Jack looked up to see his line of view, and gave him a dirty smile. "Hm?" Rhys felt his cheeks heating, and the older man's tongue pressed against his neck before he sucked the skin between his teeth. That sent quite an interest to Rhys' cock. "You want a repeat against the window, sweetheart?" 

He looked at Jack. "We didn't..."

"Oh we did, princess." Jack worked a hand down Rhys' body as his face was still in the younger man's neck. "For all of space to see." He rubbed his hand down Rhys' cock to wrap around as the younger man sucked in a breath of pleasure. "Or how about against that big window in my office once we're done here?" Jack growled.

" _Jack_...." He was fully hard in Jack's hand now, hips thrusting up towards the warm grip. He liked the sound of that. He liked it all more than he cared to admit. " _Please_." 

Jack pulled him down further in the bed by his hips, and he gave him a hot look as he moved between the younger man's legs. Rhys gave him a hot look of want, his eyes more focused than days previous as the CEO watched him right back. "You're so pretty, kitten." He pulled one of Rhys' legs up over his shoulder and kissed his calf. With his other hand, he positioned his cock against Rhys' slickness, the lack of burning heat noticeable to his length as he slid home. He groaned and gave Rhys a knowing look. "Coming down, baby?"

"Just....just....please," Rhys murmured, too aroused to care about Jack's intense speculation. "Move Jack," he gave a roll of his hips. "Please?"

The CEO laughed and got down to it, making the younger man come apart all over again as Rhys held on for the ride.

As Rhys hung off Jack's knot afterwards with a satisfied smile, head feeling clearer than it had in days, he stroked at the older man's hair; the gray streak running through it. "How many days was it?"

Jack gave him a raise of his brow as he lifted his head off the omega's chest. "Don't tell me you're itching to go back to work?" 

Rhys smirked. "Honestly? I usually need two more recovery days if I go a heat on suppressors." He stroked fingers down Jack's neck and gave the man a judging smirk. "Could use more than that when not. But frankly I'm scared of everything that's piled up.... With _both_ of us gone, I should go in today even. Was it less than a week?"

Jack gave him a superior smirk and traced his lips with a finger. "Oh pumpkin, do you have so little faith in me? I've got a secretary holding down the fort." Rhys gave him an utterly shocked look, distrustful as it sounded too good to be true. "Everything is being taken care of, kitten. Relax."

"I....are you serious, Jack?"

"As a heart attack," he replied with an easy grin, pressing a kiss to Rhys' lips. The younger man immediately took Jack's face in his hand and kissed him for all he was worth, deeply, fully, and lots of tongue. The CEO was frankly a little surprised by the display but completely pleased. If this was the kind of reaction he got then he was gonna change some things about the office.

They were both breathing hard from the intensity of the kiss-- Rhys was _very_ pleased with Jack's statement- but the younger man gave him one more heated look of suspicion. "...You aren't pulling my leg, right?"

"With so many nicer options available?" Jack asked as he snaked a hand down to Rhys' cock. The younger man was half hard from the announcement, the relief, Jack's own gravelly tone, and sighed at the touch. "Not that those long legs of yours aren't the stuff of fantasies, kiddo, but no, I've got it all handled. Don't worry."

His body was flushed and cheeks red but he urged Jack's hand on himself. The older man was still knotting him, and oh how nice that felt, but the hand on him again was just heaven. " _Aaaaah shit yes Jack_ ," Rhys sighed out. The CEO grinned smugly as he latched his mouth to the hollow of Rhys' neck and shoulder, swirling his tongue on the skin there. Rhys' hips were jerking into Jack's hand and his body pulsated around Jack's cock as he came between them. 

Jack was groaning as he wiped his hand on the sheet and rested his head on the younger man. "I know all your secrets now, Rhysie," Jack chuckled smugly. The younger man didn't even care. Yes, that was the magic spot for him, he had to admit, and God Jack was good with his tongue. Not a secret he cared for Jack to know, really. "Take a little time and relax. You're in the boss's bed, under the boss, with the boss's dick in you. I _think_ he'll be understanding."

Rhys didn't even care that that had him chuckling, and wrapped his arms around the older man as Jack detailed all the other interesting things Rhys might get away with if he played the boss-- or played _with_ the boss- right.

Rhys ignored him and just cuddled into the CEO until he fell asleep to Jack's voice whispering smiled nonsense in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how I said this and the previous chapter were cut in half? Yeah....so like we _should_ already be back in the office but then I played around with those bits and then further fleshed some stuff in here out aaaaand I went overboard and cut this bitch AGAIN. 
> 
> I never planned for this to have so many chapters as its getting to. Like ten max :/ I think we might be looking at around 15? I'm so long-winded and I've been trying to break myself of the habit when I'm fic writing. D:
> 
> Also please forgive me for not getting back to people's comments here D: I fuxking love them, my blood runs thick with your comments :D but I'm awful like some comment-hoarding dragon. I've been meaning to get to it but i've been focusing my energy on writing to distract myself from the problem of really really really wanting to go home, and then there aren't enough hours in the day so aaaaagh.
> 
> I _will_ get to shit. Plz just have patience with tired tired me xD I write for my own stress and hopefully your amusement and I like to show my appreciation :O
> 
> Come peep at all the bordertrash I blog. Bitxhes be hella talented xD http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took a solid two months but my apartment entryway doesn't smell like kerosene anymore. Thank goooood. Even my coworker was shocked like he was used to the reek AHAHAH
> 
> Also people are thinking for some reason that the story is over? O_O y'all, it says 9/ **?**. I ain't nowhere NEAR done with this bitch WAT. XD hold tight to ya panties, I said previous chap we'll probably end up with like 15 or so D:

Rhys stayed with Jack two more days after he'd initially regained coherency. He was more or less totally done with his heat by the end of the second day, and they'd spent the majority of the time just laying around each other, actually resting. 

Rhys thought it was a lovely treat to see so many different facets of Jack's personality, but seeing him at rest and relaxing, making little murmured noises when he stretched without any of the put-on bravado or suavity when he was trying to put moves on Rhys... That was just perfect.

As Rhys was becoming more coherent, being able to hear his own thoughts or even _have_ thoughts again, he was once again taken by just how attentive Jack was. For the most part, Rhys just slept exhaustedly budged up next to the alpha, and that was enough. Heats without suppressors always took it right out of him and man it had been wild; he was exhausted from the ordeal. 

He wasn't as heat crazy now; he wanted sleep more than anything. But if the low-burning arousal became too much for him, Jack crawled over him to shower his body in kisses and nips and satisfy his need until he could sleep peaceably again. And when Rhys woke from napping, Jack had something tasty for them to eat before climbing back in and wrapping Rhys up in his arms, telling him to get some rest. 

Mainly he felt safe, secure, and comfortable with Jack's presence and his alpha scent all around him, and he was able to get very decent, much needed rest knowing he was properly protected. It was strange to him, especially as he was still floored that it was _Jack_ of all people, but he was grateful. It was a surprising part of Jack's personality.

At the end of the second day when Rhys knew it was done-done, arousal levels normal, Jack had convinced him to just sleep there and get some rest. It was already late in the day. And he knew Rhys was comfortable. It just made sense to stay one more night.

Rhys didn't take much convincing on the alpha's part, and he'd fallen asleep on Jack's knot with the older man rhythmically stroking his back. The sex wasn't necessary, but he did allow himself to greedily enjoy it without his mind fogged over. Though surely there might be some _minor_ leftover hormones fueling him, and he _wasn't_ taking advantage of the fact that he'd spent an entire week in what had basically been his main jerk off fantasy for years. No sir.

He'd woken up with Jack curled against his back, both arms around Rhys' waist and his nose pressed against the younger man's shoulder. He felt really good. Sleepy, a little sweaty where Jack was breathing against him, but just contented. This was good.

He turned in Jack's arms and tucked his head under the alpha's chin, inhaling the man's scent. Yes. This was nice. Jack was nice and warm and his skin unexpectedly soft and his scent was familiar and safe. He wrapped an arm around Jack and would have fallen back asleep listening to the older man's rhythmic heartbeat had Jack not buried his nose in Rhys' hair. His arms tightened around the omega and he hummed. "Mm Rhysie."

Rhys exhaled through his nose with a smile, and just relished in the warmth around him. He had nowhere to be right now; it was still very early morning. He let himself fall back asleep while Jack stroked his back. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten such good sleep.

\---

Jack presented Rhys with the option to just fuck around his all day while he went back to work, seeing as the omega didn't need his special attention anymore. But Rhys argued that they'd both already spent too much time just laying around in bed. Rhys knew his heat was over; he didn't _need_ it anymore. Wanting was different from needing. But no, they both needed to get back to work.

Laying around with Jack had been wonderful and surprisingly more calm and fun than he'd thought (especially with the random making out thrown in) but he wanted to get back to work and deal with what was no doubt a mountain of things that needed his express consideration. And frankly, he also hadn't talked to Vaughn all week. The beta probably thought he was dead or something. Time for normal life to resume, even if he loved living in a dream.

Jack allowed that he was probably right about getting back to work, and he let the younger man use the shower while he cooked some breakfast for them. Vaughn had provided a bag of things for Rhys including a change of clothes, but he didn't have any work clothes with him and he didn't feel like going all the way back to the apartment to get some. Frankly he didn't know what had become of the clothes he'd been wearing when this whole thing had started. Jack suggested he just borrow some of his, and he actually had some things that fit him pretty well and looked damn good to boot, so he donned the older man's clothes with some minor discord, and they were able to leave back to the office together with minor issue.

\---

Jack made an aggravated noise as they rode up in the elevator as his head went fully back into work mode. "Dammit, we forgot to announce the L33 additions while Maliwan was here. And those jerks left Helios ages ago."

"You can blame that on me I guess," Rhys said with a smirk. "Get 'em next time?"

Jack huffed but agreed, and they got off the elevator together.

The new secretary, Meg, had greeted them both as they approached. She'd known they'd be in as Rhys had sent her a message-- still shocked she existed, frankly- but her expression was one of surprise at actually seeing them.

Jack mostly ignored her as he strolled into the office, and Rhys made a stop in front of her desk.

"Oh my god he hates me."

"Don't take it personally. He hasn't had his second coffee yet," he informed the beta. "I am so glad to have you on board. I'm Rhys. Welcome."

"I'm going to be airlocked," she muttered, nervous, knowing what had happened to the others who had held this potion.

"Nah, I'd only be worried if he's yelli-- Uh, if he's pulled a gun on-- uhh...." Rhys noticed her eyes getting bigger as he spoke and he tried to laugh it off. "Um, basically if he's extra nice to you for no reason, maybe you should catch the next shuttle off Helios. If he's yelling or just shot someone, uh, I guess just call up the janitors. Business as usual."

He shut his mouth as he realized he was only making it worse, and he took up after Jack's path to find the CEO already drinking a cup of coffee from his personal stash.

"Congratulations, the new girl is already terrified of you."

Jack snorted, unapologetically grinning. "She's off to a good start, then."

" _Please_ don't airlock her."

"If she doesn't give me a reason-"

" _Jack_."

"-then I won't." 

Rhys grumbled as Jack chuckled and sipped his coffee. The omega turned on his work comm and had a surprising lack of terror that needed his personal review and attention. That was frankly shocking. Hot damn, what a breath of fresh air.

Meg had multiple messages and memos for Rhys that she either wasn't authorized to handle or _couldn't_ , and while the work had piled up in the time he'd taken off, it hadn't been nearly as bad as he'd assumed from past experience. And even better, she had fully organized things in order of urgency and importance. She knew what she was doing. It sent a happy little thrill through him.

In all honesty Rhys was a little excited to tackle things today. An entire week gone by, and he _wasn't_ staring down a mountain of headache. Nothing was obscenely behind and the cogs in the wheel had kept on turning. He didn't think he'd be staying late at all. This was just... so... _novelty_. He considered professing his love for Meg right then and there.

He went through his routine as per usual, and so did Jack. Since the both of them had been gone, Jack also had some things he personally needed to catch up on that Rhys couldn't handle. Rhys realized he'd been shooting the CEO little glances, like he expected something to happen or for the older man to say something. What he was supposed to expect, he wasn't sure. But he felt extra sensitive to his surroundings today. Jack just carried on as per usual and didn't notice the looks.

If the marks on his neck and the delicious soreness in his body weren't there, Rhys would have thought the past week a very vivid fever dream. Jack wasn't acting any different from how he normally did, screwing around with the stuff on his desk and typing away at whatever. Rhys tried not to get distracted as some things came back to him, wondering if he _had_ imagined certain things or not. But he just tried to focus on dealing with the stuff awaiting his specific attention and pushed everything else from his mind.

They had a properly fleshed out proposal from Maliwan about another meeting, briefly expressing concern for Rhys' health and then outlining the things they had touched on at the club. There were still major things they had intended to discuss that had never gotten the chance to be brought up.

Rhys briefed Jack on it, interjected his own thoughts, and the alpha was surprisingly interested in arranging the meeting once more. His interest was understood to Rhys when the alpha explained his gleeful desire to announce the L33 upgrades over Helios' PA system. He wasn't surprised.

Rhys smirked at the idea but went to work on formulating a reply to send to the other corporation. There was still information to get from Maliwan, even if they were trying to play hardball with their varied dirty tactics. He'd try to make Jack hold off on the announcement until _after_ they'd gotten everything Hyperion wanted from them. Rhys would be even more on guard this time as well.

As Rhys mindlessly formulated the professionally polite response, he realized he had a lot to answer for from his roommate since his impromptu absence. He had less than expected- _though still quite a lot of_ \- messages on his comm from the other man. Asking if he was alright, or namely, still alive. If he'd be coming back to work the next week. Mainly, Vaughn was curious as hell what had become of him. It wasn't until lunch that he was able to see the other man for the first time in a week.

\--

They ate at a table in the Hub of Heroism after picking up sandwiches from Vaughn's favorite shop; Rhys' treat. He answered all the beta's immediate questions, thanking him for his help and the stuff he'd provided. Vaughn told him he'd taken the left-behind clothes home and that for cleaning those he at least expected another free lunch. Rhys sheepishly agreed with great thanks. Then there was the issue of what actually happened when he was with Jack.

"So...." Vaughn pressed, taking a bite of the sandwich he was devouring. "What happened after I left you? Did he take good care of you? If he didn't, just say the word. I know where he lives now."

Rhys just laughed with a befuddled look. "Where do I even begin....?"

Vaughn swallowed the mouthful and gave Rhys a raise of a brow. "How about how in the hell you actually got _Handsome Jack_ to do any of that for you? I thought he never showed any interest. That's what you always told me."

Rhys shook his head back and forth in wide-eyed disbelief himself. "Honestly bro, I'm as shocked as you. I mean I'd blame it on my heat- I don't think any alpha would have turned me down at that point. But Jack, he.... He told me he'd actually been eying me for some time."

Vaughn snorted in disbelief. "Now don't take this the wrong way bro, but that sounds hard to believe." 

"No argument here."

"I mean Handsome Jack...he can have anybody. _Has_ had anybody. You secretly throw yourself at him one time too many?" Rhys gave him a sour look. "Why not just ask you out if he was interested?"

"He said he was trying to stay professional, if you believe that. And we _do_ have a really good working relationship, actually. But I mean he's always.... He's Handsome Jack, he flirts with _everyone_. I never expected to take any of it seriously. And he never took it further."

"I wouldn't exactly say _that_. Movie stars or models or badasses, _yeah_. I'd be more shocked if he didn't try to charm the pants off anyone like that. But not guys like us. Our kind usually end up out the airlock."

Rhys snorted. He couldn't argue with the facts. "I'm honestly still shocked. Jack was.... _really_ good at taking care of me." Vaughn gave him a raised brow and a slightly dirty smirk. "Oh shut up. I mean, he totally knew what he was doing."

"Actually, that shocks me too," Vaughn pondered aloud as he took another bite of food, speaking around it. "He doesn't seem like the type to know how to take care of an omega..."

"I know but.... It was...probably the best heat ever, honestly."

Vaughn snickered into his food. "So I guess that means all your dreams have come true? Can you die happy now?"

Rhys gave him a friendly punch. Vaughn just laughed.

"But is it weird now? Being back? I'd think it would be awkward."

"Well, no. He....kind of asked me to be his." Rhys had to stop what he was doing to pat Vaughn on the back as the shorter man was choking on his food.

" _What_?!"

"Yeah."

"Wait, what? _His_? Like, what, how?" Vaughn looked confused. "I didn't know there were any feelings involved. I thought he just helped you out with your heat. Did he ask you to bond with him? _You didn't accidentally bond with him did you_?!"

Rhys' cheeks heated a bit at that but he felt less embarrassed since Vaughn came to the same conclusion he had when Jack had said it. "No, I didn't, and no, not exactly. I'm not sure what that exactly entails. I haven't asked him about it since my heat started."

"Did he ask you out?" Rhys colored even more. "So he didn't ask you out or ask to bond you.... Are you dating or what now? Are you exclusive?"

"Bro I don't have a damn clue. He hasn't even brought it up again." _And I don't know if he will._

"Well, I'd be careful. Handsome Jack dates supermodels and movie stars and badasses. He isn't gonna take kindly to sharing soooo... I wouldn't attempt any dating until you figure this out."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Rhys said with slightly warm smile. "Not like I've got time for anyone else anyways."

"Oh god you are so totally in love with him your obsession has reached new heights."

"No I'm not!"

"I knew I should have incinerated some of your stuff with his face on it.... It's only gotten worse. I hope he never sees your room or he'll get a restraining order."

Rhys was completely red, telling Vaughn to shut up as the other man playfully shoved and teased him. Rhys shoved his own food in his mouth so his foot wouldn't be next.

"So like, you don't know what he's asking of you, but he wants you to be his," Vaughn reiterated. "Anyone else and I'd say that sounds creepy. Actually scratch that, it still sounds creepy. Even if _you_ like it."

Rhys just snorted. "Well yeah if you put it like that."

Vaughn smirked. "Okay but why? Why you?"

Rhys wrinkled his face at his friend. "I happen to be _quite_ the catch I'll have you know."

Vaughn just laughed. "You know what I mean. Why did he choose you? What did he say? I want all the details bro and you're kind of making it hard."

Actually, Rhys had more or less asked the same question of Jack as his heat had started, and the alpha had given a variety of answers. But he supposed it all just added up to one thing in the end where Jack was concerned. "He just likes me."

"Well, I mean, great. So he wants you to go steady with him. That's...I mean it's not something _I'd_ ever want, but that's great." Rhys was giving him a sour look again. "No no I mean it. This is shocking as hell, never expected your little obsession would pay off."

Rhys laughed at Vaughn's amused tone. "Oh my god I'm not obsessed, we've discussed this."

"Yeah, it only lessened a bit in power once you started working beneath him. Though now it's gonna get even worse if you're working _beneath_ him."

Rhys covered his eyes with his hand as Vaughn just snickered. "Oh my god Vaughn shut up."

"Does this mean you're gonna start talking about him even more now?" the younger man teased.

Rhys stood up with a frown as Vaughn just widely grinned, greatly enjoying teasing the other.

"Oh look at the time. I've got to get back to work."

"Eager, huh?"

Rhys ran his cybernetic hand through his hair. "Quit it." Vaughn's chuckles didn't lessen, though he bit his lip to stop himself from further teasing. Rhys was grateful for that at least. "See you at home?"

"See you at home."

Vaughn's questions and Jack's words tumbled about in Rhys' mind as he returned to their shared office. A lot of what Vaughn had said actually mimicked his own concerns. Jack hadn't broached the question again that he'd posed when Rhys' heat had started. Had it indeed been the hormones? Frankly he didn't want to ask; would rather keep the answer in limbo if that turned out to be the case. And if that made him a coward, well, he could live with that. He didn't want to risk getting his hopes up and have them be crushed so soon after an amazing week.

Rhys found Jack right where he'd left him, coffee cup in one hand and chin in the other as he worked at his desk. Whatever he was working on had his undivided attention.

"Did you eat?" Rhys posed as he set his bag onto his desk. "Jack?"

The alpha didn't even look at him. "Hm?"

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah yeah just busy, pumpkin. Get me another coffee would ya."

Rhys took the to-go bag from his own bag and walked it over to Jack's desk. He'd had a feeling Jack would neglect lunch what with the work piled up, and when he did that, the CEO became insufferably cranky. It was a constant game of balances: either Jack was goofing off not on track, or he was so focused on work he'd forgo the basics in favor of whatever had taken his attention. Luckily it was a system Rhys was used to after being his PA for so long.

The omega put the to-go bag on the desk in front of the man as he took the empty coffee cup from Jack's hand. "Eat."

He left Jack's side to make the refill as he heard the older man getting into the bag. As he brought the coffee back, Jack was grinning at the plastic-wrapped sandwich in front of him. 

"Oh Rhysie, what would I ever do without you?"

Rhys ignored the way that smile and words really hit him, blamed the past week as he set the mug down near the sandwich. He just gave Jack a smirk and hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "Probably shrivel up and die," the omega told him with amusement. "Not a very dramatic way for Handsome Jack to go, honestly."

Jack snorted and Rhys made to go back to his own desk, but the alpha jumped out of his chair and came up tight behind him, chest to back running a hand up the younger man's torso to rest at his throat. Rhys was surprised, but pleased. Jack stroked his thumb within Rhys' collar, pressed his nose to the omega's skin as Rhys' breath came just a little bit faster, the younger man's eyes shut as he tried to reel himself in. He put a hand over the one Jack had encircling his waist. Okay so Jack's interest _definitely_ wasn't just due to the heat hormones. He felt his heart give a lurch.

"Might get more work done without you distracting me, kitten."

"But then you'd starve," Rhys replied with shaky amusement, entirely focused on where Jack's thumb brushed over his pulse point.

Jack just laughed, and he felt the older man's smile against his neck. The alpha pressed kisses below his ear as his other hand held Rhys right to him. God he smelled good. "Have you thought about what I asked you before?"

"Hm?" Rhys' mind was currently being flooded with pleasure as Jack kissed at his skin, the omega not paying attention to his words. He was too thrilled that apparently things were spilling over from his heat to now. 

"Be mine, Rhysie. Be all mine," Jack appealed as his thumb stroked along his skin.

Rhys made an undignified noise in his throat. So Jack _had_ been thinking along the same lines. It put him at ease even as Jack was winding him up. He was thrilled as the unease within him vanished, replaced with excitement.

"Please sweetheart, let me have you. Be mine?"

The noise that left Rhys was halfway between chuckle and gasp as Jack sucked his earlobe between his teeth. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"Just us, sugar. Just us." He pressed a kiss beneath Rhys' jaw and laughed softly. "I'm not asking you to bond, don't worry."

Rhys' face was red at the reference but he didn't care. It was enough. It was more than enough. He could figure it out along the way; he was too excited by the prospects of what this entailed to do otherwise. "Yes. Yes yes yes."

He could feel the wide smile on Jack's face, the pleased laugh that rumbled through Jack's chest to his own. Jack's grasp on him tightened as he nuzzled the omega.

"Take a look, sweetheart. It's that big old window of mine," Jack suggested, pressing his tongue to Rhys' neck. The omega sighed.

"We _just_ got back, Jack," Rhys laughed weakly while Jack's thumb brushed over his pulse. He didn't know who he was kidding though. The way the alpha already had him wound up, his deferrals were only lip service at this point. "W-we've got work to do."

Jack just chuckled. "Oh I knew this was a good idea," he murmured, ignoring Rhys as he slid his other hand down to palm at the omega's crotch. The younger man leaned into the touch, his erection straining against his pants. "Let me have you facing Elpis, sweetheart," Jack growled into his ear, pulling on the lobe with his teeth. "Come on. Tell me you don't wanna." Jack scented along Rhys' neck, inhaling deeply and exhaling a pleased growl. Rhys was wearing his borrowed clothes, and Jack could smell himself on the omega. It made the alpha swell.

Rhys bit his bottom lip, giving the window a long look of consideration as Jack nibbled at his neck and snuck a finger into the waistband of his pants. They _did_ have a secretary now. It wasn't like they were swamped. And they _had_ just gotten back. It wasn't like things couldn't be put off another hour...

Rhys was surprised by just how enthusiastic he was about being fucked up against a giant window into space. Jack's voice whispering dirty things in his ear, making him chuckle as the older man leisurely thrust into him with a smirk... It shouldn't be this good.

With the CEO at his back and a view of Elpis before him, Jack had him seeing stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the beginning was kind of sloppy D: I've been trying to get this messed with for days now after I kind of went a little batshit insane on tumblr and wrote all those oneshots. BAHAHA I think I can safely say I've single handedly written the most rhack trash on this site now? Pfffft prove me wrong folks, prove me wrong.
> 
> I'm still filling requests and stuff on tumblr too so like busy busy bee :) haha come say hi ;) love you all!! Xoxo
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise be to Jesus/Muhammad/buddah I've finished this fuxking chapter D: it's been kicking my ass, giving me hell, nothing particularly interesting happens even though it is SUPER EXTRA LONG and just aaaaagh not fun to write but I did it O_O

It was fun, the first week back at work. 

Stolen kisses, idle touches that made Rhys' stomach drop, and he'd spent the night with Jack again in the middle of the week to boot. He didn't know exactly what this was they were doing, but it was exciting and he was having a lot of fun. 

Vaughn kept teasing him about the bounce in his step or the constant smile on his face. When Rhys wouldn't take that bait, he'd ask how the honeymoon was going and when the wedding would be, since the omega was so obviously pleased with his circumstances. Rhys tried to tease him back but it was useless. Vaughn was right. Best week of his life, not counting the week with Jack during his heat. He still had trouble believing his waking life was real.

Rhys was still beside himself over Meg as well. The sheer amount of stuff not waiting for him everyday was relieving. It left Rhys a lot more time to give the adequate attention deserved to some of the more higher-priority requests on his desk, and thusly he was able to form more opinions on matters and assist Jack more efficiently.

When the man was actually doing what he was supposed to, and not trying to make Rhys come down and play with experimental weaponry with him, that is.

They were sitting in a weapons logistics and development meeting at the moment. Jack had his hand at the nape of Rhys' neck, stroking his fingers through the ends of his hair and passing his thumb over the base of the omega's neck. Rhys had completely lost track of the subject being discussed, completely focused on the feeling of Jack's blunt nails on his skin and the rhythmic brush of his thumb. His whole body was relaxed in the chair next to the alpha.

The CEO had a smirk on his face as the sub-director was detailing a non-lethal subjugator. Rhys' hand had stopped taking notes some time ago, and he had a sort of dazed look on his face as he faced the presenter. Jack knew he'd effectively scrambled the omega's brain at the rhythmic stroking of his hand.

"Why are we even wasting money on non-lethal means anyways? It's cheaper to use a bullet," the alpha interrupted the other alpha giving the speech.

"B-but sir, in cases where killing the target isn't feasible--"

"What cases?" Jack asked.

As the man stumbled through various scenarios and civilian instances, Jack didn't really pay attention, his eyes scanning over the blueprints in front of him once more. Electrified nets shot from projectiles _sounded_ fun, but bullets were so much more permanent. Though he supposed a bullet was a bit more messy.

"Look, if it'll make us money and there's a market, go forward with it. But I don't want anything wasted without a working prototype first. Find some volunteers."

"Y-yes sir of course!"

"I want results ASAP. Got it? Good. Everyone out."

There was a general excited murmur throughout the room as the CEO's approval was given, and no threats or yelling had occurred. It hadn't escaped anyone's notice the way Handsome Jack's hand had been on the back of his PA's chair-- how he seemed distracted- and they didn't question blessings in disguise.

Jack chuckled to himself as the room slowly filtered out, but Rhys gave no indication of noticing the meeting had ended. He'd fully put the omega into a trance. He hadn't been sure what Rhys would do or how he'd act. He'd thought to perhaps give the omega an awkward meeting-boner at least, which would have been hilarious, but instead he'd put him under.

"Hey Rhysiecakes," Jack whispered softly into his ear. A smile slowly worked its way onto Rhys' face before his eyes opened more, and he inclined his head towards the alpha, paying what attention he could with unfocused eyes. It made the CEO grin. "Meeting's over, kitten." The omega just hummed in response. Jack pressed a kiss next to his ear, and Rhys smiled and blinked slowly. "You wanna go home?"

"Yeah...." Rhys murmured almost drunkenly, fixing Jack with a smile that made the older man laugh. Though when Jack rose, Rhys made no move to rise himself, the alpha's close presence no cause for alarm.

Jack carefully pulled the omega towards him in the chair by the back of the neck, pressing his lips against his own. Rhys just smiled happily as Jack kept him close, inspected his glazed eyes. "You're out of it, sweetheart." Rhys hummed. "That really is a soft spot for you huh?" The younger man just went to slowly wrap arms about Jack's middle, sticking his face into the softness of the sweater Jack was wearing and inhaling. He moved very slowly, precisely. It was amusing the hell out of the alpha. He hadn't seen this before. "Honestly didn't think you'd get this out of it, pumpkin. Let's go home."

He pulled Rhys out of the chair, and the omega went willingly. It was the last meeting of the day-- which had run late- and it was quite past time. The tiredness must have had some effect on the omega's state of being as well, but they were free now at least that didn't matter.

Jack got him home to his penthouse, and just cuddled him the whole night. Rhys was so out of it for all the stroking Jack had done to his bonding site that nothing else was going to happen that night anyways. He'd fed the younger man, which only made him sleepier and look even more contented, and Jack just smirked at the stilted speech and general happy air of the omega. He had no one to blame but himself. 

He'd been playing with Rhys' neck for most of the meeting and doped the living hell out of his brain. He somewhat envied the omega. It was like the dopamine injectors in his chair, but with accessible mobility. He'd have to file this knowledge away for later use.

Rhys gave him a lot of shit for it the next morning while Jack just laughed the whole situation away, and the omega made him swear not to pull that again while they were at work. Rhys didn't even remember half of the last meeting they'd attended, and he had no notes to check either.

"But you get so cute all sleepy and happy," Jack whined as he sat on the edge of the bed. "It's a good look on you cupcake."

"And now I have more work because I missed the details of the presentation," he said grumpily as he was gathering his clothes. "That's been on your to-do list for ages."

"Oh pumpkin, it's just useless _nonlethal_ weapons, if you can even call them that. Waste of time. You didn't miss anything important."

"Nonlethal tech is not a waste of time."

"How so?"

"You can't interrogate a _corpse,_ Jack."

Jack just laughed while Rhys dressed in a huff, buttoning his shirt from last night. "Aw baby, don't be like that. Come over here. Gimme a kiss."

Rhys rolled his eyes at Jack, but couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto his face as the older man held a hand out towards him, wiggling his fingers expectantly with a too-innocent grin that just didn't fit the older man's face. Rhys took it and Jack pulled him down close to kiss him nice and deep. It was satisfying to say the least. The way Jack held him around the waist as he knelt a leg on the bed was warmly reassuring.

Rhys put his hands on the back of Jack's head, holding them to one another as he took his leisure kissing the CEO back, still not used to the novelty that this was something he could even _do_. Jack drew a hand up his back to brush fingers over the nape of Rhys' neck, and the younger man shuddered pleasantly with a noise, breaking apart from the CEO with a frown. Jack was shamelessly grinning at him. 

"Quit that," Rhys told him. 

A light growl left the alpha and he pulled Rhys to him chest to chest to quickly peck his lips. "Wanna skip work and fuck around all day, princess? You could use a day off...."

Rhys smiled despite himself. "No. You have that thing to catch up on, remember?"

Jack groaned and let go of him, flopping back down to the mattress. "Can't we just, like, put it off on someone else? What do I pay these morons for?"

Rhys laughed without pity, getting up from the bed. "Nope. This is something the CEO himself needs to stay on top of. Gotta work sometimes, Jack."

Jack got up and got dressed-- not without grumbling how he'd rather stay on top of Rhys all day- and he saw the omega off as the younger man refused to wear yesterday's clothes or more of Jack's clothes to work. 

Vaughn graciously didn't tease him when he came in the door in yesterday's clothes. He did give him a knowing smirk, though, to which Rhys just rolled his eyes with a grin and got in the shower.

\--

Rhys was busy with preparing everything for Maliwan's arrival. Their correspondences set the impending meeting time and the omega didn't want any surprises. This time they would be staying for two weeks, as, due to "unforeseen circumstances" as the correspondence diplomatically stated, they hadn't had a chance to fully discuss everything or even get to know one another as business 'colleagues'. Rhys thought the term was a little too generous with what they'd tried the last time.

The omega had frowned when he'd read the reply. It was their 'getting to know' Jack that Rhys had a problem with. If they wanted to discuss business, fine, but chemical pheromone warfare? Hyperion didn't exactly play nice, and yeah they were trying to extract information from the other company, but Maliwan was playing dirty on a completely different level.

At least, Rhys told himself it was company concern and _not_ territoriality that made him seethe at the thought of them trying to seduce his alpha.

While he prepared for their arrival and all accommodations, he remained wary. They might be nicer and much more polite than the first representatives, but that didn't make them any more trustworthy. He'd remain on guard for the entirety of their visit.

"There's going to be three, just like last time, Jack. The same beta R&D head, and someone from their weapons logistics, and programming departments this time." Rhys huffed as he read over the correspondence again. "They sure don't seem to care about consistency do they?"

"That would be boring, princess."

Rhys' eyes swiveled the alpha's way. "Just... I don't think I have to remind you to be _professional_ after what they tried on you last time."

"Rhysie, kitten, come _on_. Me? Unprofessional?" The leer and waggle of his eyebrows didn't help his case.

The omega rolled his eyes and ignored the clear invitation on Jack's face. "They play dirty with endotypes. Don't forget."

"It's more fun if it's a challenge, kiddo."

"They tried to trick you into sleeping with _heated omegas,_ Jack. It might've worked, too." His exasperation didn't go unnoticed.

A wry grin worked its way to the alpha's face. "Is that jealousy or professional observation there, kiddo?" The grin splitting Jack's face couldn't have been huger, and Rhys could feel his face reddening, turning away from the CEO to tidy up his desk. Jack only laughed. "I'm only interested in handing their asses to them after we get what we want, princess. I _still_ wanna make that announcement."

"Well....be ready for anything," Rhys advised with red ears, not looking at the alpha as he tried to keep the warning in his voice neutral. He frowned down at his inbox, wondering what the elementals company might try this time or just who was coming to Helios. "They're playing hardball but they still haven't given us what we want."

"You know what _I_ want, sweetheart?" Jack's voice behind him made Rhys jump, and he didn't bother hiding his surprise as he turned to the alpha. 

"Jesus Jack _don't do that_!" 

"But your reactions are the _best,_ kiddo!" Jack wrapped arms around his waist with a leer and Rhys just frowned. The alpha kissed the tip of his nose while Rhys flushed further at his focus. His hands were on the older man's arms. 

"I almost don't want to ask...."

"Do you have to?" the alpha replied cockily with a knowing grin. He pressed his bottom half against Rhys and the younger man couldn't help but smirk back.

"Our productivity is going to go down this quarter-- _And don't even start."_

"Start what?" Jack asked with a laugh. "Get your mind out of the gutter, pumpkin. This is a place of business."

Rhys had both hands against Jack's chest with a genuine laugh. Only Jack could manage to say that so seriously with such a dirty look on his face. The older man gave him a squeeze and stuck his face into the younger man's neck.

"If you only knew how many people would like to sink their teeth into you," the alpha told him. The omega snorted at that but Jack just scented about his skin, pressing his lips to his neck and growling. "I waited way too long for all of this, sugar." He gave him a light bite before laving over the spot with his tongue. "You're mine. Just mine."

Rhys couldn't help but preen at the words. The most powerful man on Helios and all his focus was on the omega. He'd think he was dreaming again if he didn't know better. He chanced a hand up the back of the alpha's neck to card fingers through his immaculate hair, and the CEO surprisingly didn't just allow it, but growled in pleasure.

"Mine. All mine. _Say it,_ kitten."

Rhys smirked, not needing the prompting as Jack was sucking a mark onto his neck. 

"All yours."

\--

At the appointed time of Maliwan's arrival, Rhys waited patiently at the shuttle bay to personally receive them in a show of professional courtesy. The last time, which had been based off the first, they had had nonessential personnel escort them to their quarters. Since the party of three hadn't turned out to be enormous douchebags like the preliminary representatives, Rhys would greet them this time in a show of goodwill.

Maliwan had sent the whole package; Rhys could smell them immediately as they departed.There was the blue-eyed beta he knew, an omega he'd never met, and an alpha. Playing all three angles this time. Alright then. He'd have to figure that out. No way did it not matter or was just a coincidence. If it was him, every variable would be accounted for and planned.

The beta from before was in still in charge of matters. The omega was from weapons, and the alpha was in programming. Again, the two newcomers were incredibly attractive. Rhys also filed that away in his head for later circumspection.

Rhys shook everyone's hand and was perfunctorily polite as per usual. 

"I'm Cassandra Plum. Call me Sandy. I lead Weapons and Logistics for Maliwan," the curly haired brunette omega introduced herself.

"Rhys," the younger man acknowledged. "Pleasure."

"Marcus Bowman," the alpha said, shaking his hand. "Just a programmer."

"Don't be so humble," the beta told him. He turned to Rhys. "Marcus here has an excellent head for programming and creativity. He's very bright. We hoped he might be able to absorb a few things during our stay."

"Like company secrets?" Rhys suggested with a smile and raised brows. They all laughed, and the beta winked at him while the alpha went slightly red. "Handsome Jack has prepared the same accommodations as before, you'll find. We've since fixed the shower head in the master suite," Rhys informed. The old one hadn't exactly worked properly, but since the original Maliwan visitors had been royal assholes, Jack hadn't tried to play nice until the third time around.

"Well thank you very much. The effort is appreciated. We were quite comfortable before; a shame our meeting ended so soon."

"Yes. That was...unfortunate," Rhys replied, not pointing out that two heated omegas in unfamiliar territory had been a huge part of the reason they had left so soon, regardless of his own circumstances. Heat or not, Rhys wasn't stupid.

"We sincerely look forward to forging a friendship and partnership with Hyperion."

"Yes," Rhys replied automatically. "If you'll follow me, please, we have refreshment waiting for you in the executive lounge."

The three followed in his steps, a bit of chatting but otherwise about as normal as the last group had been. At least it wasn't a nightclub, and he didn't have to worry about seedy environments or alcohol-affected judgment again. 

\--

"So what do you think? What are their tricks?" Jack asked Rhys as the younger man returned to him. He'd been watching from the monitors since Rhys had received the group and was a ball of energy about the office with his return.

They were on his screen now, waiting in a lounge while Rhys had gone in to Jack. Meg was serving them coffee and the four seemed to amicably chitchat. Rhys turned his attention back to the alpha.

"I'm not sure what their angle is, but he brought an omega and an alpha with him this time." Jack gave Rhys a raise of his brow, which prompted the man to a warning. "Play nice. This alpha's not like the first one. And their omega smells normal."

"Oh come on, kiddo. It's like you don't trust me."

"I don't trust _them_ ," he corrected. "The omegas last time seemed harmless. Really attractive. These ones are too."

Jack raised an interested brow at him and scoffed. "That your type then sweetheart? Which does it for you? Curly brown hair or tall ginger?"

Rhys just snorted at him, not answering. "Just be on your guard. I don't know what they might try this time. Especially since they'll be here for an extended period. Anything could happen in two weeks time. Espionage notwithstanding."

"No problem, kitten. I got this. We won't rush anything, plenty of time, and I coded our security _myself._ Now let's go meet these idiots." They set off together to have Jack officially receive the three waiting, and Meg retreated with a peeped greeting at the CEO. 

The alpha wasn't overtly hostile, but he was definitely glaring more than usual at the newcomers, shooting side glances to his omega. Rhys had been worried that Jack and the other alpha might have a repeat of the first time Maliwan had sent an alpha representative, but mostly the other man seemed intimated and awed by Jack's presence.

Pride swelled in the omega's chest.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, sir. My superiors are extremely eager about this visit," the beta spoke up.

"Don't get too eager, now. We know that doesn't work out for anyone," Jack said a bit pointedly. The beta conceded to him, and they had a mildly informal, generally friendly exchange.

The Maliwan omega was friendly to the group but _not_ flirty like the previous, the beta his usual business wrapped-in-friendly exterior, and the alpha seemed lacking social grace, blurting out things and then turning red, but overall excited to be there. 

The general lack of malicious words or sugary intent left Rhys feeling antsy. He still didn't know their angle, couldn't figure out what game they might try this time, and they all smelled more or less normal to him.

Jack extended thanks for them coming and to please get rest; that they'd begin the many arranged meetings tomorrow. With that, Rhys personally escorted the group to the same quarters as before, gave the beta a copy of the next day's itinerary, and then went about preparing Jack _not_ for the subject matter of the coming days, but for the idea of having to sit still for so long during all the upcoming meetings. 

\--

The first week of Maliwan's occupation was spent on carefully coordinated presentations to get all of the numbers and resources out of the way. They discussed current elementals technology markets and how Maliwan as a company was faring. Hyperion stock analysists and other professionals were coming in and out during these meetings, asking the questions Jack paid them to be experts on, and making Hyperion look quite good in Rhys' opinion.

Jack had to listen to a lot of presentations-- where he was actually doing a good job of looking interested- while Rhys took notes next to him. To his credit, he didn't play with the nape of the omega's neck even once. Though that might have been partially due to Rhys' threat to bite him somewhere he wouldn't enjoy if he tried.

Apparently, Maliwan was _very_ worried about the upgrades Hyperion had if they were going this in-depth in their plans. These meetings were completely different in tone from the last time they'd met. Rhys supposed that they realized that Hyperion's leader wasn't some big violent instinct-driven alpha they could tame with sexual allure alone, and that they'd actually have to impress him with numbers and information. No pretty omegas were going to do the trick this time.

Between these presentation days which were followed by questions and discussion, give and take, Jack had Rhys give the three special access to the more enjoyable sights around the station. The bath houses, the gardens, orgy rooms one thru six... He liked playing good host (and showing off, Rhys was certain) and encouraged the representatives to enjoy themselves wholly while Rhys and Jack still had other duties to attend to. 

It wasn't until the first Friday after all these meetings that finally kicked off with a tour about Helios' more restricted areas. 

This time around there was a very careful schedule of what the representatives would be doing in line with their interests to the business deal and working with Hyperion. Jack had given Rhys parameters that the omega had turned into a proper itinerary of labs and floors to see.

The beta kept trying to get Jack's ear on why combining slag and electricity was a better idea than it sounded, while the omega backed him up with Maliwan's latest triumphs and rambled on about cartridge sizes and shipping sustainability. The alpha chimed in now and then, surprisingly intelligent even though his delivery was lacking. But he hadn't been lying when he said he was primarily a programmer. He didn't seem to understand some of the finer things discussed, but he did understand the core programming of some of their most complicated machinery, and was able to talk to Hyperion's own high-clearance programmers with relative ease and comfort. The beta had actually brought people who knew their respective fields. 

There was a lot to see about Helios (to impress and intimidate them), and not enough time in the day to do it. Jack made an offhand remark about code monkeys and how that department bored him to death. That was how Rhys got Maliwan's alpha assigned to him and was in charge of showing him the sub-departments on the programming floor; grilling him about Maliwan's own structure system.

The other alpha was pleasant actually, even with a lack of social grace so necessary to Hyperion survival, but Rhys was still on his guard as he went about the tour Jack had entrusted to him. 

The man had a leg like the omega's arm, but while Rhys' was golden, the alpha's was done over in Maliwan blue and brown. They discussed their procedures and self-tweaks and when they'd had them done; small talk really. It was nice to talk about something other than business after a week straight of meetings. When the alpha had broached it and revealed that Maliwan had paid for his cybernetic leg, he pointed out that he was repaying that company debt with coding for the elementals experts, and that was how he'd landed the current position he was in.

"Wait, you get paid leave _and_ full medical?"

"That's fairly standard on Helios, yeah. Lots of... _accidents_ happen. Doesn't Maliwan have that?"

"Well not to be vulgar but it's shit. I just happen to be a little better with code than the others and after _my_ accident they wanted to make sure I stayed with the company. It's my first time away, actually. I never imagined I'd get to come to Helios."

Rhys laughed at the way he'd said it. He thought Helios was like a jewel in the sky when he'd initially set foot on the station, and the alpha seemed mightily impressed as well. He knew that star struck feeling.

"What's your programming department like in terms of growth? Maliwan might be nice but Hyperion has better pay packets from what I've been hearing," the alpha mentioned off-hand with a laugh.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what's your angle?" Rhys deadpanned as he came to a stop in the hall they were walking down.

The alpha looked flustered, cheeks tinged pink at the tone. "My _angle_?"

"Come on. All the friendliness? No executive status? You can't be _just_ a programmer. Why did they send you and not someone else?"

The alpha bit his lips. "I just understand code really well; maybe a little better than the others. It's like... It's not like it's code to me but, just like sentences in a book. I was the best mind to come up here and see if I can learn anything." As Rhys eyed him, he looked away, sheepish. "I'm not used to all this stuff, I'm just really good with code. I _know_ I am. _They_ know I am. People... not so much I think."

Rhys was wondering if the guy was actually being truthful or just really that good at whatever he was saying, because the younger man felt a little bad for his accusation. He filed it away in his head to think about more later, as they still had quite a bit more ground to cover. Whatever the matter, Rhys was going to figure things out.

"Code can definitely be easier to deal with than some people," Rhys offered. The man gave a half-smile, and they continued on.

Aside from various predetermined labs, Rhys took the man to the programming floor where he'd gotten his own start. The alpha was floored by the sheer size. Apparently it dwarfed Maliwan's department at least twice.

"This is where they stick the new guys," Rhys chuckled. "It's not much but for me it was home for a couple years. I was middle manager to--"

"Rhys! Is that you gracing us with your presence from on high?"

The omega frowned as he looked up at the voice; the last person he wanted to see. " _Vasquez_."

"Long time no see!"

"No long enough," the omega muttered under his breath. He ignored the other man and turned back to the alpha. "As I was saying..."

"Last time I saw you was, what, the executive elevator?"

Rhys' eyes widened at that as Vasquez got all up in his space. He'd forgotten all about seeing the other man in the elevator. Vasquez' grin was distasteful to him as they regarded one another.

"How ya been?"

"A lot better," the omega replied, repelled.

"Anything I can help with?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something," Rhys pointed out to the man next to him; his cue to leave.

" _Oh_?" 

Rhys didn't like the tone of that one word. Not at all. Stupid cocky alpha douchewagon.

"This is Mr. Bowman, one of _Handsome Jack's_ guests from Maliwan programming," he supplied perfunctorily, hoping mentioning Jack's name would put the fear of God into the man. "I'm on the middle of a tour."

Vasquez extended his hand and shook the other alpha's with what he probably thought was a charming smirk, ignoring all the cues the omega was giving him to piss the hell off. "Great great, you know we're always looking for new talent on this floor. Rhys here used to be quite on the up and up. Until he got right on up and _out_." Vasquez gave Rhys a smarmy look which made the omega bristle. "He was vice assistant janitor before, and look at him now! Can you believe such a thing? Handsome Jack treating you well, Rhys?"

"I think you know," Rhys said, trying his hardest to maintain a neutral, professional tone to his voice in front of the Maliwan alpha.

"Maybe. Word travels fast around Helios." Rhys narrowed his eyes as Vasquez turned to the other alpha. "You know, Rhys was just another grunt working under _me_ and then boom! He gets picked up by Handsome Jack. He must have quite the skills to rise so fast in so little time."

Rhys didn't at all like the way the man had phrased it, nor the smarmy way the alpha seemed to be painting him to the other alpha. "Not all positions can be bought or _stolen_ ," Rhys cut in. He gave the alpha a smile. "You do need skills. Which I have."

"Oh I'm sure you've got it Rhys, no doubt about that."

That struck Rhys cold, the smile the other man gave him making him suddenly incredibly uncomfortable. The undertones of his implications was making Rhys look bad.

"Mr. Bowman, we still have one more stop to make if you've seen enough here," Rhys spoke directly to Maliwan's alpha. The man looked confused as hell, but like he definitely wanted to get out of there, and nodded.

"Let's catch up some time, Rhys!" Vasquez told him with a clap on his shoulder that made Rhys growl. He abruptly steered the Maliwan alpha away.

"How about never," Rhys muttered under his breath, suddenly extremely agitated and angry. Fucking asshole. Just what did he think he was implying saying all that? And in front of a business rival? His insinuations were anything but harmless.

Rhys tried not to let his mood be too ruined, but he'd been quiet long enough in their walk that the Maliwan alpha breached the silence.

"So.... What's it like.... Working directly for Handsome Jack?"

Rhys bit his tongue while still in a mood. If the man expected him to say anything bad or untoward about Jack, then he was an idiot.

"He's a lot more brilliant than people know," Rhys replied succinctly. 

"Hmm." The alpha scratched his chin. "He already revolutionized a lot more of the industry than I can even name. This space station is just a marvel. He might be a big deal here but my bosses are also impressed with him. Must be a hell of a guy to work for."

Rhys snorted. "You could say that."

"Are you and he...? ...uh...."

Rhys just raised a brow. He'd hoped Vasquez' implications had gone over the other man's head. Apparently that was hoping too much. His whole position was being called into question now. The alpha looked sheepish, looked away from Rhys' eyes. The omega frowned, wondering what kind of damage control he'd have to do now. 

But wait, was that _pink_ in his cheeks? 

The alpha was blushing. And it didn't seem like a flush from an awkward topic, but something else entirely. Rhys kept quiet, interested, watching him as he groped for words.

"I mean...Well. Handsome Jack is quite an important man, right? He keeps you busy."

"He _is_ head of the company."

"I-I mean, you're... _close_?" He must have noticed the expectant look Rhys was giving him because he became flustered enough to just blurt out. " _Are you seeing anyone?_ "

After initial shock wore off, Rhys realized he was laughing. He felt a little bad at the look of mortification on the other man's completely red face. Alpha or not, this guy was shy as hell and not at all asking the questions Rhys had expected. And even though Rhys was sure he must smell of Jack's scent, it didn't necessarily prove anything since they worked in close proximity. The man had asked out of uncertainty. He cut the alpha some slack as his question seemed personally motivated.

"Yeah, I belong to Handsome Jack," he told the man with a smile and a warm feeling in his chest. The alpha visibly deflated. Rhys just smirked as the man looked up.

"They didn't tell me that... You're bonded, then?"

"I...no, Handsome Jack isn't bonded to anyone."

"But I...but you're his boyfriend?"

Rhys wasn't sure how to respond to that, and he felt a little shitty that he didn't have an answer. "I....it's complicated....um..."

The man exhaled and furrowed his brow at Rhys' feet. He didn't need to ask anymore questions to understand. "I wouldn't have a chance with you, would I?"

Rhys felt heat in his cheeks, immensely flattered and surprised after only a week. This was unexpected. The man was attractive and intelligent, and seemed kind. He puffed up a little, thinking himself quite the stud to attract two alphas. "I don't think Handsome Jack would say you do, no."

The man snorted with good humor. "Right place wrong time."

"Something like that," Rhys granted.

"Well...that sucks. 'Cuz you're really smart and I find you attractive." His face reddened again as he realized he'd blurted that out, and he refused to meet Rhys' eyes anymore.

The cybernetic man tried to keep from laughing, but his voice was amused. Jack would get a kick out of this. "Thank you."

"You asked me before what my angle was.... Well what I said was true, but also, my bosses wanted me to get close to you. We know you have Handsome Jack's ear the best, but I didn't think... Well they didn't tell me you were a thing. Sorry...." the man told him being surprisingly forthcoming. His cheeks were burning. "Sorry, I'm really not good at this. I'd think that's all impossible, yeah?"

Rhys was giving him a thinking frown, his self-satisfaction deflating a bit at the idea that this flirting was company mandated. Well, that solved one angle he supposed, even if it was a blow to his ego. "Not in the way your bosses might have hoped."

The man laughed despite himself, not looking at Rhys as his embarrassment was still quite clear. "They didn't ask me to uh... Well, my interest wasn't _fully_ professionally motivated, I mean...uh..."

It was Rhys' turn to chuckle. "Well I appreciate the honesty."

"I mean it _would_ help me out if you could convince Handsome Jack to sign some sort of agreement, though, as long as we're being honest. I don't know why they thought I could influence you. But I mean, they're.... It's not related. Sorry."

Rhys just smirked. "As long as it's beneficial, I'm sure Jack will do what's right." Rhys figured that was a vague enough answer. It seemed good enough for the frazzled alpha though. He exhaled like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He seemed relieved. 

"Sorry, I feel like kind of an ass..."

"It's okay," Rhys replied.

"Told you code is easier than people."

"I'd attest to that."

"God I feel like an idiot. Can we forget I ever said anything and continue the tour, please?"

The omega smiled. "No problem." The alpha sighed again with relief. "There's plenty Jack wanted to show off anyways. He's given me access to certain floors or labs if you want to see anything in particular."

The alpha perked up. "Yeah, that'd be just... Yeah."

"Any requests?"

"How about weapons?"

"Not a problem."

Throughout some demonstrations of the few Hyperion elemental weapons available on the open market, the alpha remained staunchly silent, focused on the displays and not meeting Rhys' eyes.

The omega supposed the embarrassment was still too fresh, and if he noticed the alpha's cheeks were still red, he remained smugly silent on the matter. 

He couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was over 6k, and keeping with that trend I expect zero reviews because the longer the fic the lower the review count....that's just science. Prove me wrong folks, prove me wrong.
> 
> Seriously I'm so fucking happy to get this chapter done. The others come so much easier. I'm way more excited about the next chapters haha :3 crazy long, but you guys waited crazy long, so I'll risk it and not cut it :)
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday and I just went to work and took a nap (wow wild right? Hahah) so I decided to update :) kind of longish, cut the chapter from the next. Not much happens but basic fluff and stupid stuff but hopefully it'll amuse :)

"Tough day playing tour guide, kitten?" Jack was sitting in Rhys' chair at his desk as the younger man entered the shared office. By the looks of things, he appeared to have been there for quite some time. It might have annoyed the younger man because knowing Jack, he probably rearranged all of Rhys' things, but frankly he was just too tired to care. The day had been long.

"Exhausting, yeah."

Jack hopped up to free the chair for him, but Rhys just leaned on his hands on the desk instead, glad the tour was over.

"I don't have to do that again, right?"

Jack chuckled as he came up behind him to wrap arms around the omega, sticking his nose in the younger man's neck to nuzzle him. Rhys stood and leaned back into the warm embrace. Having Jack's pleasing alpha smell fill his nostrils seriously helped to mollify his shitty mood from earlier. Rhys sighed, a pleased shiver going through him as Jack's arms suddenly tightened more about him, the older man pressing his nose firmly about Rhys' neck as he inhaled his scent.

"You don't smell right."

"I've been around another alpha all day, Jack. Can't help it." He felt the older man shake his head as he was still scenting the omega.

"I don't mean like that, buttercup-- But yeah I can smell alpha scent on you that's not me and it's disgusting. Gonna have to do something about that, kitten," he growled. "Only alpha scent on you should be _mine_."

The younger man grinned at that. Jack still pressed his nose against Rhys' skin, and the younger man just went with it, used to Jack's handsy-ness and moreover _needing_ it.

"What happened today?"

" _Huh_?"

"You don't smell right," Jack repeated. He licked a stripe up Rhys' neck before kissing below his ear. "Not fear...I know what _that_ smells like... Something else..."

Rhys was silent a while as Jack's grip on him didn't lessen, the older man still trying to discern things as he leisurely worked lips and nose over the omega's skin. Rhys heartily enjoyed the closeness, leaned into the alpha's reassuring kisses with a sigh.

"Jack...why did you choose _me_ for your assistant?"

"What's bringing this up?" His voice was muffled by Rhys' skin. 

"Nothing. Never mind."

Jack stopped with his tongue bath of Rhys' neck which the omega wasn't happy about, to look at him over his shoulder. "What happened today?" he growled. "You smell wrong, kiddo. Tell me."

Rhys realized Jack wasn't going to drop it, so he sighed in defeat. "I ran into ass-quez in my old department." Jack was silent, so Rhys elaborated. "Wallet head?"

"OOOH... Old wallet head? He still got that excuse he calls hair?" Rhys just grunted. "Did he _do_ something to you, pumpkin?" Jack stuck his face back into the younger man's shoulders, inhaling in huffs.

"....No," Rhys replied, feeling stupid from their conversation. Jack's grip on him tightened.

"You paused."

"Well..."

" _Rhys_."

"He put his hand on my shoulder. That was it. Probably what you're smelling." A shiver went up his back at the thought and he suddenly wanted a shower, noting the murmur Jack made about burning this shirt. "He made a lot of implications while I was showing that guy around."

"Like _what_?"

Rhys didn't want to say it, especially with everything considered. Jack's voice sounded dangerous but Rhys was in a petty mood. Vasquez had made him extremely uncomfortable. "He implied that I only got this job because you wanted to fuck me. Said a lot of other really weird shit too."

"Said that to your face?"

"In so many words..."

"Fucking.... Thought I'd stomped that rumor out."

"Wait, what?"

"You should've heard some of the dirty shit people thought I was doing to you your first week on the job, pumpkin." Jack pressed a firm kiss to his neck, soothingly stroked his middle. "I mean I had to look some things up. Do you know what a 'triple-reverse Eden-5' is?" Rhys turned his head towards the alpha with a slightly horrified look. No he didn't, and he didn't want to find out. "Didn't help that you looked dead at the end of that first month, sweetheart. I'm shocked you're only hearing this now."

Rhys smirked. "I was nervous. It was _you_ after all. You're terrifying, Jack."

He felt the alpha's hard laugh reverberate through him. Jack cuddled him close.

"Pumpkin, I gave you this job because you're _loyal_. That goes a hell of a long way in this company-- Also the way you killed that guy was totally sweet--"

"I keep telling you that was entirely an accident Jack!"

"-And yeah I might have wanted to fuck you more than a little bit but hey, we kept it professional, right kiddo?" Jack nibbled the shell of his ear. "At least 'til you jumped me. Bravo by the way."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

Jack's smirk could be felt against his skin. "Look, yeah, maybe that cute face and hot little ass of yours kept you from a trip out the airlock a few times at the beginning, but you do this shit real good, princess. I _know_ I can trust you with it. Can't do that with anyone else."

Rhys felt like Jack just told him something incredibly important. He didn't know what to say, and he could feel his cheeks heating at the CEO's words. He gave the alpha's hand a squeeze.

"You got this job fair and square, kiddo. Right place right time. Pretty as you are, I would've ditched you out an airlock if you were just an airhead." He kissed below Rhys' hairline on his neck and the omega shuddered pleasantly. Jack stroked his front with the hand Rhys wasn't holding as the alpha spoke gruffly in his ear. "If that knothead from the mailroom thinks mouthing off in front of the competition is winning him any company points though, he has another thing fucking coming, pumpkin.

"You don't need to take _anyone's_ bullshit. I'm the only one allowed to give you a hard time." Jack ground his hips into Rhys' ass. The omega chuckled, and turned in Jack's arms to properly kiss the older man. He'd made Rhys feel moderately better. Jack could handle anything. He had him. It was okay. 

"...Their alpha asked if we were dating, by the way," Rhys mentioned as he played with Jack's collar.

"And you told him yes." Rhys looked up at Jack suddenly, surprised at his nonchalance, while Jack fixed him with his own look of surprise. "Why do _you_ look so surprised? We _are_ dating."

"I didn't.... know... we were uh.... Put a name on it?" He finished lamely, cheeks flushing again.

"Well what the hell would you call it then, princess?" Jack looked honestly perplexed. "We eat together, we work together, I fuck the shit out of you... What would you call that?"

Honestly Rhys didn't have a damn clue _what_ that was called.

Jack was looking the younger man over with a thinking frown. "Rhysie, baby, am I missing something? Is there something I'm not doing right?" 

A slight smile pulled at Rhys' lips for Jack's inquiries and over-exaggerated tones. He looked down in thought as he spoke, feeling a little stupid but grateful this was being brought up. Vaughn liked to joke and tease him, but actually putting a label on whatever this was.... He liked the idea immensely. "No I just.... If people _asked_ if we were dating, how would I refer to you?"

"Jack, dummy."

"That's not what I meant."

"You're all mine, pumpkin," the other man ignored him, nuzzling him close as Rhys inwardly rolled his eyes. So much for labels. "That's the only thing that matters." Jack's hands roved all over him as he fluttered kisses about the omega's neck and skin to a degree where Rhys was pushing him away with slight chuckles. Jack brought one of Rhys' hands up to his mouth to kiss and then lightly bite his fingers. It just made Rhys smirk.

"Shouldn't I... Isn't it a conflict of interests, though?" Fucking was one thing, but anything else...?

"How so?" Jack asked. 

"Well you _are_ my boss."

"I'm everyone's boss. I think the boss deserves to get laid as much as everyone else, don't you?" Rhys rolled his eyes at the smug grin he was getting. "We're both on the same team, cupcake. You're Handsome Jack's favorite. Everyone already thought we were fucking. Don't worry so much, kiddo. Everyone knows already."

"Maliwan didn't. Or I mean, well they had an idea, but-"

"What do you mean?"

"Their alpha? He told me his bosses wanted him to get close to me because they know I have your ear."

"W-w-w-w-wait a minute, kitten. Did he do anything to you?" Jack held him at arm's length to look him over thoroughly. "I'm gonna have to make a station-wide announcement for these idiots that you're _off-limits._ " 

Rhys just rolled his eyes. "Please don't. And no he didn't do anything. I told him I was with you and he gave it up right there." Jack was frowning and Rhys was smiling as he crowded back in to the alpha's space. "Lost cause."

"Okay Rhys, you are going to tell me _exactly_ what happened today between you two before I decide to vent the entire visitors' quarters and moonshot their Pandoran facility."

Rhys rolled his eyes but recounted his day to the older man, taking especial notice of Jack's focus and the little idle touches as he spoke.

Rhys left the office later, sweaty, overly satisfied and content, covered in marks from Jack's attentions, and scented like his alpha all over. 

He decided he'd had a good day after all.

\--

Rhys came in to work the next morning, the top of his desk and the surrounding floor covered in flowers and boxes of candy. The sight made him pause, wracking his confused brain. What day was it? Shit, had he forgotten something important??

"Yeah I didn't actually know what you like so I bought the shop," Jack's voice came to him from behind. It made him jump. The alpha had been waiting near the door for him to arrive. Rhys spared him a quick glance as he was trying to still figure out why the hell his desk looked like a florist's. "Like literally. Anything you like, pumpkin, I can make it happen. Just say the word."

"Wow," Rhys said, echoeye scanning some of the flowers that he was fairly certain were native to Pandora. There was literally no space for him to place his bag, so he dumped it in his chair as he inspected everything. "Okay, whatever the occasion, this is overkill. But wow."

"If it's overkill then you can wipe that grin off your face, princess."

"Oh shut up," Rhys told him with red cheeks and a grin, sticking his nose into flowers he recognized and inhaling. He heard Jack moving behind him moments before the alpha's arms slinked around his middle, pulling him against his chest.

"Would you call _this_ dating?"

Rhys felt like if he was going to grin any larger it would split his face in half. He couldn't believe that the older man was still on about yesterday; that this was his reaction. It was silly, borderline ridiculous, and so very Jack. He turned in the CEO's arms to smirk. "You didn't have to do all this, Jack."

"Answer the question, sweetheart."

"Yeah. It's still overkill though," he said at the sheer amount on his desk. 

Jack just laughed with self-satisfaction. "You like it, baby?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Then what's with that frown?" Jack took a single finger to smooth out the omega's furrowed brow as Rhys was thinking.

The younger man took his eyes from his Jack to the desk to fix them on Jack again. The alpha was watching him closely, waiting. If Jack were any other mere mortal, Rhys would have said he almost looked anxious. Except Handsome Jack didn't do anxious. He was Handsome freakin' Jack. The omega looked back at his desk. "You don't expect me to eat _all_ that candy by myself, do you?"

Jack chuckled at first before his laughs came hard, a hand at his eye wiping away tears.

"It's not funny, Jack." Rhys shot his belly a frown. Jack had practically given him his weight in candy. "I'm gonna get fat."

"Kitten, you'd still be perfect even if you were big as a house," Jack said with calming chuckles, pulling him in close to press a kiss to his cheek. "Maybe I'd like to see that actually." He kissed the omega's nose as Rhys reddened. 

"How am I supposed to get any work done?"

"Start chowing down, kiddo," the alpha said with a laugh. 

Even _if_ Rhys moved all the candy off, he had no space at his workstation. Jack had created a veritable jungle of flowers. He gave the alpha an unamused raise of his brow. 

"Guess we can share my desk," Jack conceded with a leer. "Wanna sit in my lap all day?"

The omega couldn't suppress his smile. "We wouldn't get anything done, Jack, don't kid yourself."

"I like the way you think, pumpkin." He kissed Rhys' temple aside his echoport, and the younger man shuddered in pleasure. "Wanna cancel on Maliwan later, have a little fun instead?"

Rhys snorted. "I thought crushing Maliwan _did_ qualify as 'fun'."

"Let's be real, princess. Plowing your pretty little ass or crushing them, well, it's a close tie," Jack laughed at the pout Rhys gave him. "But I know which I'd rather be doing."

Rhys rolled his eyes, kissed the CEO long and hard and thanked him for the unnecessary presents, them batted his roving hands away and told him there was work to be done. Jack groaned, but left him to his overcrowded desk with a self-satisfied smirk.

It took a great deal of moving things around and stacking before he got a suitable space that he could work at. He was still entrapped in a floral hidey-hole which smelled amazing, he had to admit, but he knew he'd be taking a great deal of these home. 

The chocolate he could maybe pawn off on Vaughn. They were expensive- Rhys could tell right off the bat from the boxes alone. He didn't think his best friend would say no.

And if the omega's kindness was found out to be motivation to sabotage Vaughn's totally sick abs, well, he'd just deny it all and make the beta help him devour it anyways.

\--

The flowers and chocolate were a nice distraction from the work they still had aside from the side dealings with Maliwan, but the day had to move on. Jack had Rhys personally deliver a report to his old department later that afternoon. The omega was _not_ pleased. 

The alpha gave him the chore with little concern and headed to the hub of heroism "to stretch his legs" and "you want me to get you anything, pumpkin?" while Rhys silently seethed. That Jack would make him have to see Vasquez twice in as many days was not going to be something he would willfully ignore. Shitton of flowers and candy or not, Jack was going to hear an earful from him when he got back.

The omega was ready for a fight, saying hellos to old coworkers and rehearsing some things he wanted to say to the douchebag alpha including various allusions to his hair. He made his way to Vasquez' office, but upon entering he was met with a pixie-cut blond omega in a suit he didn't know. The overstuffed alpha was nowhere to be seen.

"Can I help you?"

"Um... _hi_... I have a delivery for VP of Securities Propaganda?"

"Ah yes, thank you. I was expecting that." The woman got up and accepted the file from Rhys, smiling as she opened it and removed the contents. She perused the pages while Rhys stood there dumbfounded.

He was blinking in confusion. "Uh.... Where's Vasquez?"

"Promoted. Dead. I don't care," she said as she read over the reports given to her with a smile. "Finally got the job I deserve," the woman informed him. She looked up from the pages with a nod and a smile. "Thank you."

Rhys left the woman and the office a bit puzzled. He wondered if Vasquez had gotten wind that Jack knew he was shooting his mouth off and hightailed it out of there. 

Or if Jack had had him killed. 

That seemed far more likely. Rhys tried, but couldn't really find it in himself to be upset at that thought. His skin still crawled from being touched by the man.

"Assistant Vice Janitor Vasquez to the Hub of Heroism." The cheery overhead page made Rhys start. Did he just hear what he thought he did? "That's Hugo Vasquez to the Hub of Heroism. A mop and bucket are advised."

Rhys stood where he'd paused, stunned for several moments. _No._ Jack _hadn't_... It was just too poetic. Too perfect. 

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he returned to their shared office, his steps much lighter than when he had left. Jack was talking to someone on his echo, laughing into it and telling whoever on the other end that 'it was their problem now' and 'sorry for the inconvenience but that's what they were paid for'. He spotted Rhys and kept talking as he grinned at the younger man. He motioned him to his side with a finger as he continued his speech. Rhys came up next to him and waited patiently for the call to end, bouncing on his heels with a pleased expression.

Jack told the person on the other end that 'bullets were solutions too', before hanging up and turning his attention on Rhys. "Looking pretty happy there, baby. Any particular reason I should know about?" he teased.

Rhys couldn't wipe the smile from his face. " _Janitor_ Vasquez?"

"That was the promotion he gave you before _I_ promoted you, isn't that right, kitten?" It was clear that Jack knew the answer to that question, and Rhys' smile just made the alpha grin back. "It was time he got a promotion for something a little closer to his skill set, right?"

Rhys was pleased, unable to keep the enormous smile off his face. "He was definitely full of shit so having to clean up messes makes perfect sense."

"I was gonna airlock him but this was a lot funnier." Rhys knew his grin was infectious, and Jack was all pleased-smiles back at him. The grin on his omega's face made him swell with pride.

"You didn't have to do this." Rhys' tone of voice and smile said quite the opposite. "I mean, I love it, but you didn't have to."

"Yes I did."

Rhys needed to do something with the energy zipping through him, just so pleased that revenge on Vasquez was finally, finally his. The irony was delicious. 

He crawled into the older man's lap as Jack just watched him with a self-satisfied, smug smile on his face. Rhys straddled the older man and fluttered kisses about his face as he squeezed his shoulders. "Thank you, Jack."

"Who's your favorite alpha? Ehhhh?"

"You're my _only_ alpha, Jack," Rhys pointed out with an obvious grin. 

The older man pressed his lips to the omega's chin with a smirk. "Say it again, princess."

\--

"If any of these get knocked over, you're cleaning up the mess," Vaughn told Rhys back at their apartment later that night. The whole place smelled of flowers, scents mingling as every available surface was tactfully covered. There were flowers in the kitchen, the bathroom, each of their rooms, the coffee table.... And there was still an obscene amount back at the office.

"Noted. As long as you eat those chocolates I brought home. There's just too many."

Vaughn gave him an obvious look. "Even if you were trying to make my belly look like yours-- which I know you'd never _consciously_ do out of jealousy-" Rhys averted his eyes with pink cheeks and a frown while Vaughn ignored the movement, "I'd eat them anyways. Do you have _any_ idea how much these things cost??"

"Please don't tell me," Rhys told him, playing with one of the flowers on the coffee table as they sat with tea. "I don't know why he went to such trouble."

"Because you said something stupid," Vaughn reminded him. Rhys had filled him in after enlisting his help to get the flowers home in the first place. He figured the other man was right. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I get the _tiniest_ inclination that he wants you to call him your boyfriend. I don't know why...."

"Oh shut up," Rhys said with embarrassment at Vaughn's teasing. The beta smirked.

"Did you hear about the mess he made in the Hub of Heroism today?"

"No. I mean I heard the page about the mess...." That still made him smile.

"Bro... It was _bad_ ," Vaughn told him. "I mean, there was no blood. He didn't kill anyone, surprisingly. But there was paper and coffee and food everywhere. Donny at the coffee shop told me he placed an order for super whipped caramel fraps and then _accidentally_ dropped them...on the ceiling.... And a lot of shit got destroyed... But no blood. Other bodily fluids yeah, but no blood."

Rhys put his face in his hand at that, but couldn't stop his grin. "He did it on purpose so Vasquez would have to clean it up. That's just.... It's too good."

"Yeah and what's with that? Vasquez gets your old position? It's like something is going right in the universe for once but that makes me very nervous."

"He did it for me," Rhys said unabashedly with pink cheeks. 

"After the flowers all over the apartment, I'm not surprised in the least." Vaughn gave a somewhat impressed look about the room. "I never thought I'd see the day that Handsome Jack would be chasing _you_ , bro."

"He's not--! It's-- That's just--" Rhys was stuttering, flustered at the thought. 

"Why do _you_ look so surprised?" Vaughn asked with a raised brow. "You're the one who's part of it. Your eye shorting out there or something, bro? Don't see it?"

"I just...I haven't really considered..."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but frankly I wouldn't be surprised if he was stalking you.... Don't look at me like that. He's easily approaching your level of crazy. Well, actually, that might be hard to-"

"Okay quit it." Rhys' tone might have said one thing, but his incredibly self-pleased smirk said another.

Vaughn just grinned. "Things are going well for so short a time right?"

"Really well, yeah. Like really _really_ well," Rhys said warmly.

"Sooooo, when will he propose you think?"

Rhys spat his tea all over the coffee table and the black Pandoran lilies there and started choking as Vaughn gave him a firm smack on the back.

"Shit bro, I was just teasing..."

"Don't tease like that!" Rhys choked out, expelling tea. "You can't just say things like that so casually!"

Vaughn was laughing, still patting Rhys' back while the omega glared at him. "Sorry, couldn't resist. But it was definitely funny." Rhys gave him a dirty look and took a sip of his tea to soothe down the little bits in his throat. "Real talk though, if it does happen, I get to be best man, right?"

The lilies suffered another onslaught from Rhys' mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah not much happened here, but so much will next so I had to adjust and cut and fix things. I really like the idea of Jack canonically being very generous to those he's dating so I wanted to play with that here... Feel like I went overboard so I'm not too pleased with this chapter :/
> 
> Also thanks holy Jesus wow so many reviews last chapter. I don't know if you guys reviewed out of spite or not but YOOO thank you ilu :3 getting feedback is nice; I learned that some things I've been actively doing are being picked up on so honestly thank you so much.
> 
> Come talk to me, I'm just a hack nobody that lives on rhack trash LOLOL http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the sweet birthday wishes here and on tumblr :) you all made it a truly special day, it was awesome :D
> 
> The chapter in which Rhys is a smug little shit until he's not.

They'd had another brief meeting with the Maliwan representatives before Jack had led them all on a personal tour through one of Helios' most restricted departments. Rooms were unlabled but viewing areas told enough of a story about wildlife experimentation and slag for the others to understand. Jack proudly touted that if they thought _he_ was scary, then they didn't want to know about his future plans or just what kind of elementals technology Hyperion was _actually_ experimenting with.

They were back in the office, Rhys trying to get the image of enormous, genetically enhanced skags and feeding chambers from his mind while he sat amongst the mess of gifts from Jack. The man in question made a few offhand remarks about really hitting home with Maliwan today, and took a seat in his big yellow chair, arms folded behind his head with a self-satisfied smirk.

Rhys was still trying to make some headway with space on his own desk, and had since opened up all the boxes of chocolates to see just what he was working with. Jack hadn't been joking when he said he'd bought the shop. All of Rhys' favorites and delicious ones he'd never heard of were piled before him. 

He'd discarded a fair bit and stuck them together inside one of the empty boxes, and got up to walk over to the CEO who was humming to himself. He gave a smirk to one of the flower vases he'd stuck them, and held out the box to the older man.

"Here, Jack."

"What?" The older man looked up as Rhys was presenting him with one of the expensive wrappings. He eyed the box but didn't remove his hands from where they pillowed the back of his head. "Those the gross ones or something? Trash 'em."

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and take it." Jack didn't move from position, making the younger man huff. "It's not gross ones. It's the salted caramel ones."

The alpha sat up in his seat and took the box from the younger man with a quirk of his brow, setting it on the desk. "You don't like salted caramel?"

"They're okay," Rhys said with a shrug. "I know you like them best though, and I'd rather not eat a pound of caramel by myself if I can help it."

Jack stared at him quietly a moment too long where Rhys assumed he'd done something weird, so he went to go back to his desk when Jack's voice stopped him. "Kitten, how the hell do you know what kind of chocolates I like? Sex positions, okay, but _chocolates_?"

Rhys just gave the older man a sort of smug smirk. "I'd be a pretty shit personal assistant if I didn't, wouldn't I?"

Jack just snorted, popping one into his mouth with a smile that might have made the omega's heart beat just a bit faster. Rhys retreated back to his desk to hide amongst the flowers with pink cheeks while Jack chomped along quietly to himself at his desk.

"We've still got the briefing Massmain wanted to do in a little over an hour. You still want to have it here?" Rhys spoke up from his floral hidey hole.

Jack's voice floated to him with messy chewing sounds. "Yep."

Rhys sent a memo along to the Maliwan beta confirming that they were indeed still on for some discussion, and that it would take place in the CEO's personal office. It made the omega smirk. The grandeur and the new expensive chairs and everything about the office was demonstrative of money and power. Everything Jack did was to show off to the smaller company.

"I'm pulling you off playing babysitter to their alpha," Jack added from his desk. 

Rhys popped his head out to look at Jack with a confused expression. "What? Why?"

The alpha gave him a pensive look. Jack had caught on to all the hangdog looks the Maliwan alpha had been shooting Rhys' way-- those of which the omega either didn't notice or ignored. He wouldn't say he was _threatened_ by it, but obviously the other man was interested in Rhys, and he didn't like people thinking they could have a chance with his omega.

"I don't trust him."

" _Marcus_? He's as much of a threat as _I_ am."

Rhys could hear Jack repeating the name under his breath as he got up to stalk around the office, thinking. 

"He's watching you too closely, Rhysie."

"I thought that was _literally_ his job." Jack aimed a sour look his way. "I already told him I wasn't interested. He hasn't pressed matters further or brought it up again."

"Yeah I know....I know that..."

Rhys rolled his eyes. "They've dropped their whole honeypot scheme, Jack. At least with me. You telling me their omega hasn't been coming on to you? At _all_?" If Rhys had a slightly judgmental growl to his voice, Jack didn't acknowledge it.

"No. No she hasn't," Jack told him with a frown. "She's more interested in what's in our labs than my pants. The omegas last time at least _smelled_ fun." Rhys huffed derisively at that statement, and Jack came to peek through the flowers crowded at the front of the younger man's desk, eyeing the omega across from him suspiciously. "He try anything else on you?"

Rhys snorted at the idea as well as Jack's insistence. The older man was jealous. Obviously jealous. Rhys knew he shouldn't be so happy about that but it just thrilled him. Here he was sitting in what was practically a florist's wet dream, and Jack-- Handsome freaking _Jack_ \- was worried about _competition._ It made Rhys laugh. "No. He's just been politely friendly. We've been discussing old vintage games and how the desk chairs suck when you're still an intern. Nothing to worry about, Jack. It's been very acceptable."

Jack frowned and disappeared back through the flowers before walking over to stand behind the younger man. He bent to wrap arms around the omega and bury his face in Rhys' neck, inhaling sharply as he held him close. A shiver went up Rhys' spine as Jack's nose scented along the sensitive juncture of neck and shoulder, and he gripped the alpha's arm with a sudden spark of desire. Jack was checking, he knew, for unfamiliar scents or marks. The idea amused the hell out of Rhys.

"You know you've got nothing to worry about," Rhys spoke as he gave the alpha's arm a squeeze. "Even if he was throwing himself at me, _I'm_ not interested."

The CEO growled as he nuzzled the younger man close. He pressed his lips to Rhys' skin a bit longer than was necessary before nosing at him again. "You belong to _me_." 

Jack's statement, while possessive, was at odds with his tone. It was fearful, probing. _Uncertain_. Rhys only smiled, smug as hell. If only Jack understood how much those growled words meant to him and how little the man had to fear of Rhys going elsewhere. The thought that he, lowly ex-middle manager type could make Handsome Jack feel anything less than confident was extremely intoxicating. It got his heart pumping a little faster, blood running a little hotter. 

"Mine," Jack reiterated against his flesh.

Rhys reached a hand back to brush fingers through the back of Jack's hair, scratching at his neck lightly. "I don't know if you know already or not, but I'm _kiiiind_ of obsessed with you. You don't have to worry, handsome." Rhys chuckled. "And you better not let that go to your overinflated ego either, asshole."

Jack let go of him to turn his chair around, bending to kiss his lips with a growl. The omega traced his arms over Jack's neck and the alpha grunted as he deepened the kiss. He pulled the younger man up and dragged him over to the couch, pushing him to sit.

Jack straddled the omega and took his face between his hands. He spent the next twenty minutes kissing Rhys within an inch of his life, and by the time Meg was buzzing them announcing that Maliwan's representatives were waiting, Rhys was a boneless heap beneath the older man; clothes rumpled and lips pink from kissing just as much as he was kissed. He was also tenting his pants and whining uncomfortably at the alpha.

"Jack please? Please?" He whined.

"What do you want, baby?" Jack asked gruffly as he looked down at the omega. So, so pretty, eyes dilated with desire and an almost desperate look. Yes, he liked that look on the younger man immensely. Rhys pressed his lips up under the older man's chin, sucking a mark onto his throat that made the alpha growl. "Unbutton your shirt, sweetheart."

Rhys did what he was told without question as Jack went for the younger man's fly. He had both their cocks in his hand before Rhys even knew what was what, and he was sucking marks high on the omega's neck with lips and teeth. It was sending jolts of pleasure straight to his groin, making his cock twitch in Jack's hand.

The alpha was quick about things, whispering dirty things to the omega under him. With how wound up they both were from the impromptu makeout session, things didn't last long at all between them. They came messily onto Rhys' belly, both breathing heavily. Jack was kissing him again, thoroughly, hand still enveloping their too-sensitive cocks. Rhys had a dazed, happy look on his face when Jack broke from his lips.

"Let's get cleaned up, princess." His gravely, satisfaction-thick voice sent pleasing tremors though Rhys, and at that moment the omega wished they could reschedule for another day. "I'll take care of our guests."

It took a few minutes to clean up and compose themselves before Jack gave Meg the go-ahead to let the trio in. Rhys was finishing up his buttons and fixing the mess of his hair when he came back from the adjacent washroom. The CEO had the representatives take seats on deceptively comfortable-looking chairs while he himself sprawled out on the couch in a typical alpha fashion. 

It didn't escape the younger man's notice of how the group shot curious looks to his desk, but didn't mention the jungle of flowers taking over his waking life. He felt his cheeks heat, a bit embarrassed by that. It was almost worse that no one said anything about the ridiculous display. He loved the flowers, yeah, but he wasn't much of a fan of an audience seeing how much Jack had gone overboard on him. Made him feel like a spoiled pet.

Rhys realized as he took a seat next to the older man that he must reek of Jack's alpha musk-- and that the office must smell like sex, flowers or no flowers. Even if it didn't, Jack had left clearly visible hickeys on his neck where his shirt couldn't cover, and they were obviously fresh. Catching the smirk on the older man's face as Jack shot him a look while he spoke, Rhys knew it had been fully intentional to their current situation.

He only grinned back. Jack's motives didn't even matter to him. He liked that the older man was fussing over him; that he was under the assumption that his stake on his claim needed to be advertised to the world. The meaningful looks Jack shot the other alpha also didn't go unnoticed by Rhys.

As if Rhys would stray even if given the chance. The idea was ridiculous. Or even more, as if anyone would actually challenge Handsome Jack for him. The insecurity only made the omega feel smug and a little more excited. Maybe Jack _was_ just as obsessed with him as Vaughn had suggested. That his infatuation was a two-way road was a thought that made him almost giddy. Maybe he'd brag to his friend a bit that he was a hot commodity.... Though the teasing that would probably cause might not be worth his boasting, even if it was fun.

Maliwan's beta was giving side looks to Rhys, and then back to his own alpha curiously as Jack went on about how they'd been there over a week already but nothing was officially in writing yet. The other omega showed little to no interest in anything aside from talk of research, and how she would like another look in the weapons departments- with Jack's permission of course. Maliwan's alpha, catching all of Jack's glares and ill-humor during the conversation, kept his eyes and general opinions to himself unless prompted, cheeks a nearly permanent pink. 

"So bottom line is, just what exactly _are_ you willing to do to get what you want? Hyperion is growing quickly-- you've seen that today- and you guys won't let us get past second base." Jack gave the beta a predatory grin.

"My superiors have given me some things to play with," the beta responded, his tone much more business-like than Rhys was used to. "Depending, of course, how we might benefit one another. I do have access to resources."

Jack's grin might have seemed simply self-assured, but Rhys knew that glint in his eye. The alpha in ruthless-CEO mode was something to behold. Ruthless bandit killer was one thing, all bloodlust and wild, but all that energy and focus put towards business, and it was obvious why Jack was king of the mountain. He took pleasure in his kills, whatever form they took, and he wasn't above reminding people of his worth. 

Not to mention the fuckton of money they stood to make after he got the beta to give up their shipping routes. He'd told Rhys that he'd buy the omega a solid gold likeness of himself to put in his room after he got what he wanted (which the younger man had declined more firmly than he would have assumed), after which he joked and said that after they drove Maliwan stock into the ground, Jack would buy it up and make Rhys President of Stuff. The omega had laughingly accepted that, but now that he understood just where they all stood and what was on the line, he didn't doubt that Jack's words were not said in jest.

"Pumpkin, get the man The File, hm?"

Rhys hopped up and walked with sure-steps to Jack's desk, retrieving something he himself had put together in attempts to intimidate Maliwan. Nothing thus far had seemed to do the trick.

Jack was good at personal intimidation, and yes, all the tours and presentations and VIP access had been to show off Hyperion's goods; make them sweat a little. But they'd been tight-lipped on the sharing of market information and shipping routes; clever words and bright smiles meant to distract from the prize in an attempt to manipulate Hyperion. 

Maliwan had a certain loyal clientele that kept them comfortable with not giving up anything vital to Jack. Sure, Hyperion could get the information they wanted with force, but that actually projected to do more damage than good for their bottom line. And it seemed like Maliwan was aware of that and not about to give everything up to the man.

But that was about to change.

"Here you are," Rhys said as he brought over the rather skinny file. He lost his grip on it with his right hand, and quickly caught it with his left, feeling a lot less cool than he had seconds before about to deal a devastating blow. Biting back an embarrassed curse, he handed it to the beta with a smile. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem," the man told him, taking the file with a confused look at its light weight and thinness. He opened it as Rhys retook his seat next to Jack.

The powerful alpha gave Rhys a smirk as the omega sat waiting, his anticipation palpable.

"What's this?" the beta said of the single sheet of printed paper inside, his statement one of confusion. Nothing else was inside the file. It couldn't even really be _called_ a file.

"What you're looking at is Hyperion's latest and greatest achievement yet," Jack said with lip upturned in triumph. The CEO gave his omega a grin, the younger man just rubbing the heel of his flesh hand into his echoeye with an acknowledging nod and smile, looking down as the chat went on.

"Elemental technology," the beta said without surprise, handing the 'file' to his omega. She showed much more interest in the single printout than he, eyes devouring what she was seeing and the notes next to the schematic.

"This isn't a gun," she stated, turning the sheet over with a frown to see nothing more there. "This design though..." She shot the beta a calculating look. "It looks like one of ours."

Rhys took a peek at Jack, seeing the alpha shamelessly grinning from ear to ear. This was what he'd been looking forward to all along. His kick in the pants. 

Hyperion had manipulated Maliwan's tech and only improved on it, exploiting certain features to come up with their current add-on for the L33 series. Jack had made them think that Hyperion was after their new chambering systems, but now it was much more obvious than that. They stood to completely control the market if they released this new toy. 

Jack was sitting forward in his seat, forearms on his knees and hands clasped between them. His grin toothy and expression effortlessly cocky. He was ready for the kill. 

"I'd like to personally know what you're offering in terms of a partnership. Hyperion is a powerful company with a lot of resources, as even brain dead bandits know. We've been a little busy up here.... I know you've heard rumors of our exploits." 

Rhys knew that for a fact. He'd been the one to personally draft up what information would be acceptable to be "leaked" by their weapons division to Maliwan. The current printout was a little newer than the initial things they'd allowed out-- new enough to cause them alarm- but far outdated in the last few months of tinkering. 

But Maliwan didn't know that.

Jack was stroking his own ego, speaking to the beta as the omega offered her opinion of just what exactly they were looking at and speaking as if it wasn't something to panic over, their alpha chiming in minimally over the logistics of such a thing.

Rhys was proud of his alpha, watching Jack corner them and the three scramble to make a new plan on the fly. Lips successfully loosened, Rhys thought with satisfaction. Jack was going to get what he wanted.

The younger man straightened in his seat next to the alpha as his echoeye suddenly activated it's internal security. A warning was issued that his cybernetics were compromised; someone was trying to breach his systems.

"Isn't that right, kiddo?" Jack asked with a grin to the omega. 

Rhys had completey missed out on what was being said, trying to divide his attention between the message in his eye and doing something about it, and following the conversation without alarming anyone. Of all the moments to have to deal with this, it couldn't have been more inopportune. Right now interruptions couldn't be bore.

"Yes...?" he replied a little shakily as the warning wouldn't go away, trying to play everything off normal as he began searching his systems for the origin of the attack, his commands not responding.

"Tell them how you had a chance to test out the--"

Rhys suddenly reached out with his cybernetic arm and took a swing at the beta sitting next to him. He'd fully sucker-punched the man out of his seat as both other Maliwans stood up in shock. The beta was out cold on the floor as Rhys jumped up in surprise.

"Rhys what the hell are you doing?!"

"I-I'm _not_ doing it!"

The omega looked horrified at his arm moving under its own volition. It was moving to and fro a little ungracefully, hand clenching and unclenching as if someone was trying to work out it's mobility and strength. All the while his eye was warning him about the current hacker somewhere with remote access and his own attempts to regain control were being frozen.

"Someone's hacked my syst--" He was cut off as his hand immediately went for his throat, latching on and effectively cutting off his air as the omega was taken completely by surprise. The cold metal squeezed at his flesh mercilessly, the arm not obeying his attempts to let go.

It might have appeared comical in another situation; Rhys attempting to pry his cybernetic arm from his own throat with his flesh arm. But the very real panic as he gasped against the firm grip of his metal fingers was pure terror.

Jack was already on him, pulling the cybernetic arm from the omega's throat as Rhys gratefully sucked in a lungful of air. The alpha was cursing and trying to get control of the appendage while Rhys sputtered and coughed when the arm managed to powerfully backhand the alpha right across the jaw. 

Jack was knocked back on his ass with the force, his pained shout of _son of a taint!_ echoing while Rhys' arm immediately resumed trying to strangle the life right out of him. The surprise and shock and fighting for air made it difficult to try and overpower his mechanics.

Maliwan's alpha was immediately on the cybernetic arm, pulling it from the omega's neck as Jack was shouting for Rhys to get the hell down so they could pin it. 

He did as he was told, which wasn't easy as his arm fought the efforts of the other alpha and himself. His neck and throat burned, arm jerking painfully as he got to his knees and flipped like a fish to get in a position to be subdued. He cried out at the ginger alpha to just sit on the appendage to keep it still as his motors were damn powerful, felt like his arm was trying to detach itself from his body. 

Rhys made shouts of pain as the arm tried to move unnaturally under its own volition, jerking the alpha who was kneeling on it with one hand braced on his wrist, the other at his shoulder joint. The omega didn't know what Jack was doing, called out for him in fear while his palm was still trying to get to the alpha pinning that part of his body. He could feel the vibrations of the motors working overtime in his arm, his own flesh hand on his shoulder willing it to calm down.

Jack appeared in his vision immediately next to him, an echodrive hooked up to a tablet in his hand. "We'll take care of this, kiddo, just hang in there," Jack commanded. He tried as gingerly as possible to insert the drive into the younger man's sensitive echoport to deal with the issue firsthand. "Give me access to your subsystems, Rhys."

"Jack it's not-- _I'm locked out_! Nothing is responding in here!" He wailed in a panic, his eye still showing the same warning notification. 

"Try a mechanical shutdown," the Maliwan alpha spoke up.

"I'm already on that," Jack growled at him, trying to gain access to Rhys' system. "Anything from in there, kiddo?"

Rhys gave a pained howl as his arm lurched; felt like it was trying to dislocate itself. "Jack _do something_!!"

"I'm gonna try to upload a little program, okay? Stay with me for this," Jack told him as his hands tapped along the tablet. 

Rhys couldn't see anything happening on his eye, heard the annoyed grunts of his alpha and his own pounding heart; the rush of blood and his ragged breaths in his ear. He'd never been afraid of his damn arm going rogue. He hadn't even thought that was a thing that could happen.

"Okay I can see what they're doing pumpkin. I can't find them yet but I'm ....Oh no you don't you son of a--" 

Rhys shouted again in pain, both eyes squeezed shut as his echoeye was now going nuts, involuntary dilation and constriction physically painful. He shoved his flesh hand into his socket to try and relieve the pain of the forced mechanics.

"I'm gonna find the back door they snuck in through and get these bastards...." Jack growled. Rhys' pained noises were grating to him. He wanted to make it stop. 

"Look for the window, not the door," the Maliwan alpha told Jack.

" _Do you think I haven't done that already_?" The older man growled dangerously without looking up.

The other alpha didn't back down. "Cybernetics don't just have a single back door. We've got an extra slot for AI with every piece we've got. Try that."

The CEO growled but changed his tactics, trying to find the vulnerability open in Rhys' systems. It was so stupidly obvious once he was looking in the right place that he wanted to smack himself that it had been the other alpha to suggest it. He began his counterattack, and almost immediately, whoever it was was retreating.

Rhys' arm stopped trying to dislodge the Maliwan alpha, and the whole thing went limp under him. The notification on his echoeye went away, informing him that all threats were taken care of and his systems normal. He was able to twitch his fingers, move under his own power. Control was his once more.

"Rhysie? Talk to me pumpkin."

The omega almost didn't hear him under his rapidly beating heart or the sheer shock of relief he felt. His shoulder hurt, but everything felt more or less normal now. "I'm... alright.... I think...." He was out of breath, his heart racing in his chest like mad. He turned his head to look into the face of the alpha perched on his arm like some oversized parrot. "Um, thanks.... Can you get off me now, please?"

The alpha quickly jumped off, cheeks a little red, as Rhys attempted to sit up.

"Stay there kitten, don't get up." Jack's hand on his chest firmly pushed him back down. "You," Jack addressed the other alpha. "Make sure he's still alive, eh?"

Rhys lay there on the floor as the Maliwan alpha went to his beta, just trying to breath normally again as his alpha worked on the tablet. He was checking Rhys' system over and immediately writing up new code to address these slots his cybernetics had. 

The Maliwan alpha and omega were fussing over the beta, worried and trying to rouse him. But Rhys had really knocked him one. That arm of his was more powerful than he knew. Rhys' throat hurt and he was certain there'd be bruises. He wished his racing heart would slow already, but having his cybernetics attack him had never happened before. Worry if it would happen _again_ was immediate in his mind.

" _Jack_."

"Hn."

Rhys reached his somewhat shaky flesh hand to the older man's knee, needing reassurance. Needing his ground. Jack reached out and gave it a squeeze, sparing him a long look before he went back to typing with both hands.

A medical team was called, took away Maliwan's beta after doing a check over Rhys. The younger man was physically okay, but the Maliwan omega gave him dirty looks while she and the alpha left with the unconscious beta.

This was a relations nightmare. Rhys was pretty sure they could kiss goodbye to all the progress they'd made thus far, even with the threat of their elementals tech. 

He felt awful, both emotionally and physically over what had happened.

He asked if Jack was okay, to which the alpha just snorted. He couldn't apologize enough, even if the CEO kept making jokes about his mean right hook as he worked on the floor next to the omega. They stayed like that for close to an hour in which Rhys contemplated just how much damage he'd done. The younger man had sidled up to the CEO to press against his legs. Jack had given him a pat, and by the time he was done messing around in Rhys' head, the omega had gotten his breathing and heart rate back under control.

They'd gotten up from the floor; Jack to his desk and Rhys to the couch with Jack's blanket. The alpha had some program open and had the younger man lay down while he worked. Rhys hadn't been able to stay like that long though. He was edgy, he was tense, and he was worried over "the mean right hook" he'd given Jack. The idea that he'd knocked Handsome Jack down on his ass didn't sit too well with him.

He was leaning on the alpha's desk next to him now, Jack's hands typing away while Rhys studied the older man's face with concern.

"Is it okay?"

"Hm?"

"Your face, Jack."

"It's fine."

Rhys could see part of a really nasty bruise blooming out from the bottom of Jack's mask. It was anything but fine. His arm had managed to knock out the beta completely. It had to have hurt something fierce, and if it was anything like his neck felt, then it must still be throbbing.

He reached out his flesh hand towards the alpha's face. "Maybe if you-"

"No." Jack had jerked his head away and Rhys immediately snatched his hand back like he'd been burned.

"Sorry."

Jack sighed. He stopped what he was doing and took the hand back within his own; kissed the omega's knuckles. "I'm just fine, kiddo. Scrawny thing like you isn't taking me out. Cool robot arm or no."

"Gee thanks."

"When I find out who was responsible for this, I'm pulling their limbs off." Rhys cringed at that, a bit too close to home at the moment. "Take a load off, princess. Have a nap or something. Rest."

"I couldn't sleep right now if I wanted to, Jack."

The man raised a brow. "It's late enough... Head on home then, pumpkin."

Rhys was a little surprised with the statement; he thought for sure Jack would stay the night with him after this. Invite him over or hell, even demand it. He was shaken up and the alpha's presence would be a great comfort. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't completely disappointed. "Um... Yeah I guess I'll do that. My shoulder's sore as hell."

"Yeah I'll bet." The alpha looked him up and down, lingering on his arm and a long look at his neck before turning back to whatever he'd been working on.

Rhys frowned. Jack was mad and trying not to show it. He must be. It would've been a major blow to his pride to be knocked down in front of competition, and by an omega no less. And that bruise looked like it _did_ hurt, even if he wouldn't admit it. Rhys was frustrated as hell by what had happened and how he couldn't do anything about it. If he was bothered, then what about Jack?

"That roommate of yours gonna be around?"

"Yeah...?

"Good. Let me know when you're home so I know you didn't end up strangling yourself on the way there, okay princess?

"...Alright." Rhys got up from his leaning on Jack's desk to take a few steps. "See you tomorrow?"

The noncommittal noise the alpha made in response didn't sit well with him, and he gathered his things and left without receiving another word.

\--

Rhys was moody as hell when he walked in the door of his and Vaughn's shared apartment, shooting Jack a perfunctory message and getting back a single 'k'. He considered maybe he was overreacting, but Jack's messages were never lacking in dirty innuendo or some stupid emoticon. The lack of such things told him he wasn't completely imagining things.

" _Woooow_ I don't know what happened to you but what about the other guy?"

Rhys shot Vaughn a dirty look where the beta sat on the couch as he'd walked in. Yeah, he looked scruffy and manhandled, which was exactly what had happened during the last few hours, but he didn't need commentary. The beta's eyes widened as he saw what were clearly bruises on the omega's pale skin, his general demeanor dour.

"Bro....are you alright?" 

He sighed. "I'm fine. Jack looks way worse."

Vaughn immediately scowled and jumped up, puffing up angrily. " _Did Handsome Jack do this to you_??"

"What? No! I did it to myself." Vaughn gave him a look like he was mad, and Rhys realized how it sounded. "Er- well wait-"

"Rhys. What. _The fuck_. Did he hurt you?!"

"I- let me sit down, okay? I just walked in the door. Let me sit down."

Vaughn patiently sat on the armrest of the couch, waiting, watching, as Rhys settled into the cushions easily. The omega sighed and Vaughn bit his lips with a heavy frown, trying to be patient. He put a hand on the taller man's thigh in support, waiting for whatever he was about to tell him.

"Someone hacked my systems during a meeting today," Rhys started. "They took control of my arm, gave Maliwan's rep a concussion, and punched Jack in the face. Oh, and they made me strangle myself," he listed.

"I... _Shit_. Really?" Rhys nodded. Vaughn thought over the very serious implications of what he was just told, giving his best friend a cursory look. "Do we need to leave Helios?"

Rhys snorted, grateful for the solidarity. "Not yet," he joked. He winced as he moved, and Vaughn was focused on him with concern. 

"They took full control?"

"Even my eye, yeah," he sighed out, uncomfortable. "Awful doesn't begin to describe it."

"Like, during the meeting? During-during?"

"When Jack was about to crush them, yeah," Rhys said bitterly.

Vaughn watched him a few moments, the way the omega moved in his seat; his expression.

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine...."

Vaughn frowned. "Does it hurt?"

"It's sore, yeah. Whoever it was, they had _total_ control. I mean even my fail safe coding was turned off. Felt like they were gonna rip my arm off. Everything hurts like I forgot it could."

It was Vaughn's turn to wince. "Shit bro. Want me to rub it?" he offered. Rhys gave him a pleading look. "You got any of that stuff we used to put on it after your surgery?"

Rhys shook his head. "It hasn't hurt like this in _years_. Haven't needed it."

"Alright let me check the medicine cabinet. See what we've got."

The beta was gone a few moments while Rhys painfully rotated his shoulder, knowing it would be even more sore tomorrow. He pulled up his last message from Jack, checking, to see if maybe he'd missed a more thought out response from the man.

But no. That hateful, succinct 'k' taunted him. He wondered how he could make it up to the alpha after this particular level of fuck up. How he could somehow salvage where they'd had Maliwan and get them back to that state. A solution would be hard coming. He'd attacked the beta and his own alpha.... And yeah it wasn't his fault but it _was_ his arm. Jack had every right to be mad at him even if he acted like it was no big deal. It was considerate that the older man wasn't overtly hostile, but it made Rhys feel worse. He wondered if he shouldn't shoot Jack another message apologizing. He glared to himself until Vaughn popped back into the room.

"Alright I've got some stuff for muscle pains, and a bottle of painkillers. This should help. Sit on the floor."

Rhys grabbed a cushion and gingerly sat on it, trying not to put any pressure on his shoulder. He was able to unbutton but not fully get his work shirt off by himself. Vaughn's gasp as he helped him out of it immediately drew his attention.

"What? What is it?"

He felt his friend's fingers very gently on his skin where flesh and cybernetics met. "You're bruised to hell, dude."

"Dammit, how bad is it?"

"Well..."

"Truth, bro."

"I don't remember it looking this bad since the surgery." 

Rhys tried to look over his shoulder, the motions causing pain to shoot up his neck if he tried to look too far. He could see some darkness, but as to the severity, he couldn't tell. 

Vaughn sat behind him on the edge of the couch and uncapped the cream. Rhys could smell mint before the beta was gently working over his skin. The omega hissed a few times while Vaughn muttered apologies, and spoke concern over if Rhys could be hacked _again_.

"I don't think so. Jack got into my systems himself and locked everything up. He knows his stuff." His tone of voice, however, wasn't so certain.

"Why would anyone hack into your arm in the first place? What's the point?"

"That's what I've been asking myself..."

"I mean you're not all that important enough to try to kill-"

"Thanks." 

"-but maybe you weren't the target?" 

"I was thinking someone was trying to spy in on the meeting, but if that was the purpose then why give themselves away with controlling my arm? Not that I didn't know my systems had been breached already. And it's hardly spy work if you try to strangle your peephole," Rhys referred to himself with deprecation.

"Well at least no one was seriously hurt. Gotta be grateful for that much. You look like hell, though."

Rhys groaned. "Well they succeeded in sabotaging any progress we might've made with Maliwan at least. I knocked that guy flat on his ass." 

Vaughn snorted and Rhys shot him a dirty look which made himself yelp at the quick movement of his neck.

"Sorry, sorry. Take it easy." 

Rhys sighed, not wanting to think about how much he'd royally fucked up in only a few hours time anymore. "Distract me. So how did _your_ day go? Any random deaths?" 

Vaughn snorted. "Well, Rob is on maternity leave with Siobhan, which everyone is pretty shocked about. And that means _I'll_ be picking up his slack." 

" _That_ Rob?" 

"Yeah." 

"But I thought him and Siobhan broke up months ago after the copy room incident?"

"Yeah, and we all thought he was just getting a beer belly post breakup but well... Not that. He told me she wants him to move in. Omega like Rob, don't expect she'd give him up so easily. Would you?" Rhys snorted. "Wait never mind you've got your own alpha you obsess over I forgot." 

"Oh shut up," Rhys said half heartedly while Vaughn laughed and further massaged the soreness away. "...I'm pretty sure Jack's secretly pissed off at me from today." 

"Then he's being an asshole. It's not your fault." 

Rhys eyed the flowers that littered the apartment's surfaces, and he felt guilty. "I really hope Maliwan doesn't take it too personally.... We had them on the ropes, but now..." 

"Bro, it'll be fine." 

Rhys sighed and told Vaughn to continue on, asked if Leslie in department D was still hoarding the instant coffee-creamer and paper clips, and what his opinion on being airlocked might feel like. 

Vaughn just laughed sardonically and helped him get up. He told him to take a nice long shower and get in bed, and try not to think about the shit day any longer. 

When Rhys saw the bruises in the mirror before he got into the steamy water, he wasn't surprised by Vaughn's reaction. If anything, the other man had held back. 

He looked a fright. His shoulder was bad-- black and blue and splotchy- but the marks from his own fingers about his neck weren't any better. Add to it the rounded hickeys Jack had left, and he looked like he'd been through a meat-grinder.

He soaked under the water for some time until his muscles felt a bit soothed, and Vaughn rubbed more of the minty-smelling cream into his skin before bed. The beta told him to holler out if he needed anything at all-- or if he was being choked, which Rhys didn't find very amusing. 

He gave him a supportive hug, some more painkillers for his shoulder, and went to bed while the omega laid awake in his own. He checked for new messages one more time, but nothing but silence stared him in the face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet chapter ending :O I know I said a lot of stuff was happening, but apparently a LOT of stuff was happening so much that I _had_ to cut this and the next chapter. This monster turned out to be 6.7k even tho not much actually happens in retrospect. Had I not cut it I think it would be around 11k and that's just TOO long.
> 
> BUT WHAT YOU ALL WANT IS DEFINITELY ABSOLUTELY HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER OHOHO
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long. Like, _really_ long. I was going to cut it again but I promised good things so I didn't :/ Anyways, enjoy! Xoxo

Rhys came into work the next day to find Jack intensely typing away at his desk. He didn't look up when Rhys came in or even acknowledge the other man's presence. Rhys frowned. Seemed like he was being ignored. He tried to ignore how it made his stomach uncomfortably drop, and went to put his bag down at his flower-covered desk.

He gave another look towards the alpha, spotted the blanket Jack usually kept in his desk laying on the couch. He looked up again at the CEO.

"Did you not go home last night?"

The alpha jumped as if startled, giving the omega a wide-eyed look of actual surprise. 

The younger man thought that boded well. So he _hadn't_ been ignoring him. He was just deep into whatever he was doing; one of his rare progress frenzies. 'Working-Jack' mode. He just hadn't noticed Rhys come in.

The alpha popped out of his seat to come stand before the omega. "Here princess." He was proudly brandishing an echodrive between thumb and forefinger, a smirk on his face. "Got new security protocols for you and updated all your crappy--" He stopped, looking at the younger man's neck. "Shit, baby."

"You should see my shoulder..." Rhys muttered with false amusement. The bruises were deeper this morning, set-in, darker. His shoulder was a fright, and his skin was just damn unsightly.

Jack's eyes remained on his neck, inspecting, and he reached out his other hand to gently brush fingers over Rhys' skin. He held up the drive while he still inspected the purple marks. "Here, new security. This will never happen again."

Rhys took the drive from his hand and Jack used the freed appendage to ghost thumbs up Rhys' neck, turning his head gently this way and that to fully assess the damage. Rhys desperately wanted to embrace him, for the alpha to tell him everything was fine and kiss him. He still felt guilt as his eyes settled on the older man's bruised chin.

He settled on wrapping hands over Jack's arms, getting the CEO's attention.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as my shoulder."

Jack frowned, his attention now focused on Rhys' right arm. If the older man thought he was going to strip him down and inspect him right after coming in, he had another thing coming. 

"Jack don't take this the wrong way...." he began in distraction. "But there's no spyware in this, is there?"

The alpha gave him a tired, blank look before looking astonished, and back at the drive. "Shit I _knew_ I forgot something.... dammit."

"I don't know whether you're joking on not...."

"No...there's not.... That....hmm..."

"No, do _not_ think about it."

Jack gave him a grin, still looking at the drive wistfully. "Fine fine. Might wanna lie down for this. It could take a while, pumpkin. I overhauled the shit out of things."

"What like, right now?"

"Yes right now. You got somewhere to be? Hot date or some shit this early in the morning?"

Rhys frowned at Jack's tone, turning his look at the echodrive in his hand. "Fine then."

"Just wanna make sure it works, princess. I mean, not that it won't. _I_ wrote it. But just in case." 

The alpha sat down on one end of the couch and gave Rhys an expectant look. The younger man sat next to him with the drive in his hands when Jack was still giving him a look.

"What?"

"That doesn't look like lying to me." He patted his lap. Jack actually wanted him to lay. That took him a bit by surprise.

" _Really?"_

"Just shut up and do it."

Rhys huffed but reclined on the couch tenderly, yelping when he moved wrong and hit his shoulder against Jack's thigh. The alpha fussed over him, petting and helping him get comfortable, balling up the blanket there and using it for support. He gently pulled the omega's head into his lap, stroking his hair while Rhys inspected the drive. The younger man pondered the motions and Jack's intentions.

"So.... So you were working on this all night, then?"

"That's right."

Rhys was concentrated on the feel of Jack's fingers, their warmth that he wanted to press into, and the drive in his own hands. He was beginning to question the conclusions he'd come to last night. He _might_ have misread things a bit. Or maybe a lot. "Oh."

" _Oh_?" Jack repeated. Rhys felt himself flush as Jack regarded him, green and blue eyes curious. " _Oh_ , what? What's that tone, kiddo?"

"I thought.... You were mad at me? For what happened?"

Jack cocked his head at the younger man, giving him a puzzled look that clearly thought he was stupid. Rhys felt as much as it became very clear that he'd had it all wrong. "You think I'm _that_ unreasonable? To blame you for what happened? Shit, have a _little_ faith in me, Rhysie."

"Well, I don't know..." he trailed off weakly, feeling dumb. He'd considered that Jack wouldn't be totally unreasonable about what had happened, but he'd let his emotions get the better of him. He'd really wanted to be cuddled yesterday after the incident. Now he felt petty. "You barely said two words to me when I left yesterday."

"I was improving and patching on the information I got from your noggin, kiddo." He gave Rhys' temple a tap with his forefinger. "It couldn't wait." Rhys could feel his cheeks heating, realizing he'd been completely, utterly mistaken. Jack's smirk was wide on his face; amused and knowing at Rhys' expense. "You thought I was ignoring you? 'Cause I was mad?" 

At the omega's expression and how he refused to meet Jack's eyes, the alpha began howling with laughter. Rhys felt like the biggest idiot in the world, because Jack was definitely laughing at _him_. And why shouldn't he? Rhys had basically just told him that he wanted the alpha's undivided attention; that being slightly ignored was just about the worst thing ever for the omega. 

Jack had been thinking about him the whole time, and Rhys realized he'd assumed the worst over something actually minor. It couldn't advertise his feelings for the alpha any louder. Jack found it fucking hilarious. 

"Aw buttercup, you feeling neglected? Handsome Jack not giving you enough of the sweet stuff?" The CEO bent to kiss his nose while Rhys pouted. The older man couldn't wipe the smug grin from his face, and Rhys' own was positively scarlet. "You're a needy little thing aren't you?"

"It's not funny," Rhys said with a frown, providing lame excuse. "I knocked you on your ass... _Me_. In front of Maliwan."

"And which one of us is in the hospital because of it?" Jack asked with a smirk. He stroked Rhys' hair with a shit-eating grin. "I think I showed I can take a hit better than they can, huh? They should be embarrassed by the whole thing if Hyperion omegas are pulling more weight than their betas."

Rhys looked away, trying to reconcile his thoughts with Jack's words. The alpha didn't think twice about being knocked on his ass. And Rhys had been obsessing over it. The older man took notice of his troubled expression, trying to tamper down his own amused expression. He stroked the omega's jaw.

"This face can take a punch better than anything you might think you can deal out, sugar," Jack teased. "With or without robo arm. You got your cute little omega brain all worked up over nothing." Rhys huffed at the sentiment and Jack laughed. "Don't get me wrong, knocking that guy out definitely fucked us a bit, but that ain't your fault. _Technically_....but shit happens, sweetheart. You'd know if I was mad."

That much was definitely true. Mad Jack was not a silent force; though Rhys originally assumed that maybe concerning himself, the alpha would have masked his anger differently. He'd given Jack a little too much credit in that department, apparently. This alpha couldn't be bothered to put on a show.

"Your message last night was off," Rhys muttered petulantly, his excuse sounding lame and needy even to his own ears. "Wasn't like you."

"No?"

The omega wished he could keep his stupid mouth shut, feeling embarrassed. "No dirty jokes or stupid emotes or anything." Rhys chanced a look at Jack's face, and looked away again. He didn't think the older man could possibly look anymore pleased and smug. 

Jack took Rhys' heated face between his hands, regarding his features; the bruises at his neck. "Look at me, baby." This close up, Rhys could see the tired bags under the CEO's eyes, the purple bruise under his chin. "I was worried all night they might try to strangle you in your sleep. Not that the little fixes I did wouldn't hold but I couldn't _not_ worry. No time to waste. Not even a second." He kissed Rhys' forehead, angled to get his lips too which the younger man graciously returned with relieved fervor. The alpha broke and gave him a tap. "You're a distraction, babe. I get a little stupid around you, in case you haven't noticed." The way Jack smiled at him sent heat to his belly and made his heart race. The alpha gave him a pat. "But it's all done now. Now let's get you set up nice and pretty, Rhys version two-point-O. Jack in." Jack snorted. "Ha, get it? 'Cause I wrote the damn thing."

"Yeah yeah...." Rhys offered with a slightly embarrassed smile, relief palpable as Jack held his flesh hand in one of his own. He was squeezing his hand in support and watching the omega with what was definitely a fond look. Rhys tried to focus on the drive instead of the way Jack's focus made him dizzy and pleased.

It wasn't fun, updating his echoeye, and Jack wasn't lying. He was in and out of it as the software installed itself, several systems changes and permissions required that almost made him dizzy. Jack was petting him the whole time as the upgrades took place and improved his security systems, rewriting over Hyperion standard code and improving on any of the additions Rhys himself had made to his software. He wouldn't be hacked again.

The alpha whispered to him while the changes did their thing, Rhys' eye prompting him now and then for administrative approval to the things happening to his cybernetics. Jack's voice was soothing and the stroke of his hand through his hair was calming. He was so relieved to be next to Jack, the alpha bringing comfort to his worried mind with warmth and scent both. He still felt stupid for worrying that Jack had blamed him for everything, and the relief from all the feelings and worry built up from the day previous was almost exhausting to take.

Jack murmured as he pet him, and Rhys listened to the alpha's deep voice bringing him peace even if the words themselves didn't. "The signal was from Pandora. Freakin' trash hole of a planet... I'm still trying to trace the source but the bastards are actually pretty good, for a bunch of savages. Not gonna let them get away with this, though. Not at all, sugar."

He absentmindedly stroked Rhys' neck while the omega looked up at him, drive still busy in his port and eye glowing blue. "They can't get back in after this, can they?"

Jack smiled and kissed his forehead. "Baby, after the upgrades I've given you, no one's gettin' in there without a direct uplink and key. That I'd stake my life on."

Rhys snorted. "Even you?"

That made Jack laugh. "Not without an uplink, kiddo." He fondly stroked under Rhys' chin. "Wishing I'd gotten a few more hours' sleep, remembered to add a few fun things in here." He tapped Rhys' temple with his forefinger while the omega snorted and grabbed his hand. "Dick pics by voice command or something. I could've filled the entire drive with nothing but my junk. Guess I can just send it to your comm..."

"I wish I could tell if you were joking or not."

The grin that broke over Jack's tired face mimicked the one Rhys wore. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Rhys rolled his eyes with a smile, then posed a question to the older man. "What's the point in hacking my arm anyways?"

"Probably trying to get to me, kiddo," Jack said somewhat guiltily. He pet the younger man. "You know I'm a popular guy. Everyone wants a piece of this. Assassination attempts are getting more fun, eh?"

Rhys reached up to touch Jack's chin, and the man jerked away before he quickly took the omega's hand and directed it to his mouth. Rhys' thumb skirted the edge of Jack's jaw where flesh and mask seamed together, and Jack closed his eyes at the touch. He gave the younger man's hand back but continued to stroke the back of his palm while he dealt with his eye.

Rhys nodded off while laying in Jack's lap as the update completed itself. When he roused, he realized Jack had fallen asleep while waiting, head resting on the back of the couch and one hand on Rhys' belly. His breathing was deep and even; Jack really must've worked through the night.

Rhys perused the older man's face; his expression. Rhys liked looking at him when he was asleep. Like he was looking at the original creature Jack was before he was _Handsome_ Jack, leader of Hyperion, bandit killer, and bonafide badass. All relaxed without a smarmy grin or smartass line, Jack seemed almost boringly human.

Rhys gently pried himself up to re-situate himself against the alpha. He budged up next to him and wrapped arms around the older man as best he could without hurting his sore shoulder. The beating of Jack's heart as he lay against the man's chest lulled him back into semi-sleep before a beeping caught his attention, followed by Jack's groggy voice. It was the CEO's comm.

"...What? ....yeah.... Uh-huh.... Sounds fun.... They're doctors, tell them to come up with something.... I literally do not care. You figure something out." He hung up and inhaled deeply before looking down at Rhys with a half smile. "Comfy there, princess?"

"What was that?"

"Guy you clocked is awake."

Rhys sat up, wincing at he moved too fast. "Really? How is he?"

"He's conscious and pissed off, but he's fine," Jack chuckled, wrapping a hand around Rhys' neck to stroke his skin gently. "Enjoying all the luxury of Hyperion's finest hospital."

Rhys snorted. "I doubt that."

"I bet he's got a _real_ shiner. You sucker punch with the best of 'em."

The omega huffed and buried his face into the alpha's neck, still feeling guilty about the CEO's bruised chin. "Not like I enjoyed it, Jack."

"Seriously? At all? I mean other than totally cock-blocking me, it was pretty sweet." He could feel Rhys' low growl reverberate in his own neck, and he just laughed as he squeezed the omega around the waist. "That pompous beta thinks he can sweet talk his way into anything with a lot of ' _yes sir_ 's, and ' _how can I kiss your ass today?_ 's. We'll have to take them back on where we left off, but we're gonna get what we want regardless, sweetheart. They know they don't have a leg to stand on."

Jack nosed at the younger man's hair as he dragged fingers over his back, staying away from the omega's right shoulder. Rhys was cuddled up flush against him, just enjoying being close to the other man. Jack chuckled at the memory of the day before. 

"They looked like they might shit themselves when they saw that old prototype readout. Did you see the looks on their faces, kiddo?" Rhys shook his head in Jack's neck. "I'll get the camera feed. We can laugh over it and get take out tonight. Sound fun?" Rhys turned his face to press his lips to Jack's skin, and the alpha grinned. "Or....I have a few other ideas of what we can do tonight." A puff of hot air against Jack's neck made the alpha smirk, and he moved to press a kiss to the omega's cheek.

\--

Rhys went home with Jack after a work day of sending fruit baskets and whatnot to the Maliwan beta and his team, arranging to resume talks the next day about contracts, and general strategizing with Jack over what their next move would be.

He was glad the day was over, and excited to go home with Jack. He did need to stop by his and Vaughn's to get some clothes for the next day, though, and maybe more of that muscle ache cream Vaughn had. 

Jack told him to either wear _his_ stuff or just leave shit at his place so they didn't have to worry about this back and forth crap. Rhys bit back the pleased smile at the suggestion, and told Jack that the older man would just laugh and tease him for his wardrobe choices if he saw. Jack responded in kind that he'd laugh and tease him regardless based solely on his choice of socks alone, so bring shit over and keep it there, dammit.

After eating a weird mix of pizza and Chinese food, the older man absolutely lavished Rhys in attention that more than made up for the previous night spent alone. They soaked in Jack's ridiculously enormous bathtub together, and the heat combined with Jack's particular attention to his skin had the omega fully relaxed. The alpha kissed and pet him, rubbing gentle circles into Rhys' bruised shoulder trying to alleviate the dark soreness there. 

Rhys would have nodded off if Jack's other hand hadn't wandered down his torso to "massage" between his legs. Doing a thorough job, Jack joked. The alpha gave an amused chuckle with how quickly he got the younger man to hardness, and how only a few dirty words and promises had gotten him to climax beneath the water. Rhys' head was lolled back at the older man, smiling encouragingly as he could also feel Jack hard behind him. The alpha just told him that bath time was over, and helped the satisfied omega up. The younger man felt weak and deliciously relaxed, and all he wanted was his alpha.

Rhys had a towel over his shoulders while Jack wrapped his own around his waist, tenting the material and ignoring his own arousal for the moment. The omega leaned forward with a happy smile, gripping his own towel still but butting his forehead lightly into Jack's chest. "Want your knot, handsome."

It made Jack snort with pleasure, and he kissed the top of the younger man's head. "Oh I plan on giving it to you, sweetheart. But let's get your shoulder looked at first."

He had Rhys towel himself off while he searched for something that might help with the pain and bruises covering the omega's shoulder. Jack had a special goodie box from the combined efforts of R&D and pharmaceuticals from which he found the little tube of gel he was looking for. He discarded his towel and sat behind the omega on the bed, tenderly rubbing the stuff into Rhys' skin. The omega didn't know what to make of the odd sensation.

"Okay pumpkin? Does it hurt?"

"It feels...weird. Not bad weird but... I don't know." He felt Jack's lips press chastely to the back of his neck, and he shuddered slightly in pleasure and whined the older man's name.

"Then it's working, sweetheart. Should deal with the worst of it, or I'm paying those idiots too much just to dick around all day."

It helped with the pain, quite a bit actually, and even the bruises dissipated somewhat under Jack's careful ministrations. Advanced healing or whatever is what the scientists had told him. When he'd been paying attention, that is. Cellular regenerating something or other. Magic in a bottle. He just thought it sounded cool, but apparently it worked quite well.

As an afterthought, he rubbed the excess under his chin where Rhys' metal hand had gotten him. It _did_ feel weird. Not bad, just odd. 

They fell asleep later pressed tight to one another; Rhys' back to Jack's chest. The alpha's knot was snug inside him and arms tight around him, their legs intertwined. Jack nosed at the back of the omega's less-bruised neck, murmuring things in his ear which made Rhys smile and bring the alpha's fingers to his lips to kiss. 

It was Jack who fell asleep first, exhausted from no sleep the night before, not to mention the controlled and careful fucking with consideration to Rhys' shoulder. The alpha's light snores made the omega smile, musing about the terrifying, interesting, and surprisingly tender man behind him. He felt happy and incredibly lucky, and also stupid with how he'd thought Jack had been previously mad.

They slept through the night without issue.

\--

"Their omega wants to see the experimental zone again, apparently."

"What was her name? Orange... Kiwi..."

"Plum. Her name was Plum."

"Yeah whatever anyways I don't give a shit. I feel like they're stalling for more time. Not giving it to them though," Jack said decisively in their office as he sat at his desk sipping coffee.

"What's the chance of getting the routes you think?"

"Depends if they're still as scared as they were before, but now they've had time to chitchat amongst themselves. I mean it's not like they know we're ready to go into full-scale production already. Though maybe they should...."

Rhys snorted at that as he went through his usual routine of messages and memos for his clearance level; things Meg gave him and things Jack didn't want to deal with.

"Have you been messing around with Weapons securities at all?" Rhys posed to the alpha.

"Nope. Why?"

"There was a breach last night," Rhys spoke as he read an urgent notice from the department head. That got Jack's attention. 

"Any bodies?"

"I meant a hacker, Jack." The alpha stopped what he was doing as Rhys read his screen. "Nothing was downloaded or destroyed.... There was suspicious activity though..."

Jack was up from his chair with a huff, stalking towards the omega. "Point of entry?"

"It says within Helios," Rhys read. He looked up at the CEO over the flowers. "Ms. Thorpe says there were no damages or any threats, just that the system had been breached for...a minute and twenty-two seconds. Nothing uploaded or downloaded. Which is pretty weird."

Jack huffed and chuckled. "Within Helios, huh? Did they source _where_?"

"It just says 'Helios'. They couldn't pinpoint it." Jack laughed again and Rhys frowned. "What?"

"I think we must have _really_ scared them shitless if they're being this clumsy. It's so dumb it's like they didn't even--" The alpha stopped as a sudden thought struck him. Jack growled in his throat. "Those sons of taints.... Right under my--"

"Wait _wait,_ you think Maliwan hacked it?"

"I think they could have hacked your arm," Jack growled, the two of them on different pages. 

Rhys looked confused before he considered the possibility. That Maliwan could be responsible for the weapons hack, well that seemed obvious given what was on the line. But his arm? "All three were in the meeting with us, though. And didn't you say the signal came from Pandora? What would hacking my systems accomplish?"

"Doesn't matter. That little shit programmer is good."

"Jack, he was just as freaked out as we were. Not to mention he was sitting right here." Rhys knew a fair bit about hacking, and he thought he'd gotten to know the other alpha rather well. He had genuinely seemed like a nice person. Rhys didn't want to believe the contrary. "He doesn't seem the type. _And_ he helped when it happened. You didn't know about my cybernetics slots."

"And you just gave me all the reasons more to airlock his ass right now."

Rhys frowned. "It's a little convenient though isn't it? And the type of hacking for weapons security and my eye aren't even on the same level. To take control like that..."

Jack growled, fists clenching and unclenching. "Why are you defending him?"

Rhys huffed. "I just don't want you prematurely airlocking anything right when we're about to have it all on a silver plate." Jack made an annoyed noise as Rhys watched him pace. "And I don't think he's that good a programmer, Jack. To hack my cybernetics would take an entire team, and to take actual control of movement? A single person couldn't do that, no way. It took me months before _I_ could even use my arm right."

Jack came up to stand behind him, and Rhys turned his chair to face the older man. The alpha was obviously restraining himself from taking the omega up in his arms, annoyance and instincts to protect thrumming through his body. Rhys saw it in the way Jack held himself and contemplated the younger man. He stroked Rhys' cheek instead with the pad of his thumb. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, sweetheart."

Rhys took his hand, kissed it before letting it go to turn back to his screen. "The message just says it came from within Helios, Jack. My arm was Pandora. Unless you didn't trace it right-"

"I did. It came from Pandora."

Rhys smirked. "Then they're separate incidents. We can figure it out later." The older man huffed, both of them contemplating things. Rhys broke the silence. "Soooo.... you think they'll cooperate?"

"At this point? I'm as confident in that as I am in getting laid tonight."

Rhys rolled his eyes as his cheeks flushed, and Jack's hands started touching the omega to drive his point home with what a _charmer_ he was, lightening the mood. He ran hands down his torso, danced fingers over his ribs, and held the younger man from behind. He was placing kisses all over the omega's face and neck, making Rhys laugh as he purposely put overly-wet ones on his cheeks that the omega wiped with a chuckled " _ew_ , Jack".

Meg notified Rhys-- as Jack was in the middle of devouring the younger man's mouth- that Ms. Plum was waiting for their scheduled meeting. The two men composed themselves while Jack just laughed, and the other omega was allowed entry into the office.

The three of them sat in the same space they occupied the day before yesterday. The only one not uncomfortable about the fact seemed to be Jack.

"Mr. Massmain has given me clearance to offer some things, but with a few conditions."

Jack's smirk was anything but diplomatic, all confident knowing that Hyperion had the upper hand. His voice belayed amusement. "I'm eager to hear this."

"We'll offer you information on our newer routes. Not the clients themselves-" she noted Jack's frown- "as you yourself have said that Hyperion has far more resources than we do. It shouldn't be a difficult feat for such a company to try to manage that on their own. But we want information on _this_." She pulled out the print which Rhys had given to the beta two days prior. It looked like it had been handled and studied quite intently. There were some pen marks and notes jotted down.

Jack snorted. "Just the _newer_ routes, huh? And not even new markets or clients? You're making us bend over backwards here and not even letting us get into your pants, kiddo. Maliwan wants to play ball with the big kids, they're going to need a bit more than that."

The omega's look was stern, unafraid of the alpha. "My superiors are fully aware of the potential that something like this has in the current marketplace," she told him coldly. "You can't honestly expect me to give you everything only to be stabbed in the back. Hyperion isn't known for playing nice with others."

Jack laughed. That was exactly what he had planned to do. They were wise to try and keep information from him, but he was giving them little choice. "Now come on, cupcake, whatever happened to trust?"

"It flew out the window when you gave Mr. Massmain a concussion."

Rhys inwardly cringed, his face heating. Jack's amused smile slightly dimmed. 

"Here's the thing, kiddo. What we've got? You've barely seen the tip. Maliwan might be able to fight back for a while, but eventually, I _will_ crush the name into dirt and put you all out of jobs. And all without spilling a single drop of blood even. Pretty boring stuff." The woman's eyes were cold with fury, and Jack's smile was bloodthirsty and unforgiving. "Give me the information I want, and maybe I _don't_ drive the word Maliwan from existence; maybe I keep it as a subsidy of Hyperion, and you all get to keep your jobs and blood where they are now and things go on as per usual."

"You honestly expect me to give you the tools to cripple our company?" How the omega was keeping her voice level and professional, Rhys had no idea. She was a lot tougher than he had initially assumed.

"I'd say it's more of an _investment._ One where you all don't become scum-sucking bandit prey, but you work for me instead under the Hyperion brand. Although it would be _great_ fun to moonshot things from orbit, it's just easier to keep the current facilities intact. Simpler to rebrand than rebuild, don't you think?"

Rhys never thought before, but the Maliwan omega looked downright livid, and rightly so considering the circumstances. He'd knocked out their beta, Hyperion had them by the balls, and no amount of hacking would ever turn up information on the L33s. He wouldn't say he was afraid of her, because that would be silly... but he couldn't think of a different word to describe what he was feeling.

She abruptly stood up, and Rhys pressed himself back into the couch at her controlled movements. "Thank you for your time today. Your input is appreciated. I'll discuss further matters with my superiors."

She was already turning and leaving before Jack could holler off a quick "bye bye!" at her back. When she was gone and the pair were left in the office together, Rhys released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and hung the back of his head on the couch.

"Having fun, sweetheart?" Jack pressed with a smirk.

"She looked like she wanted to shoot you, Jack."

"Nah. That's not what someone looks like when they want to shoot you."

"Do I even want to-"

"Stabbing. Definitely a stabbing. The kind where you walk around and wear their face later. She would have _loved_ that shit."

Rhys looked up at the alpha, disturbed at the thought; his mouth a straight line at the mental image. "That's....a bit specific."

Jack smirked. "Pandora's a shitshow pumpkin, but it's predictable. Spend enough time down there and you can easily read someone's face." He chuckled. "Or the one they're wearing."

The omega shuddered. He didn't think another omega could be so scary when backed into a corner. "Do you think they'll really put up a fight?"

The alpha scooted over to the omega to bring him up in his arms. He stroked his cheek with his thumb and smiled down. "I'd be disappointed if they didn't." He pressed his lips against Rhys' own, and the omega greedily returned it, wanting the reassurance. Jack broke to bump Rhys' forehead with his own. "Don't you worry. You're gonna be President of Stuff sooner than you think."

The omega laughed and just pressed his lips against Jack's once more. "It'll be President of Rubble if the look in her eyes was anything to go by."

Jack snickered. "Guess you'll just have to settle for president of my dick, sweetheart."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic," Rhys teased with a roll of his eyes. 

"Come on, baby. Wanna show the Vice President a little special attention?" Jack palmed himself through his jeans, garnering the younger man's attention and interest.

"Was that from me, or the idea of crushing Maliwan?" The omega asked with a cheeky quirk of his brow.

Jack chuckled and pulled the younger man into his lap. "Mmm can it be both?"

Rhys laughed as Jack fussed over him, begging to have him every which way he'd allow. The omega liked to think that maybe they'd get some work done that day, but after dealing with everything and still needing to figure out an end game for dealing with Maliwan, they both rather deserved some diversion.

\--

It was the middle of the night when Rhys was woken from his bed by insistent pounding at the front door. He groggily wondered how in the hell Vaughn could sleep through the noise as he went to the door in his pajamas. He was shocked when Maliwan's alpha came in in a panic.

"You're here? You're okay...." 

He was touching Rhys with relief, the younger man waking up more in confusion, wondering if he was having some wild dream. He grabbed the alpha's hands and demanded to know what the hell he was doing at...3:17am at their apartment. How he even found out where he even lived.

"I...."

"Have you been drinking?"

"I- a little but it- Why aren't you sleeping with Handsome Jack?"

Rhys looked super confused. "What the hell are you on about?" 

"I...nothing. I..."

" _Marcus_." Using his name got the alpha's attention. "Look at me. What the hell are you _doing_ here?"

"My boss really wants this deal. Really _really_ wants it. But they- they- You're making it hard--"

"Look, if this is about punching Mr. Massmain, I'm _really_ sorry about that. It wasn't my fault."

"No that... He..." The alpha whined in agitation, obviously having trouble gathering his thoughts. "I didn't know and they just..."

Rhys rubbed his eyes. It was too damn early for this. He was having trouble connecting the dots and wasn't sure if it was due to the late hour or the alcohol on the alpha's breath not making sense.

"You're a good person. I can't...I can't let them.... Just... It's not right. They never said..." He looked Rhys right in the face, eyes swimming. "Why don't you have security?"

"Look, I understand if he's pissed, okay? But you didn't have to-"

"No that's not... No."

"Marcus. You're drunk. Go home and get some sleep," Rhys urged. The alpha looked around helplessly, unnerved and uneasy as he looked back at Rhys. "Go. _Home._ It's okay, I promise."

"What if something happens? W-what if you have an accident? Have you been patched? I can patch you."

His eyes went to Rhys' cybernetic arm. It made a chill go up the omega's spine. He was starting to get uncomfortable the more the other man spoke, wondering if Maliwan _did_ have a hand in things. Was something _supposed_ to happen? 

"Like what? Your boss out for revenge?" The alpha whined and Rhys sighed, just wanting to get back in bed. "This is Helios. I work directly under Handsome Jack. I don't think I need to tell you why that would be a very bad idea."

The alpha was shaking his head, looking pained and off-kilter. "No that's just... No way...but you're not.... I didn't sign up for this. I didn't know... Why are you _alone?_ "

"My roommate is asleep in the next room," Rhys informed. "Where's Mr. Massmain now?"

The alpha looked momentarily confused. "He's still in his hospital bed. But Sandra--"

"Then it's fine. Please. Go home."

The alpha shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, whined, and wouldn't meet Rhys' eyes after that. The cybernetic man chalked it all up to being booze-related. Alcohol did wonders for the shy alpha. He wondered how much truth was in his words and how much was needless concern. What the hell had set this off? " _Marcus_. Go home, get some sleep. I'll check in on you tomorrow, okay?"

The man was still whimpering as Rhys ushered him out the door, giving his back a pat. No 'accidents' were going to happen, Rhys assured him. They were on Helios. His flatmate was in the next room. It was fine. Please get rest and for god's sake have some coffee.

He shut and locked the door after the alpha had wandered back off down the corridor, and he sighed. This shit was too strange to be dealing with this late at night. He didn't want to try to think about it.

Rhys groggily flopped down on his bed and grabbed his comm, much too awake to just fall right back asleep. He called Jack as he fiddled with his messy hair in the video screen. He rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

As expected, Jack answered very groggy. "What the hell, pumpkin?" He coughed once and then smiled into the video comm with a deep inhale. "Bit late for a booty call."

"Maliwan is up to something I think."

"Mmm that really gets me hot, baby."

Rhys rolled his eyes. He couldn't deal with two ridiculous alphas this early in the morning. "I'm not kidding Jack. Their alpha was just here."

That woke Jack up considerably. "Where? At your apartment?"

"Yeah he-"

Jack abruptly hung up the call and Rhys frowned. Well that was a waste.  
He tried calling Jack back but the older man didn't pick up. He rolled his eyes and turned over, trying to get comfortable and get back to sleep. Whatever shit Jack wanted to rain down on Maliwan at nearly 4am had nothing to do with Rhys. He was just dropping off twenty minutes later that there was banging on the apartment door. He groaned as he got up.

"Marcus I swear to _God_...."

He opened the door to see Jack fiddling with his comm, but then the alpha came in in a froth. His nostrils flaring, searching, and Rhys was floored by the idea that Jack was here, at his apartment. How did he know where he lived?

"Jack?"

"Is he still here? I can smell him."

"No. I sent him on his way. He was drunk. And keep your voice down, Vaughn's asleep."

"The hell is he doing coming to your house this late at night, sweetheart?" Jack's voice was half growl and all possessive. Rhys just rolled his eyes.

"That's what I asked him. He was rambling on about security and other bullshit." Jack was looking at him. "He was drunk, Jack. Something must have set him off, but I don't know. I sent him home. Let's deal with it in the morning."

The alpha was still in a huff, nostrils flaring as he surveyed the room again, wondering what in the hell strange alpha's were doing showing up in the middle of the night to his omega. Rhys shut the door and tiredly leaned his forehead on Jack's chest, exhaling out his nostrils as the older man wrapped arms around him. Rhys greedily breathed in Jack's scent. The alpha heard an amused chuckle come from the omega.

"You're wearing two different shoes."

Jack pulled back to look down his own body, holding the omega at arm's distance to see that he was, indeed, wearing two completely different shoes. He hadn't even felt a difference, he'd been out the door too fast. He supposed it was lucky enough he'd spared the time to even put on clothes to get to this sector.

Jack hummed in his throat as he looked the omega over in turn. Very cute. Matching pajamas... he wasn't even surprised. Yellow sleep pants with golden H's on them and a yellow t-shirt. And Rhys' usually styled hair was all messy with sleep. It was far more endearing than the omega had any right to look, and Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to eat him up right there or fuck him through several mattresses.

The alpha realized Rhys was smiling at him-- sleepy but inviting, warm. Rhys must have noticed the smirk on Jack's own face, because he was in no hurry to relinquish the CEO and go back to sleep. Quite the opposite.

"Hey there, pumpkin," Jack said with a calculating look. The alpha ran his palms up and down the omega's arms before he took Rhys up in his own again. He was kissing him deeply, licking, nibbling, biting at skin with pleased snickers and squeezes. The omega wrapped his arms around Jack and returned it all, still groggy but fully up for whatever the other man was ready to give. This was a novelty he was going to take advantage of; making out with Jack in his own living room.

Rhys groaned as Jack worried the lobe of his ear, and he shushed the older man though he was the one making noises. The alpha just grunted and pushed at the omega, walking him backwards to what was obviously Rhys' room, door open and scent thick. 

If he'd thought he was getting sleep before, well he could forget it now. Sleep was the last thing on his mind with the way Jack pulled at and squeezed and kissed him.

Jack was laughing once they'd gotten the bedroom door closed, attention on Rhys' walls covered in paraphernalia with the alpha's face on it. He recognized some of the pieces that had been at Rhys' workstation before Jack had promoted him. He hadn't expected to find them here, but it was amusing to no end, even if Rhys kept shushing him and tugging at the older man.

"I like it, kitten," Jack growled into his ear, never stopping his touches. "No really. I like this place. It smells like you." He kissed his lips, swiping his tongue over the younger man's bottom lip before questing inside. The omega gladly opened his mouth to the alpha, kisses hard and deep and breathtaking. 

His heart was beating so quickly, the whole novelty of Handsome Jack being in his bedroom adding another layer to the surreality of the moment. Jack growled his name, muttered about getting _his_ scent on things, and told the omega that only then would his little decorating scheme be complete. Rhys laughed but also beamed at that, even as Jack was pushing him back onto the blankets-ruffled bed.

The alpha pressed the omega into the mattress and kissed him all over, tugging at his shirt until Rhys sat up enough to remove it, and the smell of the other alpha with it. Then Jack began his onslaught on the younger man's torso; kisses to his collarbone and down across his ribs, swirling his tongue around a nipple, and lightly biting at the swell of his hips. Rhys was grabbing at the older man, loving that he was here, in Rhys' bed, Rhys' safe place. The only place on Helios he felt one hundred percent at ease; and now Jack himself was here. He couldn't have been more pleased. 

Jack dug his fingers into the top of Rhys' waistband and gave a smirk. Rhys bit his lower lip and raised his hips so Jack could slide them down his long legs, pausing to appreciate the younger man's skin. The alpha then took a moment to pull his own shirt off before going back to laying kisses all over Rhys' torso. The younger man's cock was already hard against his own hip, and Jack teasingly ignored it as he trailed his lips over the omega's hip bones, sucking marks into the sensitive flesh there while Rhys moaned in anticipation and pleasure. 

Jack was trailing a hand up and down the omega's inner thigh as he kissed his left ilium, nuzzling skin with his cheek. "Rhysie... Rhysie... Do you want me?"

_Fuck yes shit please._

A growl left the omega and he demanded Jack immediately remove his pants. The CEO laughed and did so with haste before returning to the bed as Rhys grabbed at him. Jack wrapped warm fingers around the younger man's cock and laved over it with his tongue while he worked a finger over Rhys' hot entrance. The omega was dripping slick with excitement at this turn of events, and he was sighing and gasping at Jack's attentions. His hips arced off the bed as the alpha worked a single digit inside him, probing as he took the younger man fully into his mouth. Rhys cried out in muffled pleasure, his flesh hand over his mouth as his metal hand was pawing at Jack's head.

The CEO pulled off his cock to smile, placing teasing kisses from his cock all the way up to his neck. Rhys was grasping the alpha's bicep so hard he knew there would be bruises the next day, and he tried to grind his hips against the man on top of him. "Tell me how much you want me," Jack told him as he nibbled at his ear, making the younger man gasp. "Tell me, sweetheart."

Rhys chuckled, voice breathy with want. "Is it not obvious?" Jack also chuckled at that. They were surrounded in paraphernalia covered in Jack's image. Rhys was dripping slick, cheeks and cock red, low whines and gasps of Jack's name working out his throat. He wanted him more than he wanted anything else at that moment.

"Just the same, I wanna hear it, sugar." He sucked a mark onto the younger man's collar as Rhys bit his lip to stop from crying out. Jack just laved over the younger man's skin as his hands roved over his body with patience, ignoring the one place Rhys wanted him most until the omega was mumbling and rambling about how much he wanted the other man; that if he didn't touch him he was going to die and to please please please fuck him already _god_ he wanted him like he'd never wanted anyone before.

Jack chuckled, infinitely pleased, holding the younger man as he brought their mouths together again, tasting and nipping. Rhys moaned into his mouth as Jack ground down against him, and the alpha sucked a mark onto his jaw as he cradled the younger man's head. "How do you want it, sweetheart?" Jack asked against his neck, pressing his tongue into the thundering pulse there. Rhys moved to turn over onto his belly, whining with need and brushing his erection against the covers, while Jack just chuckled and took a hold of his hips. "Okay baby, I've got you."

He toyed with the younger man a bit, rubbing his erection between the swell of Rhys' cheeks while the omega pressed back into him, begging. The CEO couldn't take much of that sweet voice asking to be wrecked before he was sinking into that slickness, slowly, maddeningly slowly forward and then back out on to drive in further. Rhys cried out in pleasure as Jack kissed the skin of his back as he slowly moved with a groan. The younger man pressed his ass back against the alpha, craving the weight of his thighs against his own, the delicious burn and oh god when Jack hit him just right--

"That's it, baby. You like that, sweetheart?"

"Jack...Jack please. Again. Again again again."

The alpha smiled and tried to find that angle again when Rhys was crying out into his arm, pressing his face into the mattress. Jack bent over him to cover the younger man's back, reaching a hand under him to tweak a nipple and stroke his belly. He was licking the back of Rhys' neck, tremors of pleasure coursing through the younger man at the feel, and nosing at his skin. Rhys was whining as Jack kept licking at him, so close against him. He could feel the alpha's strong heartbeat racing against his back and he loved it. His cock, his lips, his busy hands....Rhys thought he might not survive the pleasure of Jack's attentions.

"Rhysie....Rhysie...be mine sweetheart. Be _all_ mine."

"I _am_ yours," the younger man gasped before moaning out as Jack drove in deep.

Rhys made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as Jack's teeth grazed his skin at the back of his neck, and goosebumps raised over his flesh, butterflies in his stomach. Jack was not leaving the sensitive skin on his neck alone. He whined Jack's name as the older man locked lips over his bonding site, licking and sucking with tender care.

"Fuck Jack...please, please." Jack was still kissing him against the neck, playing with the incredibly sensitive nerve there. Rhys pressed back into his hot mouth, reached a hand back to hold Jack's head against that flesh as the man growled and mouthed at him. Rhys gasped again. " _Please_ Jack." 

He could feel the older man's lips moving against his skin as he spoke, words shaky at first, and it sent shivers through him as Jack's voice came to his ears all gravely and wrecked; desperate.

"Bond with me sweetheart. Bond with me. _Please_. Let me bond you. Please. Rhysie, sugar, please."

Rhys' stomach dropped at that deep tone, his entire body shuddering in pleasure and getting a groan from the older man. His face got hot and his heart raced, uncertain if he'd heard what he just thought he had. Was this for real? Jack's voice was pleading for what he wanted, the seriousness of it.... Rhys didn't know if it was possible to die of happiness but he thought he might just find out. Jack was holding him tightly, close against him, inside him, his entire focus on the younger man's neck as he kissed and licked.

"You....you want to....to _bond_...with me?"

"Yes sugar, yes. Bond with me," Jack pleaded, nipping over his skin, the tautness of his body over the younger man belying his restraint on the matter. He wanted it just as desperately as his voice suggested, holding himself back; waiting. Rhys' body clenched around him, and Jack groaned against him, voice strained. " _Please_. Say you want me, Rhysie. Please, sweetheart. Let me bond with you. _Please_."

"I...Jack...Yes. Yes yes _yes please_." The omega was gasping beneath him as Jack was nosing and licking and murmuring at his skin. Rhys reached a hand back to drag it through the other man's hair, making sure his answer was fully understood. "I want it, Jack. Please. Please. _Bond with me_." He pressed himself back towards the alpha. " _Please_ Jack. Please. I want it."

Jack shuddered behind him, held him tight against his body and buried the flat of his face into the younger man's skin with what Rhys could feel was a wide smile. The alpha licked and kissed him once, muttering happily before his teeth grazed sensitive flesh. 

It hurt when he bit him, then sent a tremor up his spine that felt so good it sent pleasure coursing through him, his body clenching around the alpha as they both groaned. He'd never felt pleasure like this. Not even when Jack was really _really_ working on driving him insane. 

Rhys was coming, pleasure so intense he didn't have words to describe it. His neck, his cock, he was in full throes of ecstasy, and the entire source was the alpha at his back mouthing at his neck.

"Mine mine mine," Jack punctuated each word with a stuttering hitch of his hips, groaning as he found release inside the younger man, voice thick with pleasure as his knot swelled. "Aaaaah sweetheart. Perfect Rhysie. Yes. All mine."

Jack was licking at his neck, laving over the spot with care as Rhys pressed himself towards that hot mouth, gasping the older man's name as the alpha lavished him in affection and sweet words. His attention to Rhys' neck was putting the omega into a state of euphoria, and the alpha focused on nothing else.

Jack was hugging him bodily against his chest, never ending kisses or passes of his tongue. He was mumbling, ranting on and on to the younger man, his voice sounding happy, actually happy, almost _relieved_ to Rhys' ears. "Oh my Rhysie... All mine sugar... Gonna take real good care of you, sweetheart. All mine. _Finally_. Finally. Mine mine mine. Baby you're all mine."

Rhys was groping at one of Jack's hands with his left hand, and the alpha entwined their fingers as he nuzzled the younger man. Rhys turned his head back to look at Jack, murmuring his name, and the alpha leaned to kiss him and pulled him up against him. He was gentle and thorough in kissing Rhys deeply, his hand stroking the side of the omega's face as he locked their lips 'til the younger man was breathless. He was kissing from his lips to his shoulder and back to his neck again, unwilling to relinquish Rhys from his embrace for some time even to reposition themselves on the bed.

Rhys fell asleep with Jack's arms still around him, knot thick and pleasant inside him, the alpha's voice warmly murmuring to him while intermittently licking him. He was more blissed out than he'd ever felt in his life. Safe. Secure. Warm. Comfortable. Nothing could harm him. He was invincible with Jack beside him sharing the space of the bed. His bonded alpha. _His._

Rhys got the best sleep of his entire life that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAS everyone happy? I've finally written a bonding fic AHAHAH. I really seriously wanted to cut it again because this chapter could be two, but I promised all that good stuff last chapter so yeah. I think I'd be happier if I had cut it because there is a LOT that has gone on here. Like that's a lot to process. So I'm kind of not pleased with it for that too. AGH. Iffy about stuff.
> 
> Super happy our trash bfs have finally bonded tho so yaaay!! :3
> 
> Come say hi. I have loads more fics at my tumblr <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there strangers long time no see ;)
> 
> This is pretty long, sorry about that meep :3

Jack was still there in the morning, curled around Rhys to conserve space on the bed. The younger man was comfortably warm, utterly content, still floating in sleepy dream space. Rhys thought he'd had some surreal dream fantasy. But no, it was all real. Jack's deep breathing and warm body next to his, his scent invading Rhys' nostrils, and the hand over his hip. Rhys couldn't have been happier with his alpha wrapped all around him. 

_His_ alpha. God that shot a thrill through him. Jack was his alpha. His _bonded_ alpha. What in the flying fuck how did this even happen to him? This luck couldn't be real. Rhys had to bite his lip to keep himself from snickering aloud in giddy pleasure. 

He was Jack's. That had been fact from day one, and certainly no secret. But Jack was _his._ Handsome Jack was _his._

He hunkered down even closer to Jack, arms wrapped around the man and burying his face in the alpha's chest as he listened to the man's heart evenly beat. Jack's hand suddenly found its way to Rhys' hair, slowly and sleepily stroking. The omega smiled against his skin, and Jack hummed and wrapped his other arm more thoroughly around the younger man, relaxed and content and barely awake with closed eyes.

"Mmm... Hi baby."

Rhys stroked his cheek across Jack's chest, inhaling. His lips brushed the older man's skin, and Jack hummed in pleasure. The alpha slowly threaded fingers through the omega's hair, kissed his temple as he became a bit more coherent. Rhys held himself close, making a happy noise in his throat. The day couldn't possibly start any better.

"Are you purring, sweetheart?" Jack's voice was amused, sleepy, and Rhys thought rather fond-sounding even if he was teasing.

The younger man chose not to answer, instead half heartedly scraping his teeth across Jack's skin. He got a sleep-filled chuckle and another kiss from the alpha, Jack tracing fingers down the back of his neck to gently pet the nape of Rhys' neck. The flesh was slightly raised where Jack had bit him, and the older man brushed his thumb back and forth over the bruised spot. He kissed Rhys' temple again and slid his hand down the younger man's back.

"You got coffee, sugar?"

Rhys looked up at him with a content smile, chin on the older man's chest. Jack returned the look with half-lidded eyes. "Yeah," he told him, dragging fingers over Jack's ribs and up his biceps. A sleepy smirk came over his face as he looked in the CEO's eyes. "It's no fancy pretentious bullshit, though."

Jack's chuckles reverberated through the omega laying on his chest, and he moved the younger man to throw legs over the bed. "Coffee is coffee this early, Rhysie."

The CEO sat for a moment in which Rhys cuddled into the warmth vacated by the older man. Jack gave a sleepy yet pleased look behind him at the omega naked beneath the covers. He ran a hand over Rhys' side on top of the sheets before giving his flank a pat.

Jack arched his back as he sat there, stretching momentarily, then breathed in deeply and coughed before standing up. Rhys sleepily oogled his naked ass as the alpha stood there, admiring the view of Jack's muscles moving beneath skin. 

And then Jack was moving towards the door.

Rhys tried to jump up after him but he wasn't fast enough. "No Jack wait a sec I've got a--"

Jack didn't wait for the robe Rhys was grabbing for, and opened the door.

Poor Vaughn nearly had a heart attack in his own kitchen when Handsome Jack groggily appeared naked out of nowhere. He didn't even look the shorter man in the eyes, just followed the scent of coffee to the mug in his hands. 

He stole the beta's cup before he left the other man to climb back into bed with Rhys. Vaughn was still glued to the spot in wide-eyed shock when Rhys appeared a few minutes later in his pajama pants, shutting the bedroom door to a crack before trying to handle early morning damage control.

Rhys saw the look he was getting from his best friend, knew he was covered in love bites and hickeys, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I know....I... I know."

"Handsome Jack is in our freakin apartment." Vaughn's face was shell-shocked, disbelieving, and perturbed.

"Yeah."

"Handsome Jack is in our freakin apartment _naked."_

"Yeah I...sorry about that."

"He's in your room."

"Yeah."

"Am I still asleep?" Rhys gave Vaughn a bigger smile. The beta looked at his hand. "He took my coffee."

"He can't function on only one cup." Rhys filled another mug with what was left in the small pot, giving his roommate an imploring look. "Make another pot?"

Vaughn just dumbly nodded, still in disbelief over the morning he was having. Rhys was moving around his shell-shocked roommate when he heard Vaughn gasp. It got the omega's attention, turning his head to the beta.

"Did... Your neck..." Vaughn's face immediately flushed, eyes widening as he gaped at the omega. "Did-did you...did you... You..."

Rhys' face got a goofy look on it, cheeks heating. "I'll tell you later."

The taller man left his shell shocked best friend in the kitchen as he returned with a cup of coffee to his own room. Jack was back on the bed and heartily sipping out of the stolen mug as Rhys closed the door.

"I've just been admiring your collection and holy shit do they put my face on a lot of useless crap."

"Oh shut up," the omega told him with a sheepish frown, eyes darting about his room to the glaring evidence.

"Like this? What the hell even is this thing? Is it a sex toy?" He was playing with a pez dispenser. 

"Would you quit messing with stuff please?" Rhys set his coffee on the side table as Jack watched him keenly.

A wolffish grin worked across the alpha's face. "How about we just stay in bed all day, sweetheart?" He was messing with the pez dispenser suggestively, and Rhys quickly snatched it and stuck it in a drawer. Jack laughed, setting his mug on the bedside table where Rhys had sat his own.

Jack was taking up the entire bed, grinning at the omega as he sat there shamelessly naked, and Rhys found he couldn't be too anoyed with him. The sight was delicious. _His_ alpha, on _his_ bed. Jack opened his arms to the younger man, beckoning. "Get those pants off and get back here, cupcake."

Rhys gladly shimmied out of the bottoms and went to those arms. He climbed right back in with the older man, right between the alpha's naked legs to nuzzle at his chest. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, and Jack kissed his temple tenderly.

"I like this place," Jack repeated his sentiments from the night before. 

"You would," Rhys retorted, Jack's face on everything. 

Jack snorted. "Smells like you, got me all over. It's perfectly you, kitten."

"I know you're trying to insult me but it's not gonna work," Rhys purred as he drew arms tighter around the older man and settled in more than comfortably, pressing his lips to the alpha's skin as he plastered himself to the older man. He felt Jack just laugh before the CEO was kissing the top of his head and stroking his skin.

"Wanna just stay in bed and fuck all day, buttercup?" He repeated with raised brow. The snort that got from Rhys made Jack grin.

"Yeah.... But we've got stuff with Maliwan to finish up."

"Not important," Jack muttered dismissively, dragging blunt nails slowly up and down Rhys' skin. "Wouldn't you rather just hang off my knot, sweetheart? Stay here doing absolutely nothing else all day? Hm?"

A grin worked its way onto the omega's face that he couldn't tamper down. "Vaughn will hear, Jack."

"That wasn't a no."

"We've got stuff to do."

"Yeah we do. The proper way to start any morning is with an orgasm or two. You know that."

Rhys snorted while Jack made no move to move or mount him, just continued leisurely stroking his hand up and down the younger man's back with a fond smirk. The omega hummed at the feeling, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. He felt utterly safe and secure, comfortable, like nothing could happen when he was with the alpha. _His_ alpha. The sense of well-being flowing through him was addicting and he wanted to be no where else in the world.

Rhys was beside himself as Jack's thumb came up to carefully stroke the back of his tender neck for the second time that morning. Though he winced, he pressed into the touch, and Jack began fluttering kisses about his face, palm flat and protective over the back of Rhys' neck as he lavished him in affection. It just drove everything home that much more.

It was all real. Jack wanted him. Like seriously wanted him. That wasn't pretend, not fleeting. There was a bond between them. Shit couldn't get much more serious than that.

Rhys buried his face into the alpha's neck, kissing, holding tight. "Jack... We'll be late." His actions didn't match his words as he clung to the CEO, and if he was being honest, he never wanted to leave his bed again.

"I'm the bossman, sugar. We can be as late as we want." Jack ran splayed hands up and down Rhys' back, admiring the hickeys he'd left on the younger man. "Fuck you're pretty, kitten. So damn pretty. You know that?"

"I'm getting an idea, I think. Maybe." Rhys pulled back to grin at him, and Jack gave his ass a little smack.

"Smartass," Jack muttered, but he gave the omega a fond look that nearly stopped Rhys' heart.

God, they were bonded. He still couldn't believe that.

Rhys brought his lips to the older man's with a smile, and Jack kissed him before the omega settled back down on his chest in contented comfort. He laid there a while while Jack just played with his hair, running fingers through it and humming in his throat. Rhys had no idea what the older man was thinking, and didn't much care as long as those warm fingers kept running over him. They might have been laying there an hour like that, or maybe only five minutes, but to Rhys it was pure bliss. He hadn't felt such a sense of well-being in a really long time.

When Jack's hands migrated from his hair to his neck, down his back, and over the globes of his ass to cup his cheeks, Rhys chuckled. The alpha gave him a squeeze and Rhys firmly pressed his lower half against the older man with a throaty growl.

"Like that?"

"Mm hm," Rhys told him, kissing Jack's chin.

Jack kneaded his buttocks as Rhys pressed his lips to the alpha's own, making light moans in his throat. The omega was gyrating his hips against the older man lazily, Jack groaning as he lightly lifted himself against the younger man to better grind their lower halves together. He was moving the omega with the grip he had on him, getting a sigh from Rhys. They were both hard against one another, their breaths coming quicker at the mutual friction.

Jack leaned forward to nip at Rhys' ear, whispering hotly to the younger man sending shivers down his back. "Ride me, Rhysie."

Rhys whined at that, captured the older man's lips and sat up. He didn't stop kissing him as he straddled him, and only broke from the alpha's mouth to sigh his name as Jack was working two fingers into his slickness. 

" _Jack_..."

"Mmm my Rhysie." Jack kissed his throat as he worked his fingers in and out of the omega, Rhys rocking on the CEO. The younger man had a hand at Jack's shoulder and throat, thumb feeling every jump of his heart beat. He cried out as Jack brushed against his prostate, and the alpha licked up his throat with a growl of desire. "That's right, princess."

He continued working those fingers in and out of the younger man, adding a third finger while Rhys begged for more. The omega's forehead was pressed hard into Jack's shoulder, hands kneading the older man's flesh and he whined and groaned and tried to keep his noises to a minimum. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own.

Jack turned his head and captured his lips, removing his fingers while Rhys tried to chase after the loss. The alpha just chuckled and promised he had him. He took up his cock in one hand and positioned the impatient omega hovering above him. 

Rhys sunk down onto Jack's cock with a happy moan, slick and hot and oh so perfect. He went slowly as Jack's girth stretched him out even further, before lifting up only to drop down and take him deeper. He bodily shuddered when Jack bottomed out, arms around the older man's shoulders as Jack moaned with the omega pulsating around him. 

" _Yesss_ baby you feel so good." Rhys just hummed in pleasure with Jack's hands at his hips, the older man twitching up inside him. He moved slightly and that was all the younger man needed to get going. Rhys reared up and began to move in earnest, sighing and moaning with Jack stretching him as he moved above the alpha.

Warm hands at his hips helped Rhys in his movement, eyelids fluttering in pleasure as Jack kissed and nipped at his skin. The omega seated himself, clenching around the older man and kissing his lips as Jack groaned out. The alpha devoured the sweet omega riding him, and worked a hand up his back to cover his bonding mark with his palm. It made the younger man keen in delight, breaking from Jack's mouth as the older man just beamed at him, thrusting upwards into his omega. It went on like this until Rhys felt himself getting close; then he tried to stifle himself and his moans.

Rhys was biting his lip, trying to be quiet. The CEO thought it was a bit late for that. Jack just chuckled as the younger man rode him, squeezing his hips. "Come on cupcake, let it out. Let me hear you."

Rhys quickly shook his head with a whimper as he bore down on the alpha, and Jack groaned, extra loud and unrepentant. 

"It's no secret what you're doing to me in here, kitten," Jack growled at him between hard breaths. "If your little roommate knew what's good for him, he hightailed it. Let it out." He wrapped a hand around the younger man's leaking cock, and Rhys cried out with a start as his orgasm hit without warning. 

Jack milked it out of him, then took hold of his hips and gave a few fast and final thrusts as his knot began to swell inside the younger man. His groans filled the room as he came, knot locking the two of them together as he shuddered in full body pleasure. 

"Hot damn, cupcake..." Jack murmured, his body reeling in such total bliss he didn't know what to think. They were both breathing hard, Rhys' head on Jack's shoulder as the man chuckled in pure pleasure at the situation. Damn morning fucking was good.

Rhys laid himself on Jack's chest as the alpha pet at his back. Rhys mouthed over Jack's throat where his scent and pulse were strong, nibbling and kissing. He felt so calm. So utterly calm and happy and sated. Just perfect. He didn't know if it was the bond or the situation, but he was nearly euphoric. He didn't realize he was making happy noises until Jack was gently petting and shushing him.

"There's my sweet thing," Jack murmured as he pet him, long strokes down the smooth skin of his back. The omega moved slightly to sit more comfortably with the older man's knot inside him. The movement made him sigh, and he looked up at the alpha, utterly besotted. Jack smiled back and tenderly kissed his lips, a palm flat against the back of the younger man's neck. "Sweet Rhysie. All mine."

\--

They ended up not leaving the apartment until hours and hours later in the very late afternoon. The time spent had Rhys way too content with Jack budged up next to him in his very own bed, the alpha's presence scrambling his brain, and Jack was more than happy to enjoy the comfort of the younger man warm against him. Neither had wanted to go anywhere anytime soon, and Rhys' brain was scrambled with happiness.

This situation was far too surreal. Jack had bonded with him. His gravely, desperate tones of the night before begging to bond him were going to stick in Rhys' head for the rest of his life. Laying naked pressed up against the alpha's skin, hugging him to him, cuddling under the covers in half-dozing bliss had to be pure heaven. Rhys thought he would die of happiness. He never wanted to get out of bed. This was almost better than a heat.

Jack was holding his back to chest, licking at the bite mark he'd left on the younger man, and kissing the bruises still left over from healing since the hacking attack. His lips were gentle over darkened skin, and he kept repeating "mine, mine, mine" as he lavished the younger man in kisses. 

The omega was pleased as punch, but couldn't keep himself from speaking up.

"You keep saying I'm yours, but you've got it all turned around," Rhys told him, causing the older man to pause in his ministrations. Rhys turned in his arms to see the alpha frowning at him in contemplation. The omega smirked, moving to mouth upwards at the alpha's throat. " _You're_ mine. All mine, Jack."

The chuckles that left the older man were genuinely pleased, a thinking hum as he looked down at the younger man. "Is that so, sugar?" Rhys was leaving marks on the alpha's throat, and Jack luxuriated in the omega's mouth. He tilted his head back to give him further access to his skin, a hand stroking through the omega's hair. The older man sounded amused. "You gonna mark me up, baby?"

" _Mine_ ," Rhys murmured into his skin as he tilted Jack's head to suck a kiss just below the older man's jaw. Jack laughed and took the omega in his arms to pin the other man to the bed. He returned the same treatment and didn't let him up until Rhys was writhing and begging beneath him, covered in love marks to rival the ones he'd left on Jack.

\--

They met Maliwan very late. The beta was still resting under observation in the hospital, and the omega was acting on his behalf. She had in tow with her the alpha who was very obviously nursing a hangover. He was feeling and looking rather awful. As usual, he didn't do too much of the talking as they sat in the same arrangement as days previous.

"You've had a chance to speak with your HQ?" Jack asked nonchalantly as if he had all the patience in the world. He was spread out comfortably on the couch next to Rhys, fingers drumming once on the side arm as he looked over the pair before him, brow raised speculatively.

"Yes. In detail."

"Pff well it's about time." Jack sat up in his seat at attention, and Rhys recognized the smirk on his face. The alpha was feeling quite triumphant, and ready for the satisfaction to be had. "And what do you have for me?"

"We want in," the omega opposite him said, her face hard and determined. "We want to know all about _this_." Again, the L33 prototype printout was brought out of her file. It looked even more poured over than before, like it had been meticulously studied. "If we're to give you access to our clients and routes then we want to make sure the product is a viable one. One Maliwan can proudly get behind."

Jack's laughs echoed in the office. The other alpha flinched while the omega's eyes moved to Rhys and back again to Jack in a steely glare. The CEO wiped a tear from his eye as he looked the woman square in the face, leaning back again leisurely. "That's got to be the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard. Maliwan wants to make sure we have a good product? When you're all pissing yourselves over a _months-old_ prototype readout?"

Jack was still snickering to himself in genuine amusement as the omega looked at the paper she'd been obsessed with, mouth slightly agape. Her brain was obviously quickly absorbing the information Jack had just given; weighing pros and cons and business threats and what it meant for their company and what if any bargaining chips they still had. Her conclusion seemed to be the same as Jack's: Hyperion had Maliwan by the balls.

"If the product is as good as you say, then why not a demonstration?" she suggested desperately. 

Rhys watched Jack, his eyes moving between the two. He had to applaud her on her quick thinking, but the hole was already dug too deep. Jack knew he had them cornered and it appeared they did too. Rhys wasn't sure if the wince on the other alpha's face was due to his hangover, or how screwed they were. Maliwan didn't have a leg to stand on.

"You're just going to have to trust your instincts on this one," Jack said cockily. 

"Trust is hard to come by these days," she ground out, her voice nearly a growl. It sent shivers up Rhys' back. "Especially at Hyperion. Sometimes things _beyond_ your control can happen..."

"Now I know that can't be a threat because you're not stupid enough to threaten Hyperion let alone _me,_ " Jack said with a smirk. "Maliwan doesn't possess the same resources I do, princess."

"We have means."

"You mean piss-poor attempts at hacking my weapons department?" The omega managed a far better job of masking her surprise than the alpha beside her did. He visibly startled at that, paling considerably. "Or maybe trying to do something by coming to my PA's apartment late at night?" 

Rhys' eyes shot over to the alpha across from him, meeting worried and surprised orbs before the other man looked away, cheeks extra pink against pale flesh. The omega next to him gave him an abrupt look, her brows drawn together and all manner of questions on her face for her colleague; none of them bespoke anything good.

It became quite obvious that the movements of the alpha were not sanctioned by the whole, and the man gave the omega a caught look as she narrowed her eyes at him. She narrowed her eyes in a final look at him, then turned her attention back to Jack. 

"We have no knowledge of that."

Jack just snorted, a wicked grin on his face. He gave Rhys a sidelong look. "The agreement, sweetheart."

The cybernetic man dug into his own file for this meeting, bringing out a bound file far thicker than the single-sheet one he'd given the representatives days previous. He held it out to the other omega with zero aplomb. She snatched it without hesitance.

"Basically kiddo, I want it all." Jack's voice was every bit the confidence and triumph he felt. "Clients, routes, maps. All of it."

She growled low in her throat, thumbing through the very detailed 'proposal' Jack had written up himself. "We can give you _some_ things. Not all."

"Oh but I want it _all_. Let me give you a little motivation. Instead of airlocking you for attempted espionage, I'm going to let you see the wisdom in accepting my proposal and fighting to make sure it happens the way _I_ want. Or Maliwan can just be a distant, blood-stained smear when people think of elemental tech. Starting with you three."

Jack's growled voice was doing funny things to Rhys' stomach, the way the man was so utterly confident and moving in for the kill; how the other alpha and omega were effectively silenced by the man in front of them. God it was turning Rhys on unexpectedly. He pressed his legs tightly together.

His alpha once again had them right where he'd gotten them before Rhys' arm had tried to go on a killing spree. This was how the CEO closed business; ruthless, cunning, cocky as hell but backed up with know how. The demand in his voice and the intimidating timbre were going right to Rhys' groin. He was going to airlock himself if he popped a boner in the middle of all this. He put his file over his lap just in case, shooting Jack a sly glance. He could feel heat moving up his chest and neck, and just hoped the blush would stay out of his face.

"I'm going to need to speak with my superiors," the woman growled out, not bothering to hide her agitation.

"Of course you are," Jack said smugly. "And I'm in a benevolent mood, so you have until tomorrow to decide if you'll be leaving Helios via shuttle or airlock. I'll leave the choice up to you, kiddo."

The omega across from the CEO didn't even say anything as she stood to leave, and the alpha quickly rose with an apologetic look at Rhys to follow on her heels. There was yelling before the doors to the office fully closed, and then silence for the two men in the office.

Jack was snickering, self-pleased as they sat there. "Shit, that got me at half-mast. I love corporate takeovers." The alpha smirked in Rhys' direction, and the younger man just rolled his eyes at the CEO with a quirked smirk.

"You're not really going to airlock them all, are you?"

"I don't think it will be necessary, pumpkin. But I do want--" He paused, his face growing utterly amused as he peered at the omega with a widely-growing smile. "Do you have a _boner_ , Rhysie?"

"Oh my god, Jack." Rhys put his face in his hands as Jack started cackling, sliding over to run a hand over the omega's thigh.

"Did that get you hot, baby? Did that actually do it for you?"

"Please don't make a thing out of this."

"Move that, princess. It's in the way." Rhys grabbed Jack's hands that were batting away the file in his lap. The alpha only smiled and wiggled his fingers before clasping Rhys' own forearms, kneading enthusiastically. "Did that get you wet, sugar? You like it when I threaten people?" He moved to nuzzle at Rhys' neck while the omega only snorted at his words, the deep timbre of his voice not helping matters below the belt.

"Not as much as you do," Rhys told him dismissively, though there was a smile on his face. Jack placed nipping kisses below his jaw that had the omega releasing the older man's hands to wrap arms around the CEO, sighing. 

Jack chuckled as his hands were untucking Rhys' shirt from his pants. "Let's have a bit of the executive treatment, eh cupcake?"

\--

Rhys made a stop by the guest quarters later that evening to finalize a few things for the Maliwan representatives' transport off Helios the next evening. Considering, of course, that they bent to Jack's will. 

The door was answered by the alpha who was suffering from "mechanical issues" with his leg, his movements awkward as he welcomed Rhys in. He still had a pallor clinging to him from the hangover, and his mood seemed effectively cowed. Apparently Jack really had them cornered.

Rhys looked warily about before coming in. The alpha correctly inferred his concerns, and reported that the other omega was currently discharging the beta from his hospital bed. They were alone in the accommodations and she wouldn't bother them.

It put him a bit more at ease. He did not want to cross paths with the woman if he could help it. Rhys wouldn't put it past her to attack without Jack's very imposing self present. This alpha even seemed cowed by her fierce demeanor.

"Okay, your transport will be around five o'clock Helios standard time. A security detail which will escort you there will arrive here at four o'clock exactly. They will take you directly to the shuttle bay with no detours, so if you have any other business, best handle it before then."

"Got it," the alpha replied as they stood just inside the entry.

Rhys nodded with a noise of affirmation, and they stood there a few moments in silence. 

"Was there anything else?" the alpha asked quietly, his stature defeated.

"Why did you come to my apartment last night?" Rhys posed, looking the man in the face. He immediately looked away, a mix of guilt and embarrassment on his face.

"I was worried that you'd be hacked again."

"At three AM?"

The other man huffed without elaboration. "Yes."

"You said a lot of weird shit." Rhys gave a long look at the man's leg, and the alpha flushed with the speculation. It wasn't hard to see what Rhys was getting at. " _Mechanical_ issues? Really now?"

He wouldn't meet Rhys' eyes, everything about his body language awkward in defeat. The omega decided to press on. If he wanted answers, he felt like he could get them all right now. It might have been dirty, but dammit there were things going on here he needed to better understand.

"Did you hack my arm?" Rhys asked bluntly. The man immediately looked up, meeting his eyes.

"No! I swear I had nothing to do with any of that."

"But it _was_ your company, wasn't it? Wasn't it, Marcus?"

The alpha made a pitiful sound in his throat. "Sandra said it was my fault we didn't have your ear on things; your influence. ...and last night I-- She...She sent a request to have you... ' _influenced_ ' again... To headquarters. I couldn't let it..." His attention kept shifting to Rhys' arm. "I think they want you out of the way. You influence Handsome Jack and you notice stuff he doesn't. They know that. And you're smart. That's a lot of power there..."

"So what, if they can't have me no one can?"

He looked remorseful, voice quiet. "Something like that..." 

"So it wasn't an assassination attempt on Jack. It was one on me."

"To my understanding...." He looked ultimately guilty and apologetic, head hanging in shame as he looked up with apologetic eyes. "I am so sorry. I never signed up for this shit and knowing you now.... They said they wanted an expert up here for the meetings but I was never told why... The patch is working? Handsome Jack's patch?"

"Yeah," Rhys told him with a frown. 

"Thank god." He seemed genuine about that. "Sandra has talked to headquarters so much the last few days... They know everything that's happening up here."

"And they did this to you?" Rhys motioned to the stiff cybernetic leg that was malfunctioning on the alpha.

"It's Maliwan tech," he shrugged helplessly. "Not like it would be hard."

"Jack could patch you too you know."

The alpha immediately took Rhys' shoulders in his hands, eyes boring into Rhys' own wild with fear. "Jesus fuck please do _not_ mention this to Handsome Jack! I'm begging you! He will rip me apart."

The very real fear in his eyes made Rhys realize that Jack indeed would ventilate the lot of them indiscriminately. He was already ready to do so when the possibility alone that Maliwan was responsible had popped into his head.

"I could tell him you had nothing to do with it," Rhys told the other man. 

"And then Maliwan finds out I told you and _they_ kill me as a traitor once I'm back at headquarters," he told the omega frantically. "Please. Rhys _please_ don't. I know I have no right to ask but _please._ "

Rhys gave his shoulders a little shake and the alpha quickly released him with a fearful whimper. The omega watched him in contemplation. He was right about that. 

"You could work here?" Rhys offered. "You know your stuff. You were asking about our salaries and stuff before," he suggested with a raise of his brows.

The alpha huffed helplessly. "I appreciate that. I do. But you really think Handsome Jack would okay that? Not to mention the timing, Maliwan _owns_ me. This-" he shook his malfunctioning leg, "-is still technically their property. And even if I did, I still have friends at that company I'd rather not see butchered." 

Rhys ran a hand through his hair. He could appreciate the situation the alpha was in. He really could, but he didn't like it. "God this is a freaking mess."

"I'm sorry... I am so so sorry. I wish none of it had ever happened. Can we just...forget about it all?"

Rhys wanted to do just that if he was being honest. It didn't feel right to keep the new information from Jack, though. But the CEO definitely wouldn't spare the alpha, given how he felt about the man encroaching on his 'territory'. If Rhys even asked him to he'd probably put an extra bullet in him just for the preferential treatment. Jealous Jack was not to be underestimated. It wasn't like Hyperion wasn't privy to what Maliwan had attempted. Rhys knew at least, and it wouldn't happen again. Like Marcus had said, he was very observant of things and the gatekeeper to Handsome Jack. It shouldn't hurt things.

"Maliwan isn't getting back into my systems again. You can tell them all that much," Rhys told him with firm confidence. "They won't get another chance to pull that shit. And if Jack's safe, then I don't see why this can't remain between us for now."

"That's just- that's just fine absolutely fine." The man's relief was palpable, the tension in his shoulders releasing somewhat.

Rhys made a noise of finalization. The conversation was decidedly over and he had nothing more to say. He went to the door when the alpha spoke up as he was opening it. "Rhys just... Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You do the same."

"...You have my contact info?"

"I do... I don't think it's a good idea we stay in touch though." 

The man visibly deflated. "I understand." Rhys left and heard the alpha stiffly hobbling after him. "If you ever need anything though, you never hesitate to ask!" He called after Rhys' back. The omega turned with an acknowledging nod and waved behind himself as he left.

\--

Rhys went home to Jack's instead of his and Vaughn's apartment. The alpha was still concerned over what Maliwan might try, and more so, he wanted the omega close. _His_ omega. He wanted him safe where Jack _knew_ was safe, and that meant the penthouse right in the CEO's arms.

Jack was infinitely gentle with Rhys' neck and the harsh mark he'd left there as he touched the younger man. The CEO had left his ruthlessness behind in the office, descending on his bond mate with kisses. He was incredibly cuddly as well. Kept coming up behind the younger man to wrap his arms around him and press his face into his shoulder with a quiet smile. Rhys wondered if he'd been drugged and was out of his mind on some fabulous trip. None of this seemed possible in his mind, the happiness like some sort of dream.

Jack spent that night kissing every inch of Rhys' body. 

He didn't want him going home to his apartment while Maliwan was still on Helios. He didn't know what they might try, and he didn't like strange alpha's showing up in the middle of the night to speak to his omega. That wasn't something he was going to willfully ignore. Especially after what had happened with Rhys' arm.

Jack did what his instincts drove him to do, and that was wrap himself firmly about his lithe young omega and lick at the younger man's neck until they both fell asleep.

\--

There was a final meeting in the afternoon about deals and threats and basically the summation of the Maliwan representatives' time on Helios. The three would not have stated that it went well.

The beta was bandaged and looked severely lacking in whatever patience he had possessed before as they all sat together in Jack's big office. It didn't escape Rhys' notice that the man sat as far away from Rhys as he could. 

The Maliwan omega's previously neutral friendliness was now borderline hostile as she dealt with Jack, and their alpha had his weird gait and twitches as his leg was suffering from "mechanical issues" as they were all informed. He also absolutely wouldn't look Jack in the eye, and treated Rhys with somewhat wary if not lonesome detachment. 

The Maliwan omega placed a folder on the table, refusing to hold it out to the CEO. Her eyes were sharp and cold and her voice could have sliced through steel.

"There. Inside are the names of our clients. Routes. Maps. What they're buying. All a show of good will that we're fully committed to a fruitful _partnership_ ," the omega spat the last word. "And that Maliwan is willing to work towards mutual cooperation."

"And what good will it is," Jack said nonchalantly as he flipped through the papers. "Depending on the value of what you've just given me, we may or may not release into the new market this month."

The omega outright snarled at him while the beta made conflicting noises of upset and flustered shock himself. 

"Baby, pumpkin, you can't expect me to roll over without knowing the info's good, can you? Especially since I've been so _kind_ concerning recent security breaches."

"I told you we have no knowledge of that," she ground out through her teeth, side-eyeing the beta.

"I'm sure you don't." Jack's smile was menacing, and he fixed it equally on all three of them. "I'm glad we've had the chance for this little meeting between the companies but I think your time here is pretty much up, yeah? I'll have security escort you back to your accommodations so you can gather up your things." At the omega's snort of indignation, Jack fixed her with a cold look. "Just in case anyone has a mind for mischief, hm?"

There was undisguised hostility in the omega as they left, the beta growling at her to calm her shit while the alpha followed behind the two of them with his awkward gait.

As soon as they were gone, Jack was crowding into Rhys' space to devour the younger man's mouth, a hand all tangled up in his hair and another untucking his shirt. Rhys wasn't one to complain at being kissed so thoroughly, but he stopped the older man with a chuckle as Jack went for his belt and zipper. "I think it's you who has a thing for hostile corporate takeovers," Rhys teased with a breathless laugh. 

Jack nosed at his cheek and kissed the side of his mouth. "Pumpkin, I've got the hardest money-boner for this shit right now. You know how much cash we stand to make? A shit-ton. One metric shit-ton. Now let me get to that pretty dick of yours baby, hm? I'm in a damn good mood."

Later, when Rhys was zipping himself back into his pants, Jack was still naked and talking into his comm to various departments and scouting groups. He was giving out orders and instructions concerning the areas of Pandora he'd been given access to, as well as checking out the clients and intel on their purchases to immediately be analyzed. Teams would be sent in to check things out and make sure everything was kosher. Various departments were given copies of the information Maliwan had given to Jack. He wanted everything utilized to maximum capacity and on the road to cash-ville immediately.

Overall, it took an entire week for the information and locations on Pandora to be properly analyzed and verified.

Rhys had thought everything was nice and neat and they could move on with things. Until a very different proposal from Maliwan showed up on his desk a week later. 

A literal proposal-- a _marriage_ proposal- for Handsome Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting my timeline and exposition in order is what killed me with this chapter BUT YE BEHOLD IT IS DONE. Lots happened here but my mind is free to keep going finally yes.
> 
> I live and love on comments yo <3
> 
> Hit me up  
> <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble with this chapter because I wasn't sure how I wanted to play with the concept of bonding or not. Eventually decided on a glorified super empathetic deal if you're close to one another. Yep.
> 
> This is kinda sorta pretty long...I've been doing like 6k+ updates lately which might be affecting my updates schedule...MERP sorry guys :O

After Maliwan had left the station, Rhys had assumed everything would more or less go back to as it was. 

He still went home with Jack the following three nights after the other company representatives had more or less left with their tails between their legs. The alpha wanted him nearby. He was clingy, cuddly, and affectionate as hell and Rhys absolutely reveled in it. He didn't see any reason _not_ to go home with Jack several nights in a row; not when the older man was so attentive to the omega. 

They were newly bonded, and of course it was going to have an affect on their relationship. Jack wanted him close. _Liked_ him close, knowing his omega was safe. Rhys didn't know who was happier about it- him or Jack. The alpha was _very_ handsy with the younger man's neck now that they were actually bonded to one another. Rhys might call it borderline obsessed if it didn't please him just as much; the man's fingertips soft but firm against the sensitive skin. 

_Rhys_ was _his._ The bruise on the omega's neck attested to that fact. And Jack equally belonged to Rhys. The alpha's whispering of the fact over and over in his ear made him grin with smug pleasure. And when Jack messed with the delicate spot now, the alpha quickly learned about the odd feedback that went with bonding. 

Touching and kissing and working the younger man into a useless puddle of happy, blissful omega became double fun now that they were bonded. When Rhys was happy, Jack got a bit more insight into that. Like a separate, warm feeling in his gut that wasn't completely the product of empathetic pleasure. It made him happy that Rhys was happy, content with the alpha. It soothed and calmed him.

Jack fiddled with the back of the younger man's neck, seeing what might happen with the benefit of a bond, and Rhys allowed it with pleasure, understanding the source of Jack's fascination. The omega happily went blissed out in the older man's lap, draped across him and mouthing at his skin in the same way he usually did after a good knotting. Comfort and trust and safety and happiness running through his form at Jack's gentle stroking.

It made the CEO a bit happier if not entirely smug knowing he had such an effect on his omega. It made him feel superior as a protector; that he was a good alpha on an instinctual level. Rhys just rolled with the kisses and touches-- sometimes accompanied by sex, and sometimes not- during those three days of cohabitation. 

\--

The fourth day since the Maliwan representatives had left, it became clear to Rhys as he'd been ready to set off to his and Vaughn’s apartment that Jack expected him to move in with him, the previous three days not being some blissful fluke.

“Trying to ditch me, kitten?” Jack asked as Rhys was putting his things away and packing some chocolate to take home with him.

Rhys looked up. “Did we have plans?” he asked, wondering if he'd forgotten dinner reservations or something.

“Yeah, on my couch with your head in my lap,” the older man purred. Rhys snorted and Jack raised a brow. “Or mine in yours.”

“As much as I'd like that, I need a new change of clothes. And I haven't seen Vaughn in days,” the omega told him. He grinned at the CEO. “He's pretty sure you've kidnapped me.”

“Pffft, you saw glasses just yesterday.”

“No, we had to make that surprise inspection on the housing department, remember? ‘ _Get them with their pants down_ ’, I think is what you said.”

“Oh yeah… Well the day before that then.”

“We tried that new restaurant together. They wanted to kick me out for knocking over the flower vase at the reservation desk?” he prompted. “You told them their food was crap.”

Jack snorted. “It wasn't that great. Should've airlocked them all for making us choke that down.”

“ _You're_ the one that picked the place, Jack.”

“Heard it was nice,” he grumbled. “Let's do pizza tonight then, hm? Pizza and blowjobs?”

The grin the alpha was giving him made Rhys smirk, but he simply shook his head. “Jack, really. I can't keep wearing the same outfits over and over again--”

“Your ass looks amazing though, baby.”

“--and if you don't give me a night's break I'm gonna end up one big bruise,” Rhys said with raised brows, drawing Jack's eyes to his throat which was covered in hickeys. Hickeys he _liked_ and wanted there, to be sure. But that was beside the point.

Jack smirked and then huffed, wanting his way but agreeing as much that he couldn't keep hands or mouth off the younger man for long. “Fine. Guess you need to get your shit together anyways. Start packing.”

Rhys didn't know if the older man was pulling his leg or just being difficult in an attempt to get his way. “It's one night, Jack. You've spent a lot more without me. You'll live.”

The older man got up from his desk to meet Rhys in the middle of the office. “Not since bonding you, sugar,” he said with gravelly tones.

He wrapped the omega in his arms and kissed the living daylights out of him in what was surely a bid to get Rhys to change his mind. It might've worked if Vaughn’s threats to “rescue” him weren't so prevalent in his mind.

“Don't forget who you belong to,” Jack growled out petulantly, forehead to forehead with the omega as he frowned.

Rhys sealed his lips overs Jack's own again, tugging at the alpha's bottom lip with his teeth as he clung to the older man. He pecked his lips once more. “Don't you forget it either,” he growled right back. “ _You're mine_ , Jack.”

That got a smirk out of the alpha, and he gave Rhys’ ass a smack and watched him leave before occupying himself with extra projects that could use another look over. 

Rhys made a point to stop and pick up an apology pizza- _thanks Jack_ \- to bring home dinner for his best friend. It really had been rather long since he'd seen his best friend, all things considered. And between Jack and work, Rhys had been swamped. He'd take the chance with the extra large pepperoni to apologize and fill him in on everything since his absence.

\-- 

“Seriously bro, I had mercenaries lined up to contact,” Vaughn told Rhys as he shoved a piece of pizza into his mouth. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch with pizza and drinks sitting in the coffee table. The beta was ravenous for the food, not to mention the guilt trip. “And they don't come cheap.”

The omega snorted with raised brows. “How did you plan to pay for this daring rescue mission anyways? Considering it went well of course.”

“Embezzlement,” the beta replied nonchalantly as he chewed, nearly making Rhys choke. “Hyperion wouldn't notice a few million dollars skimmed off from a few departments. And by the time they did we'd be long gone from Helios.”

“Please tell me you're joking.”

“Nope.” Vaughn took another bite of pizza, speaking between chewing. “Rescue mission alone is one thing, but from _Handsome Jack_ … Well…that's expensive. And we'd need funds to start new lives. My name was going to be Rico Bravo.”

“I don't like how well you've thought this through,” Rhys said with a laugh as he shook his head.

The beta swallowed and gave Rhys a judgmental look. “Bro, you barely answered my messages the past few days and I haven't seen you since that morning in the kitchen. I thought he took you away to be his bride or something.”

“Thanks.”

“I mean, you did _bond_ with him. Like really, right?”

“I told you, yes.”

“Like, he didn't make you, did he?”

Rhys frowned at that and the implication. “No, it was entirely mutual thank you.”

“Like what if he was forcing you to do his bidding or holding you hostage or something with the bond,” Vaughn vented as Rhys rolled his eyes. “It's not like I'd have known. Mind control and all that.”

“I don't think it works that way, dude.”

The beta took another piece of pizza, pausing in bringing it to his mouth. “I just... I still can't believe that,” Vaughn said more somberly, shaking his head. “You _bonded_ with someone, bro. And _Handsome Jack_. That's… I can't believe it.”

Rhys had messaged Vaughn the same day he'd last seen the shorter man in their apartment that yes, he'd bonded as Vaughn had seen, and that he'd tell him more when he was home. But that was as far as the communication had gotten between them for the past several days. The beta had stopped with the benefit of the doubt and had been ready to launch his rescue before Rhys had taken a moment to call him and promise he'd be home, swearing he was just super busy.

Between Jack and coordinating new efforts to dissect Maliwan’s information-- and only compounded by how much the alpha had been all over the omega with what could only be called genuine happiness- Rhys hadn't had time to sit and catch his best friend up on what was happening in his personal life. He blamed part of it on being caught up in work, and part on being sucked into pure bliss. Sometimes literally. 

He didn't blame Vaughn for being as worried as he was. Nor for having trouble believing everything given Jack's fearsome reputation. Handsome Jack and the Jack he'd bonded with were on opposite sides of the spectrum. 

“Handsome Jack bonding with someone… Nope, still can't believe it.”

“Well, believe it. It happened.”

“Like, actual-proper-legitimate-bonded _bonding_? You _really_ totally bonded with him?"

Rhys crossed his arms with a huff. "As if there was any other kind... Not appreciating the tone, you know."

"No no that's not-- I just can't believe you're bonded with _Handsome. Freaking. Jack._ That's going to take some serious getting used to.” Vaughn looked bewildered as he continued to ponder on it. “What's it been? Like a _month_ since your heat? That's so so fast."

Rhys lost a bit of his spark at that.The beta had a point. “Well I mean I've been working with him a little over a year..."

“So you have a good idea about his moods and stuff then, right? If your stories are to be believed.” Rhys huffed. “Do you have any idea what a bond with a man like Jack might do to you?”

The uncertain look he was giving Vaughn did not inspire confidence in the beta, and Rhys quickly defended himself. “Well, yeah, I mean, I'm not dumb. I have an idea. It's had a great affect on Jack…. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Sorry,” Vaughn said as he worried his bottom lip. “Just… Look at it from where I'm standing is all. You're my best friend. I worry for you.”

“I-I know it's fast and sudden and stuff…” Rhys acceded, looking away in self-conscious thought. “But Jack is… I don't know. It felt right. He was so sincere and I do enjoy being around him and when he asked me…” He had to stop speaking a moment as a pleasant shiver went up his back at the memory of Jack's desperate, gravelly tones. _Let me bond you._ He wanted Rhys at least as badly as Rhys did him. It made the younger man swell with pride and happiness.

“Your face is turning red, bro.”

Rhys sputtered at that and quickly scrubbed at his face with both hands in embarrassment as if to wipe the blush away. “No it's not!”

Vaughn was laughing. “Alright so you like it. Got it. As long as you like it.” The omega made some displeased noises as he tried to get his burning face under control. “Just… A bond is gonna mess with you some from what I've heard. That's great for Jack but I mean… If you turn into a raging douchebag, I'm not buying the ice cream you like anymore.”

Rhys considered that rather low on the punishment scale for the crime, and gave his best friend a wide grin. “I'm pretty sure that's not what happens.”

“With normal people.”

“Oh shut up.”

“ _I knew it!_ It's starting!” Vaughn accused. Rhys told him to shove it and threw a wadded up napkin from the pizza at him. “And now the violence! I should have saved you when I got the chance!”

“I'm going to eat the last slice if you don't stop it, _Rico_ ,” Rhys threatened. The omega ignored Vaughn’s squawking of “ _and now the threats!”_ while he retrieved his echocomm from the table where it vibrated with a message. “Well speak of the devil,” he said with a smirk at the beta.

“Oh my god… He somehow knows what I said because of the bond,” Vaughn stated, and Rhys wasn't sure if the beta’s alarm was kidding or serious while he checked the message from Jack. He was pretty sure with the distance that Jack shouldn't know anything anyways 

There was a picture, and some text, and Rhys smirked down, definitely not sharing the contents of the message with his friend. 

>>still packing? don't forget the most important package of all 

And there was a picture of Jack's hand grabbing his jean-clothed crotch, top button undone and zipper _juuuust_ down, ringed fingers fully encompassing the bulge there. It made Rhys’ gut clench a bit in arousal, but he knew Jack was trying to lure him away. He wouldn't give in.

>can't see what you’re packing. some idiot’s hand’s in the way :P

Rhys grinned with self-satisfaction as he sent his reply, and before he could turn back to Vaughn to tell the beta to slow down on that last slice of pizza, another message came through.

>>u wanna see my package u kno where to find me pumpkin ;)

The omega shook his head as he quickly typed out a “goodnight Jack” to the CEO while Vaughn commented on the wide grin on Rhys’ face.

“Soooo… Do I want to know?”

“Oh, Jack is just being Jack,” he replied with a bit of pink to his cheeks. He looked at the beta, meeting his eyes with a slightly concerned look for the bomb he was about to drop on his roommate. “I...think he wants me to move in.”

Vaughn looked surprised but not totally shocked. Or at least not as much as Rhys would have thought considering how long they'd been flatmates. “Did he ask you to?”

“Well… Not really? I mean not exactly in the way a normal person might… It was more like a ‘why aren't you coming home with me?’ way.” He paused and smirked. “The Jack way.”

Vaughn sighed, but it was a noise of acceptance. “You _are_ bonded you know. I’d say only a month is way too fast to move in together… But you've already bonded so…that kind of…”

“Yeah but that doesn't mean… I mean… I…”

Vaughn waited patiently while Rhys tried to sort out his thoughts before blurting out: "Do you love him?" Rhys sputtered incoherently several seconds while Vaughn continued with his thought. "I mean yeah I know you love him, you're borderline obsessed I think, but, like, are you _in_ love with him?"

"That's-- that's just-- I haven't-- I mean-- I haven’t--”

"Alright alright bro don't blow a fuse," Vaughn told him with a pat as he'd managed to completely fluster the omega. "But you're _bonded._ I mean, never in a thousand years would I have expected that from a man like Handsome Jack.... Didn't even think he was the bonding type and now he wants you to live with him. You think he'll ask you to marry him?"

Rhys’ eyes widened as he was rendered incapable of speech. He looked close to an apoplectic fit.

"Bro calm down. Drink some water,” Vaughn said pushing the taller man's glass into his hands. “I don't need Jack breaking down the door demanding to know what I did to you.”

Rhys swallowed gulps of water greedily, murmuring in the hollow of the glass, “It doesn't work that way…”

\--

Among the usual work waiting for Rhys on a daily basis was budget requests, prototype proposals that had to pass Rhys’ inspection before Jack ever got bothered with it, and the coordination of meetings with various department heads and representatives.

Today there was a proposal from Maliwan that came completely unexpected and without an email to precede its arrival. It was in actual paper, expensive looking and shiny, that read for Jack's eyes only.

Of course Rhys opened it.

It wasn't a proposal for another meeting or request to reconsider things or even a plea for Hyperion to treat Maliwan fairly. 

It was a proposal, literally. Maliwan wanted to strengthen their position and reach in the universe and on the weapons spectrum and listed a number of pros to a more traditional alliance between the two companies that would better benefit Hyperion than a corporate takeover. 

They wanted Jack to marry one of their board members, share all their assets, and give him majority stock shares- with the addition the board member carried themselves. They would give up absolutely everything without a fight, they just wanted a little insurance in one of the oldest ways they knew possible that they'd still have legs to stand on.

Rhys felt angered, sick as he read the document. What did they mean by doing this? Hyperion already got what they wanted from the smaller elementals company. What did they honestly think they were doing? They didn't have a leg to stand on, what was the point? The member of the board they had picked out had all qualifications listed like some business resume; all extremely impressive and intimidating if he was being honest. Did they think Jack could be lured that way into cooperating?

He wondered if it was meant to be a slap in the face to _him_. They _had_ to know he and Jack were a thing. They couldn't have known about them bonding but they _must_ have known that they were fucking at least. He'd been covered in the scent of sex and hickeys the last time all had been present in one place. He'd told their alpha early on that he belonged to Handsome Jack. That all should have been clear. He hadn't said he was his boyfriend though…. But it was still clear, right?

Was this supposed to embarrass him? He supposed it did in a weird way. Definitely made him feel awkward. And angry. Like he was someone easily brushed off. What in the hell was going through their minds? Yes, he was very confident that he _was_ Jack's boyfriend, especially since bonding, but they didn't know that. Did they think he was just another underling Jack fucked? Is _that_ how he'd come off? As another sycophant?

Rhys bit his lip in nervous worry and was shooting Jack covert looks, wondering what he should do with the proposal. It had said for Jack's eyes only. Someone had gone to the trouble of having an actual document anyone could open sent their way with that stamped on it. The insult of paper was more serious a slap in the face than that of digital text. The implications buzzed about Rhys’ brain.

"What _is_ it?"

Rhys looked up as Jack addressed him. "Hm?"

"You've been making weird little noises over there for some time and keep looking my way," Jack told him. “And you're nervous, princess. What's going on?” The CEO's face suddenly took on a grin. "You're not jerking off over there, are you sweetie?"

"Oh my god, Jack." The younger man rolled his eyes and decided to just deal with things head on since there was no disguising the tumult of emotions he felt. He got out of his seat and took the documents in hand, bringing them before the older man. He had the urge to sit himself right down in the alpha's lap and bury his face in his neck to get rid of this feeling of unease. Breathe in his musky scent to comfort himself. “Here. Maliwan has a proposal for you."

Jack eyed the paper judgmentally as he accepted it from the younger man. "Going old school now are they?" Jack shot Rhys a little look as the opened parcel read for only his eyes, but didn't say anything about it, instead smirking. "Awfully desperate to get into our pants after the shit they pulled at--." 

Jack stopped, the amused expression on his face turning to a frown as he read the papers over. He flipped between them as Rhys debated if he should wait to see what Jack did, or go back to his desk as the man's frown deepened. He thought the CEO even looked...angry? He wasn't sure. As Rhys made to move back to his desk, Jack's arm shot out and stopped him.

"You, uh....want me to write a reply?" Rhys asked with uncertainty, studying Jack's chair.

"No,” Jack said with a frown at the younger man as if that was obvious. “I want you to file it." Rhys gave a slight upturn of his lip at that, narrowing his eyes. " _The lockbox_."

The omega suddenly let loose a nervous chuckle of unconscious relief as Jack gave him a raised brow. 'The lockbox' was Jack's joke name for the garbage bin. Ultimately, he wanted Rhys to trash it.

Rhys held out his hand for the papers, and Jack was going to hand it over before he rethought the motion. He was studying Rhys as he reclined, putting one leg over another as he gestured with the file. The alpha gave him a knowing smirk.

"That make you jealous, Rhysie?" he teased, a smug smile growing on his face as Rhys could feel his cheeks redden. 

Jack put down the folder as he jumped up to circle Rhys with a shit eating grin as the younger man tried to school his face into a disinterested frown. 

No. He was not jealous. Definitely not. “You're _mine,_ ” Rhys affirmed in what was definitely not a jealous tone.

The alpha was amused as hell, taking Rhys’ chin in his hand. “That's right, sugar. All yours, especially the fun bits.” The omega rolled his eyes with a reluctant grin, wrapping a hand around Jack's wrist. Jack wrapped arms around him and kissed him before studying his face closely. “You're coming home with me tonight, aren't you pumpkin?”

“I've got a bag “ Rhys muttered happily into the alpha's neck, holding the CEO tight against him and breathing in his scent.

“Just a bag?”

He leaned his forehead on the CEO's chest, not wanting to meet his eyes for how hugely he was smirking. 

Jack was his. He was Jack's. Rhys, a simple omega from middle management who shared an apartment and spent too much money on novelty socks and had no impulse control when it came to ice cream. An omega like _him_ got to bond with an alpha like _Jack_. The older man didn't even look twice at Maliwan’s exceptionally qualified marriage proposal. It made Rhys ridiculously happy, washing his worries away.

“Are you looking at my dick?” Jack asked as he stroked fingers through the younger man's hair as Rhys kept his forehead against the older man's chest. So much for the moment.

“Jack, can't you for _once_ -” Rhys paused mid-huff, losing steam as the alpha just continued to play with his hair and told him to at least play with it if he was going to stare down there for so long.

Rhys flattened his face against the older man's chest instead, hands clenching in the back of the older man's shirt fondly. “Just be you,” he conceded, listening to the laughs rumble in the alpha's chest.

\--

Rhys had brought a considerable change of clothing with him in his overnight bag to leave at Jack's. He still wasn't positive if the older man fully intended him to mix his life in with the CEO’s or not, so he kept it light until Jack actually decided to use his words. If he switched tops and bottoms, he'd have new clothing combinations for a week with doing laundry in between.

Jack seemed almost giddy as Rhys hung up shirts in his closet. Bits of Rhys were poking out of his life here and there and he absolutely loved the omega's things around his house. He told Rhys to make proper space in the closet. Jack's closet was easily the size of his apartment bedroom. He certainly didn't own enough clothes to fill it.

The alpha followed at his heels, rambling on and on about what he'd make for dinner and how he could get the shower fitted with three more nozzles so they'd both be fully covered at once, how they could stick all Rhys’ creepy Jack paraphernalia in the spare room and make it into a mini museum of Jack, etc. etc.

The alpha was excited in ways that made the omega smug as hell. Jack's frenetic energy amped up the younger man as well, and he often stopped to touch or kiss him as if he couldn't decide what to quite do with himself as Rhys settled his things in. Happy Jack at home was a right damn treat, and knowing he was the cause of the mood made the younger man proud. Maybe moving in with the alpha-- _actually, really_ moving in- might be the right choice.

\--

It was a full week passed now since Maliwan had left the station, and all teams had been dispatched to Pandora and recon was being done on all analyzed information. 

They were excited about the amount of money to be made from this; the new markets with their old tech alone stood to make Jack even more disgustingly rich. Hyperion's reach was going to extend rather dramatically. The success they stood to achieve was boner-inspiring, Jack claimed. 

Teams sent down were relaying information back and forth from Pandora to Helios for the better half of the day. They'd set down in three groups on different parts of the planet to scope out the information provided by Maliwan. Jack was pleased as punch, and him and Rhys had enjoyed a little lunch date at the sandwich place the omega usually met Vaughn at. 

The beta didn't expect Rhys to bring the freaking CEO himself to lunch, even if it was to dissuade his fear of having to launch rescue missions in the future. Vaughn didn't appreciate having to remind Jack that they'd already met before-- not to mention a week prior- when Jack asked his name, nor the circumstances of said meeting.

“Oh right. You got to meet the Vice President,” Jack had said with a smirk and a bite of sandwich.

“Vi--?”

“Jack _don't even_. Vaughn, don't worry about it,” Rhys quickly interjected with pink cheeks as he shot the CEO a glare to which the alpha just looked smug as hell. Vaughn didn't need any more clues to realize the older man was talking about his dick, and how he'd been naked in the kitchen... Now there was a memory the beta could do without.

“If you were at home more kitten--”

“I've been with you almost the entire week, Jack.”

“--then glasses over here wouldn't have had the honor.”

Vaughn politely excused himself shortly after, begging off that he had to get back to his department, while Jack only cackled and Rhys tried to hide his burning face in his hands. 

“I'm not discussing this with you right now,” Rhys said petulantly, shooting the older man daggers. Jack's hand slid up his arm to settle at the back of his neck, stroking the skin at the nape as he nuzzled at the omega's cheek. Rhys might have tried to be unaffected, snappy even, but he was soon in a very forgiving mood indeed, and they went back to the office together while Jack yammered on about moving shit around the closet at home for Rhys’ stupid colored sock collection and how they'd probably need a second apartment for it. Rhys told him to cram a sock in it, and Jack asked with a smartass grin if he could borrow one for the occasion.

The pair entered the office to receive a report from Recon Team-A about the prospective route they'd been assigned to cover. The leader of the squad placed an incoming call to the office which Rhys redirected to Jack's personal comm, the pair excited about what had been garnered as Jack answered looking out the large window keenly.

They'd never suspected everything Maliwan had given to be absolutely _useless,_ buildings abandoned and trade towns long deserted.

“What do you mean there's _nothing_?!” Jack's angry voice growled into his comm as he opened up schematics and topographic maps of the planet’s surface at his desk. Satellite imagery showed the outpost the team had been sent to check out; a major distribution hub and marketplace as indicated by Maliwan.

“Are you idiots freakin’ _blind_? There's a facility _right there!_ … What? And what's inside? … Son of a _taint! Fucking_ …. What about B-team? … Well find out assbag! What am I paying you for?!”

Jack closed his comm, growling, pacing, and Rhys watched him knowing better than to question what had happened. The alpha was absolutely _livid._ He didn't need a bond with the man to feel that, but he could certainly feel it now inside him where previously he'd felt nothing out of the ordinary. 

Jack was ready to destroy something. Probably as messy and horrifically as possible. Rhys discretely messaged Meg to tell her to cancel the rest of Jack's meetings for the day, the uneasy feeling starting to garner some notice.

“Those Maliwan fucks… Absolute slag-sucking shitbags…”

“What happened?” Rhys interjected, knowing Jack was now talking to him.

“Useless. It's _all_ fucking useless. Everything. They gave us old shit. They did the _exact_ same thing we did to them.” He barked out an unamused laugh. “It was new to us-- new from what intel we had on file- yeah. But it's fucking old as _shit_. Those two-faced knot headed--”

Rhys could feel Jack's anger building, the sensation troubling and surprising. Well, he could tell either way that the alpha was furious, but he could feel something unfamiliar within himself and wondered absently if this was the side effect of bonding like Vaughn had been so concerned about. _He_ didn't feel angry or murderous, but those feelings were inciting panic inside his own being.

Violent anger and impulse that made his heart pick up speed-- telling him he wasn't _safe_ \- was building inside him. It was all he could focus on, the alpha's ranting taking second chair to the feeling of ill-will inside him that was sending him into panic response as he tried to squash it down. This feedback from the bond was alarming and new and frightening and Rhys didn't know how to tune it out. His worry over the sudden intense panic only made him panic more. “Jack…”

“Now it all makes sense where they get off being all fancy and presumptive as if they had a leg to stand on. If those slag-suckers were still on the station then _ooooooh_ \--”

Rhys’ heart rate was increasing as all he could focus on was the alpha's intense mood; his anger, fury, the urge to kill. Everything about it made the omega want to flee; to hide until the danger was passed and the threat alarming his alpha was gone. Vaughn had warned him about this. It was too new for him to ignore. “ _Jaaack._ ”

“I am going to strangle that arrogant omega bitch with both hands and _then_ \--”

An involuntary whimper left Rhys’ throat, the sound immediately refocusing Jack's attention on some instinctual level. The alpha's eyes widened in confusion and surprise at the state of his omega. 

Rhys was scared shitless.

The younger man was pale, looked visibly upset, perturbed though he was trying to control it in his own confusion. He was sitting at the desk looking like he wanted to run or hide, gripping the arms of his chair with white knuckles as his breathing quickened. He didn't understand what was happening and that by itself was scary let alone everything compounding it.

The alpha realized he hadn't been paying attention to the younger man's increasing distress, but he could sense it now. Everything in him telling him to protect his omega and assuage his fear and crush whatever threat was causing his terror.

Rhys had seen Jack angry before. Hell, he'd seen Jack shoot, kill, and airlock people in this very office and it hadn't bothered him as much as he seemed perturbed right now. But then he’d never got an inkling as to the inner workings of Jack's moods and driving force; always an observer. 

How the CEO's mood spiked now was affecting his own, the new experience frightening in of itself. That the new little perk to the bond would be broken-in in this way was completely unexpected. 

“Rhysie,” Jack immediately changed his tone and manner, pushing back his fury with the elementals company in favor of his omega. “Sugar.” He was already across the room, body language a one-eighty as Rhys watched him with a worried frown, shaking where he sat. 

Jack took the omega up in his arms and tried to focus only on the younger man, face in his neck and hands petting at his back. “Sweetheart, it's okay.” He could feel Rhys’ heart thundering quickly in his chest, and he thought himself a stupid fucking knothead to not consider the younger man. “It's okay. You're safe with me, baby. You're safe. It's okay. I've got you.”

Rhys was clinging to him, trembling, inhaling his scent and rubbing his face in Jack's chest to try to distract his mind. 

Having the older man hold him definitely helped to calm his breathing at the least, his hands grasping the CEO's shirt and not letting go. The feelings were odd, picking up on the severity of Jack's mood in an entirely new manner. There was no threat present with which to be scared of, but that's what his alpha's instincts were communicating through him. He needed reassurance. He wanted the alpha's scent all over him, letting him know it was safe. “Jack...”

“Sorry, buttercup. Sorry.”

“I just…” Rhys didn't know how to describe the feeling. He thought himself pretty well-attuned to picking up on others’ moods already; an omega-trait to be sure. This was like ten times as intense, and just as unexpected. “I feel a little…” he held Jack tightly and buried his face into the man's neck, feeling embarrassed for the sudden strange reaction. “That was just...intense… Sorry, I feel stupid...”

“Don't, cupcake,” Jack told him. “I wasn't paying attention. I won't do that to you again, Rhysie. Not to you.”

Rhys hummed in thought as he held onto the older man, willing himself to calm and trying to ignore that part of him connected with the alpha. He was feeling better already, but he was still wired as his body worked through the adrenaline. “Are you… You actually get _that_ pissed, Jack,” he said in slight wonder. “I wasn't expecting that.”

Jack kissed and soothed, stroked his thumb over the back of the omega's neck and just lavished attention on the younger man trying to make up for it. “You're the one person I _don't_ want scared of me, kitten. None of it’s at you.”

“I’m not scared of you,” Rhys told him. “You're not that big a deal.” Jack snorted at his obvious attempt at humor as Rhys clung to him. “I just wasn't expecting …. _that_.” 

The feelings had come sudden, confusion and non-understanding contributing to rising fear as he’d listened to his alpha’s angry voice. The sudden swell of emotion in him hadn't been something he'd been prepared to handle. If he were in a survival situation where the alpha was trying to protect him from some threat, then yes, wanting to hide and flee in reaction to those feelings would be beneficial. Here in Jack's office, though, his instincts hardly had their intended purpose. It was probably better to distance himself if Jack was going to deal with...unpleasant matters.

“Maybe… Could you take the next call when I'm not in the office? I can run an errand or something…”

“Don't even think about it, pumpkin.” 

Jack continued to stroke at the base of his neck, the movement causing free-flowing endorphin release in the younger man. As Rhys relaxed in Jack's arms, so did the alpha's mood get soothed. 

“Gotta pay more attention to that, baby,” Jack spoke softly in apology. Rhys already felt loads better now that he realized what the source of the mood was and how this whole thing worked. Maybe next time it wouldn't hit him so hard. 

The omega ghosted fingers through Jack's hair, inhaling his scent and mouthing at his skin while Jack's murmurs rumbled through him.

Vaughn was right. Bonding was a lot more serious and problematic than he'd assumed.

\--

Not too long after discovering they'd been had, Maliwan sent yet _another_ marriage proposal. This time with a representative for the concerned party who was all smiles and agreeable and overall charming as he delivered the fancy paper. 

Jack told the man where to shove it and sent him on his way with threat of being quartered if he wasn't off the man's space station in ten minutes. Rhys was pretty sure the alpha hadn't completely torn the messenger apart only because the omega was in the same room, and he didn't want to disturb him. Rhys appreciated that, even if his own feelings about the other company were unfavorable at best.

A week after _that_ incident, the person in question in the proposal showed up, and this time they demanded to see Handsome Jack. 

Meg had tried to turn her and her entourage of intimidating alpha bodyguards away, but she was a corporate animal, not easily dissuaded and secure of her station in life, and she refused. 

Jack was livid at the very idea that another piece of Maliwan scum was on his station, but he was holding himself back for the sake of his present omega. They'd allowed the woman an audience sans her bodyguards if only so she could see how hopeless their stupid little ploy was; that Jack was perfectly happy with the omega in his office right now.

The woman was absolutely breathtaking, there was no denying that. She was gorgeous, and smart and powerful according to the resume that accompanied her file. Possibly a native Pandoran, but that was hard to tell. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with, Rhys could tell as much. And she was an omega, just like him.

"You've got an awful lot of balls showing up here, lady," Jack growled as the woman was received in the same sitting area where Rhys had knocked out the beta. "First you try to murder my omega, and now you're trying to _propose?_ Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart where you stand."

"No one was trying to murder him,” she said of the hacking incident completely of Maliwan’s design. “And our representatives had been uninformed of our intentions. They misunderstood," the omega calmly explained as if there wasn't a frothing mad alpha staring her down. "It was simply a demonstration; a show of skills."

"Clock is ticking on your expiration date, cupcake."

She sat up a bit straighter. "We understand you have technology that would blow us away, could cripple the company and wipe our name from the history books. Let's not mince words. You're powerful. But what we wanted to show was one of _our_ strengths. One not easy to showcase with foreknowledge.”

"In corporate espionage? You're talking to the king,” Jack growled. “Rhys," he gave a side look to the younger man. "Call the janitors."

The younger man's eyes widened substantially, and the woman seemed to realize there was a very serious threat in that simple sentence. She bolstered her sale’s pitch.

"Programmers, hackers, creative minds. We stand on the top. Maliwan might be small but there _is_ a reason we're so good with highly volatile materials and containment," she spoke quickly. "Despite being a mere _fraction_ of the size of Hyperion."

Jack eyed her just as viciously as before, not liking the situation but his interest peaked. "Go on."

"We know a show of force won't impress Hyperion. Not in the same style you can quite manage. We're not above admitting our own weaknesses. We needed a way to display our strengths to you; our _value_."

"By trying to kill my bond mate?" The alpha growled dangerously.

The woman looked surprised at that statement but masked it well, rolling with the new information. "We didn't know he was your bond mate. Maliwan takes that kind of thing seriously.” She gave a look to Rhys, the other omega's face stuck in a displeased frown. “We would never have approved of such a thing otherwise. You have my word. We regret things went as they did. Our informants were...a bit lax in their updates." Jack's eyes only narrowed as she turned her gaze back on him. "It wasn't forthcoming that you've bonded with someone."

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Jack ground out. His tone was making Rhys antsy, anxious. The omega's leg was twitching in his seat. "And you're not exactly inspiring me not to give my office a new coat of red paint."

Rhys whined unwittingly where he sat, and Jack turned his attention on the omega to come and pet the younger man; lightly press a kiss to his temple. He was unwillingly upsetting him. The alpha couldn't help it though. Tamped down as much as it was outwardly, Jack was inwardly seething that this omega thought she was could replace _his_ omega; a rival trying to displace Rhys.

Jack's attentiveness didn't go missed by the Maliwan omega, her tone one of commiseration. "I sincerely wish we could take back the whole incident. But I think we sufficiently demonstrated our skills. Such could be useful to Hyperion."

"What? Hacking cybernetic prosthetics?” Jack's hand was on the nape of Rhys’ neck as he hung around the back of the couch. “Gonna trip some employees and turn out the lights?"

"We can get access to things that might seem impossible to others,” she informed. “Handsome Jack's right hand man, for example. Your L33 series."

"That information's not on the echonet, lady. Not any of which I didn't put there purposely. Anything you think you have is older than skag shit.”

"We understand,” she conceded with what must have been eternal patience not to mention some serious nerve. “But consider our talents put to use against rival companies... _Vaults_ , even. We have talents and resources you couldn’t begin to imagine.”

The way her smile quirked rubbed Rhys the wrong way. The way Jack seemed to pause in consideration sent up red flags to the younger man, the omega shooting Jack a side glance.

"Not interested," Jack told her.

"I don't think that's _quite_ true," she said. “‘Handsome Jack’ is a name practically synonymous with vaults.”

"I'm done with this," Jack said. 

"Won't you please consider--?"

"Leave before I use your head as a paintbrush,” he growled.

The woman gathered her things and left with much more poise than Rhys had seen employees flee with from meetings at that tone of voice. He held a sliver of respect for the omega, but it was short lived.

He turned to the alpha with worry in his voice. "Jack?"

The older man gave his attention to the younger man, took his face in his hands, kissed his lips firmly as he stood just behind the omega. "Don't worry about any of this, sugar. I'm not interested.”

He did worry, though. The expression on Jack's face wasn't dismissive like it had been with the initial marriage proposal, or with the courier from before. The roiling anger the alpha was restraining previously felt more subdued now, less alarming to the younger man which only served to actually alarm him. Jack's expression was thoughtful; contemplative as he absentmindedly pet at the younger man.

As Jack's fingers stroked through his hair, the omega watched his face, expression inwardly focused on something other than him. That look gave Rhys more to worry about than he even considered possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm generally really pleased with the way this chapter went except for the ending xD not well written but meh whatevs xD I think we'll be done with this story in 2 more chapters at most. 
> 
> Soooo....um review if you got em? Hahah and anyone that isn't following my tumblr antics, I am attempting to hit 100 published fics by the end of May, so maybe check out my archive there. I am a busy little beaver... and reviews fuel me with love :3 haha
> 
>  
> 
> <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeeeep it has been way too long since I last updated D: I leave Japan in 25days and I've been getting my shit together, which is why I haven't updated in a while D: Shit is almost fully together folks xD Next chapter will be out sooner than it took this one too :O

Rhys was threatened by the presence of the Maliwan omega sent to try to marry Jack. Her qualifications, her beauty, her information and the deal she was offering. _Vaults_. What could they know about _vaults_? It all left a bad taste in his mouth and he wasn’t sure how to proceed to fight this. It was entirely new territory, and it had him worried.

Jack had told the woman that he wasn’t interested in Maliwan’s offer, but the alpha’s mind seemed to be elsewhere the night after the incident and even the next day. Bond or no bond, Rhys was worried. Especially when he checked the outgoing visitor’s log for the station and her party was not on the list; they were still on Helios. The fact that they hadn't been forced to vacate the station-- or better yet, been airlocked- made the omega’s skin itch with anxiety.

Rhys didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know much about vault business or anything about his rival that would help him oust the lot from Helios. He was bonded with Jack, and that was damn serious, but he couldn't ignore the niggling feeling in the back of his head. The alpha told him that he had nothing to worry about, and supposed that much was true… other than the fact that she seemed to outshine him in a multitude of ways on paper, and brought an entire _company_ to the package where Rhys only brought… himself.

He couldn’t ask Vaughn what to do on the matter; the beta didn’t have any more information on the problem than he did. Vaults, frankly, were beyond him. And any attempts to bring up the issue of the proposal to Jack had the alpha giving him a kiss, giving his ass a fond squeeze, and telling him not to worry.

Rhys did the only thing he could think of: he found the contact information for the Maliwan alpha he had befriended, and placed a call while Jack was out of the penthouse. He needed insider information; tools to fight the threat to his and Jack's fledgling relationship. And he wasn't going to get that anywhere on Helios.

It took a few moments before a familiar voice answered his call, and it sent a sense of unexpected relief through the omega.

“Hello? Who's this?”

The younger man smiled to himself as he realized he had no idea how to broach things considering the way they'd parted, so he merely stuttered into his comm. “Um….hi… it's Rhys.”

There was only a second’s pause before the voice sounded excited. “Rhys? Hey!! I- _haha_ \- I never thought I'd hear from you! Er, I mean, so soon!”

The cybernetic man sighed. “I wish I could say the same.” He heard a noise and realized with chagrin what he'd just implied to the alpha. “Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way...I-” He sighed again. “I meant, I wish this was a social call, is all.”

“Oh…” The alpha on the other end of the call didn't seem particularly put off, but he did sound a bit more restrained. “What's uh… is something wrong up there?”

He supposed there was no sidestepping the matter, and just blurted it out. “You know about Maliwan’s marriage proposal to Jack, right?” The intake of breath on the other line implied he most certainly did not. That worried Rhys a great deal. “There's an omega here they're trying to convince Jack to marry... after you guys pulled a fast one on us with those false routes.”

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Rhys was frowning to himself, nervously playing with the edging on his shirt as he sat on the bed he and Jack shared. There was an exhalation of breath on the other end of the call.

“Rhys… I didn't know about that,” Marcus’ voice came, sounding regretful about the subterfuge. “Not until we were already on the shuttle back to Pandora.” He heard Rhys make a noise of acknowledgement. “So who is the omega they're trying to marry off? I can pull up personnel files for you…”

Rhys quickly informed him of what he knew about the woman, her entourage, the couriers, the _proposal_ right in front of his face, and also asked the alpha what he knew about vaults.

“I've heard her name before, yeah. She's executive status alright, definitely high up. But _vaults_?” He sounded a little perplexed, disbelief in his voice that his company even had such information to offer. “We're more focused on what we can do with eridium frankly, but I can--”

Rhys heard the unmistakable sounds of Jack coming home, loud as usual without a care as he opened the door and was flopping shoes off in the entryway. Rhys almost fell off the bed in his urge to not be found out.

“ _Fuck_. Listen, I'll call you back,” Rhys interrupted with a harsh whisper and hung up the call without another word. 

He set the comm down, composing himself a moment, and went out to greet Jack. The alpha had a smirk on his face as he looked his pretty omega over as Rhys made his appearance. The younger man felt a little better with the appraisal and his alpha's attention.

“Hey kitten, miss me?”

“You were gone like an hour, Jack.”

“Ouch,” the alpha said as Rhys rolled his eyes, but the smirk on the older man’s face said he didn't care about the brush off. “How do you feel about Hieronian lobster for dinner? I'm talking one of those monster lobsters, baby. Claws the size of your head.” 

Jack gestured with his hands what was only a _slight_ embellishment as the omega considered the offer. Rhys raised a brow. “Iffy. No way is it fresh. We're way too far out.”

“It is if you know someone breeding them to transport,” Jack told him smugly. He came over to wrap the younger man up in his arms, a self-satisfied smirk at having something special to offer the omega. “How about it, kitten?”

Rhys quirked his lips as he looked at the CEO, hands on the older man's biceps as he studied his masked face. Fresh lobster sounded tempting, but not more than the simplicity of whatever was in the fridge coupled with the CEO's company. “Can we just stay in instead?” 

Truthfully he didn't want to share his alpha with anyone else. Didn't want anything but Jack's undivided attention on _him_ alone. The man already seemed distracted, even if he kept telling the omega he had nothing to be concerned over, kissing his bonding spot and scenting the younger man. It was something in his eyes that kept Rhys ill at ease, and since Jack wasn’t covered in Maliwan blood, he still hadn’t taken to task the little threat to Rhys’ peace of mind. He remained unsettled, an urge to keep Jack with him only growing stronger.

The alpha was giving him a disbelieving look. “Stay in when there's a big fat lobster with your name on it?” Jack posed questioningly. Opposing brow and lip suddenly quirked, and the omega could see the thought forming even as it was leaving Jack's mouth. “Or is there a big fat something else you want to get your greedy little mouth on, sweetheart?”

Rhys hit at him playfully, laughing as the older man waggled his eyebrows and squeezing with his fingers. _There_ was his stupid sex-focused alpha. Dirty jokes and ridiculous pick-up lines as his hands roamed freely over the younger man's ass with a grin.

Rhys wrapped arms around Jack's neck and brought his lips to the CEO’s, kissing hard by way of answer. He didn’t let himself worry further over things for the night, just let himself be engulfed by his powerful alpha’s hands and lips, the man’s scent a good distraction for his own nerves. 

He was calmed sufficiently by the warmth of the older man's body against his later on, and by the next day he'd nearly forgotten his desperation to keep the alpha all to himself. Jack's attention was a potent thing. 

\--

Rhys was running an extremely important errand-- if picking up lunch Jack had ordered for the two of them counted as an ‘ _emergency_ ’- when he ran into the Maliwan omega and her bodyguards. 

‘Run-in’ maybe wasn’t the best description, as her presence and the looming men with her made them rather stand out in the restaurant district. She greeted him politely to which he only growled in his throat, perfunctorily asking why they were still on the station when they’d been told Jack wouldn’t have their offer. She'd given him a sly little smile and offered her excuse.

“Sightseeing” didn’t cut it for Rhys. Yeah, Helios was impressive and yes it was a marvel and a jewel in the sky, but they were not welcome here.

To her credit-- which only aggravated Rhys further- the other omega didn't have anything the least bit nasty to say to him, only asked if the restaurant name on the bags he was carrying was good, and left him with much less concern than he had for their presence.

The cybernetic omega was in a sour mood when he returned to Jack with their lunch, and the alpha asked what had crawled up his butt in the short time he’d been gone. Jack only halfway listened to the reply as he was digging his burger out of the bag Rhys had set on his desk.

“Maliwan is _still_ on Helios, Jack,” Rhys pointed out with undisguised aggravation. “Why are they still on Helios?”

“Oh baby, you got nothing to fear from them,” Jack coaxed, the repeated words only making Rhys frown. Jack stopped a minute at the obvious agitation on his omega’s face. Or maybe he could sense the mood of the younger man as Rhys stood across from him. “I’m interested to see what they might try, kitten. How much this omega is worth to Maliwan if we were to take her hostage, you know, that kind of thing.” 

Rhys’ arms were folded in front of his chest. “Last time Maliwan was here they tried to _kill_ me, Jack. Regardless of what they say otherwise.”

“Aw, Rhysie, don't you worry about that. Big bad Jack programmed the shit out of your eye. No one’s getting back in, pumpkin, I promise.”

Rhys made annoyed noises in his throat at the explanation, but Jack stood and pulled the younger man to him to smother his face and neck in kisses before pinching his ass. It took a few moments before Rhys relaxed in his arms and clung to the older man, scenting up the alpha's throat and rubbing his cheek in the crevice of his neck.

The omega might have held on to the older man for longer than was entirely necessary, but Jack allowed it until his stomach loudly growled, and then bade the both of them to enjoy their lunch- burgers and tacos.

Rhys ended up making another call to Marcus later in the day to ask him for _any_ help he could provide where this interloper was concerned. He was getting… Well, _scared_ wasn't the word… He was concerned. Yes. He was _concerned_ over Jack's words and the lingering presence of the crew on the station. He wasn't _scared_ of them getting to Jack. It was just concern for the alpha's well-being. Not at all that Jack would consider things. Yeah. That was it.

The Maliwan alpha promised to do his best, since it was the least he could do with how his company had nearly _killed_ Rhys once already. A little corporate digging was fair play, he said, and Rhys had tried to help him once. He had no qualms about returning the favor if it meant being upgraded back to a friend from saboteur.

\--

There was a looming sense of dread building quickly in Rhys as yet another day came and Maliwan was _still_ on Helios. He couldn’t take the idea anymore, and under the guise of going to his apartment to pack more of his belongings to move in, Rhys instead visited the quarters Maliwan had taken up in the visitor’s sector. It wasn’t the same lodgings that the others had had on official business, but the woman and her guards had managed to acquire some decent space. It wasn't cheap, that much he knew, and it irked him even further how much the company must be invested in this little plan to wedge themselves between him and Jack. 

His intention had been to ask them all to leave, politely if possible, _maybe_ threaten them, and then see to it that they left somehow. Either in pieces or forcibly with Loaders. He hadn't made up his mind yet. 

That was his plan at least as he knocked on the door without circumstance, trying to memorize a little speech about how Jack was _his_ bonded alpha and only his and that they must leave immediately, and stand by the door demanding so.

Instead, the other omega invited him in to speak seriously, sending her alpha bodyguards off into another part of the swanky lodgings so they could speak omega to omega. They both had an invested interest in Jack that they weren’t soon to abandon, and she knew it was something they could discuss civilly if only they sat down to weigh the pros and cons of the situation. 

The pros and cons of allowing her to _marry_ Jack, that is. Rhys was having trouble stopping himself from baring his teeth at the idea as the other omega spoke clinically about the arrangement- as if she _wasn't_ suggesting turning Rhys into a weird mistress of sorts. 

She thought it was a plus, actually, that they were both so devoted to the Hyperion CEO. It made an annoyed shiver go up Rhys’ spine, hearing another omega speak of his alpha like he was _their_ sole focus. He understood the hero-worship of Jack better than most on Helios, but the way she said it really rubbed him the wrong way; like she knew, and like she meant it.

He sat clenching and unclenching his fingers on his flesh hand, biting his tongue as she tried to flatter him while acknowledging his ‘meddling’ in their affairs. 

“You’ve wanted what is best for Hyperion and Handsome Jack from the very start. We know all about you,” she informed Rhys as the younger man sat opposite from her on some spartan but comfortable seats. She offered him a charming smile. “You’ve made things rather difficult on our end, you know. With your interference.”

“You’ve been using dirty tricks and tactics,” Rhys pointed out to her last statement. “Putting in-heat omegas right under his nose was borderline desperate...and despicable.”

“Yes,” she admitted with no shame to the accusation. “Omegas in _our_ position need to employ all the tricks we can to get ahead in the world, correct? I don’t know how you came to serve directly under Handsome Jack, but I take it it wasn’t entirely fate. This relationship is quite new but you've served him for quite some time.”

Rhys’ gut dropped a bit at that. He didn’t know what she knew or how much, but the fact that she wasn’t wrong really irked him. 

“I want us to work _together_ , Rhys. That’s what a partnership is, after all. Working together to keep Handsome Jack happy and the profits rolling in.”

He sat up straighter at those words, brow furrowing to a glare. “You’re _trying_ to get in the way of my _bond_ ,” the cybernetic omega growled. 

“That’s really not our intention at all,” she brushed off. “Marriage is not nearly as strong as a bond, as I’m sure you’re aware. I've told you there won't be any feelings involved. But marriage _does_ hold certain legal and binding ramifications where a bond might not necessarily, hm?” Rhys stayed silent, frowning as he didn't like where this was going. “It's just a business contract, really. After all, you can't _prove_ someone has bonded. Marriage though, it could unite the companies and make us a _lot_ stronger. And let me tell you, there is a vulgar amount of money to be made if we actually worked together.” Rhys made a dismissive noise, but she didn't seem concerned by it. Quite the opposite, in fact. “I want to offer you a job.”

The young man scoffed as he looked at her with open contempt. “ _You’re_ offering _me_ a job?”

“With your own assistant and a team to work under you and a competitive salary,” she told him. “It would be comparable to the work you have been doing here, but we are interested in having you in our cybernetics department instead of running errands and playing secretary. You've got skills which are not being properly utilized.”

Rhys made a falsely amused noise as he looked at her. “Nice try to get me out of the picture, but I’m not going to willingly put myself in a position to be murdered, no matter what you offer me. Do I look that stupid?”

She shook her head quickly at that, a frown marring her face. “Killing you would hardly solidify our strengths between companies or foster any cooperation. Handsome Jack would _destroy_ us if we harmed a single hair on your head,” she spoke matter-of-factly. “That's lucidly clear, especially now. We’re not ignorant to the matter. You'd have a very comfortable position indeed. But we need _someone_ to act like a bond between our companies. Like your bond to Handsome Jack. I'd be the legal glue, you'd be the emotional one to keep the relationship open and flowing. You’re the perfect person for the role. We just need a little trust between companies to get what we both want.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t tried such underhanded techniques from the beginning, there wouldn’t be a need for a little trust,” Rhys smugly pointed out, choosing to ignore the fact that he and Jack had been teasing Maliwan in the beginning in their attempt to dig for information as well. “Besides, my place is here beside _Jack_. He’s not interested in what you’re offering, and neither am I.”

“Fair enough,” she conceded, and Rhys felt triumphant for all of two seconds. “But if we’re _still_ on Helios, then how are you so certain that Handsome Jack isn’t actually considering our offer, and just needs time to think it through?”

Her statement struck ice through Rhys’ heart. He had been trying to convince himself of the opposite and how he was overreacting, but here she was stating his exact thoughts on the matter in so many words. It devastated his confidence.

“I appreciate the delicate matter we have here,” the woman told him, manner all professional and businesslike. “It’s not an ideal situation. But I want to assure you that there would be no feelings involved. It’s entirely _business_. A marriage of convenience to bring companies together. A PR dream and an ad campaign to create excitement. But your bond trumps everything, does it not?”

Rhys felt sick, her words breeding worries anew within him as they preyed on every one of his insecurities. 

He shouldn’t have come here. He didn’t feel as strong in his case to send them packing. He shouldn't have come.

“Jack isn’t interested,” Rhys repeated his sentiments from before, though they sounded hollow in his ears, weak. He stood without preamble and left the visitor’s sector behind him, trudging with worry in the direction of his and Vaughn’s apartment. He felt scared, desperate, worry gnawing at him as he considered Jack’s vault obsession and otherwise contempt for Maliwan. 

Rhys placed another call to Marcus as he strode purposefully towards his apartment. This couldn't wait. He felt the need to act-- to do _something_. He felt like he was wasting time and every minute Maliwan spent on the station was further Jack was getting away from him. He didn't realize how much that thought scared him.

There was a sound right before the alpha picked up, and Rhys wasted no time speaking into his comm. “Marcus… hi, it’s me.”

“Hey there! You… Are you okay? You don’t sound right,” the alpha mentioned, his light tones a bit more somber.

“I’m fine,” Rhys lied through his teeth as he tried to tramp down the desperation he felt. “Were you able to find anything that could help me? Anything on vaults?”

“Well, yes and no. I had to get into some restricted files… But I couldn't hack everything though. They did have _some_ information. It's um… It's pretty heavily encoded.”

“Can… Can you send it to me?” Rhys hated the tone in his voice. He didn't even recognize himself.

“Shit Rhys, that… That's _treason_. If they catch me--”

“Look, I have no right to ask you, but please. Please do this for me. I can't…” He paused, taking a deep breath as his voice threatened to crack, realizing he was begging and he didn't care. “I can't lose Jack to her. _Please_.”

“ _Fuck_.” The alpha on the other end of the line was silent a few moments while Rhys swore his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. But then the other man answered him, and Rhys felt a relief go through him like melted wax. “Alright. I- Alright. You can count on me, Rhys.”

\--

Rhys brought a few items back to Jack’s from the apartment. Just a few little things; more of his merchandise with the alpha’s face on it. It wasn't much considering how long he’d been gone, but then, Jack didn't ask any questions, and only told him to stow his things away with a little private smirk as the younger man.

Rhys did so, but his meeting with the other omega was eating at him, and a near-panic was rising in him as he watched the alpha messing with something on a tablet as he sat on the couch.

“Jack...?”

“Hm?” 

“Why are you _really_ keeping Maliwan on the station?” That got the alpha’s immediate attention. The look on his face was the same one as when Rhys caught him going through his desk, or eating those awful pretzels he always swore he was better than. It was his _caught_ expression, and it made Rhys sick. “Are you _actually_ considering marrying this omega, Jack?”

“What? Pumpkin, _no_ , come on now--”

“You've been acting weird since she mentioned vaults.” Jack had nothing to immediately say to that, and it only amped up the omega’s anxiety. “What makes vaults so--”

“Rhysie, don't concern yourself with vaults,” the CEO told him firmly. “Leave it to me, alright? You don't want to mess around with that, so don't worry. Just trust me.”

He wasn't sure he could. “Why? Why, Jack?”

The alpha snorted with agitation as he turned away, dropping a bomb on the younger man that he didn't at all see coming. “It's shit with vaults that made my second wife run off, and it's why I wear this, got it?” he quickly spat, the finger that gestured to his face returning to his lap. He sighed heavily, as if he'd just unburdened himself of something. His voice was half a tired growl. “Leave. It. Alone.”

Jack's voice was firm, but where Rhys had only a few questions before, now he had many. _Second_ wife? And the reason he wore the mask? Rhys considered himself the biggest Handsome Jack fanboy there was, but there was never anything he'd heard about this. Wild fan theories and speculation to a style choice or product branding, sure, but he'd never even known the alpha had been previously married. _Twice_.

And now here he was courting a third marriage. It made Rhys’ stomach do somersaults.

“I don't… I don't even know where to start,” Rhys murmured. 

“Then don't.” Jack set his tablet aside and got up. “I'm taking a shower.”

“Jack, wait a minute,” the omega said as he followed at his heels. “You can't just say all that. What the hell?”

“Just leave it all alone,” the older man dismissed as they entered the bathroom.

“ _No_ , Jack. _What the hell_?” He repeated, his mind trying to choose what to tackle first, anger at being brushed off. “You were married before?”

“Yeah, I was, no big deal,” the alpha muttered with disinterest as he undressed.

“Um, yes, it is a big deal to me. Especially when you're keeping these Maliwan idiots here when one is _proposing_ to you after you _bonded_ with me.” He watched as the older man pulled his sweater over his head, silent on the matter, and he felt panic rising as he recalled the other omega's words. “Are you actually considering it??”

Jack stopped in undoing his belt as he looked to Rhys with exasperation. He was going to lie to him, but thought better of it as he sighed out. “Yes, okay? I _am_ interested in it,” he admitted, “But _not_ the marriage. Only everything that comes with it. Vault info and all.”

Rhys gasped. It felt like he'd been dealt a blow right to the stomach. “You said you _weren’t_ interested in the proposal!” If his voice was rising in tone, he didn't notice. 

“I'm _not_ ,” Jack growled at him. “Only the contents of it.”

“And what do vaults have to do with your mask? Or anything?!” The alpha only stared back at him with mismatched eyes, an unreadable emotion in those blue and green orbs as they watched one another. Rhys decided to tempt fate, not seeing a better time than now. “Let me see.”

Jack turned his back on the younger man as if blocking himself to a blow. _“No_.”

He was losing him. He must be losing him. That was it. The brush offs and dismissals and secrets. Rhys was grasping at straws with anger and despair and anxiety.

“What the fuck, Jack?” the omega angrily spat with hurt. “You _bonded_ with me, you ask me to move in, and you won’t even show me your face?” He heard the alpha growl but he ignored the menacing noise as the older man still chose to face away from him. “Jack, _say something_.”

 _“Rhys_...” 

Jack's voice was low, threatening, and actually made the omega back up a step. He was losing him. He was losing Jack. Or maybe he never had him to begin with. The older man refused to answer his questions, not offering further elaboration. Fucking knot-headed two-faced…

“ _Fine_ ,” the omega barked at him, though the word came out weak, strained and small. “I'm staying with Vaughn.”

He didn't know what he expected as he left. For Jack to come after him, try to stop him, wrap him up in kisses and reassure him about things, or even to tell him not to go and show him his face and tell him of his past.

The alpha did none of those things, and Rhys left the penthouse, surprising Vaughn with his second appearance of the night. He looked even more of an emotional wreck than the first appearance that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is baaaaaack and trouble in paradise OHOHO. Please review if you read and enjoyed :) I know for a fact the next chapter will be out sooner than it took to get this up. This was cut in half and still grew by 1k. I think the fic will end up being around 18/19 chapters...it keeps growing haha 
> 
> Come follow my ass on [tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com) ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chopped chapters again cuz I just wanted to get this bit out. Always worry that faster updates and shorter word count means less comments... aaaaaand I'm a slut for comments guys >_> prove me wrong hahaha
> 
> 7 more days and sayo-fuckin-nara Japan! Busy busy xD

Rhys lay in bed wide awake after being consoled by Vaughn. The beta had listened and pet him while Rhys had whined and sobbed his worries to the shorter man about the fight he and Jack had had. Vaughn did his best to comfort him, even if it had been a bit out of his range of expertise, and Rhys was grateful to his sympathetic ear and cuddles. Best bro ever.

Rhys felt helpless, and he did not like it. Jack kept saying he wasn't interested in the marriage-- only the information on the plate- and while Rhys could comprehend that, the two were _not_ inseparable. Maliwan wasn't going to give up one without concession of the other. The contract itself stipulated that the other omega would be the keeper of the information Jack wanted, but that he _would_ get what he wanted so long as he played fair. So a quick sign of the paper to steal the information and then a hasty divorce wasn't even an option. 

Rhys just prayed his bet with Marcus would pay off. If the Maliwan alpha could give him anything to go off-- anything in the _least_ to tempt Jack with- then it might be just enough to force the group from Helios for good and have his alpha all to himself like it should be.

It got Rhys thinking hard, too. Vaults, Jack's mask, his _second_ wife. The older man had dropped a bomb on him, and it occurred to Rhys just how little he actually knew about the CEO. He didn't know in what ways a vault was responsible for Jack's mask or his wife, but that stood to reason that vaults were _bad_. He understood the allure and what could lie within one-- _that_ much he knew of- but he thought that, considering whatever must have happened in the alpha's past, that Jack would want to _avoid_ anything more to do with vaults.

It did explain a bit why he wouldn't want Rhys to mess around with them though. Jack was nothing if not protective over him. Vaughn called the man borderline obsessed, and he'd think the same if not for this damn proposal business. He hadn't had reason previously to doubt the older man.

They were bond mates though. That had to count for something. The way Jack turned all sweet and attentive when they were alone together, but fierce and ruthless in conducting business. He really was the perfect alpha. But was Rhys actually enough of an omega for him? Bonding wasn't at all a casual occurrence, and the fact that they had bonded at all was huge. 

He didn't fool himself to thinking he stood on equal footing with the alpha. Rhys was more than aware of how great Jack was, even discounting his own fanboy obsession. The CEO was brilliant and a powerful businessman. Rhys hated admitting to himself just how much the Maliwan omega outclassed him in nearly every field, and on paper, how well she suited Jack. She was impressive regardless of how he felt on the matter. The only thing _he_ had that she didn't was Jack, and if this marriage happened then that would certainly change.

If Rhys ever even _hypothetically_ consented to the older man marrying the other omega-- just on paper for the company’s cooperation- he wasn't certain she wouldn't try to break the bond between them. Depending on tricks they tried to use on Jack, she could possibly succeed in stealing him away, and that scared him the most. 

Bonds broke all the time. It was every omega's worst nightmare and something he never wanted to go through. If one was lucky when a bond broke, or even _initiated_ it, then a bond could dissolve between a pair relatively quickly; especially useful in relationships gone sour. But more likely than not-- _especially_ if it wasn't mutual on the omega's part- the pain and longing could linger on for ages-- even _forever_ according to some. He'd even heard stories of omegas dying of broken bond syndrome. Just withering away while their partner got over things and on with their own life… The prospect was chilling.

So yes, it was safe to say bonds were a fair deal more serious than marriage, and even married omegas wouldn't necessarily bond with their partners, so he _did_ have something special with Jack. But the whole threat of the rival and what she represented terrified him. There was no way she didn't know what she was playing with. If she could usurp his place, then that would be it for him. 

All it would take to start chipping away at his bond would be a signature on a contract…

Rhys whimpered into his bedsheets at the thought, wanting his alpha. He was mad as hell at the CEO for admitting to consideration of the proposal, but he supposed it was his own insecurities he was even more angry about. If he thought he was _enough_ for Jack, safe in their bond and _assured_ of things, then he probably wouldn't be so worried. 

It wasn't like… Jack didn't _love_ him, he didn't think. Even if bonding was… well… love wasn't necessary for a bond, or for him to be treated well. And Jack definitely lavished attention and affection on him and made him feel all kinds of special. He was halfway moved in with the man, already. It might not be love, but it was a lot like it. Enough that Rhys thought he...he might just… Well, if the bond played out how most bonding did, then Jack might _just_ come to love him someday above everything else…

Rhys held the idea within like a secret little dream; something he didn't even admit to himself how badly he wanted it. An alpha like _that_ loving him… As long as nothing happened to sour that bond, of course.

He wondered if telling the CEO that he was working on getting Maliwan’s secrets would make him throw away this idea of farcical marriage. That the whole idea of cooperating with Maliwan was _unnecessary_ , because Rhys had an ace in the hole.

...But no, rather Jack would freak out that he was contacting the other alpha _at all._ Jack did _not_ like the man, threatened by his passing interest in Rhys. The omega found the thought ironic that Jack didn't like the other alpha just on principle, but here he was doing the _same thing_ to Rhys with a rival omega; one _actively_ and _openly_ after the CEO.

Marcus was Rhys’ only shot if Jack wouldn't oust the interlopers, and he was willing to stake his happiness on the other alpha’s information. He just hoped his friend could come through for him. 

He slept fitfully that night, nightmares filled with the other omega, his alpha, and broken promises.

\--

Rhys dressed for work as per usual, feeling rather anxious about the fight he and Jack had had the night before, and exhausted from the nightmares. 

He was angry and had so many questions. He didn't want to have another fight with the man, but he also didn't see how broaching the subject again wouldn't result in that. But they definitely needed to talk, even if it made him sick and scared and nervous as hell.

He entered the office as per usual to find the CEO already there, busy on his comm and yelling something about missing skags. Rhys mostly tuned it out, sitting at his desk and going through things Meg had arranged that needed his signature and consideration. He paid attention to any lulls in conversation, his stomach doing anxious flip flops. When the call ended, Rhys looked up, not sure if he wanted the alpha to acknowledge him or if he should acknowledge the older man himself. But before he even got a chance, Jack was already calling up pharmaceuticals to complain about something concerning tranquilizers and growth hormones. 

Rhys huffed and tried to deal with his work while Jack continued on call after call. He could feel the alpha's annoyance and uneasiness, making himself uneasy to boot, while the CEO yelled at subordinates and threatened scientists. Rhys kept eyeing the alpha, wanting to speak to him, waiting for his chance, nervousness under his skin growing as the chance didn't seem to present itself. The anticipation was killing him. He thought he caught Jack side-eyeing him a few times, but the alpha seemed to be consumed in his call whenever Rhys looked his way. They hadn't made eye contact once.

He began to suspect something was up after the fifth call. Jack was _never_ this productive in the mornings. When Rhys approached him after that call ended and the alpha didn't move to make another, the CEO quickly announced that he'd be out the rest of the morning and whizzed past Rhys in what was most assuredly a retreat.

The younger man huffed, dropped down into his seat, and tried to get work done. So Jack was avoiding the issue-- and him. He didn't seem _mad_ at least. Not like the night before. Was he scared Rhys would ask more questions about things? That was his own damn fault. Why tell him in the first place if he didn't want to invite further conversation?

Rhys growled with annoyance and continued on with whatever needed his attention. As noon approached, his schedule reminded him of a lunch date at a restaurant Jack had made a week prior. The restaurant wasn't even open to the public when he'd made the reservation, and the alpha was excited to be the first ones to have the trendy new place to themselves for it’s grand opening.

Rhys wasn't sure if he should cancel it or if he should even show up now. There was no knowing what Jack would do, and he didn't doubt that the older man would forget about it. He took out his comm, gazing at it with trepidation as he quickly sent a message to the CEO, trying for neutral; normal.

>>we have lunch reservations at Xeniva’s at 1. See you there?

He set his comm down, and after several minutes of no reply, he got up and paced. Surely Jack wouldn't just ignore him. Was that too normal? Should he have started with small talk first to try to ease into things with the man? Broach things differently? His worry increased until he got a reply, and he quickly opened it as his stomach did flips.

>busy hunting skags. go without me. order whatever u want

Rhys frowned down at his comm, clenching it in his hand. Jack had been excited about this restaurant, raving about how much Rhys would like it and how cool it was and how they'd have it all to themselves. But Jack was ‘busy’ hunting skags. He didn't like the brush-off of the message either. 

The omega quickly got into the echonet and accessed security feed for the skag enclosure levels. He eventually located Jack-- yelling at someone in what was probably a threat, gun in hand- so at least he was actually doing what he'd said. Rhys was halfway worried the older man was meeting with Maliwan behind his back, but no, he was actually avoiding him. It just made Rhys feel worse. He'd never put busywork above screwing around if given the chance. This wasn't like the older man at all.

With a little shake, Rhys tried to rid himself of such thoughts. He decided he'd go to the restaurant and order something extravagant indeed if Jack was going to be too much of a stubborn ass to speak to him. Though secretly he hoped the older man would change his mind and show up, and maybe they could talk things over a bit. 

He didn’t though.

\--

Rhys stayed late at the office in hopes to speak to the CEO, but Jack had been noticeably absent. He'd seen him maybe only twice more as the alpha made excuses for other things not on the agenda, and quickly vacated the office. The omega finally gave up and went home to his and Vaughn’s apartment. He certainly couldn't go back to Jack's. Not when it was so obvious that the older man didn't want to see him. And Rhys was exhausted with the emotional drain of intrusive thoughts all day.

It hurt and he just wanted his stupid alpha and he wanted to yell at him and hug him and have the older man tell him he’d never even think of another omega _and it just fucking hurt._

“You didn't make up?” Vaughn asked, pausing the video games he was playing on the couch as Rhys let himself in to the apartment.

The omega frowned as he shut the door. “We haven't really spoken…” He set his bag and stuff down, and looked somewhere at the wall as he aired his worries. “He's avoiding me. I don't think he wants to see me right now…”

“I'm sure it's not all that bad, bro.” Vaughn’s tone was sympathetic and comforting, but face said otherwise.

Rhys swallowed the upset whine in his throat before he made something to eat and joined the beta on the couch. He kept checking his comm for any message from the CEO while Vaughn cursed at the tv screen, but it remained unchanged. No new messages or missed calls or stupid pictures or anything. 

His annoyance with the alpha was slowly turning to fear. He and Jack had had minor altercations before, but Jack had never growled at him like he had when they'd fought, and he never quite gave him the silent treatment before. Frankly, Jack was too much of a loudmouth and always needed attention on him for that to even work. But now...

Rhys was unsure about everything, and his fears settled heavy in his belly, making him even more uneasy. 

\--

There was pounding at the door in the middle of the night, and Rhys rose with a glower and a sleepy sense of deja vu. He really wished Vaughn wasn't such a heavy sleeper, but then as he found Jack at the door, looking frazzled and annoyed, he was glad it was him instead who answered it.

The alpha stood there silent a moment, mouth gaping and hair a mess. He was in jeans and his yellow sweater-- both shoes matching- and a tired look on his face. He shut his mouth and furrowed his brow, then crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. He shifted his weight from side to side as he gave Rhys slightly accusative looks.

“You didn't come home,” the older man finally spoke. 

Rhys gave him a slight frown himself. If anyone had the right to be upset, it was him. He hadn't even really been asleep, so plagued by worry were his dreams. And right now so many emotions were going through him that his nightmare-addled brain couldn't take it. “You didn't speak to me all day,” Rhys told him quietly. “You've been avoiding me like...like…” Rhys’ lip definitely did not quiver, and his voice definitely didn't shake. 

Jack reached a hand out to him as his entire expression and body language changed. “Rhysie-”

The younger man took the invitation to embrace the CEO, kissing and scenting and touching like he might not get another chance. Jack had starved him of his presence all day and like it or not, it affected the omega greatly. He was used to a certain level of handsiness and familiarity from the alpha, his scent all over him, and not getting it felt like the worst of punishments. He didn’t know if it was the bond or just the familiarity level or what but being separated _hurt_. He was more relieved than anything, though still angry about essentially getting the silent treatment. “I'm still mad at you.”

“I know-”

“You wouldn't even look me in the eye,” he spoke into the alpha’s neck, tone hurt and eyes shut.

Jack nuzzled him, one hand rubbing up and down the omega’s back while the other was around his waist. “I know baby. ...I’m sorry. I- _Sleep_ , kitten,” Jack murmured, voice strained as he held the omega to him. "I want you near me. I don't like when I don't know if you're safe or not, alright? Let's just sleep.”

Rhys smirked at that and held the older man closer; tighter. Yes, he was mad, and he thought he could sense some of the alpha's own anxiety, but he just wanted to be near him as well. That desire for closeness overpowered anything else he was currently feeling. He understood the need for his bond mate.

Jack herded the omega towards his own bedroom door, walking him backwards as Rhys really didn't want to let go. Jack was taking great lungfuls of Rhys’ scent as they entered the room, the alpha murmuring tiredly to him. "I can't sleep without you…”

"That's what you deserve,” Rhys murmured with agitation, but anything else was quickly forgotten as he was touching the older man. He helped the alpha undress from the jeans he was wearing and stripped his own pajamas. Jack stopped him when he went for the boxers, holding his hands in his own and stroking his palms with his thumbs.

"Sleep, kitten. I just-- Just _sleep_. I need you, okay?" Jack's voice was weary, strained, and tugged at Rhys’ heart in ways which bothered and thrilled him. He was so pleased to have his alpha with him, though, he didn't much care if sleep was the only thing on the agenda.

He kissed the older man and tugged him down to the bed with him, the pair getting comfy under the covers. Jack positioned himself to spoon the omega, kissing over his bonding spot as Rhys sighed and held onto Jack's arm feeling so much better since their fight. As long as the alpha's scent got on him and his arms were around him, he was satisfied. His anger was still there, but muted, background noise to the wellness running through him. It would almost make him disgusted with himself at how much he needed the alpha if he didn't feel so at peace with him there.

“Don't leave me again, baby,” the older man said as he traced the omega's bonding spot with his nose, pressing his lips against his skin.The alpha was murmuring something more into his neck, the rumbling tones more important than the words themselves. 

Rhys easily fell asleep to the sound of his alpha's voice, and found he wasn't plagued by nightmares as he dozed off in the CEO's arms.

\--

Rhys awoke some time later to Jack intermittently licking and kissing his bonding site; scenting up into his hairline, and back down to the spot.

He was still spooned against the omega, an arm around him as he cuddled him close. Jack slowly, slowly licked at him, like he was savoring the omega's scent, careful in his touches and really taking his time. Rhys made a pleased hum in his throat and held the hand Jack had around him. He quickly fell back under into barely-aware dozing as the alpha saw to him; just floating in comfortable headspace to the touches and kisses.

It was a bit later when Rhys was a bit more awake but far less coherent when Jack’s voice came quietly to him in the darkness of the room.

“Rhysie…” The omega hummed in acknowledgement to the gruff voice. “...This freaks me out, kiddo.”

Rhys was blissed out of his mind at the moment with how much attention Jack had paid his bonding site. He could only make a questioning “hm?” sound at the alpha's words, body thrumming and doped to hell.

“I've never bonded with anyone before. It's freaky, okay pumpkin? I don't- I don't know how-- It's weird and I...”

The strange tone in Jack's voice broke through the pleasant fog in Rhys’ head as he realized what Jack was telling him. He angled his head just slightly back towards the older man. “...Jack?”

“It's _weird_ , okay?” Jack felt Rhys squeeze his hand, and he stuck his lips back on the omega's neck, nuzzling and scenting and touching the omega’s skin with his nose. "There's a want to…” Jack puffed nervous breath from his nose. “I _want_ to tell you… I never bonded with any… You… First wife died. Second wife took off after… She left. She left. You… _You_ …”

It was obvious that there was more to what Jack was saying-- or trying to say- but Rhys’ brain was all soft and cottony and he could only latch onto so many thoughts at a time, including the timbre of the alpha's voice as he spoke against his skin and the touches to his neck. Rhys’ entire focus was on the man at his back, and the one thing he could understand without hearing the words was just how completely _frazzled_ the older man actually was. 

“I never bonded with anyone, Rhys,” he repeated again. “This is… It’s different… it's so different and I just...I… Rhysie.”

Rhys knew something important was being communicated to him even with stunted words and half-finished sentences the alpha couldn't quite get out, but it was hard to focus. He thought he could sense the man's anxiety, but he was so high up on cloud nine that it was just a minor concern behind the fog in his brain. Everything was overpowered by the endorphins doping him up. Everything but his want for the alpha.

“ _Jaaaack_.”

The CEO tightened his hold on the omega and kissed up to Rhys’ jaw. The younger man wanted to say something, or ask questions, but his thoughts dissipated as soon as they formed, like ink in water. The important thing was that Jack was here now, and had him in his arms with his nose at his neck, and that was all that mattered.

“I’m not letting you go, sugar.” Jack's voice was gruff, perhaps even a little desperate, and it sent a wave of pleasure down Rhys’ spine like melted butter. “I bonded with you, you're _mine_. You… Don't leave me again, pumpkin. Don't leave. I _need_ you.”

Rhys made a purring sound in his throat at the desperate words spoken against his skin, and he fell back under to sleep a while more while the alpha continued to lick and nuzzle him, making unintelligible sounds in his throat. It rendered the younger man absolutely incapable of worrying thought, and his major concerns and fears were left to be addressed another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Rhysie sweetheart D: give yourself more credit pumpkin D:
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked. More shall follow ;) Come follow my ass on [tumblr](http://purge-that-urg-rhackathon.tumblr.com) ;) 
> 
> And I wish I didn't have to say this, but don't fuckin' steal my work. It's _stupidly_ easy for a writer to recognize someone trying to opt their shit, especially when we beat our brains in trying to come up with original content and storylines and then _suddenly_ you see your hard-work _rewritten_ being passed off as original content.
> 
> Don't fucking do that shit. Don't be so disrespectful to content creators. When you consume so much fic and art and discussion, some things are bound to pop up when you write, it just happens subconsciously. But _not_ full lines and plot points and such that obviously had to be _referenced_ to be rewritten. Don't. Fucking. Do that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've since been back in the states for just under 2 months; _still_ looking for a freakin job and trying to adjust to life here, the ups and downs are killing me o_o 
> 
> I'm still incredibly iffy about how this chapter turned out. Excessively wordy and could have been more articulate in a lot of places but i'm going to use my incredibly rare get out of jail free card and say "good enough" o_o

It was hours later that Rhys awoke feeling a lot more coherent, though maybe still a little drunk on the endorphin high Jack had given him. Jack was sprawled on his belly next to him, an arm over the younger man's hip, and Rhys turned to cuddle up against the sleeping CEO in his bed, blinking sleep out of his eyes and just inhaling the alpha's scent. He nosed about the CEO’s skin, savoring the older man’s warmth and pressing chaste kisses to his back as he nuzzled him. 

His movements woke Jack from slumber, and the older man contracted his arm and sleepily pulled the omega to him. Rhys went willingly, and cuddled up close, trying to burrow his face between Jack’s skin and the mattress. His movements prompted the alpha to hum contentedly and turn to his back, pulling the younger man with him. He gave Rhys’ back a few strokes before his breathing started to even out again, but Rhys was still fidgety, ill thoughts interrupting his sleep.

“...Jack…?” the omega whispered, rousing the CEO from the brink of unconsciousness. Jack gave a slight grumble but stroked the younger man’s back once more.

“...mm?”

“Would you…” Rhys paused, all kinds of worry flitting through his head and commanding his attention from the calming scents and warmth of the alpha next to him. He had to do it; he needed a straight answer, even with the things Jack had told him a few hours prior. He needed clarity. “...You won't marry her, right? You're bonded to _me_ , you won't marry her.”

The alpha stopped his stroking, which in turn had Rhys looking up at the older man's face. Jack had cracked an eye open and was looking at him sleepily from under hooded blue, obviously tired, but considerate to the seriousness of Rhys’ question. “...I'm not looking for another wife, Rhysie.” He noticed the somewhat sour look on Rhys’ face, and he stroked at the base of the younger man's neck as he exhaled sleepily, giving his body a slight stretch. “Trust me, pumpkin. You don't need to worry.”

“...I want to,” the younger man replied quietly, somewhat perturbed that he didn't get an outright ‘no’ for an answer, and worried to push the older man ever more. Jack settled him close to kiss at his temple but it didn't make him feel better. Rhys stroked a hand up through Jack’s hair, coming back down to cup the older man’s cheek, thumb lazily stroking the seam of skin and mask. “I don't want to share you, Jack.”

“No one else knows about my… _private_ life, Rhys. Nothing about it. And I’m not sharing it with anyone else.” He exhaled tiredly, but was definitely waking up a bit more with the concerns his omega was bringing up. “I'm trusting you with that much at least, okay? It's...it's not easy, baby. So trust me.”

“She'll try to break our bond, Jack,” Rhys pressed with importance and fear.

Jack made an annoyed sound as he could feel the omega’s fear and worry through their bond, and he stroked at the younger man firmly. “Our bond means a lot more to me than any marriage, and you're a lot more gorgeous than anyone Maliwan could send our way,” Jack said with a smirk and kissed the omega's hand. “Sweetheart, no one could ever break our bond. Don't worry yourself.”

Rhys huffed, voice quiet with insecurity and inner anxieties coming up. “Am I really enough, Jack?”

The alpha stiffened below him. He seized the hand Rhys was stroking his face with, bringing it to his mouth to kiss his palm before lifting himself-- somewhat clumsily and slow due to sleep- to cage the omega to the bed. The look in Jack’s eyes was far more intense than it had been moments prior, and Rhys held the gaze as the alpha looked down at him with determination.

“You're _more_ than enough, kitten. You'll always be enough,” the older man said as he got to kissing and touching his omega's body, fully and completely distracting him from worrisome what-ifs. “...Don't leave me again, Rhysie. Never leave me.”

The smile he gave the older man made Jack’s own lips quirk in return. Rhys’ heart thundered as he wondered at the implications of the alpha's words. Maybe it was okay. Maybe he _didn’t_ need to feel so threatened about Maliwan on Helios; his place with Jack was secure. It should all be all right. Jack was _here_ , kissing _him_ , touching _him_. He wanted _him_ , and letting the taste of the sentiment linger for a moment made Rhys feel quite a bit better.

“ _There's_ my happy little omega.”

Rhys stuck his face back in Jack's neck as the older man scented at his own, a hand coming up to hold the alpha’s face to him firmly as he rubbed skin against skin. A chuckle reverberated through Jack as the omega nipped at him, a hand on the younger man's hip. 

“My _very_ happy little omega.”

Rhys had a slight hardon as he nuzzled the alpha, ignoring the filling out of his cock to press the older man just a bit more. He couldn't help how insecure he felt, even as the CEO caged him in and scented at his skin.

“...My heat is due in about two weeks, Jack….”

“Mmmm yeah baby I was wondering about when that would be…we’ll have a real nice heat together, okay?”

“You'll...you'll be… You'll…”

Jack stopped what he was doing at Rhys’ stammering, pulling off to give him a bewildered look at his tone and the implication of his words. “Baby, whatever made you think I wouldn't take care of your heat?” His tone was incredulous as he gazed at the omega, definitely shocked that the younger man had assumptions to the contrary.

Rhys didn't want to meet his eyes, feeling guilty but also jealous and scared and pining even though the alpha was right here with him. Jack took the omega’s face between his hands and kissed his forehead before he pressed the two of theirs together. “You’re my main priority, sweetheart. I bonded you. Your heats are mine. Only mine. I'm gonna take the best freakin’ care of you so don't even doubt it. We're bond mates. Jack will take care of you, sugar pie.”

The words and caresses of the alpha's hands over him made him so reassured. He wanted to tell the older man how he really felt, but again, everything was still so odd between them; so fresh. Jack himself said it was weird. The alpha was definitely freaked out by things. And Rhys didn't want to give him cause to bolt if he suddenly upped the seriousness of things. He felt that confessing how he felt and suggesting the older man marry _him_ instead would just make Rhys seem as desperate as he indeed was. But he coveted the older man jealousy, even as he had him.

“You won't marry her… Please Jack.”

“Rhysie if I had a choice for a third wife you'd be it,” Jack snorted.

Rhys tried not to dwell on what exactly that meant, equal parts thrilled and concerned at the statement. Jack wasn't at all disinclined to marry him, which was so uplifting, but niggling. If he had a choice he'd pick Rhys. 

_If_ he had one. 

\--

A day later at the rival omega’s request, Rhys sat barely containing his annoyance-- at Maliwan’s presence and at Jack- while the alpha received them again in his office.

They were sitting polluting the air with scents that _weren't_ Jack, and the omega PA was doing his best to restrain himself from outright hostility. He was annoyed that Jack seemed to still be playing nice with them, he was annoyed that they were still _here_ , and he wondered if he couldn't somehow get them into the airlock and finish ‘negotiations’ all by himself.

The Maliwan omega was going into further description on the job she had previously offered to Rhys, and the benefits therein; corporate transparency and all-- Maliwan had nothing to hide in the interest of partnership, she assured. If Handsome Jack's omega was happy, then everyone was happy, right? It was a good plan; one that would benefit everyone as team. And one that would get Rhys out of the picture. 

Though that wasn't commented upon, or his bond with the CEO, and the younger man inwardly burned. He wouldn't put it past them to try to assassinate him in the long run, but that idea didn't bother him nearly as much as the other omega trying to stake a claim on his bonded alpha.

She told Jack how she didn't expect anything _special_ from the CEO-- she wouldn't even need to live in the same part of Helios if he didn't wish it- but she _would_ be a fully functioning wife if that was necessary or his ideas about the contract changed. Maliwan was all about contract flexibility of course, and open to any changes or provisions the powerful alpha might have about the marriage proposal. It was a job, really. One she was prepared to do and do well.

Rhys just sat there, _seething_. He was pretty sure Jack could feel the intensity of his mood because the alpha kept shooting him little unreadable looks without comment. Rhys mainly sat there silently as she went on about how they had further plans for a PR campaign down the line considering how successful the merger was-- if they could produce a child from the marriage as a rightful heir to a Hyperion/Maliwan throne, then it would cement the dynasty so much further. Company stock would reach historic records. She then _promised_ it was only a corporate move-- one that made very good business sense, and that they did have long term plans about this merger.

Jack made a comment about them putting the horse before the cart when the idea of _marriage_ wasn't even settled on. The contract seemed to have a mind of its own as they spun unknowable futures for him, and he said all their promises or ideas wouldn’t matter shit if they couldn’t give him a vault-- to which he was being very _patient_ and _considerate_ and they'd best take that into consideration. The omega assured the CEO that it only went to show that Maliwan had a fully fleshed-out business plan and took Hyperion _very_ seriously; this was anything but a whim or an easy-fix.

Rhys was lowly growling in his throat at the whole exchange, not realizing his displeasure had grown so in volume that the alpha bodyguards were shifty and Jack himself was giving him more or less the side eye. It was as if they expected him to suddenly attack the rival omega; though considering his history with Maliwan representatives, they weren't far off the mark. Rhys’ growls were clear enough warning for everyone.

He didn't care a lick for their stares, his glare continually shifting but always settling back on the other omega across from him. He bit his tongue and kept his place as PA, taking angry notes and speaking up when-- _unwisely_ \- his input was requested. It was only out of some miracle that he didn't take Jack's gun and blame things on his arm ‘malfunctioning’, putting an end to this. Maybe the sentiment shown in his eyes.

Rhys gave a sidelong look to Jack, frown on his face. He thought he'd made his displeasure to the older man vividly clear, and he'd honestly thought they'd made some kind of progress in their relationship. That they would try to trust one another and better grasp things. Now it was obvious to him that the whole issue was apparently one sided where himself and the alpha were concerned. Exchange of deep secrets didn't exactly make up for fidelity. If this was part of some plan to humor Maliwan to get what he wanted, Jack had told Rhys nothing of it. The longer Jack listened to them without blowing bullet holes in someone, the more suspicious Rhys became that the allure of the vaults had enthralled the older man.

So much for trust.

\--

Rhys was sitting on the big bed in Jack's penthouse as he was going through laundry, taking care of the task with slightly more aggression than was entirely necessary for his novelty socks.

He wanted to break something. Or someone. 

He was sleeping back at the penthouse after the whole thing at the apartment before, but he was still distrustful and angry. Especially after Jack had received that damn entourage and actually spoken _civilly_. Granted, most of his speech kept going back towards the talk of vaults, but that in turn was steered back to marriage, so Rhys was righteously upset. It was very clear that Jack wouldn't get one without the other. And it only made the omega more nervous. Jack might see it as only ‘business’, but Rhys saw it as classic omega encroaching behavior. He was not going to let her rift them apart, even if his alpha was too headstrong to see it.

As he folded gold star and purple moon socks over themselves, Rhys was wondering what else he could further do to throw a wrench into Maliwan’s plans. He needed to remind his alpha about _him_ , he was sure. That all the older man needed was _him_ ; vaults didn’t matter. And he was in luck because his heat was due in what could be called most fortunate timing. He’d heard that having a heat while _bonded_ was some of the most intense shit a pair could experience. 

If he could just somehow kick the lot of them off Helios and get Jack to himself for his next heat, he was sure it would be enough to distract the man from interest in vaults or corporate mergers or whatever else that threatened to steal the alpha away from him. If he could just hold things together until his next heat, he was sure Jack wouldn't think of anything but him.

A shrill noise made him jump as he realized his comm was going off beside him. He picked up the device and the name there had his heart pumping considerably faster. His Maliwan contact and one hope against the ones on Helios. Maybe everything _would_ turn out right.

It was dangerous for the Maliwan alpha to be calling _him_ , though. Thus far it had been Rhys initiating the calls, as Marcus didn’t know when he might be away from Jack so they could safely talk. But it also might be exactly the solution to all his worries. If he could pull through with the information, then surely things between Rhys and Jack would go back to normal. Surely.

“Marcus, hey--”

“Rhys, I'm fucked. I'm so so fucked!” the alpha's voice immediately cut in, panicked, hushed, and out of breath. The ambient noise was different from their calls while Marcus was at work. And the alpha never swore like this when speaking to the omega. He sounded in trouble, and it made Rhys’ gut drop and his hope shatter.

“ _What_? What is it?!”

“They caught me... Figured out what I'm doing… _Shit_.”

Rhys felt awful bilious guilt rise at the horrible fear and desperation in the alpha's voice, and his heart clenched at what wasn’t spoken: did he get the information or not? “Is the-- Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m, yeah, I’m, I-I had to run. Or, hobble. They disabled my damn leg again. I had to rip the tracking systems out of it so they can't find me but shit I’m too slow and I… _Fuck_ they're gonna kill me. They’re gonna find me and kill me.”

Rhys was up from the bed, pacing with helpless energy at the tone of the alpha’s voice. He was scared, and he didn’t sound confident, but at least he wasn’t found yet. “Where are you right now?”

“The desert...and shit, with my leg they’re gonna find me like a bleeding out skag and I-”

“What about your comm? Can they track your comm?” Rhys asked quickly, wondering how things could possibly get any worse. He dragged a hand through his hair as his heart beat an awful rhythm. Everything seemed to be falling apart.

The alpha on the other end snorted into the receiver, his heavy breathing indicative of labored movement. “No no, I built this thing myself, it's my personal-- _shit_ Rhys they're gonna kill me.”

“Marcus, listen, can you give me your location? Where are you? Are they after you right now?!”

There was a humorless chuckle. “Fuck, no, they're still looking for me back at headquarters… I stuck the tracking mechanism on a cat and released it in the vents but it's only a matter of time-- Just, _fuck_ they could have caught the damn thing already and be tracking me right--”

“ _Hey_ , calm down, give me your location. I'm going to get you out of there, okay? I'm so sorry, I'll get you out, I promise. Just- just hang in there. Can you send me your coordinates? I’ll get something to pick you up.”

“Fuck I-- Please, _please_ Rhys!”

“I will, okay, just hold tight and--”

“I can’t stay where I am,” his panicked voice interrupted, his breaths coming quicker. “They’ll find me- they’ll--” His voice was getting borderline hysterical and Rhys had to interrupt him to promise he wouldn’t let anything happen to the alpha. 

“I’m going to get you out,” Rhys promised, the omega’s voice adamant that at least one thing was going to go freaking right for him. He received the info from the alpha and quickly plugged in the location he was moving from. It wasn’t too far, actually, and a good distance from Maliwan’s headquarters. “Listen, it’s going to be okay. Can you get anywhere safe til my shuttle can get you?”

“I- shit I’ll try. If skags or rakks don’t get me first.” 

“Do you have any weapons?” The hysterical chuckle he got was all the answer he needed to that. “Just get somewhere and hide, okay? You’re not a far shot at all; everything will be okay. I don’t care if you have to dig a hole to hide in, just _hide_. I’ll get you picked up as soon as possible okay?”

“Yeah yeah okay… I… Rhys, _please hurry,_ ” the alpha said with fear.

“I’m taking care of it right now, I promise. Just hang in there.” Heart-pounding, Rhys quickly brought up executive-level commands on his echoeye and remotely ordered a shuttle and a loader down to retrieve the other man. Should there be trouble, it should protect him. “I’ll see you soon, okay? Don’t give up.”

“I’ll try.” 

His tone didn’t exactly inspire confidence, but there was nothing to be done over that. He halfheartedly hung up with the alpha, worry and relief a strange mixture, anticipation over the other man’s safe escort. 

The answer to all his troubles would be on Helios soon and he could shunt the other Maliwans right the hell out. Maybe even by a good airlocking. It seemed like things were looking up. So long as the alpha wasn't killed before the shuttle could get to him, of course. Any information he had must be good to be worth getting killed over. It gave Rhys a giddy sort of hope.

The edgy omega was so distracted that he never even heard Jack come in, let alone notice his presence as the alpha’s voice suddenly reached his ears.

“Who was that?”

Rhys jumped, startled. “Who was who?” he replied, guilt clear on his face as if the words themselves weren't enough. If Jack didn't have reason to be suspicious at the call, that tone certainly just gave him one.

Jack snatched his echo before Rhys could react, and saw the name across it even as the younger man hissed at the motion. Fury instantly marred Jack’s masked face in a way Rhys hadn't _entirely_ expected. 

“ _Marcus_?? That Maliwan shit?! Why is he calling you? Are you fucking him behind my back??”

Rhys’ expression was offended, the accusation and the sudden fight in the older man prickling his prior frustration with him. “He's not even on _Helios_ , how could I be fucking him??” Rhys replied with just as raised a voice to the accusation, all previous aggravation coming to a head.

His tone didn't sit well with Jack, the alpha angrily snorting as he quickly paced, fist clenching and unclenching. “That robotic shithead that hacked into our systems--” he spoke to himself, shooting Rhys betrayed, pointed looks, “-eye-fucking you every chance, trying to mess with _my_ things--”

“I'm not a _thing_!” Rhys growled out.

“Why is he calling you?!” the older man demanded as he paused in his livid pacing. Rhys deflated a bit at the question, not wanting to fully reveal what he'd been up to and also too angry to divulge it now, but before he could even get words out, Jack was speaking over him. “Don't you dare fucking lie to me, Rhys.”

“It's nothing but a friendly call. We're _friends_ ,” he ground the word out with a growl. “I'm allowed to have friends.” Jack snorted at his words, obviously not believing him. To be fair, it _was_ a lie. Rhys probably would have never called the other alpha if he hadn't been desperate. But Rhys wasn't about to tell Jack he was snooping about vaults and shit, especially after what Jack had told him about his face. There was no part of the situation Jack would be fond of. “It's nothing compared to you meeting with that omega.”

“It's not _nothing_ ,” the older man growled, tossing the comm on the bed amidst colorful socks. “He wants in your pants, idiot. He’ll trick you with that stupid shy face and dumb looks of his!”

“You're one to talk with this omega trying to marry you!!” Rhys growled right back. “Right in front of me after you said I was enough,” he spat, voice unable to keep the hurt out of it.

“Just quit it with that,” the older man said with a side look at the jab. “That's _business_. You know she doesn't mean anything to me but vault information or we wouldn't even be talking about her,” Jack warned, his expression dangerous, looking to and from Rhys like he didn't know what to do. The omega gave him a shocked look of anger at the brush off but Jack didn't acknowledge it, still certain something must be going on. “I bonded you, that means you're _mine_. You been fucking him secretly?!”

Rhys made a noise of aggravation, somewhere between a growl and a huff. He wasn't just angry at Jack's overreacting at the call; he was angry that of all things, Jack was allowed to fly into a rage at a little phone call while Rhys was supposed to just _deal_ with another omega trying to marry his bond mate. It made him just as-- if not _more_ \- furious as the alpha.

“Yes, while I'm here on Helios _with you_ and in your bed at night, and he's down on _Pandora_ , we've been fucking between work breaks,” Rhys spat at him, words absolutely dripping with sarcasm. “Is that what you want me to say, Jack?”

“You cocky little shit-”

“Screw you Jack!” Rhys spat right back, absolutely livid with the alpha as Jack growled at him. “You don't get to be mad at me getting calls from one Maliwan when you're sniffing at _marrying_ another!”

“That's business and has nothing to do with this Rhys--”

“ _The hell it doesn't_!” Rhys growled out. “Bonding doesn't mean shit to you, does it?! If you'd take another wife and keep me on the side!”

Jack growled dangerously at that statement, and if Rhys wasn’t so absolutely angry, he would have thought that perhaps he’d just crossed a line. “Company business and our _bond_ have nothing to do with each other, _Rhys_!”

They were shouting practically in one another’s faces, growls and posturing and spitting mad. Their argument wasn't sensible at all, but each were too mad to come to their senses. 

Jack didn't like another alpha sniffing around _his_ omega. Insecurity that Rhys seemed to genuinely like the other alpha really rankling him. He wanted Rhys one hundred percent to himself, though he would never admit to being threatened by the other man. 

“It's not just business! _Not to me_!” Rhys’ voice shook, angry and upset, and fuck Jack, he loved him and it wasn't fair. “Maybe you _should_ consider this whole marriage _proper_ so you have an omega who doesn't give a shit what you do!” Rhys snarled at him, his entire body thrumming with anger and hurt and just still so _livid_ that Maliwan was still on Helios. He wanted to hurt Jack, to make him feel the seriousness of his behavior.

Jack was not to be threatened however, and snarled right back at the younger man for acting so flippant. “Well maybe I should!”

“I’ll call the catering company right now then!” Rhys told him, snatching his comm from the bed in fury at Jack's words, each hoping to scare the other into backing down. “Hope you two are very happy together!”

“Fine!” Jack snarled back, not one to be one-upped on bluffs even though Rhys’ words stung, making him sick, and turned his back on the younger man. “I’ll go fucking propose right now!”

Rhys didn’t expect for those words to break him-- to absolutely terrify to the core and incite him- but he went apeshit, furious at the idea of Jack leaving to the other omega even at the possibility of it being only an empty threat.

The omega collided himself with the alpha headed towards the door, Jack's angry face marred with sudden shock and confusion as Rhys was forcing the older man to a wall, halting further progress from leaving. With the force of the hydraulics in his cybernetic arm and running on pure fury, Rhys managed to pin the alpha none too gently, forearm at his throat and flesh hand at his chest as he refused to let the older man go. Jack's hands were at his arms but Rhys didn't even feel it. Jack might be bigger and bulkier than him, but his arm had power in it.

Rhys was growling at him as Jack fought against the treatment, but the omega was furious and terrified and not about to allow Jack to just up and leave him, saying as much to the older man.

Jack couldn't get a word in edgewise as Rhys refused to let him go to the other omega, telling the alpha he couldn't leave him for the rival, reminding him that he'd said Rhys was _enough_. He still held the older man against the wall but forced Jack's head to the side to expose his neck as he maneuvered his cybernetic arm. He was _his_ , godammit, _his_ bond mate. Jack couldn't marry another while he was bonded to _him_.

The omega was rubbing his face in the older man's neck, frantic, scenting and biting and trying to convince himself as much as Jack that the CEO belonged to _him_ while they both growled at one another legitimately angry in their throats. 

Rhys was furious and terrified and probably just as territorial as the alpha if he could recognize the feelings running through and wreaking havoc inside him. He didn't know if it was all him or the bond or what but he was absolutely _furious_ and scared that he truly _wasn't_ enough for the older man, prior to Jack’s affirmations; that Jack would be sick of his shit and leave for a more obedient omega.

“You're _mine_. She can't have you. No one else can have you while I'm still breathing. You're _mine_ ,” Rhys growled into the alpha's skin, trying to burn the other man's warmth and scent into his olfactory nerves like it was his last chance. He was desperate, the fear running through him that Jack might actually leave him second only to his anger. He needed to memorize the way the older man tasted and smelled and how warm he was before Jack abandoned him, and then he’d probably die of broken bond syndrome. But he wouldn’t give in without a fight.

It took a few moments before Rhys realized Jack wasn't struggling against him as hard or violently as before as the omega was breathing in his scent. Or at least, he wasn't attempting to shunt him off. Rhys was worrying his skin with his teeth none too gently when he heard the alpha's growled voice reach his ears.

“ _Harder_.”

At first he didn't think he'd heard right, but he wasn't in the nicest of moods anyways to start or desire to double check. He sunk his teeth particularly viciously into Jack's neck knowing it would leave a very nasty bruise, and the alpha gasped, the sound gravelly and deep; growled with satisfaction. Rhys wanted to mark him, leave remnants of his stake on the alpha for all to see. To remind the older man of his existence; that Rhys and Rhys _alone_ was his omega. The CEO groaned, clawing at the arm pinning him but no longer trying to push the younger man off as Rhys’ flesh hand clenched in his shirt.

The omega lowered his arm, still growling and keeping Jack in place when the alpha tried to move. Jack had one hand on Rhys’ chest and the other on his metallic arm, trying to gain some control back. Rhys’ cybernetic fingers were cruelly gripping the fabric of Jack's shirt as he allowed the older man some minor leverage, and as he bit his throat again, Jack growled in pleasure and shunted him off to gain dominance back.

He was on the omega immediately, arms around him and wrestling him to the floor none too gently, scenting the younger man's neck himself with nose and teeth and tongue. Jack's hands were pawing at buttons and zippers, trying to get to more flesh as Rhys grabbed and pulled and growled at him to get shit off already. Jack crushed his mouth to the younger man's and Rhys had a hand in the alpha's hair, keeping his mouth hard against his own as their tongues mingled and they nipped at each other harshly.

They were leaving awful marks and bruises on one another, bites and fingerprints and red marks from lips and Rhys was delirious with the pleasure of his alpha on him as they writhed on the floor. He was hot and slick and angry and growled at Jack while he gripped at the older man's ass to hurry the fuck up and _fuck him already._

Their sex was not at all gentle, neither wanting it to be otherwise. It was rough and hard and angry and perfect and Rhys groaned and bit at Jack whenever the alpha got too close to him; Jack hardly seemed to notice. Rhys held him tight against him with arms and legs both, pulling at him desperately. Jack was leaving bites on him as well, and he bit Rhys’ neck hard enough to break flesh. The omega cried out his name as he went momentarily rigid, coming between them with strangled cries of harsh pleasure as his cock spent out on his belly. He was holding the alpha tight against him, body clenching around the older man as waves of his orgasm hit him.

Jack followed him with a strangled groan of the omega's name, knot swelling inside the younger man as his thrusts went wild and sloppy. The CEO's hips shuddered as he released inside the omega and then stilled above him, both of them breathing hard while their hearts pounded and the calm from release flowed through them.

Breath was audible in the room as things wound down, both sweaty, hearts threatening to pound right out of their chests, and they were stuck knotted together on the bedroom carpet covered in hickies, bites, and what was sure to be rug burn come tomorrow.

The orgasm had done wonders for the anger coursing through the omega, but now Rhys felt forlorn, empty, and just grief-stricken where he was usually happy.

He was going to lose Jack. Or at best, he was going to have to share him, because _business_. He didn't want that. Whatever it cost Hyperion or Jack or whatever, he didn't _want_ to share the older man, even just in name. Ever. The idea physically pained him. The alpha wouldn't be just his; Jack would be bonded to one and married to another. The idea that she might get him to bond with _her_ terrified Rhys. 

Rhys idly wondered if that made him the mistress in all this, even if he was here first, when all he wanted was Jack to himself. He felt stupid for even thinking he could have the man to himself, and any benefits to their violent coupling was drowned in his quickly rising despair.

As they lay there, the older man licking at a bleeding bite on Rhys’ neck while he made deep, satisfied noises in his throat, the omega brought his hands up to his face, crying.

It stunned and then alarmed Jack out of what he was doing, instantly thinking everything had gone much, much too far. He wasn't even sure _where_ to say it had gone wrong, considering how everything had started and gotten them to their current position. But obviously they had gotten carried away with one another. The alpha felt horrible as silent sobs reverberated against his chest, and the omega wouldn't look at him as tears leaked down the sides of his face. He was suddenly aware of the younger man's despair through the bond, wide and gaping and awful in ways he hadn’t felt before, and it was killing him. This… This shouldn't have happened. He needed to comfort his omega. This shouldn't have happened.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry. Please, Rhysie. Sugar.” He gently nosed at his neck, lips tender on the younger man's jaw as he tried to soothe him with infinite gentleness. Rhys should be on cloud nine after a good knotting-- even after angry sex- _not_ trying to hide his face. Too far, much too far.

“...you said I was enough,” the omega sobbed into his hands, voice strained in accusation, refusing to look at the older man. “...she can't have you.”

Jack was momentarily confused, taking a minute to understand what he’d said as it wasn't what was expected. He'd been too rough, too harsh. Just too much, surely that was the cause of his tears. He tried stroking Rhys’ cheek and speaking soothingly to the omega. “Babe...I'm sorry, Rhysie…”

“I won't let… you're mine… you're mine…” he cried into his hands. Jack's face was against his, hand stroking over Rhys’ own covering his face and kissing the sides that were not, tasting salt tears. “You're _mine_ Jack... She can't… _I_ love you. _I_ do. You're _mine_.”

Shocked, Jack felt a happy clench in his chest and his stomach drop, the nature of the issue becoming clear as the omega sobbed. It _wasn't_ about the sex-- the insanely angry, too-rough sex. That's _not_ why he was crying. Clearly the alpha had underestimated the hold he had on the omega, fearing his attachment was a lot greater than the pretty young man under him. The sudden clarity that hit Jack felt like a blow.

Jack tried to wrap himself around the younger man even more than he currently was. He was trying to kiss his way past Rhys’ fingers to his face, his mate’s sobs ripping through him. The younger man was in total despair and all Jack wanted to do was comfort him and soothe him and take his worries away. His heart felt in a vice; he was thrilled-- thrilled far beyond he’d expected or hoped- but also concerned over the younger man. The feedback from the bond felt like dying, and his crying mate made him feel even worse. Rhys was in pain and it was all his fault.

“Pumpkin.”

“...you're mine...”

“Sweetheart-”

“ _Mine_ , Jack.”

“Rhysie look at me.”

He shook his head as he still cried into his hands, chest hitching with sobs. Now that he'd told the older man how he really felt, he just couldn't stop. “Why aren't I enough?… I love you,” he repeated desperately into his hands, his voice a pained, hoarse whine straining at his vocal chords. Jack had never heard the sound before, and it was cutting as he pet at the younger man. “You can't… You can't…”

“Sweetheart, you're more than enough… You’re everything, baby.” Rhys just sobbed into his hands, much harder than he ever had before, and Jack swallowed around the lump in his throat and propped himself up on his elbows.

Rhys felt like an idiot, and he wanted to both hold on to the alpha and never let him go, and also flee away and hide somewhere small and safe and dark. Jack was currently knotting him though; he couldn't go anywhere or do anything but cry pathetically into his hands and feel utterly foolish beneath the large alpha.

He heard an odd metallic sound as Jack was moving above him, but he refused to look and inspect, keeping the heels of his hands in his eyes as sobs ripped through him. It felt like this emptiness would eat him alive.

“Rhysie… Sugar pie… Look at me, baby,” Jack gently soothed, kissing his wrists and rubbing his cheek on the back of his hands.

“Why aren't I enough, Jack?” the omega hiccoughed in despair, voice high with distress. He felt Jack’s lips on the backs of his hands, and an unfamiliar feeling on his skin. Jack's breath, yes, but the man's face felt weird; different from normal.

“Come on pumpkin. Look at me.” Jack was still kissing him and gently easing his hands away from his face with a soft, easy voice. Rhys’ red-rimmed teary eyes slightly widened as he blinked up at the alpha, and Jack kissed his hands before holding them in his own with trepidation. “...This is me, sugar. All me. This is…this is what you wanted to see… It's yours, if you want it, alright?”

Rhys’ breath shuddered in his chest as fingers moved to touch and probe, tears waning and successfully distracted as he checked out the large inverted V on Jack's true face. It looked painful, and it was deep, but if it caused the alpha any pain to be touched, he didn't show it.

“I didn't want you to see it, baby. I care too much but...well, you can't run until we're unknotted, sorry,” the alpha spoke somewhat humorlessly, though Rhys didn't laugh as he explored the older man's face. His own expression was absent any disgust or recoil that Jack had come to expect, and he let the omega look upon him with nervousness. If the younger man said he loved him, well, here was the test. “...regretting your decision, Rhysie?”

Rhys shook his head, wordless as he touched and inspected and looked between Jack's eyes and the mark, tearful expression more curious than anything. The alpha was stroking the omega's sweat-slick hair while he watched the younger man intently inspect him. It made him nervous and a little excited, but overall grateful it had stopped the omega's sobs. Rhys wasn't reacting anything like his second wife had. It was...promising.

“...does it…” Rhys stopped, skirting fingers along the alpha's cheek, voice still heavy with tears. “...does it hurt?”

“No.” Jack nearly choked on the word as the omega curled a hand around the back of his neck, looking the alpha in the eyes. It was hard for the older man to keep his gaze, but he did. “I haven't shown anyone else this face in a really long time, pumpkin… I… You’re more than enough, Rhysie. I don’t know what else I can do to show that…. This is… You asked for this.” Jack swallowed hard, his own voice coming difficult and desperate. “...don't leave me, baby.”

Rhys made to speak, and it made Jack's stomach do flip flops with nervousness. His words were unexpected though. “...I'm enough? Only me?” Jack still looked down at him as his hand stilled in Rhys’ hair, the omega _still_ more concerned over his own security than Jack's vanity. It gave the man a rare taste of humility.

“Sweetheart, buttercup,” Jack started as he looked down at the younger man with a genuine smile. “I'm not taking another omega. I don't _want_ another omega.” He stroked fingers through Rhys’ hair again and offered him a lopsided smirk, “You're greedy as ten anyways.” Rhys laughed a sob. The alpha touched their foreheads together, nuzzling him and speaking quietly. “I love you, baby.” Rhys’ look of surprise caught him off guard, and Jack frowned but then pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I have for a very long time, I just figured you knew that already with the...hm…sorry sweetheart.”

“It...It doesn't work that way,” Rhys told him with a somber laugh. “You...you never said…”

“Be reasonable kitten, you never did either.” Rhys smiled up at him through tears, and Jack was overcome with the outpouring he felt from the bond. It was far too raw with emotion, but he knew he'd done something right. “You're not going anywhere, Rhysie. Not if I have anything to say about it, okay? I thought you knew how I felt.”

Rhys gave him a happy, relieved smile through tears, and made an unsure noise.

“I don't wanna lose you to bullshit, and I'm never gonna replace you, got it?” He studied the omega's face as he pet at him, talking to himself as he could feel the younger man’s despair dissolving away. “I thought you knew how I felt. I've...only loved two other people. You're more than enough, kitten.” He peppered kisses about the younger man’s wet face as Rhys held tight to him, pressing himself close. “I didn’t… didn’t understand how much everything bothered you. Thought it was just...omega stuff,” he tried somewhat diplomatically. “I love you, alright? I won't even consider their stupid proposal, baby. Okay? Even just for business contracts. I’ll… We’ll get their information the hard way. Moonshot the company, kill everyone. I don't give a shit anymore. Just, I want you to be happy, sweetheart.” 

The noises Rhys made and what was undeniably _relief_ through the bond made Jack certain of his decision. Rhys held him tightly, his face stuck into Jack's shoulder, and the older man held him right back. 

They stayed kissing and touching and just _being_ until Jack's knot unswelled. Then they helped each other to their feet and shuffled sorely to the bathroom for a shower and cleanup, the very definition of wrecked.

Rhys kept his arms around the older man as they bathed, and Jack held him right back promising that no one would ever take his place, and how he’d destroy Maliwan for even putting them in this position in the first place and causing his omega such distress. It might have been late coming, but at least Jack seemed to have come to his senses. He could always get what he wanted later. 

Jack didn't make fun of Rhys for barely separating enough from him to dry off after they were clean, nor for holding his hand as the alpha lead them to bed. He took care of some of the more brutal marks they'd left on one another before pulling the younger man down against him to cuddle him close.

He settled himself completely around the omega, tucking Rhys’ head under his chin with a leg thrown over the younger man's. Rhys had his ear against Jack's chest as he listened to his heartbeat, one hand thrown over the older man's hip and deeply breathing in his scent as he brushed his cheek up and down Jack's chest. They rested there together for a while, talking a bit more and dozing, and Rhys turned out the lights some time much later as they settled in for some very exhausted, but comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS of things happening oh my oh my :O I'm scared I lost a lot of you guys with two months and no updates x_x oh dear D: Anyways if you're still here....leave me a comment please? :)
> 
> And if you really dig my work, check out my masterlist of fic on tumblr, or maybe bustle on up and buy this gal a drink eeeeey O3O❤️
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [fic masterlist](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the ashes like Mushu* I LIIIIIIIVE!!
> 
> Wow so I've been writing this for a year O_O okay then. Hope y'all are still here with me (･_･;) WELL over 2 months no update...That won't happen with the next chapter I promise.
> 
> 9.5k words (22 pages babes enjoy), a thanksgiving miracle xD I hope this doesn't read like shite and hope you enjoy. I've been gone a long time.

The alpha and omega stayed in Jack’s penthouse the day following their fight, just really talking and spending some serious quality time together. It helped to resolidify things between them, closing the outside world out. Jack hated to admit how much he’d been distracted by the Maliwans, and he poured all his focus into Rhys.

The older man licked at his neck and his bonding site, his touches on the younger man soothing and comforting. The omega _needed_ the closeness of his alpha. The comfort and assurance and _love_ his mate had for him. He recognized that feeling of well-being now for what it was, and yes, Jack had loved him for quite some time. He almost couldn't believe it, and he felt like an ass in retrospect, distracted himself. But his feelings were obviously returned. It was a first-bond for each of them though, so he supposed a little leeway was allowed.

They cuddled in bed and only got up to eat something before returning to welcoming warmth. Jack kept shooting concerned looks towards his mask, lying next to Rhys’ comm on the bedside table, and Rhys was ever-distracting the man from his obvious insecurity.

“Jack… I like this face, you know,” Rhys told the older man, stroking his cheek as Jack’s eyes returned to Rhys’ face on the pillow opposite his.

Jack huffed. “I’m starting to,” he admitted, closing his eyes and leaning into the omega’s touch.

“You can wear it… if you really want,” Rhys added. “The mask, I mean. I prefer you this way though, handsome.”

The alpha just snorted and pulled the younger man closer to him, burying his face in his chest and inhaling his scent deeply. Rhys just smirked and threaded the fingers on his left hand through Jack’s hair, loving the grip the older man had on him, and the outpouring of feeling through the bond even more. Jack might not be particularly good with this stuff, but the love was there, and it was felt through every inch of his being.

Jack’s voice came muffled in the younger man’s skin. “...I want you to move all your shit in here, sugar.”

Rhys smirked, looking down at Jack’s hair. “Want to keep an eye on me?”

“We belong together.”

Rhys snorted, but his smile was genuinely pleased, warmth and tightness in his chest at the alpha’s words. Jack looked up with a frown at his snort, brows knit together under the arch of his scar as Rhys smiled affectionately at the CEO. “That was really cheesy.”

“...Not if it's true,” Jack countered, though the slightest pink twinge entered his cheeks the longer Rhys looked at him. It struck the younger man that this was the first time he’d ever seen the alpha blush, and he wondered if he had always had this effect on Jack. The CEO was undeterred. “Your place is with me, pumpkin.”

Rhys stretched against the older man before cuddling him closer, burying his face in Jack’s hair. “Can't argue that.” He felt Jack press his lips against his chest, the odd roughness of his scar against his skin making him smile. The _real_ Jack; the vulnerable, scarred human no one else ever got to see, pressing himself against the omega, trusting him. This Jack, he loved more than anything; wanted to spend the rest of his natural life with.

The alpha snorted, looking back up at the younger man curled about him. “You’re purring, buttercup.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.” Jack pulled back to get a good look at him, studying the younger man. His face was passive, but Rhys could feel the happiness of the older man. “You’ll move everything in, right pumpkin?”

“Hmph. As if you need to ask. You’re all mine, Jack.”

The alpha smirked. “ _You_ gonna keep an eye on _me_ , huh?”

“Yep. Both,” Rhys replied playfully. 

Jack growled and kissed his lips. “...You know you never had anything to worry about, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t need to take any chances either.” Jack huffed and Rhys looked down at him speculatively. “It's what omegas do to rivals, Jack. We're a lot more subtle in our actions. I can’t… I won’t lose you to anyone else,” he said resolutely, then smiled at the older man in thought. “Someone needs to protect your interests.”

“My interests are all you, Rhysie.” Jack pressed kisses about Rhys’ skin, intermittently nipping affectionately and growling appreciatively at Rhys’ chuckles. 

The younger man luxuriated in the attention, growling for the older man’s lips in pleasure. The alpha loomed over his, meeting that demanding mouth, but it was clearly Rhys in control. The way he moved Jack’s head this way and that with gentle but firm hands, grasping at him to keep the kiss nice and deep. 

He didn’t let the older man go until he was fully satisfied that he’d embedded the way Jack kissed right into his skin. The alpha scented his neck with pleasure and hunkered down heavily halfway onto the younger man. They both sighed and idly pet at one another, each drifting in their own thoughts, enjoying each other’s scent and warmth.

It was Rhys that broke the silence, his mind just unable to let things go. “Jack... why are vaults so important to you anyways?”

“Sugartits, stop worrying.” Rhys gave him a dirty look. The alpha snorted and then sighed, tracing a finger down Rhys’ neck. “Don't worry about it, kiddo.”

Rhys was gently stroking the edge of Jack’s scar with his thumb, holding the older man close. “I know you want it more than anything,” he informed. They were both silent a beat, Jack not denying the statement. “If one did _this_ to you--”

“It's not exactly a _vault_ that did that,” Jack’s growl came, looking up at the younger man and pausing his stroking with a haunted, unhinged look on his face. “...I don’t… I don’t wanna talk about it.” He turned his head and pressed his face into Rhys’ chest for comfort. The omega pet at the older man, the pair laying together in comfortable silence a while before Jack spoke again on a huff. “I want to fix this shithole of a planet, pumpkin. Vaults have the power to do that.”

Rhys gave a gentle snort which made Jack look up at him with a thinking frown. “I think the most powerful man in the _galaxy_ can do it all by himself.” Jack made a grumbling noise and put his face back into Rhys’ skin. “What's in them anyways?”

“Different stuff,” Jack mumbled, digging hands under the omega to hold him, fingers and palms flat against Rhys’ skin. “Monsters. Alien shit. Stuff that could change the planet overnight.”

“Is overnight really necessary?” the younger man asked as he brushed a hand through the alpha’s hair. “I don't want you to get hurt, Jack.” Rhys’ stroking stopped and he contemplated the older man; concern for him, concern for _them_. “Your...your _second_ wife….” He gently started, “What do the vaults-?”

“She didn't like this face afterwards,” Jack quickly said, a rare note of lingering shame in his words. “It’s as simple as that.” He looked up at Rhys, and the younger man refused to avert the intense gaze, eyes tracing the scar just over the alpha’s brow. Jack’s eyes focused somewhere on Rhys’ chest, not meeting the mismatched gaze. “It can't be fixed with skin grafts or plastic surgery or cellular injections. I tried literally everything.” His lips twitched in a false smile. “That's what you're signed up for, Rhysie. A lifetime of this _handsome_ mug.” 

The sardonic tone of the alpha didn't go missed by the omega, and Rhys resumed his affectionate petting. “I'm missing a few pieces myself, in case you didn't notice,” the younger man said with a smirk. Jack laughed. 

“I think I like yours better, sugar.”

“It doesn't look bad, Jack.” The older man gave him a nonplussed look and Rhys rephrased things. “I mean, it's obvious you survived something really badass. It looks better on you than you think.”

“I'm a hero, baby. All part of the image.”

Rhys just snorted. “I feel like… I don't know, just, when you showed me.... It's not all that shocking, handsome.” Jack gave him an unreadable expression, but Rhys just shrugged. “Your vanity is way worse than any old scar.”

The alpha surprised him with a raucous laugh that hid relief, and held the omega tightly in his arms. “I knew bonding you was a good idea.”

He joined in the CEO’s laughter, pressing a kiss to Jack’s face. “I love everything about you, Jack. Even your stupid ego.” Rhys smiled at him, and the alpha studied him some moments before pressing his lips to the younger man’s own forehead. Rhys resumed stroking fingers through the alpha’s hair as Jack nuzzled the younger man. “I told you, I’m in it for the long hall, handsome. I’m obsessed with you.”

Jack snorted, but was warmed by the words and underlying feeling. If he had any doubt to the words, their bond sure as hell put them to rest. “Rhysie….”

They laid there some time more, and Jack told him in detail about how his second wife didn't take to his scarring and ran out on him; how the first died in childbirth with their baby, and that he might have been a dad. He'd loved them terribly and he hadn't felt the same about anyone until Rhys had come along. That his second wife hadn't felt the same as he after he’d been scarred had cut deep, and he’d taken up the mask and poured all his energy into Pandora. 

Jack had been remarried just over a year when he’d set out to fix the shithole of a planet, and in pursuing that noble deed, he’d gotten scarred beyond fixing and abandoned by someone he thought had loved him. Even now, he still wanted that end, but he didn’t want to risk Rhys and have everything repeat itself. Not again.

The omega had huffed and held him close; as if Rhys would ever abandon Jack to anything. Losing him became his number one fear, bond or no. 

Jack felt very much the same, and laughed at them both. The younger man obviously couldn’t fathom Jack’s attachment if he thought there was even the smallest chance that Jack would leave him for someone else, let alone at all. That was never a possibility. If Rhys was obsessed, then Jack didn’t know what that made _him_. He wouldn’t let this thing with Maliwan upset his omega anymore, though.

“We’ll just take what we want from Maliwan. After all that dick-waving they’d better have something good for us.”

“Jack...What if they don't even have a vault? Never once did they say they _did_.”

“Well we just torture them until we get the truth then. Simple, pumpkin.”

Rhys frowned. “People will say anything under torture.”

“Well whatever information they _claimed_ to have, even if it's a rumor, I'd like to hear it.” Jack kissed just under Rhys’ chin. “I’m still gonna blow their facility to smithereens if they don’t offer it up first. Don’t you worry, sugar. ‘President of Stuff’ will still be yours.”

Rhys chuckled and Jack tightened his hold on the omega and kissed at his skin, the alpha’s scar oddly cool against his flesh as the older man loved on him. The CEO promised Rhys that he’d come first, always first. And though he chuckled in realization of his words and added a “come first, _get it_?”, it was the first time Rhys felt secure since the whole incident. His alpha was going to be there for him, _with_ him, and no one would get between that. It was so fast-- everything was moving so so fast- but they knew they wanted each other without fail. 

Jack spent a good amount of time worshiping the younger man’s body, kissing everywhere and leaving little marks about his hips, winding up his mate until the omega demanded satisfaction. When Jack was knotting him later, the pair fully sated and happy, the omega spent a good amount of time touching and caressing Jack’s face. The older man still slightly stiffened when he touched it, but the discomfort was fleeting, the younger man’s touches having the alpha practically purring atop him.

Rhys thought his heart might explode from the outpouring of emotion from the bond. He loved Jack so much, but feeling it back was intense. Whatever else happened between them, he was going to hang on to this feeling forever.

Rhys’ comm ringing got Jack’s attention, and the older man reached for it even as Rhys made a displeased noise at the device. Jack gave a slight groan, Rhys’ body clenching around him in agitation, before Jack was giving the screen a venom-less glare. 

“Um...who-?”

“Vaughn,” Jack read.

Rhys exhaled through his nose, grateful for that even as a spike of anxiety went through him. Well, he’d have to check on his backup plan later. Marcus was smart as far as self-preservation went. If the Maliwan alpha had gotten to the shuttle and back to Helios in one piece, then the loader should be able to escort him to a safe place where he was to wait until Rhys could meet him. He didn’t think the other alpha would actually try calling him on Helios, but he was still relieved it was only Vaughn checking in on him.

“Just let it go to voicemail,” Rhys said as he lifted his head for a kiss. Jack smirked and tossed the comm to the sheets in favor of kissing Rhys’ lips. It wasn't long before it started ringing again, taking Jack’s focus away from Rhys and making the younger man pout at the interruption. “He's probably wondering if I’m coming over tonight...”

Jack chose that moment to answer it while the younger man slightly smirked, knowing his beta friend would be receiving the shock of his life.

“Hey muscles, what do you want?” Jack spoke into the comm. Rhys could hear Vaughn sputtering over the speaker in surprise, and he couldn't help but smile at the satisfied smirk Jack gave the omega.

“O-oh I uh, Handsome Jack, sir, is, uh, is Rhys there? Sir?”

“ _Be nice_ ,” Rhys told the older man, sure Vaughn could hear that he was right there, but he didn't attempt to take the comm from Jack.

“He's a little busy keeping my dick warm. Whaddya need?” the alpha asked with a shit-eating grin at Rhys’ squawk of embarrassment. 

Vaughn’s own embarrassment was palpable even over the comm, Rhys’ voice chastising the CEO not helping matters as it only drove the idea home further. He realized that Rhys was very close by indeed, and Handsome Jack probably wasn’t exaggerating. Oh god, of all things to interrupt...

“ _Jack don't say shit like that!_ ”

The older man maneuvered his lower half just enough that his knot tugged at the omega’s hole, and Rhys gasped a groan of pleasure at the sensation. Jack pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw before turning his ear back to the comm.

“He's a little tied up right now, glasses. Call back later.” With that Jack ended the call and tossed it back on the bedside table.

Rhys grabbed and massaged at Jack’s back and ass with his fingers, the younger man pressing up towards the self-pleased alpha in amusement though his words were contrary, breathy. “That was entirely unnecessary, Jack.”

The older man dug his hands under the omega to hold him close. “I don't want anyone interrupting our time together,” the CEO told him, rubbing his face in the younger man's neck. Rhys stroked his hands lazily up and down Jack’s back as the older man just breathed in his scent. The quiet between them was companionable, and the alpha nosed at him. “...You talk to him about us?” Jack asked, voice genuinely curious without hint of retribution or rebuttal.

“Yeah,” Rhys replied easily, still stroking the older man. “Not all, but some things. He’s knows we’ve… uh… been having a rough patch.” Jack’s warm huff of breath rolled over Rhys’ skin, and the omega smirked. “He's my best friend.”

“Hm.” Jack looked contemplative, thinking on the matter, and it occurred to Rhys that he didn't know of anyone Jack had that was like Vaughn to him. If he had to say, then he himself would probably be the closest thing. It made it easier to sympathize with Jack’s jealousy; the man wasn't exactly known for making friends.

“I think you'd like him if you spent some time with him,” Rhys prompted with a smile.

“Hmph. Maybe.” The pleasure on the omega’s face at his receptiveness to the idea surprised Jack. Little things, he supposed. The alpha nuzzled at his ear, voice deep. “I want you to move in here, baby,” Jack repeated earlier sentiments. “Permanently. Your shit is still in that apartment you share with Muscles Beta.” 

Rhys smirked at the nickname. “Well, I mean, yeah. There's still stuff there. A lot is here though.”

“This is your home,” Jack insisted, his chin defiant at the younger man. Rhys’ pleased grin and bright eyes had the older man looking aside as the omega stroked at the alpha’s face. “I mean, you can keep that place for storage... but this is HQ, kitten. You belong with me,” Jack told him carefully. 

Rhys smiled at that. As if Jack’s penthouse didn’t have enough room for everything he owned and _then_ some to even necessitate keeping his apartment. Jack was still giving Rhys a choice, he realized. A chance to keep distance and back out even as Rhys ran gentle fingers over his scar. The insecure, vulnerable Jack was surprisingly touching. Rhys decided he quite preferred him without the mask. His words were less sure, and he felt less godlike hero CEO and more just _Jack_ , the alpha he loved. 

“Jack.” Rhys’ voice was even, tender, and completely sure of himself. “Marry me.” The older man’s head popped up, eyes immediately locking on his. Rhys just smirked at his intense expression, the rush he suddenly felt from their bond. “Marry me.”

“...Rhysie.”

“I'm in it for the long haul. I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it,” the omega promised. He smiled at the older man, gave him a squeeze. “Will you marry me?”

“I thought I'd be the one to ask you that,” Jack said with a widely growing grin.

“I'm way too impatient to wait for that.” Jack laughed and nuzzled the younger man. “Besides, you already got to ask that before,” Rhys guessed, tightening his embrace on the older man. He got a snort of amusement from the alpha, his gamble paying off in a grin as Jack leaned up to look at him.

“They say third time’s a charm, sweetheart.”

“Real cute.”

Jack’s grin was wide, joyful, his expression open in a way Rhys hadn’t seen before. Jack looked _happy_. Unequivocally, honest-to-goodness _happy_. The older man pressed a kiss to his lips before smirking down at him with restrained excitement. “Hey, let’s get married on the ashes of the Maliwan facility, hm? How’s that sound?”

“Dirty and dusty and way too hot,” Rhys replied with a playfully-flat tone that made Jack chuckle. “So?”

“So?” the alpha repeated, mimicking Rhys’ impatient tone.

“You haven’t told me _yes_ , Jack. I want to hear it.”

“Kinky, sweetheart.”

“Nevermind. I take it back.” Rhys said as he rolled his eyes, voice teasing as he could feel the waves and waves of pleasure coming off the alpha through the bond. Jack’s scent even smelled brighter, if that made sense. The alpha’s mood lighter than the omega had ever seen him before. 

“Aw pumpkin come on. Mercy.”

“You _know_ that word?”

“Shut up and ask me to marry you before I spank you proper.”

Rhys contemplated what he was sure Jack had meant to be a threat, but smirked just the same, heat slightly coming to his cheeks as the alpha waited, watching him intently with open anticipation. Nervous, even. It was endearing as hell, and damn Rhys wanted him to be with him for the rest of his natural life. “Will you marry me, Jack?”

“Of course I will, kiddo.” Jack held him close, kissing about his face and neck, voice rumbling pleasantly through his chest. “Yes yes yes baby. Me and you, Rhysie. Forever and ever.”

“Even ‘til we’re old and gray?” Rhys ran a teasing hand through Jack’s hair, imagining all those soft tresses the same as the grey discolored bit that he loved on the older man.

“Speak for yourself, pumpkin. I’ve got scientists figuring out how to make me immortal.” At Rhys’ dismissive noise, Jack gave him a little love bite that made him arch up towards the alpha. “And I’ll wait ‘til _you’re_ old and gray before I give you the stuff. Have fun being old forever, sugar.”

Rhys just dissolved into snickers, the very idea of growing old together with the most powerful alpha in the galaxy filling him with happiness. Not a bad idea at all, actually.

\--

Vaughn didn't leave Rhys any voicemails the days following, or call him again after Jack’s little answering service, but that was okay. He was pretty sure the beta got the message that he’d made up with the alpha, and wouldn’t be needing to cry on Vaughn’s shoulder or air his woes. Things had completely turned around since their fight.

Rhys was going to collect even more of his stuff to fully move into Jack’s penthouse. While the older man had told him he could still keep the apartment-- if he felt like he needed a separate place- Rhys was pretty sure he didn't. He would, however, keep on paying for his half of the rent. Just because he was moving out was no reason for Vaughn to have to find a smaller place he could afford; or worse, a new roommate. No, Rhys didn’t think he could handle that. _Best bros for life._

He knew it was too much to hope that in the past few days since he’d-- or rather, _Jack_ \- had spoken to the beta, that Vaughn would somehow forget that little conversation with the alpha. Dick-warmer indeed… Rhys would get Jack back for that. Somehow. Decaf coffee instead of regular… Hide that damn sweater the man wore with everything.

Rhys had another panicked thought about Marcus. How he had forgotten about the Maliwan alpha was beyond him, and it sent a familiar spike of unease through him. Had he caused the alpha’s unnecessary death? He had no idea what had become of the man. 

Jack was giving in now to tell off the Maliwan omega, so his trump card of an insider wasn’t even needed anymore. While he felt bad, he couldn’t help the relief that coursed through him that Jack had chosen _him_ over corporate business opportunity. But that meant the shy, cybernetic alpha would have went through all of that for nothing, if he were even still alive.

Granted, Jack planned to fully destroy Maliwan’s terrarian presence and steal whatever they knew anyways, which, okay, would result in the deaths of a _lot_ of faceless Maliwan workers… but Rhys was oddly okay with that. This one though, had a face and a name he knew, and he felt remorse and guilt about the programmer. 

Rhys didn’t even know if Marcus had made it off Pandora or not. The shuttle had left, as he’d instructed, and it had definitely touched down on Pandora according to Helios’ relayed logs he accessed with his echoeye. But the loader he’d sent had been destroyed, and the identification number of the shuttle he’d sent had never entered into Helios’ re-entry logs. It made the worst weight settle in his gut and he had little hope of a positive outcome.

If the loader had been destroyed, then that meant that there had been a combat situation with a force at _least_ strong enough to take down Hyperion battle-ready bots… which in turn meant heavy machinery. Even if the alpha had managed to lift off in the shuttle, it might have been taken down easily by whatever had destroyed his loader. There was no information to reference on the outcome. There wasn’t even an automated distress signal to home in on, and the tracking beacon which all shuttles contained was just gone. 

It made Rhys worry on two counts. One, he had probably gotten the comparatively nerdy alpha killed completely without need, and entirely his fault. And two, if Maliwan had indeed tracked him down and if his loader’s self-destruct hadn’t taken them out, then the rival company would know about the shuttle from Helios implicating them in espionage. Which meant the group currently on Helios would have been informed. 

And that made things dangerous for him and for Jack.

The omega watched his back with this thought in mind as he made his way to his and Vaughn’s apartment. Vaughn wasn’t picking up his comm, though he was at work at the moment anyways so it was unsurprising. He wanted to give the beta a heads up about fully moving out; wished the shorter man was there with him to pack up memories. Maybe if he completed everything by the time Vaughn was off work, then he could take the shorter man out to dinner to vent his latest worries, his joys, and let him know that Rhys would still pay for his part of the apartment even if he was moving in with Jack. It only felt right.

Trying to brush his concerns aside, Rhys smiled in consolation to himself as he let himself into their apartment. He was surprised at the amount of beer bottles on the coffee table as he set his stuff down, but that was nothing as he froze in hot shock just passing Vaughn’s open doorway. 

At first his brain couldn’t fully comprehend what he was seeing, or why, or how, though that hardly mattered in the long run.

Vaughn was sitting back on the edge of his bed completely naked, and just as equally naked on his knees before him was Marcus, with the beta’s cock in his mouth. 

All three were frozen for only a fraction of a second before faces heated, everyone shrieked, and embarrassment was thick in the air.

“O- _oh my god_ \--”

“Ah _sorry_ \--!”

“I- _shit bro_!”

“A-ah bro I-”

“I-I’ll just wait!”

Rhys and Vaughn shrieked over one another as the omega had his back turned before frantically retreating to his room, everyone some state of muttering and swearing and hot embarrassment all around. The omega bit his lips as he tried to make full sense of what was seared into his brain, and now that he was aware of it, he realized there was an obvious scent of sex in the apartment that he’d failed to notice upon walking in… Probably because he was too preoccupied musing on the possibly-dead man who was actually having a damn good time by the looks and smell of things. 

The omega was nervously moving about his room this way and that, unsure of what to do with himself, before Vaughn cautiously entered the space. The beta had money-patterned pajama pants and an inside-out t-shirt thrown hastily on as he approached his friend. Neither could meet each other’s eyes for very long.

“..I...thought you were at work…” Rhys muttered as he concentrated on a light socket. “I… did call…” he defended weakly.

“Um… my comm is in the living room…” Vaughn offered, cheeks hot. “I took work off to...ah…”

Rhys became even more aware of the scent of sex pervading the apartment, certain that Vaughn wasn’t about to say what his brain was thinking, but he couldn’t ignore it. Especially as the beta tried to grasp for words proper.

“I guess I was worried for nothing,” Rhys awkwardly chuckled at the tension, running a hand through his hair as the beta turned to him with exasperation.

“He just showed up here, Rhys! That’s why I was trying and trying to call you!” Vaughn quickly got out, looking at the omega with still-flushed cheeks.

“Dammit, sorry, I just…” Rhys really didn’t have words, giving his best friend a guilty smile.

“It’s not like I could have texted you about it. Not after what he told me.” The last sentence held a little dismay, obvious as Rhys’ little secret weapon had been kept a secret from everyone. Apparently Marcus had assumed that Rhys had told his roommate about what he’d been doing for the omega. It made Rhys realize he’d honesty hurt the beta by keeping him in the dark. “And especially not after Handsome Jack himself answered your comm…”

“I’m so sorry, bro,” Rhys genuinely apologized. “I didn’t think… I should have told you about what I was trying. I didn’t want to get you involved if you didn’t have to be, but...uh...”

“Yeah, well, I am now,” Vaughn stated with a resigned, obvious tone to the matter. Rhys couldn’t help the amused smile forcing it’s way onto his face as Vaughn’s own look soured. “ _Bro._ ”

“I mean… Has he been here the past few days?”

“Yes,” the beta answered with defiant, crossed arms as Rhys’ smile only grew.

“And you’ve been… hiding him for me.” Rhys tried to keep his lips a tight line, fighting the smile from turning to a teasing grin. “Do I want to know?”

“He's cute,” Vaughn stated somewhat petulantly, face resolute though he was inwardly dying, cheeks growing in heat with the width of Rhys’s smile. “ _What._ ”

The omega couldn’t help but laugh good-naturedly. “Oh my god Vaughn.”

“He came on to me!!” the shorter man instantly defended.

“And you put up your best fight, I'm sure.”

Vaughn pouted with guilt.

The tension was definitely eased between them, the embarrassment giving over to amusement. It was an unexpected turn of events but not one Rhys found impossible. “I can’t say I’m disappointed, I mean, you’ve got a lot in common.”

“...We played every vintage game we have waiting for you,” the beta accused. Rhys’ smile drooped somewhat at that, and Vaughn looked away with guilty embarrassment. “...we ran out of stuff to do yesterday.”

“And that’s where all our beer gets drank, right?” the omega gently teased as Vaughn chewed his lips, Rhys understanding the situation more or less. The beta wasn’t drunk right now, and the beers were obviously old. Looks like his best friend had been ‘busy’ since at least yesterday… though Rhys was hardly one to judge. 

“I honestly thought I would have seen you or heard from you before now.”

“I’m...I’m sorry about that, bro.” Vaughn looked up at his tone as Rhys admitted a few things. “Me and Jack kind of… We had a _bad_ fight.” The beta’s entire demeanor changed, and Rhys looked up to quickly reassure him. “Not like, ah, not like that exactly.” He sat on the edge of his unmade bed, and the beta took a seat next to him, listening intently with full bro-mode activated. “But he _did_ catch me on the phone with him.” Rhys motioned with his head towards Vaughn’s side of the apartment. “Jack didn’t take that well and things...kind of went south from there.”

“Did he do anything to you?” The beta fixed him with a steely look, protective of the omega, and Rhys was never more grateful for his best friend. 

“No,” the omega stated, his thoughts about his own behavior somewhat shaming him. “We’ve spent the last couple of days together… uh… making up.” 

Vaughn snorted. “Yeah, I figured something like that. After _that_ call. Which I’m never going to get out of my head, thanks.”

Rhys laughed. “I asked him to marry me. He said yes.”

Any and all self-embarrassment the beta might have been feeling completely fled at that news, and Vaughn was demanding more details, more information, and also stating how he was right all along and that _that_ was what happened when you bonded someone proper and _of course_ the alpha was head over heels with him. 

Rhys gave him a bit of an edited run-down of things, _everything_ , and Vaughn just smiled at the note of happiness in his voice.

“I did tell him… that I loved him,” Rhys informed with pink cheeks. “Jack just...well… I love him so much, Vaughn.”

“Well, I’ll miss all your ice cream cartons in the freezer, bro, but I can’t say I’m not happy. You _should_ be living with him. Especially if you’re gonna get married, I mean, come on.”

Rhys snorted. “Speaking of which… was this like, a stress thing oooor…” Vaughn frowned at himself being the subject of focus again, and the omega smirked. “Not that I’m passing judgment, but his being here is super dangerous right now. Jack… Jack can’t know. Not until I’ve talked to him about things. Not yet.”

Vaughn huffed. “Being _here_ is probably the safest place on Helios right now.”

“Are you sure that’s not just the pure animal magnetism speaking?” Vaughn huffed again and Rhys just laughed and jostled him playfully. “Thanks bro. Really, I mean it. I should have told you about what I was planning instead of having a Maliwan defector show up at our door.”

“Yeah, you should have.”

Vaughn’s tone reminded Rhys of a kicked puppy, and he couldn’t stand it. The omega bumped his head against the shorter man’s, physically begging for forgiveness. “I’m sorry. I am. You’re the best bro anyone could ask for and I was being stupid not telling you… Can you forgive me?”

The beta bumped him right back, offering his fist in reassurance. “Best bros forever, right?”

Rhys grinned and perked up, bumping his fist against Vaughn’s. “Always.”

They sat there a moment in comfortable silence, though Vaughn worried the hem of his inside-out t-shirt with his fingers. “I guess… You guys need to talk, right?”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Rhys muttered with a smile. “I thought he was dead.”

“Very much not,” the beta laughed as he stood up. “I’ll, uh… You don’t need me for this, right?”

Rhys caught the pleading note to be excused, and grinned unabashedly. “Nope.”

“Cool cool. I’ll send him in then.” 

Vaughn left, Rhys hearing the beta call out “Marc”, and the omega raised his brows at that. _Marc,_ huh? Yeah, he was so sure Vaughn had been suffering with worry while he’d been holed up with Jack. Absolutely beside himself. Inconsolable. _Truly_.

It was with amused eyes and a knowing smirk that he greeted the alpha, the red-headed man coming into the room sheepishly with an odd gait, his cybernetic leg still out of commission. He struggled to meet Rhys’ eyes as he stood there awkwardly wringing his hands. His face was as red as his hair, and before Rhys could even say two words, the alpha was apologizing, words quick and full of guilt and absolutely refusing to meet the omega’s eyes as he spoke. 

He stated that he couldn't help himself, and he was sorry, he hoped they were still friends, but his heart wanted what it wanted, and it took Rhys a minute to realize that the Maliwan alpha was talking about _Vaughn_. 

Rhys gaped as he couldn’t get a word in edgewise as the alpha apologized and offered excuses to the omega he’d once made a pass at. He didn’t mean for what happened between him and Vaughn to happen, but the beta was just such a cute, small thing that smelled great, and he couldn’t let him alone. Did Rhys know his best friend kicked ass at video games and could bench a table? Did he know Vaughn was _shredded_? His eyes got a little glassy stating it, face actually turning impossibly redder as he was probably visualizing Vaughn’s buff body.

Rhys had to stop him, interrupting the worried alpha’s speech and telling him he really didn’t care about that, or the fact that the taller man was wearing some of Vaughn’s clothes which were way too short on him, but that he needed to know _what the hell had happened._ Rhys was sure the shuttle had been destroyed; how was he here?

“Bandits found me some time after I finished talking to you,” the Maliwan alpha informed, nervously eyeing the posters of Handsome Jack that graced Rhys’ walls. “The loader helped, like a _lot._ You… Thank you. I thought I was screwed.”

“So Maliwan _didn’t_ get to you?” The alpha shook his head. “How did you get back? I _did_ try your comm… uh… like today,” Rhys admitted with guilt, having been too busy with Jack and hoping for the best while expecting the worst. “Your shuttle never returned. There was no trace of it.”

The alpha looked sheepish. “My comm broke when dodging a rocket. I thought I was bandit-food…” Marcus sighed as if a weight was being lifted off of him, looking at the omega momentarily before returning his eyes to their wandering. “I didn’t want to take a chance of being found out when I got here. I copied a code from another shuttle and rewrote everything while I was on board,” the redhead admitted. He looked at Rhys pleadingly. “I was...I was just scared. I swear I thought you’d be ready and waiting for me but I also remembered the executives up here and...I just panicked.”

“It’s okay. Really. I got… kind of distracted,” Rhys admitted himself, looking away from the other man’s eyes. “Sorry about that.”

“I didn’t know where else to go to. This was the only place I thought of and my comm was broken and I remember you said you had a roommate.”

Rhys couldn’t help the amused noise he made at how the alpha’s eyes glazed over at the mention of Vaughn, but he didn’t bring attention to it. “I guess we didn’t exactly make a plan, but I’m glad you came here.”

“I uh, I didn’t come empty handed,” the alpha stated, still not meeting Rhys’ eyes but garnering the omega’s full attention. “I brought everything I could get my hands on concerning vault research. It wasn’t much, but I do have it.”

“Really?” Rhys was beside himself. Jack could moonshot the entire place to hell but they’d still have everything Maliwan had claimed to be offering Jack, and without having to dig and torture. He couldn’t believe after how shit everything had been, that it was all finally starting to turn around in his favor.

“It’s...ah… It’s in...Vaughn’s room…” 

The alpha went scarlet red once more, and Rhys kept the laugh that wanted to break free under wraps. Well, that was hardly surprising considering their clothes had been scattered about the place. 

“I am so sorry with… with _everything_ considered, Rhys.”

“Look, it’s okay--”

“I swear my intentions are pure!”

Rhys smirked at the outburst, recognizing the resolution in those eyes. The alpha’s interest in _Rhys_ might have been a passing fancy or little crush, but whatever was in his eyes for _Vaughn_ was almost palpable. That sure was quick, though he supposed that common interest in video games and beer plus Vaughn’s company would cultivate an interest in anyone. The beta was absolutely the best of the best. He just hoped that Vaughn liked the man equally back because that look bespoke determination and persistence in the least.

“Look, that’s fine. It really is,” Rhys said with a pleased smirk. “You think you could get that info for me though?”

The alpha was quick to retreat with a hobble from the omega’s space, and Rhys heard some hurried murmurs and what was definitely Vaughn’s ragged sigh of resolution as they were looking for the alpha’s pants.

\--

Rhys couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin off his face as he walked about Helios making for his and Jack’s shared office. The older man had gone in for work while Rhys would presumably be packing up the apartment. Jack wanted to frighten his advertising departments into perfecting an announcement on the L33 series which he planned to announce while the Maliwan cabal was still on Helios. Some much added insult to injury after Jack would tell them how things were going to go. They’d be doing business the Hyperion way.

Jack promised that he didn’t need Rhys’s assistance for yelling at the ad peons (unless he’d get a rise out of it); it was much more important for him to finish packing up his apartment and officially live with the alpha. At the end of the day, Jack promised that they’d have a sexy bath and dinner and put on some trash movie to make out to in the living room and he’d give him a big old knot and they’d sleep in tomorrow and unpack his shit the next day.

Rhys admittedly was looking forward to that greatly, but he’d put his packing on hold. 

For one thing, the awkwardness between Rhys, Vaughn, and the Maliwan alpha was almost painful, and there was no way Rhys could pack up his things while the alpha attempted to be helpful, or worse, hid out in Vaughn’s room with nothing to do while he and Vaughn packed up his stuff.

It really _was_ something Rhys decided he wanted Vaughn’s help with. They’d moved into that apartment so many years ago together, and it felt right that the beta help him go through memories or shared items that, honestly, would feel a little weird with the other man there. For another thing, he honestly couldn’t take the guilty looks the Maliwan alpha sent his way, or the way he looked at Vaughn with…. Well, what Rhys was hard-pressed to label as anything but _hunger_. He was amused because Vaughn himself was hardly immune to those looks, even if he pretended not to notice and tried to focus on helping Rhys gather up clothes and boxes from the closet.

Rhys decided to call it quits after they’d filled one of the empty boxes they’d scrounged up with some essentials, and told Vaughn he’d be back (with all due notice through his comm) to make work of things later. 

The beta thought he could have been spared Rhys’ knowing look, or the way the omega winked at him as he left with the memory drive Marcus had given him in his pocket. He promised he’d give Vaughn more than adequate warning before coming back, and to keep his comm nearby and _not_ on silent.

One dirty look from his best bro later and Rhys was gone from the place with a spring in his step headed towards Jack’s office. 

Sure, the kingly gift he was looking forward to presenting his alpha with would derail Jack’s plans for them for the night, but he didn’t think it would be taken too badly, considering what was on it. Though Rhys honestly didn’t think Jack needed any vault technology or monsters or whatever to get what he wanted out of life, he would still support the older man’s thirst for such knowledge with a hope to quench it. 

Hopefully the _way_ he’d received such knowledge wouldn’t be received with anger, everything considered. Jack hated Marcus just on territorial grounds, but with such an offering and Rhys trying to _marry_ the CEO, maybe the older man wouldn’t care so much. 

And if he did, well, Rhys didn’t plan to tell Jack _where_ on Helios Marcus was anyways. At least until the alpha calmed down. 

Rhys passed Meg on his way into their office, the beta surprised to see him on his “day off” as Jack had told it. She looked perturbed by his presence, although it could have also been pressure from the work she had to deal with in both his and the CEO’s absence. He’d ask Jack to give her a little bonus.

“I promise I’m not here for work, so I hope you’re holding down the fort,” the omega unrepentantly told her with a grin. She nodded with slightly wide eyes as he entered their shared office, stunned at the unfamiliar scents that hit his nostrils as the doors closed behind him.

Jack was seated with the Maliwan omega and her alpha bodyguards in the middle of a meeting of sorts, and Rhys felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he looked pointedly at his mate. This shouldn’t be happening. Jack was supposed to be mentally-scarring the ad department, not having secret meetings with Maliwan behind his back. He could feel betrayal and hurt and anger and resentment rising inside him as the mix of scents settled in his nostrils.

As his eyes narrowed at his mate-- and what was certainly nothing good feeding back to Jack within their bond- the older man threw him a charming grin and motioned him over with nothing to hide.

“Rhysie! Kitten!”

All eyes went to the omega as he stood there, and Rhys felt himself stand a little taller under their gaze. The woman’s gorgeous smile and demeanor soured immediately upon seeing Rhys, and the omega felt a bit smug as he realized he was interrupting a last-ditch effort. Desperation was thick in the air as he got closer, and he felt nothing but good things coming from Jack. His attitude did a one-eighty in realization.

Jack gave him a big grin at his entrance, and the woman turned her attention from Rhys back to the Hyperion CEO, appealing to him to reconsider as Rhys approached.

“Our offer isn’t at all unreasonable--”

“The fact that you think you have an offer on the table at _all_ is what’s unreasonable, cupcake.” Jack stood, the alpha stalking over to Rhys to press a kiss to his cheek where the younger man stood. A surge of warmth-- from the bond, not the older man’s lips- went through him, and Rhys met Jack’s warm, triumphant eyes before the alpha leisurely paced, humoring the entourage in his office.

“Maliwan has trust and relationships Hyperion doesn't,” the woman pressed, the urgency in her voice not going unnoticed. “And information regarding vaults, as I’ve mentioned. That's what we bring to the table. Prospective markets you wouldn't otherwise be able to reach because of… Hyperion's reputation,” the woman pointed out, eyes tracking the movements of the alpha. 

“It won’t be unreachable if there’s no competition. Ever think about that?”

The woman snorted, the alpha guards around her edgy at Jack’s statement. Rhys felt the CEO’s confidence, bolstering him as the alpha shut down the Maliwan instigators. Their obvious desperation solidified the notion that they must have shown up unexpected at Jack’s office. The CEO was clever but even Jack couldn’t have hoped to time an announcement for the L33 series _and_ their presence here in his office together. General station-wide announcements weren’t received in his office anyways, so them being here they wouldn’t even hear it. They didn’t have a leg to stand on, and all present were becoming very, _very_ aware of the fact.

“Is that your answer then?”

“You’ve had my answer since the beginning,” Jack spoke. “There will be no wedding, but _ohoho_ , kitten… There _will_ be a merger. And I can let you decide how it goes.” 

Rhys could feel the seething hate of the seated omega who’d gotten to her feet in indignation, hands on hips as she glared between them. His alpha leaned over the back of the couch he’d been pacing behind, hands spread wide as he leaned forward and gave them a predatory grin. Rhys felt his chest swell with pride. His alpha’s loyalty, his devotion, and his intent to bring about ruin was getting Rhys mildly excited. Jack was doing this for _him_. All for him. And he held in his pocket everything the man had hoped to gain anyways.

“Now, you can give me everything you have on vaults and your routes. And I mean _everything_ , princess. No bullshit, no fakes. And I let you keep all your blood inside your body and even let you keep that little facility you call home intact and un-moonshot.” The Maliwan omega’s loathing deepened the more Jack’s grin grew. “Or, you can give some of my more interesting offices a new coat of paint, I can rain down fire and slag, yada yada yada, and I _take_ what I want. Everyone wins. Except I win a bit more. Because you’ll all be dead.” 

She laughed, an amused but condescending noise. “So that’s it then? Death by attrition or death by moonshot?”

“Come _on_ cupcake, you’re acting like I’m not giving ya a choice here.” Jack stood, hands on his hips mirroring the omega’s stance. “One option you get to keep your blood where it is, the other… well, I’ll make it a surprise as to how we get to that part. But you understand.”

“I understand well enough. This was an outcome we hoped it wouldn’t come to, but it wasn’t unprepared for when I was briefed.”

The woman’s arms lowered to her sides, and Jack’s triumph ran full-force through Rhys. She was clearly defeated, whatever edge Maliwan thought they had clearly was no longer on the table. But something wasn’t right.

There was a shift, something in the scents in the air or the angry energy surrounding them, but a tremor went up Rhys’ back as his eyes shifted between the other omega and Jack. 

He barely had time to pull the alpha down as the woman and her guards drew weapons, the wall where Jack’s head had been now peppered in elemental bullets as they hit the ground. Things happened so fast, but it felt so slow. 

Rhys managed to turn out the lights in the office with his echoeye, the confusion for the helmeted guards buying them a moment as Rhys activated security measures and got the turrets in the walls online. Jack was scrabbling for the gun he kept strapped to his thigh, a hand on the omega’s back pushing him against the floor while the alpha tried to launch a counteroffensive.

The couch they were behind was being torn apart by the hail of bullets, and the older man was firing back with pure unadulterated fury at the piss-poor coup. He knew he should have been more concerned about the alphas that went everywhere with the woman. He’d been lulled into a false sense of security, never thinking she’d actually dare try something. And now here he was behind a couch being torn to shred just narrowly missing being shot.

Rhys was shouting something about cover, turrets coming online and targeting the alpha forces that had fanned out against Jack’s returned fire. The alpha shot off several rounds before tugging the omega after him towards his heavy desk. The shouts and the smell of char and blood was filling the air, sizzling sounds mixing with the boom of bullets released in the room.

One of the turrets went offline as they were fired upon, and one melted as an acid round took it out. Rhys was glad to be behind Jack’s desk with the alpha instead of that couch, thinking a good old lead bullet was a lot friendlier than the fury from the elementals company.

Fire from the alpha squad was focused on the turrets as they took cover behind the remaining furniture or the shields attached to their persons. The Maliwan omega was already dead, but the alphas stayed on course with attempting to assassinate the head of Hyperion. 

Jack’s volley of rounds combined with the turrets was proving formidable, but these men must have been ex-military as they weren’t dying as quick as the alpha expected. He told Rhys to stay down as he reloaded, the omega trying to get the disabled turrets back online even as internal security measures had been sent out and Jack’s personal forces were on their way.

There was a split-second-- one of the armed guards made a dash aside Jack’s desk breaching their defenses- and Jack turned his gun on the man landing a lucky kill shot right in an exposed bit of neck. The guard had managed to get a single shot off before Jack had killed him, but he’d missed his target.

If his target had been the CEO.

Rhys felt what was a breath-stealing punch to the gut. Weird, unfamiliar pressure and pain, and he realized his limbs wouldn't quite obey him as he flopped like a fish on the expensive office floor next to Jack.

His eye was glitching, and his right arm was useless as he felt Jack drag him up against him uselessly. The alpha was saying something to him he couldn't quite hear over the sound of the turrets still unleashing a never-ending hail of bullets, and then there was insane, stabbing pain inside him as Jack was pressing down on his abdomen.

Rhys’ heart rate was faster than it had ever been before as he was receiving automated biofeedback warnings from his echoeye. He’d been shot, his eye informed, and he was losing a lot of blood to bleeding both internal and external; heart rate rising, integrity of his mechanical parts compromised as his eye flashed glitching warning after warning, and he became aware that his body was shaking as his alpha was above him with what was undisguised panic and fear. His eye blinked that immediate emergency services were needed, that his cybernetics were experiencing electrical surges, and charts showing his diastolic and systolic pressure made it frighteningly clear to the omega that he was bleeding out.

“Rhysie you stay with me sweetheart okay? You hear me?!” Rhys gritted his teeth and shouted as Jack pressed down on his abdomen harder. “Hold on baby just hold on.”

“Ja--” He clenched his body against the pain, uncontrollably shivering, cold. Panic seized him with how quickly he was losing it. He wasn’t even going into shock, he realized with perfect clarity. Something vital must have been hit, he was hemorrhaging blood. He wasn't sure he could talk with the way his teeth chattered and how pain lanced through him, eyes getting heavy fast, but he needed Jack. “Jack it-- it--”

“Yeah, I'm here with you kitten, you fight that shit. Medics are already on their way baby, okay? You just keep those gorgeous eyes on me. That's all you need to do, just watch me Rhysie.”

The desperation in Jack’s voice scared him, but more than that, the alpha’s raw fear he could sense raised terror within him. He tried to concentrate on the older man’s voice; the winding down whirring of the finished turrets. But it wasn't enough to keep the gaping heaviness of sleep from trying to drown him. He couldn't fully keep his eyes open and it felt as if he was forgetting how to breathe. He was barely watching Jack from under one cracked eyelid, the alpha’s forearms covered in blood, unable to keep even that eye open for the frenzied alpha above as Jack pressed into his wound.

“No no no sweetheart don't you dare fucking give in! Not like this! You stay awake!” 

Rhys could feel the blackness pulling him slowly down, weighing him not at all unpleasantly as the pain wasn't even a concern at this point. He was beyond scared-- numb- but could feel the warmth of the alpha through the bond even where he physically couldn't as the older man pressed hands into his flesh. It was getting harder to concentrate on Jack though, his voice coming quicker, far more panicked, and it struck him that he was dying if not already dead. 

“You stay with me Rhys! Don't you fucking leave me! Don't give in! Don't you dare fucking give in!”

Rhys wasn't responding to him anymore, face far paler than normal, eyes hooded, unseeing, and Jack could feel the pulse of the younger man’s feelings for him through the bond:

His longing, his sorrow, his regret, his love. Rhys was still with him.

But it was weakening by the second, as if far off and getting further and Jack didn't know how to chase after it. The older man screamed at him, felt one more pulse of the love the younger man held for him, and then he felt nothing else from the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra brownie points to anyone who saw a Vaughn/Marcus incoming....because i dropped zero hints but i do so love happy endings so eeeeey :D (i swear it's been my intention from the start after people said they really liked Marcus... so if it seems forced well, i'm a hack writer but it's been end game hahah).
> 
> Please leave a comment if you're a cool cucumber who enjoyed my nonsense xD it means more than the world to me. 
> 
> One more chapter and we're done :)
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com) | [my masterpost fic list](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been such a ride oh my. I'm super super sad that this is finally it, _but_ I _will_ have another (probably short) Jack-in-rut fic belonging to this universe. It's already mostly written :D ...i kind of wrote it _ages_ ago but i've been waiting to finish this first haha
> 
> Also I am a bartender now xD What a ride we've had together babes xD

“Rhysie… Baby… Come on now sweetheart. Open those gorgeous eyes for me.”

Jack watched as Rhys blinked up again at him slowly, eyes more open than the first time when he’d slipped back under in delirium. The alpha cupped his cheek with a grin and stroked the omega’s face with his thumb. 

“There you are sugar.” Jack's voice was a slow and gentle whisper, and the omega regarded him with a tired, dazed expression. “Welcome back sweetheart.”

“ _Jack_.” His voice was a croak, throat dry from disuse, and Jack was leaning over to procure a glass of water for the omega. He gave him very tiny sips before taking it away, but it felt like heaven to Rhys’ dry mouth. “...where...?”

“Hospital, baby,” the alpha said slowly, his words in no rush. He pet the younger man gently, threading fingers through mussed hair. “You've been through the ringer.”

“Hmmmph.” Rhys closed his eyes for a moment, restful as he was still coming out of an induced haze. His brows knit together while Jack pet at him, and the younger man opened his eyes to rove over Jack's masked face. “I was shot?”

“So you remember.” Jack's voice was slightly harder at that, a hand firm on the omega’s resting in the sheets. Rhys returned the squeeze the man gave him, exhaling tiredly. 

“I feel like shit.”

“You _should_ feel like ten million dollars, buttercup. Because that's what your new cloned organs cost.” Jack’s lips twitched in a smile as he touched the omega’s cheek with a warm hand, thumb stroking his skin.

Rhys screwed his eyes together at that information, his expression one of displeasure as Jack’s mirthless smirk wiped from his face. The alpha placed a kiss on the omega’s forehead, hand migrating to the back of Rhys’ neck to gently press with the pads of his fingers.

“I still feel like shit,” Rhys complained with scratchy voice. He looked up at the alpha, studying what he could see of the man’s masked face; bags under his eyes, greasy hair, and a missing sprig of unwaverable confidence in those blue and green orbs. And he was relieved and scared all at once, eyes beseeching the older man. “Jack… hold me?”

The alpha immediately moved closer to wrap arms around the younger man, gently scenting his neck, pressing chaste kisses to his cheek, and holding him tight. Jack didn't know if the hug was more for himself, or for Rhys, but he savored it. Encasing his omega in his arms for the first time in weeks soothed some aching part inside of him that was still raw with uncertain grief. The younger man finally holding him in return, touching him back, rattled something inside of Jack.

“You scared me, Rhys,” the alpha’s voice confided as it wavered, his hand clenched on the younger man’s shoulder. “I thought I was gonna lose you.”

The feedback from the bond hit Rhys hard, but it warmed him, filling him up. Jack’s love, his fear, his utter relief. Rhys was sore and hurt, but he didn't doubt that the alpha’s constant suffering over Rhys’ condition had been far worse mental pain. If their positions were switched. Rhys probably would have lost it waiting and not knowing. The profound _relief_ and tidal wave of emotion from the alpha spoke volumes about how he'd worried. Frankly the omega was shocked he was alive and back in the arms of the man he loved; surprised he’d survived something like that at all.

“I told you I was in it for the long haul,” Rhys reminded with weak voice, though his tone betrayed the seriousness of his intent. He spoke warmly in the older man’s ear. “I love you, Jack.”

The alpha’s arms tightened around him. “I haven't been so scared in… Shit pumpkin, I've _never_ been that afraid.” He nosed his way flat against the younger man's skin, trying to impress Rhys’ scent and warmth and just _life_ into his own consciousness. “I thought you…” Jack had to stop, swallow a moment and gather himself. “Thought you weren't gonna make it…” His arms tightened further around the younger man. “Don't ever scare me like that again. It's been hell, baby. Absolute freakin’ _hell_.”

“Well I'm alright now. Right?”

“Yeah, yeah you are.” Jack was petting him now, but keeping his hold on the younger man like he was his lifeline. 

They stayed like that for a while, Jack just holding him while Rhys relished in the touch and comforting scent of his alpha. Jack was warm and reassuring and safe and _home_ all in one package. Rhys wished to absorb all the comfort he could from the older man. He was sore in his abdomen, and frankly didn't want to know just how extensive the elemental damage had been to his body. At least his cybernetic parts still seemed to work. He felt utterly exhausted.

“...I'm tired.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack slightly pulled off to look at him, eyes haunted, “you need rest, sugar. You've been through a lot.” The man’s eyes crinkled as he looked at his mate. “I’m just so glad you woke up, baby.”

“You’ll stay?”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. Promise.”

Rhys let himself fall back asleep, feeling Jack getting comfortable next to him on the bed. The older man kept an arm around him, as if anchoring him to the land of the living. It was reassuring to the weak omega. He felt exhausted, but safe, and that’s all that mattered.

\--

Jack watched over Rhys for hours, waiting for the younger man to wake again. When he finally did, less drugged out of his mind and more coherent, he had some obvious questions Jack was more than happy to answer.

The Maliwan facility was _still_ being picked through, the rubble and fires still not completely out. Jack had moonshot what he could before sending down the first battalion of soldiers and loaders to finish up the job. And that was shortly after Rhys was off death’s door and stabilized, though still far from well. 

Jack was so filled with rage, he was _still_ chasing leftovers all over Pandora, intent to wipe out fleeing executives that had masterminded this assassination in the first place. He had the names of every executive in the company, and he was making swift progress through that list. All of Hyperion’s current military forces were on the job, Pandora’s harsh earth drinking its fill of Maliwan blood. It was a campaign that spread like an oil fire, and Jack just kept throwing it more fuel.

Rhys thought their total annihilation should bother him, but he found with the pain and soreness in his mending body that he didn't really care. His own hate for the Maliwan omega that had caused him such strife with Jack still didn't flicker in intensity, even if she was dead and gone. He took this news with a relieved sigh and a squeeze of his mate’s hand.

As for Marcus, the Maliwan alpha that had delivered up his company on a silver platter, he was alive and currently under guarded house arrest with Vaughn. That alone shocked Rhys, especially after the bloodlust that compelled Jack to leave trails of gore all over Pandora’s surface. That Marcus and his blood were still together in one piece was relieving. 

Jack had found him out after finding the echodrive Rhys had had on his person when he’d been shot. The CEO hadn’t actually plugged the thing in until a week after Rhys had undergone surgery, during which time Jack was well into his bloody campaign. He’d forgotten all about the drive, but plugging it in had equally surprised and infuriated him.

“Didn’t expect you’d drop that kind of loot, kitten.” Rhys rolled his eyes at Jack’s attempt at humor, though it did make him smile. 

“What’s on the drive, anyway, Jack? Better have been worth getting shot over.”

The CEO looked incredulous. “You don't know?”

“I was bringing it to you when everything went to shit,” Rhys replied grumpily, settling back into his hospital pillows. “Marcus said it was just whatever info Maliwan had on vaults. But what was it? I never got a chance to look.”

“Research, data, stuff I already knew about…” The older man kissed Rhys’ knuckles with something of a smirk. “No vaults though, kitten. They had about as much info as we do. Which is still more than most people, but… No, not worth taking a bullet, sugar pie.”

Rhys stared at him blankly, silent a moment. “ _Are you shitting me_?”

The CEO grinned at the younger man’s righteous outrage. “Best thing on that drive was one of their prototypes based off of crusty old vault tech… I've already got Weapons on making me a working copy. It’s neat, but I think our L33 series is still more powerful. It's something pretty to look at though.” Rhys gave him a disgruntled, dissatisfied look, to which Jack added, “Nice job, baby.”

“...Are you telling me I got shot for nothing?” Rhys was more exasperated than anything. “All I have to show for it is some stupid gun… Probably fires water or something equally stupid...”

“You’re gonna have a badass scar, baby.” Jack squeezed his hand with a tamed smile, though the man wasn't exactly happy that Rhys would have a gunshot scar. He didn't want his omega getting shot at all. “We can get it removed after you’ve healed if you want, pumpkin.”

Rhys frankly did not care about scars, or the addition or subtraction thereof. His ire laid completely in Maliwan-- the months and months of playing nice he’d done restoring relations between their companies, dealing with corporate liaisons and meetings and schmoozing when they never even had a leg to stand on. “I knew they lied about everything. Bastard lying… liars!”

Jack gave the younger man's thigh a comforting squeeze with his other hand, a smile for his omega’s anger. “And now they're skag food, cupcake. Or, ashes. Oh, _oh_ you should see what I had C Battalion do to one of the execs we found… It’s just… Oh Rhysie, you’d _love_ it.” The older man chuckled vindictively. “You know how you put scarecrows in fields, but nothing grows on that shithole of a planet anyways? Well let me tell you, pumpkin, those things work on bandits just the same as a crow. Maybe even better.” Rhys’ nose crinkled at that thought, though the CEO snickered as he mused. “Actually, it brings the rakks and the skags _running_. _Bandits_ are scared though. It probably has to do with the smell.”

“Oh my god, Jack.”

The older man just gently patted Rhys’ thigh without a care, leaning in to press a kiss to his temple. “No one will ever make a move against you again, sweetheart. I’ve made sure of it.”

Rhys hated to admit to being touched by the fact, but his alpha was nothing if not the top apex predator around, and his sense of protection and anger were equal in stature. If there was anyone from Maliwan left alive after this, he was sure the tale of Handsome Jack’s retribution would travel far and wide, to Tantalus and back. 

There was someone from Maliwan left alive though, if Jack was to be believed. He still marveled at that, especially knowing how Jack viewed the defector: rival, threat, competition.

“You really didn’t kill Marcus, Jack?” Rhys asked, just to be perfectly clear. “He’s alive?”

Jack gave the younger man a speculative look. “No. Should I have?”

“God, _no_ Jack.” The alpha chuckled at the omega’s outrage, and just squeezed Rhys’ hand with his own. The younger man sighed with relief yet again, glad the other alpha was still alive. He’d rather not have the blood of what he considered a friend on his hands. “How did you even find him? I could have gotten that drive from anywhere.”

Jack snorted at the suggestion, wondering if the weeks he’d been out hadn’t jarred Rhys’ senses a bit. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out where the omega might have gotten the drive, or that the contact was still on Helios somewhere. If _he_ were betraying his company-- and that’s clearly what this defection was- then he would have brought an offering as well. And the only Maliwan Rhys was friendly with was one that had been to his omega’s apartment once before.

No, it hadn’t been hard to figure out who or where the other alpha might have been holed up. 

“I’m just shocked you didn’t kill him. I know how you feel about him.” Jack huffed at that acknowledgement, even as Rhys gave him a thankful squeeze. But the omega eyed him a moment suspiciously. “He’s not missing any pieces or anything is he?”

Jack barked out a genuine laugh at that. “He’s perfectly fine, I promise. He’s still dragging that useless robo-leg around, but I’d rather have it that way.” Jack gave Rhys a somewhat defiant look, though the omega had nothing bad to say on the matter. “If I’d found him earlier, I might have torn him to pieces on the spot,” he admitted with heavy, self-assured tones. “He’s just lucky I didn’t open that drive until later.”

Jack had fully intended to kill Marcus once he’d put two and two together; he made no attempt to hide the fact. His rage had still burned hot, and it burned brighter at the thought of the other alpha having been close to his recovering mate. His brain glossed over the obvious-- that Marcus had betrayed Maliwan; that he’d tried to serve up sought-after vault info in a show of goodwill- and the CEO had taken action.

Jack had gone with armed men right to Rhys’ own doorstep, intention to kill thrumming through his veins. But it helped, Jack told Rhys, that after he’d seen Rhys through the worst of the surgeries and operations, that he had found the ex-Maliwan alpha in a rather compromising position with Rhys’ muscley beta roommate. He had bust the door in-- not certain of what to expect but _definitely_ not this- to see the beta balls-deep inside the red headed alpha on the living room couch.

His anger momentarily died at the scene-- the complete lack of expectation of what his eyes were seeing- not to mention the clear shock he'd given the pair. Jack had nearly laughed himself hysterical before seizing the alpha and locking down a protesting Vaughn in the meantime.

The Maliwan alpha had been ready to die. Jack knew the look when the hobbling alpha dared raise his eyes to the raving CEO, completely cowed and terrified at the mercy of the older man. Jack recalled with an unkind smile that the rival alpha had been shaking like a leaf and paler than Rhys when he’d dragged him to an interrogation room. It was satisfying in a petty kind of way, and it drove the taste for blood from the CEO.

Instead of killing him, he had the half-naked man give him exact coordinates and details for any forward facilities owned by the elementals company. Any passwords for satellites, safehouses, and any other juicy tidbits he could exploit to further their destruction, he wanted.

The Maliwan alpha had crumbled and given Jack everything, waiting for a bullet to the head that never came. He was then _very generously_ deposited back with the beta at Rhys’ apartment and had been there ever since while Jack waged war.

“You didn't kill him,” Rhys repeated with something of shock. He smiled, the entire situation a clusterfuck, but Jack had shown rare restraint. It pleased the omega immensely, regardless of the circumstances.

“I needed him, and he was so pathetic anyways. No satisfaction in killing something like that.” 

Jack brushed off his show of mercy, no longer feeling conflicted about his decision but not wanting to own up to it either. Rhys was obviously pleased by it, proud his alpha had shown mercy to his ‘enemy’. It was a far cry to hope the two of them might become friends one day, but Rhys thought that at least it was a start. Tolerance was something the older man wasn’t good at, but it was something. And the ex-Maliwan alpha was harmless anyways.

“I’m glad you didn’t, Jack. Thank you.”

“I was still going to tear him apart if you didn't make it, kiddo.” The older man’s eyes were intense as he met Rhys’ own. Full of unfulfilled pain the omega didn’t want to dwell on. “Good thing you woke up.” Jack tried to be light about the situation but his gruff tones and the feelings pouring out to Rhys spoke of depths of feeling Jack didn't want to touch. It was too raw for Rhys to completely fathom, and he was glad for the simple squeeze Jack gave his thigh instead.

“Lucky him, then,” the omega weakly joked, rubbing his alpha’s palm with his free hand.

“Lucky you,” Jack corrected. He rubbed the omega's arm and entwined their fingers with a sigh. He brought both Rhys’ hands up to his face, kissing both flesh and cybernetic knuckles. “I’m so glad you’re okay, sugar. I’m going to take the best care of you from here on out, I swear. No more frickin’ bullshit with other companies or secrets or anything. I’m putting you first, Rhysie, I promise.” 

The younger man smiled soberly at those sentiments, warmth and promise from his alpha, and pulled the older man towards him. He kissed his lips, his cheeks, the side of his jaw, and slid his flesh hand up into Jack’s hair so he could get a good nuzzle in too before it made him tired. 

The older man let him relax back into his pillows, placing another kiss on Rhys’ forehead before holding the omega’s flesh hand between his own again. Rhys sighed at the warmth, and slightly mourned all the time wasted on bullshit between them.

“All the fights and worrying for nothing…” He snorted as Jack gave a somewhat guilty look, but said nothing contrary to the fact. “I hate Maliwan.”

“Well they're not going to exist anymore, sweetheart. Don't worry that cute face.” Rhys snorted at the endearment. “I’m surprised _I_ don’t have another grey streak from worry here. You couldn't have picked a worse time to get shot, too, pumpkin.”

Rhys snorted again, eyeing the color in Jack’s hair fondly. “I'll try to be more convenient next time, handsome.”

Jack grinned somberly. “Your heat, kitten. I specifically meant your heat timing.”

A smile lit Rhys’ face as he gave the older man's hand a squeeze, having forgotten all about his upcoming heat. There was a silver lining after all, it would seem. “You're just going to have to be very gentle with me, Jack.”

The alpha pet at Rhys’ disarrayed hair, a regretful smirk on his face. “You had your heat already, I mean. Shit timing sweetheart. Not good for your body to be under that kind of strain when it's trying to heal up. Even if it's short.”

Rhys frowned. “I missed it? It still came?” 

“By about a week.”

Fuck. He'd been looking forward to that. A bonded heat. That would've been something. More reason to hate Maliwan. That and the pain in his abdomen freaking sucked.

Jack was petting at him comfortingly, smiling reassuringly. “We’ll get it next time. The doctors assured me you can still have kids, sugar pie.”

Rhys snorted, though that was a concern. He didn't quite fully understand the damage the electric round had done to his body, but as long as there was no lasting damage, that's all that mattered to him. And if he _did_ have new organs like Jack had said… Hell, if his body still tried to have a heat in _this_ state, then he was probably okay. 

“I might have bit one of your nurses,” the CEO admitted. Rhys looked incredulous. “That shit wasn't easy on me either, babe. I was hoping you'd skip it altogether, heal up.”

No such luck it seemed. 

“You _bit_ one of my nurses?” Rhys repeated with a raise of his brow.

“It's his own fault. I told them not to come in here while your heat hit…That I’d take care of you.”

Rhys scrunched up his face at the older man to quickly and questionably chastise him. “Jack you didn't- You didn't just- While I was _unconscious_ -”

“Freakin’ shit pumpkin, what do you take me for?” Jack gave him a look like he was nuts to suggest it. “They couldn't put you on suppressors with all the stuff you were being pumped full of but it was only about two days anyways… You smelled _really freakin’ good_ though buttercup. I can’t wait to go a bonded heat with you.”

“You touched me, didn't you,” Rhys accused deadpan, and Jack gave him another scrunch of his face.

“Nothing beneath the covers, princess,” the older man snorted. “You don't wanna hear what the doctors wanted to do to _help_.”

Rhys gave him a sour look. 

“I'd be down for it now that you're awake though. Doctors got some very interesting ‘tools’ that I haven't seen in any catalogues yet.”

“That's real charming, Jack.”

The alpha brushed his lips over the pouting omega's, smiling into the kiss before pulling back to study the younger man's face. “I just kept you safe and healthy baby, promise. You smelled good but I didn't want-- didn't _need_ to touch you, or really do anything. Just… be near you. Let you smell me… I don't know… probably weird bonding shit,” the alpha dismissed with slight awkwardness to the open honesty of his answer. There was a slight pink tinge at the edges of his mask that made Rhys smile. “You weren't in any pain or danger so I just… stayed next to you, sugar. Til it was over. And ‘til that nurse snuck in to mess with your IV and I bit him.”

“That's not nice,” the omega mumbled, though he smiled and didn't fault the older man too much. Biting someone was the least of what Jack could have done with someone near his in-heat, recovering omega. That blood _hadn’t_ been spilled was frankly shocking. Maybe Jack had had enough of death for a while.

“Yeah yeah whatever. You're okay though and that's all that matters.” The older man settled closer to warm Rhys’ body with his own, scenting the younger man’s hair with pleased chuffing noises as he held him. Rhys relaxed into his body, wincing somewhat at the pain throbbing from his healing wounds. 

He was glad the CEO was with him, and that he wasn't alone in the hospital. But it smelled too antiseptic, a little too clean in a sterile sort of way, and though his room had a very lived-in look from the time his alpha had spent there, Rhys craved the comfort of their own bed.

“Jack… When can we go home?”

“Soon sweetheart, real soon.” The CEO pressed a kiss to the top of Rhys’ head.

“I'm gonna need Vaughn’s help to pack all my stuff...”

“He's been doing it under house arrest.” Jack smirked. “Gonna have the place all nice and ready for you when we're home together, okay baby? No worries or anything to do, just me and you.” He nuzzled the omega, and Rhys relaxed a modicum more from slight relief. Packing with Vaughn _would_ have been fun, but now, the way his gut pulled tight and sent aches through him, the very idea just made him exhausted.

He’d have to thank Vaughn for the help. And also buy him something nice to apologize for the house arrest.

Not that Vaughn probably wasn’t making the most of it with Marcus, of course. Jack had probably given his best friend an unauthorized vacation in paradise.

Maybe Jack being friends with Vaughn wasn’t too far off the mark after all.

\--

Jack took Rhys home as soon as the doctors said it was safe, and the omega was surprised to see his belongings littered throughout the penthouse-- things he hadn't yet brought over himself but were placed throughout the household like they’d always been a part of Jack’s life. It made him warm and happy all over to see their lives finally coming together proper.

Part of Vaughn’s official house arrest as a co-conspirator (or whatever Jack had claimed in order to keep the beta in one place) included packing up Rhys’ extra things and bringing them to the penthouse-- under armed escort, of course. The decorating must have been Vaughn’s choosing, because Jack was surprised and commenting on things as well, utterly pleased.

The beta had been there once before for Rhys, so it wasn’t as if the alpha found it hard to allow him back, even without himself present. It was an intimate sort of thing for someone ‘under arrest’ to be entrusted with, but not something so strange for a friend of the family to do. It made Rhys smile thinking of how Vaughn had probably fretted before sticking pieces of the omega’s life throughout the penthouse.

He _definitely_ owed the beta big for this.

Jack _had_ allowed Vaughn to see Rhys after the beta had found out about his best friend. Vaughn had kept an eye on Rhys when Jack had been organizing his war against Maliwan, the worst of his surgeries done. Of course, this was _before_ the CEO found out that Vaughn was harboring a traitor, and before he had placed the beta under house arrest with the Maliwan alpha.

Though even under house arrest, Jack was impressed by the sheer brass balls of the little accountant for threatening his guards after what had happened to Rhys, and that they’d better let him out to visit his best friend in hospital. He’d caused quite a fuss. Anyone willing to stand up to Handsome Jack-- legs quivering but defiant- out of loyalty to Rhys was okay by him. That was someone with the potential to maybe one day be trusted. 

For now, though, it was just Rhys and Jack, home together, alone, safe and unbothered. Jack saw to every one of Rhys’ needs and comforts as the omega still healed, and he stayed with him and did any essential work from home, never far from Rhys’ side. 

“You let me know if you need any medicine, pumpkin.”

“The antibiotics are twice a day. I’m fine, Jack,” the omega smiled at his mate sitting at a desk he’d moved into the bedroom.

“I meant some good home remedies, sugar pie. You get the hankering for a blowjob, I’m your man.” Jack motioned to himself with both thumbs, making Rhys laugh in a way that hurt his healing wounds. 

“The doctor said no messing around until I’m fully healed,” Rhys reiterated between pained snickers, his alpha’s face an attentive smirk.

“For me, maybe,” Jack responded, getting up from his chair to come and sit on the bed next to his mate. “I think that doctor is trying to get me back for biting his nurse.”

Rhys still chuckled, glad the older man found humor in their situation. “I think they don’t want you breaking me, Jack.”

The smile the alpha gave him was all teeth, contrasting nicely with the scar on the older man’s unmasked face. It made a spit of warmth rise up in Rhys. He loved seeing naked expressions play upon that face.

“I’m saving up the biggest knot for you once you’re healed baby, don’t you worry. Handsome Jack can wait.” His smile was teasing, as was the hand that rubbed at one of Rhys’ thighs. The omega was smiling back, amused. “You need any nice, soothing blowjobs though cupcake, you just let me know, hm? Let Dr. Jack take care of you.” 

“Can you write me a prescription for that?” the omega teased, playing along. 

“You betcha sweetheart.” The alpha budged himself up next to the younger man, a smile on his face as he nuzzled him, scenting his neck. “One blowjob a day for at least the next week, followed up by a tongue bath, and cuddles, in that order.”

Rhys snickered. “What about kisses?”

The older man smirked before pressing his lips to Rhys’ jaw. “Lots of kisses, every day. As many as you want, baby.”

“Doctor’s orders?”

“Doctor’s orders.”

“...Can I get that prescription filled now?”

Jack smiled before he gently peppered kisses all over the younger man’s face. Rhys gave him a taste of his own medicine too. 

Just to be safe.

\--

It took a lot of time and physical therapy before Rhys was fully back to normal, but Jack was the most attentive, devoted mate anyone could ask for during that time. Rhys hated to think of anything positive having come from all the melee, but they felt closer, stronger together after their world had been turned upside down. Rhys loved Jack more than he thought even possible (which he realized the irony of, having been the man’s number one fanboy for years prior). And Jack was in such love with his mate, Vaughn was sure he was going to see something mind-scarring one of these days based on the way Jack looked at Rhys _alone_.

It only made sense to finally have their wedding and make everything official, though there was no one on Helios or beyond who didn’t already know Handsome Jack was head-over-heels in love with his PA-turned-bondmate. The fiery terror he’d rained down on Pandora months ago was _still_ being talked about, the assassination attempt on the CEO murmured about in hushed tones. That it was all because of the cybernetic omega always at his side didn’t come as too much of a shock. Handsome Jack was madly in love.

Jack still insisted they have their wedding on the ashes of the Maliwan compound, but he didn't want to risk Rhys planetside. When Jack presented the omega with a simple baggy full of gray ash and a smirk, Rhys asked him what the hell that was, and that he was _not_ trying any new weird drugs R &D came up with _regardless_ of what Jack said this time.

The older man had rolled his eyes, swept the omega up in his arms for a kiss, and said it was ashes from the burnt facility, and they'd get married on them just like Jack had said. 

Rhys had smirked at the gesture, called him an idiot, but kissed the alpha with all he had. 

They had a relatively private ceremony. Jack called up an old friend from down on Pandora to marry them, and she’d jumped at the chance to meet the omega that had caused the greatest scorching of the earth Pandora had ever seen. It would have been awkward if not for the way Jack beamed at her approval.

He'd allowed Vaughn to attend ( _with_ his ex-Maliwan boyfriend to _further_ prove the point of just how off-limits and out of reach Rhys was forever more) and Jack kissed the absolute daylights out of the omega after exchanging simple platinum bands. When Jack’s hands got a little too adventurous and Vaughn’s voice got a little nervous in trying to break them apart, their impromptu-preacher brought them back to reality in telling them to get a room.

They had one, thank you very much. A very nice room with a very large bed that they didn’t need to change the sheets on until _maybe_ three or four times later and don’t make him prove it.

Vaughn looked like he might pass out next to his nervous alpha boyfriend, and Rhys was red with laughter as he couldn’t even find fault with Jack’s honest (if not crude) words. They were all googly-eyed love and happiness, focused only on each other, and Jack was quick to drag the omega away from the intimate gathering to pamper him in kisses and cuddles and sex for the remainder of their wedding night.

\--

Jack called Rhys President of Stuff when referring to his new husband, and Rhys referred to him as an idiot, but the love of his life. They had a honeymoon to pack for on Aquator, and quick goodbyes and last-minute chores finally saw the pair relaxing on the big couch at home, beside themselves with utter bliss.

Settled in Jack's penthouse-- _their_ penthouse- cuddled in the older man's lap, Rhys found himself irrevocably happy. He had his left hand clasped with Jack’s own, smiling at the picture of matching platinum bands before his eyes. The shine on them at _least_ matched Rhys’ own expectations of a bright, happy life together. 

Jack nuzzled the back of the omega’s neck, a smile felt on his lips. “Hey Rhysie…”

“Mm?”

“First comes love, then comes marriage…”

Rhys made a noise. “You're _not_ sticking a kid in me on this trip, Jack.”

“I can wait ‘til after.” The older man laughed and nuzzled Rhys’ neck as the younger man over-emphatically squirmed. “Can I just stick it in you in the meantime, then?”

Rhys snorted. “Very romantic there, handsome.”

“The Vice President has a _very_ important meeting with the President of Stuff.” Rhys laughed despite himself, rolling his eyes at the older man's ridiculousness. “It's about an upcoming merger we’re all very excited about.”

Rhys laughed again as Jack pressed a kiss to his neck, and the younger man escaped from the grinning CEO's lap. Rhys fondly rolled his eyes at the alpha's allusions, muttering with a smile how ridiculous the older man was as he left his side; presumably to pack a few forgotten articles into their stuffed suitcases.

Jack wore an over exaggerated frown on his face as he watched the younger man leave him for their luggage, the bulky reticules next to the bedroom door awaiting their trip. A dramatic, attention-seeking huff from the older man drew Rhys’ gaze, the younger man pausing to regard the alpha with a playful raise of his brow.

“You gonna make that presentation for this merger or not, Jack?”

Jack's brows shot into his hair and the alpha was jumping up off the couch with a grin to follow after his snickering young husband.

One mention of “rising stocks” had Rhys devolved into hard laughter as they both laid on the bed together, laughing like idiots. 

Jack pressed smiling kisses into the omega's neck as they touched and kissed with giddy energy. Plenty of time to mess around proper on Aquator, and plenty of opportunity to be silly together in private before they left.

Rhys had to clasp a hand over the CEO's smiling mouth at the question of a performance review after they were done, and told him that one more dirty corporate metaphor and neither of them would be getting laid tonight because he couldn't stop laughing.

“Hey Mr. President,” Jack teased, sliding a hand down Rhys’ torso with a smirk to cup at the interested bulge there. “Can I ask about your benefits package?”

The omega started to laugh again, even as Jack pressed kisses to his neck and torso, the alpha snickering himself as his husband had tears from laughing so hard.

“Wait, Jack _wait_ ,” Rhys laughed as he batted at the older man, grinning as he sat up only to push the CEO down and straddle his hips. Jack returned the brilliant grin Rhys was shooting his way, the younger man’s palms flat against the older man’s chest with a devious smile.

Jack’s hands were appreciative and warm on the sides of Rhys’ thighs. “Mm... whatcha got planned there, pumpkin?”

Rhys was biting his lower lip, trying to temper the great grin on his face. “Hostile corporate takeover.”

It was Jack’s turn to laugh nearly to tears, dragging his young husband down against him to share in the contagious snickers. Rhys peppered laughing kisses all over his face, and it was a long time coming before they gave up on attempting sex and just cuddled the rest of the night, making really stupid, honestly corny jokes that made their sides hurt. 

The alpha couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy, or that Rhys had been non stop smiles. It was better than any drug R&D could ever cook up. Better than crushing Dahl. Rhys was his, and he was Rhys’. Married and proper and loving and together for the rest of their lives.

If this was how their days of married life would go-- a warm, smiling mate in his bed and tears of laughter in their eyes- Jack was pretty sure that the third time was indeed a charm. Even if Rhys refused to call his dick the Vice President, laughing hysterically against him the entire time as they loved on one another.

Yeah, he could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you _soooo_ much to everyone who has read and commented on this :D My longest work out there, probably never to be repeated (though I have over a hundred more borderlands fics ya'll can read and i'm always publishing new content) wooo!
> 
> _Please_ please please if you've stuck with it this long (or if you're a new reader who found this _ages_ after the work was finished) leave me a comment? :) Pretty please? I won't lie, I write solely for the comments guys haha (´∀｀)♡ Think i speak for all of us fic writers when i say we LOVE reading comments on stuff even well _well_ after it was published. Makes my freakin _year_ xD
> 
> THANK YOU ALL!! This has been a rad ride... which will be continued in at _least_ one more fic for this universe. So keep an eye on the series maybe haha (๑ˊ͈ ॢꇴ ˋ͈)〜♡॰ॱ
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
